Deception
by Hadana
Summary: Certains disent qu'il est mort, d'autres qu'il s'est enfui avec ses enfants loin des marchés de l'extraction. Mais ils sont peu à connaître la vérité : Dom Cobb est toujours prisonnier des limbes. Et il n'y a plus qu'un homme pour protéger leur secret.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ainsi que la plupart des personnages sont la propriété des studios Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. et de M. Christopher Nolan.

Certains prétendent qu'il est mort, d'autres affirment qu'il s'est enfui avec ses enfants loin des marchés de l'extraction, des complots de multinationales et des entraînements de Sub-Sécurité pour milliardaires paranoïaques. Mais ils sont peu à connaître la vérité.

La vérité qui veut que Dominic Cobb soit toujours prisonnier des limbes, et qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul homme pour veiller sur son corps pendant que son esprit s'égare. Un seul homme pour le défendre des assauts incessants des Voleurs de Rêve ayant eu échos de la réussite de la mission Inception, avides de percer les arcanes du plus habile des extracteurs. Un seul homme pour protéger cette information inestimable et tenter de le tirer des tréfonds du néant afin de le ramener à la réalité.

Mais quand cet unique homme se trouve lui-même persécuté par des extracteurs déterminés à lui dérober la clef de leur succès et la recette des missions les plus dangereuses qui soient, il sera contraint de dissimuler leur secret derrière l'Illusion. Pour déjouer les plans de leurs ennemis, pour préserver sa vie et celle de ses coéquipiers.

Pour sauver Dom avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**I – ****DECEPTION**

**Deception** : [Anglais] Duplicité ; Tromperie, supercherie, duperie, imposture ;

**Illusion**,** dissimulation**.

« On jugerait bien plus sûrement un homme d'après ce qu'il rêve que d'après ce qu'il pense. »

(Victor Hugo)

La porte se referma derrière lui avec un petit « ding-dong » cristallin. À ce son les yeux de la secrétaire bondirent de l'écran à son visage et un sourire poli se peignit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se levait pour l'accueillir. Il avança en direction du bureau, traversant le vestibule désert où étaient exposées les esquisses des dernières réalisations du cabinet. Le sourire de la secrétaire s'élargit lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

— Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Je... je voudrais... I'm here to see Ariadne Peyronnard, dit-il, embarrassé de n'avoir pas su aligner plus de deux mots de Français malgré tous ses efforts pour assimiler les formules de base dans l'avion.

Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête compréhensif et enchaîna en Anglais :

— Bien sûr. Vous avez rendez-vous ?

— Non je... je suis un ami.

Elle s'empressa de chasser l'expression éberluée de son visage.

— Qui dois-je annoncer ? demanda-t-elle.

— Arthur.

— Arthur ?

— Oui.

Il vit un muscle rouler sur sa mâchoire quand elle serra les dents pour contenir son impatience.

— Pas de patronyme ? insista-t-elle.

— Ça ne lui dira rien.

Il pouvait presque l'entendre penser « Amis et elle ne connait même pas son nom ? » tant sa mine agacée et sceptique était criante. Pour dissiper ses doutes, Arthur ne put que lui adresser un mince sourire, qui n'avait malheureusement rien d'aussi charmeur et convaincant que sa grimace de vitrine.

— Veuillez patienter un instant, je vous prie.

Arthur opina du chef d'un air entendu et la regarda contourner sa chaise avant de s'éloigner vers la gauche pour toquer à une porte sur laquelle luisait le petit encadré « Ariadne Peyronnard, Architecte ». À la vue d'un tel luxe et d'un tel prestige, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de nostalgie. Tout avait tellement changé en trois mois...

_Il était coincé. Coincé dans son rêve, avec deux strates en amont et toujours pas l'ombre d'une solution à l'horizon. Il fallait se débarrasser d'eux avant qu'ils ne forcent leur jeune architecte à poursuivre le processus sur une quatrième strate. Car une fois réunie dans son esprit, l'équipe acharnée de Shane n'aurait plus qu'un minuscule effort à fournir pour extraire l'information qu'il recherchait avec frénésie._

_ Arthur savait pertinemment qu'elle était encore trop maladroite pour une mission de cette envergure, mais il avait fait le pari de tenter le coup. Un pari inconsidéré, il en prenait douloureusement conscience en cet instant. S'il avait imaginé que Shane s'introduirait dans le rêve de Yusuf pendant leur propre extraction chez Johnson, jamais il ne l'aurait entraînée là-dedans avec si peu d'expérience. C'était une situation qui dépassait de loin ses propres capacités en matière de rêve partagé et d'empilement de mondes. Comment une novice dans son genre pourrait résister aux assauts de Shane et de ses sbires afin de protéger leur secret ?_

_ Jamais Arthur n'avait eu à affronter pareille catastrophe. Deux équipes d'extracteurs sur une même cible, voilà qui changeait de la routine extraordinaire des voleurs de Rêve. Quand en plus cette seconde équipe se joignait au subconscient du Noyau pour les attaquer, les choses devenaient d'une rare complexité. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les strates, plus l'issue promettait d'être fatale._

— Elle vous attend, déclara sombrement la secrétaire en reparaissant, presque déçue de constater qu'Arthur ne l'avait pas embobinée.

— Merci.

Elle lui tint la porte ouverte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer avant de claquer le battant à sa suite. Alors Arthur se tourna résolument face à la pièce pour trouver Ariadne en plein remue-ménage. Si elle était passée d'étudiante à architecte, si elle avait quitté la fac pour le faste d'un cabinet partagé avec l'un des confrères les plus réputés de Paris, si Saito l'avait tirée de son train-train et de sa galère pour lui offrir cette place en échange de ses précédents services, Ariadne était toujours la même. Son visage rond au menton pointu, ses grands yeux, ses cheveux châtains joliment ondulés, sa petite bouche... autant de choses qui n'avaient pas succombé à la fièvre du changement. Et Arthur en était plus que soulagé.

Elle releva enfin la tête vers lui, l'obligeant à reprendre ses esprits afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se sente dévisagée. Alors Ariadne lui offrit un large sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus joyeux et Arthur se contraignit à l'imiter, encore une fois avec moins de brio. Il aurait aimé être capable de feindre l'innocence et de dissimuler ses tracas, mais il n'avait jamais été doué à ce jeu-là.

— Nettoyage de printemps ?

— Emménagement, répondit Ariadne avec un soupir fatigué. Je pensais pas avoir autant de bazar à transporter.

Arthur tira la chaise réservée aux clients et s'y assit. Si quelques cartons attendaient encore leur tour au pied de la bibliothèque vide, son bureau était déjà agencé avec toute la sobriété dont la jeune femme pouvait faire preuve. Son élégance naturelle l'avait certainement persuadée de limiter les bibelots et autres photos de vacances : c'était sur cette table qu'elle signerait ses premiers contrats et gagnerait sa vie. Un peu de sérieux ne pouvait pas faire de mal dans ce domaine. La décoration se bornait donc à un magnifique vase japonais – dont Arthur croyait connaître le donateur – et deux orchidées pour le sublimer. L'ordinateur dernière génération occupait l'angle gauche et un pot à crayons s'aventurait courageusement vers le sous-main. En s'inclinant pour tirer les pans de son Redskins de sous ses fesses, Arthur remarqua alors la seule fantaisie du décor : une pièce d'échec. Un fou, plus précisément, qu'Ariadne avait bricolé quelques mois plus tôt afin de distinguer le rêve de la réalité.

— Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en amassant la paperasse.

_Eames les surveillait depuis la première strate, Yusuf depuis la seconde. Il ne restait plus que lui pour entraîner l'architecte dans son rêve et tenter de la mettre à l'abri avant que Shane ne découvre l'Illusion. L'important était de les écarter avant qu'elle ne se trouve contrainte de créer un monde supplémentaire. Un monde qui, vierge de toute préparation pré-op, mettrait en scène une architecture ouverte sur son propre esprit et les secrets que renfermait son subconscient. Monde dans lequel Shane apprendrait certainement leur habile mensonge et se désintéresserait enfin d'Arthur pour changer de victime._

_ Mais avec ce subconscient Nucléaire des plus vindicatifs et l'équipe de Shane toujours au complet au fil du déroulement des strates, ses chances de conserver leur attention assez longtemps pour entendre la minuterie de la machine et provoquer la décharge sans sombrer dans les limbes s'amenuisaient de seconde en seconde. Son seul espoir était d'abattre les hommes de Shane en priant pour qu'ils utilisent le même somnifère que celui procuré par Yusuf. Somnifère qui, avec une balle onirique bien placée, les enverrait faire un petit tour dans le néant. S'il y parvenait sans subir de riposte – ce qui risquerait fortement de le propulser dans le néant le premier – alors l'architecte n'aurait pas à tisser de quatrième strate, et ils attendraient que Please keep me in your dreams résonne en toute tranquillité._

_ Jusque là, Arthur devrait agir comme le coupable parfait et s'attirer tous les regards afin de garder l'architecte dans l'ombre, même si cela signifiait s'exposer aux tirs. Si on la blessait et la plongeait dans les limbes, Arthur craignait qu'elle n'en réchappe pas une seconde fois ; pas sans lui. Et alors Shane briserait l'Illusion. Il se surprit à songer qu'il était peut-être temps d'abandonner, de renoncer à se battre et de tourner enfin la page de cette affaire d'inception. Mais Arthur ne pouvait baisser les bras maintenant, pas après lui avoir confié l'énorme responsabilité de protéger leurs mystères, pas après s'être tant démené. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu._

Il fit glisser ses yeux dans les siens et comprit immédiatement qu'elle l'avait surpris en pleine étude du totem. La gaieté s'était estompée de ses traits, n'y laissant qu'une ombre étrange mélangée à un avertissement certain.

— Bien, mentit Arthur.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans les meilleures conditions. À vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés du tout. Arthur s'était contenté de fuir avec Dom, larguant Ariadne et les autres à Los Angeles sans plus jamais avoir l'opportunité de lui demander pardon ni de la remercier. Mais Ariadne n'était pas stupide, et elle prouvait aujourd'hui toute sa clairvoyance en refusant de lui reprocher son absence. Tous avaient deviné que ça n'était pas par choix que les deux hommes s'étaient éclipsés pour ne plus refaire surface. Ils auraient pu les suivre, ils le leur avaient proposé. Mais ils avaient préféré continuer leur route, Ariadne y compris. Elle avait donc pris le vol retour pour Paris et ne s'était pas inquiétée de leur sort. Qu'Arthur ne se soit pas inquiété du sien n'était que le juste retour des choses.

Mais si Ariadne était suffisamment futée pour envisager cela, elle l'était tout autant pour imaginer la raison de sa réapparition et de sa venue à Paris. Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à lui réclamer un tel service. Après tout, c'était la honte de l'avoir embarquée sans préavis dans cette histoire qui lui avait fait regretter une séparation si brutale, sans au revoir ni adieu. Il avait souhaité s'excuser pour toutes les horreurs que Dom et son équipe lui avaient imposées, à elle, pauvre étudiante qui n'avait pas mérité le centième de ce qu'elle avait encaissé ; et voilà qu'il venait lui demander de le subir à nouveau ?

Alors Arthur faillit renoncer. Des architectes, il y en avait des millions, non ? Pourquoi ne pas enrôler quelqu'un d'autre, quitte à reprendre la formation du début ? Pourquoi lui infliger plus de tourments ?

Parce qu'Ariadne connaissait Dom. Elle l'avait connu mieux qu'Arthur lui-même, son meilleur ami. Elle avait rencontré Mall, exploré son esprit, appris ses blessures. Si Ariadne n'aidait pas Arthur, personne ne le ferait...

— J'ai besoin de toi, déclara-t-il après une longue hésitation.

— Pour ?

— N'insulte pas ton intelligence.

Elle le défia du regard. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait la réponse, et bien sûr qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Saito lui avait octroyé le confort et la stabilité d'un cabinet coté ; elle allait se perfectionner auprès des plus grands et deviendrait un nom de l'architecture française. Comment pourrait-elle éprouver l'envie de renoncer à tant de privilèges pour quelques expériences au fond d'un garage ?

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, Arthur, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, prévint-elle, toujours occupée à trier les feuillets.

— Tu sais que tout est possible, rétorqua Arthur. Tu sais que tu peux quitter ton boulot pendant trois semaines, trois mois, trois ans, et que tout sera en ordre à ton retour. Tu sais que Saito peut payer pour ça. Alors je te le demande, tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?

_Il se réfugia derrière une table renversée et l'attrapa par la manche alors qu'elle allait s'échapper par la porte de derrière. La forçant à s'accroupir à ses côtés, Arthur écouta passer le paquebot qui griffait le bitume de la rue adjacente en hurlant de toute sa ferraille, tentant maladroitement d'éloigner leurs poursuivants au milieu de la bataille qui faisait rage. À bout de souffle, terrifiée, elle le dévisagea sans comprendre._

—_Le subconscient de Johnson n'est pas très content, expliqua Arthur alors que la poupe biscornue du navire les dépassait dans un panache de fumée, étouffant le vacarme des affrontements de la Sub-Sécurité. On le harcèle sur trois strates, ça commence à l'agacer._

—_Il faut arrêter l'extraction, déclara-t-elle. Son subconscient nous attaque parce qu'on tente de percer son esprit, non ?_

—_Oui, mais..._

—_On n'aura plus vraiment l'occasion de prendre ce qu'on était venus chercher..._

_ Elle fit un signe de menton en direction de la salle du restaurant ravagé. Ils avaient réussi à abattre Tommy, le faussaire de Shane. L'ambiance n'était effectivement plus au petit boulot pépère qu'ils avaient prévu d'accomplir en s'invitant __dans la chambre d'hôtel de Johnson__ ce soir-là. Mais qu'ils volent l'idée visée ou non, cela ne changerait plus grand chose._

—_Extraction ou non, à ce stade son subconscient ne nous lâchera plus, même si on ne montre plus de signe d'agression._

—_On savait qu'il serait entraîné... glissa-t-elle tandis que le cargo disparaissait à l'angle du croisement._

—_Pas que Shane se joindrait aux festivités._

_ Il y eut un grand bruit de craquement, un lointain sifflement, et le toit du bâtiment fut arraché d'un seul tenant comme on décolle un sparadrap d'un bref mouvement de poignet. Les morceaux de plafond, l'eau des canalisations sectionnées et les débris de verre plurent dans un concert de grondements et de cliquetis alors qu'Arthur se penchait par-dessus l'architecte pour la protéger de ses bras. Lorsque la poussière retomba, l'averse commençait à inonder la pièce par la plaie béante de l'immeuble._

—_Désolé... souffla Arthur. C'était pas ce toit-là que je voulais viser..._

—_N'est pas architecte qui veut._

Elle consentit enfin à lâcher la pile de dossiers qu'elle s'affairait à ranger dans les tiroirs de son bureau laqué et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

— Et les autres ? éluda-t-elle.

— Quoi, les autres ?

Il s'y était attendu. L'éventualité qu'Ariadne accepte de le suivre était bien trop hasardeuse pour qu'il se permette de garder le flou sur ce point. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'accepterait que si la troupe était au complet, si tant est qu'elle accepte...

— Tu les as tous convaincus de repartir ? Yusuf ? Eames ?

— Et Saito m'a payé le billet pour venir te chercher.

Son portefeuille hurlait le contraire, et sa conscience le flagellait déjà pour cet ignoble mensonge. Mais Arthur n'avait pas le choix : l'architecte ne se laisserait pas convaincre sans équipe, et l'équipe ne se laisserait pas convaincre sans architecte. Puisqu'il était plus facile de mentir à une personne qu'à trois, Arthur avait décidé que ce serait Ariadne qui en payerait les frais. Il n'en était pas fier, mais il priait pour qu'elle le lui pardonne s'ils se côtoyaient assez longtemps pour en arriver au stade des aveux. Ce qui signifierait qu'Ariadne avait rejoint leurs rangs, et alors les magouilles qu'il avait pu échafauder pour en arriver là importeraient peu.

Elle l'étudiait d'un œil acéré, tentant de percer son masque pour découvrir la vérité. Il la vit hésiter, apparemment en proie à un combat intérieur des plus éprouvants, et jeter plusieurs regards brillants à son totem. Puis, avec un sourire triste, elle soupira :

— Non.

Arthur déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait prétendre être surpris par cette répartie, mais cela signifiait que son principal argument (celui du groupe réuni) avait eu bien moins d'impact qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il allait devoir effectuer quelques pirouettes pour rattraper le coup et obtenir un avis moins impartial. Un « Je vais y réfléchir » serait déjà une belle victoire pour la journée. Il aurait l'occasion de le changer en « Peut-être » après une balade, et en « Oui » avec un verre de champagne.

— Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? feignit-il de s'étonner.

— Si. Mais non.

Ça n'était pas le bobard qui la dérangeait, en réalité. Peut-être l'évocation de leurs anciens camarades avait-elle remué tout ce qu'Arthur espérait raviver pour la persuader d'accéder à sa requête, et peut-être Ariadne ne voulait-elle simplement plus entendre parler d'eux. À voir ses yeux troubles, Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment contourner ce problème afin de poursuivre son plaidoyer. Désemparé, un peu triste aussi, il se borna à la regarder sans rien dire.

— J'aimerais pouvoir aider Dom. Pouvoir t'aider toi. Mais j'ai failli rester prisonnière, Arthur. Je n'oublierai jamais ça. Et je ne veux pas avoir à le revivre.

_Elle réprima une quinte de toux alors qu'il se redressait prudemment. Dehors, les cris de leurs ennemis se rapprochaient. Arthur n'avait que trois options : se cacher jusqu'à ce que le somnifère cesse de faire effet au déclenchement de la décharge initiale – sachant qu'à trois strates de profondeur, cela les pousserait à patienter encore quatre heures et vingt-trois minutes – sortir de son trou pour aller dégommer Shane et régler définitivement leurs petits différends, ou prier pour que Eames et Yusuf devinent leurs embêtements et amorcent leur décharge en avance afin de les ramener dans la réalité, en tenant compte du fait qu'Arthur n'avait aucun moyen de communication inter-strates pour leur lancer un S.O.S et coordonner leurs actions. Autant dire qu'il avait l'embarras du choix compliqué._

_ Son rêve était bien trop simpliste pour espérer les semer. Ils s'étaient greffés sur le songe d'Eames avec trop de précipitation, et leur plan ne prévoyait pas de s'éloigner sur cette troisième couche. L'architecte n'en ayant construites qu'une paire avant le lancement de l'extraction, c'était en totale improvisation qu'Arthur l'avait guidée ici, espérant que son univers tienne le coup sans qu'elle n'ait à en rajouter un._

—_Tu peux faire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il alors que la voix de Shane se répercutait en échos à l'avant du restaurant, ses intonations empressées leur parvenant par les vitres brisées de la salle principale._

_ Elle lui lança un regard désespéré qui signifiait clairement « Pitié »._

—_Écoute... commença Arthur dans un murmure._

—_Non, s'il te plaît... bredouilla-t-elle._

—_Je sais que tu peux y arriver, assura-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules pour lui faire face. Tu y es déjà parvenue. Il faut que tu me transmettes de nouveaux plans si on veut espérer les perdre._

—_Ça n'était pas prévu, je ne sais pas quoi construire..._

—_On a déjà fait ça._

—_Oui, mais on ne risquait pas de sombrer dans les limbes la dernière fois..._

—_Tu y arriveras._

Il ne pouvait mentir à ce sujet : s'il engageait Ariadne, c'était précisément pour qu'elle visite les limbes à nouveau. Elle savait aussi bien que lui que ça n'étaient pas les architectes qui manquaient sur cette planète. Les architectes capables de construire et de descendre quatre strates avec le somnifère de Yusuf dans le sang avant de plonger dans le néant, c'était tout de suite plus exceptionnel.

— Inutile que j'insiste, je suppose ?

— J'ai eu le temps d'y penser, avoua-t-elle. J'ai pris ma décision : je ne veux plus être votre architecte.

Arthur acquiesça sombrement. Il comprenait ses réticences à courir ce risque une seconde fois, mais il avait été assez naïf pour croire que la vie d'un homme valait la peine de s'exposer à ce danger. Arthur l'avait affronté des dizaines de fois, lui ; mais il n'avait pas le talent nécessaire. Voilà pourquoi il avait fait ce long chemin jusqu'à Paris, croyant bêtement qu'Ariadne saisirait l'importance d'une telle entreprise.

Dépité, intérieurement furieux et désespéré, Arthur se leva sans attendre et avança vers la porte. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, désormais. Il lui faudrait engager un autre architecte et l'initier à leurs méthodes en croisant les doigts pour qu'un étranger s'en sorte aussi prodigieusement qu'Ariadne. Il allait sortir lorsqu'elle le retint :

— Mais j'adorerais un café avec toi.

_Elle le scruta de ses yeux bruns écarquillés par la peur. Arthur se fichait bien qu'elle le croie ou non quand il affirmait lui accorder toute sa confiance. Elle était jeune, certes, et encore débutante en matière d'infiltration onirique. Il s'agissait de sa première extraction, ce qui aurait suffi en temps normal à lui infliger une pression énorme. Réaliser que cette extraction s'était transformée en un champ de bataille sur lequel une balle normalement utilisée comme décharge pouvait désormais la conduire au cœur du vide avait de quoi la terroriser au-delà de l'imaginable. Elle manquait de préparation, manquait de maîtrise et de confiance en elle. Mais Arthur était intimement convaincu qu'elle s'en sortirait à merveille._

—_Il suffit de faire ce que tu sais faire, souffla-t-il. De l'architecture._

—_Mais mon architecture est..._

—_Juste assez déroutante pour les occuper jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous ramènent._

_ Elle le fixa intensément, comme cherchant à lire le vrai au fond de ses prunelles. La voix de Shane résonna tout près, et elle sursauta légèrement en prenant conscience du peu de temps disponible pour agir._

—_Il faut que je m'approche de la fenêtre, déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix décidée. Si je ne les vois pas, je vais lancer des plans au hasard, et ils nous trouveront avant que tu ne les atteignes._

_ Arthur acquiesça gravement et se redressa. Il tendit une main qu'elle attrapa pour se camper sur ses pieds, et tous deux étudièrent les ruines de la rue où Shane et ses hommes se déployaient en criant des ordres sous la pluie battante. Une dizaine de cadavres jonchaient les décombres qui séparaient l'architecte de la vitre la plus proche, mais elle avança sans hésiter parmi les tables fracassées, les chaises en miettes et les corps sanguinolents des clients. Elle se dissimula derrière l'une des dernières colonnes de marbre encore debout et observa attentivement Luke, l'architecte de Shane. Il n'était plus question de discrétion, ici ; le rêve d'Arthur n'avait même pas été bâti selon des plans prédéfinis. Après avoir vu Arthur arracher le toit de ce restaurant, Luke devait présumer qu'ils s'y cachaient toujours. C'était à son tour de lui montrer ce dont elle était capable._

—_Merde, lâcha Arthur._

_ Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, l'air de nouveau inquiète._

—_Qu'est-ce que..._

—_Ne touche à rien !_

_ Il pivota pour jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il était là, coincé dans ce songe avec elle, comme la première fois. Il avait construit cette nouvelle strate sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, et voilà qu'il avait répété le schéma de leur rêve partagé initiatique. Ça n'était pas aussi grave que de reproduire un souvenir, mais cela pouvait suffire à ce qu'il remplisse ce monde de ses secrets et compromette leur si fragile Illusion. Arthur avait prié pour qu'elle n'ait pas à tisser son rêve, pour que Shane n'y déniche pas leur trésor, mais il lui offrait une voie toute tracée jusqu'à la vérité sans que l'architecte ne s'en mêle. Finalement, il avait tout foutu en l'air comme un grand._

—_Tu ne reconnais pas ?_

_ Elle l'imita et inspecta la salle ravagée. Puis une expression atterrée passa sur son visage alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche de stupéfaction._

Le café s'éternisant et Ariadne de semblant pas se lasser de sa compagnie, Arthur eut l'audace de l'inviter à diner. Elle assura que Théodore – son associé – ne lui chercherait pas d'ennuis pour une journée de rangement perdue et accepta sa proposition avec plaisir. Ils discutèrent d'architecture, conventionnelle ou non, ressuscitèrent quelques bons souvenirs, se turent aux moins bons et s'offrirent la meilleure bouteille de vin que les finances d'Arthur toléraient – pas du champagne, cependant.

Il ne serait pas venu pour rien, en fin de compte. Même si ses tentatives régulières pour relancer le sujet s'étaient immanquablement soldées par un échec cuisant, il passait un moment très agréable. Plus la soirée avançait et plus l'image du baiser qu'il lui avait volé trois mois plus tôt dans la deuxième strate de Dom devenait obsédante. Ça n'était qu'un petit béguin, il en avait conscience. Mais les occasions se faisaient rares où il pouvait apprécier le simple fait de partager quelques heures avec une fille.

_Une explosion retentit sur leur droite et ils plongèrent juste à temps pour éviter le souffle de la déflagration. Dehors, les hurlements enragés s'étaient mués en exclamation de victoire. Shane les avait repérés, et Luke ne tarderait pas à les piéger. Serrée contre Arthur, l'architecte prit une profonde inspiration alors que l'équipe toute entière se ruait dans leur direction. _

—_Le miroir, Arthur, ordonna-t-elle._

_ Et tandis que leurs adversaires traversaient la voie pour atteindre le bâtiment, une immense paroi vitrée jaillit de l'asphalte pour leur bloquer le passage. L'architecte releva la tête afin d'observer l'œuvre indiquée au rêveur, et lorsque Shane toucha le miroir au faux reflet de restaurant italien bombardé, il brisa le verre et se trouva téléporté dix mètres à l'arrière des cuisines._

_ Luke contourna la porte spatiale qui reliait la rue de l'entrée à la contre-allée parallèle où son chef avait été projeté. Il fit craquer la terre d'un bref froncement de sourcils, dessinant une large fissure qui vint avaler la partie gauche de la construction alors qu'Arthur saisissait son architecte par la main pour l'en éloigner._

—_Ça manque d'escaliers dans ton boui-boui, dit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas._

_ Il saisit son intention et une volée de marches se déploya en éventail sous leurs pieds._

—_Jusqu'où on va, comme ça ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle prenait la tête de la fuite._

—_Jusqu'où il faudra. Montre-leur ce qu'on sait faire avec M. Escher._

_ Un coup de feu éclata dans leur dos, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de dresser une nouvelle protection avant que la balle ne l'atteigne, trop occupé à dérouler son escalier dans les nuages. Arthur retint un cri quand la douleur lui traversa l'épaule et se raccrocha péniblement à elle, manquant de les faire basculer par-dessus bord._

—_Oh putain..._

—_C'est bon, marmonna-t-il._

—_Non, c'est pas bon !_

_ Et elle avait raison. S'il succombait à ses blessures, il gagnerait un aller simple pour les limbes. Sans sa protection, jamais une architecte novice ne survivrait à cette extraction ratée. Leur environnement était déjà trop familier pour qu'ils se retiennent de le combler de leurs souvenirs. Si elle tombait en plus entre les mains de Shane, il ne tarderait pas à lever le mystère du véritable détenteur de l'information qu'il convoitait tant._

—_Il faut sortir d'ici... souffla Arthur. Ce rêve est trop semblable à l'autre. Ils risquent d'en apprendre suffisamment pour comprendre que..._

—_Tais-toi._

_ Elle tira sur sa main et le força à reprendre sa course._

—_Quelle idée de nous ramener ici, aussi... Je t'avais dit qu'il était nul, ce resto. Ils servent même pas de lasagnes..._

_ Il pouffa. Noyant la souffrance cuisante de son bras dans l'adrénaline et le grand air humide et électrique de l'orage, Arthur suivit l'architecte sur le pont qu'il bâtissait jusqu'à l'immeuble voisin. Les pierres s'assemblaient de justesse sous leurs semelles, les fondations craquaient en heurtant le sol, mais il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, son esprit tout entier dévoué à la modification du rêve dont elle lui murmurait les plans du bout des lèvres, palliant ainsi à sa pauvre imagination. _

Alors qu'il la raccompagnait au bas de son immeuble en ne pensant qu'à une chose : le lit de son hôtel, Arthur fut surpris de la voir lui rendre son lointain baiser, aussi léger et doux que la caresse du vent un jour d'été. Lorsqu'elle retomba sur ses pieds, Ariadne était déjà passée à l'étape suivante sur sa longue liste de préoccupations :

— Je connais une fille qui sera parfaite pour ce travail, annonça-t-elle en retournant son sac à main avant d'en extraire un calepin et un stylo. Elle a fait un stage d'un mois chez nous au début de l'année.

Arthur, toujours sonné, la vit griffonner une adresse sur une page vierge sans rien comprendre à son charabia.

— Elle étudie dans une École Nationale du sud de la France. La formation n'a rien à voir avec celle des facultés. J'ai appris à voir l'architecture comme une science, elle la voit aussi comme un art. Quoi que tu comptes lui faire faire, elle y mettra son âme, même s'il lui faudra plus longtemps que moi pour maîtriser l'élaboration.

Il cligna des paupières pour se remettre les idées en place. Attrapant le train en marche, il força ses pensées à fureter côté boulot et se ressaisit.

— C'est ma récompense pour le resto ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, ta récompense, c'était le bisou.

Elle lui sourit.

— Ça...

Elle lui mit le papier dans la main.

— … c'est pour Dom.

_ En la voyant s'élancer ainsi, suspendue entre ciel et terre, gardienne de l'Illusion qu'ils avaient nouée ensemble pour protéger Dom, il sut que tout n'était pas encore perdu._


	2. Sweet dreams

**Sweet dreams**

Il était revenu.

Elle avait refusé son offre. Mais l'important était qu'il soit revenu, non ?

Durant trois mois, elle avait prétendu avec beaucoup d'entrain que rien ne l'intéressait plus que son nouvel emploi. Elle avait toujours été une bonne étudiante. Pas excellente, pas médiocre. Juste bonne. Certes, d'autres talents lui avait valu d'être recommandée par Miles, son vieil enseignant d'Historique de l'Architecture et de la Construction, qui l'avait ainsi propulsée dans l'équipe de Dom Cobb. Propulsée dans le rêve. Propulsée dans les limbes. Mais ses aptitudes plus terre-à-terre en la matière ne lui auraient jamais permis de décrocher un poste aussi respectable en plein cœur de Paris, et seules les relations de Saito avaient compté dans cet arrangement. Alors elle l'aimait, son job. Elle l'aimait et se battait chaque jour pour le mériter malgré tout. Ça n'était donc pas tout à fait un mensonge quand elle prétendait qu'elle y tenait plus qu'aux aventures passées et aux amitiés révolues.

Il était revenu. Mais trop tard. Deux mois plus tôt, ça aurait été parfait. Deux mois plus tôt, Ariadne n'aurait même pas imaginé préférer son travail à... eux. Eux tous, et pas seulement lui. Elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de se faire désirer ni n'aurait tenté de leur faire regretter leur attente. Elle savait pourquoi Arthur avait disparu. Elle savait qu'il ne réapparaîtrait pas avant quelques temps. Un mois, peut-être. Un petit mois. Pas trois. Raté.

Il était revenu. Et avec lui c'était une infinité de souvenirs qui l'avaient assaillie. Mais Ariadne était installée, avait une carrière stable, un appartement loin de la pression familiale, des amis qu'elle appréciait. Pourtant elle avait hésité, vraiment hésité à le suivre. Parce que c'était Arthur. Parce qu'en le voyant entrer dans son bureau avec son flegme habituel et son sourire triste, elle avait soudain réalisé à quel point son orgueil était déplacé face aux possibilités qu'une nouvelle collaboration avec les Voleurs de Rêve représentait pour une jeune femme telle qu'elle. Ariadne avait senti son cœur faire un petit bon dans sa poitrine, autant de bonheur que de crainte. Il était revenu. Mais il était revenu avec tant de peur et de douleur au fond des yeux qu'elle aurait presque souhaité qu'il s'en aille.

Ariadne ne voulait pas qu'on la considère comme un simple pion. Un simple fou. Une vulgaire pièce qu'on utilise à volonté et qu'on met au placard quand elle a fait son temps. Elle voulait gagner sa place auprès de Théodore, faire connaître son nom à travers la France, l'Europe, le monde entier. Elle voulait ériger des tours et bâtir des ponts sur lesquels elle graverait ses initiales, pour que partout, Arthur, Eames, Yusuf, Saito et Fischer se souviennent d'elle. Elle voulait devenir quelqu'un.

Il était revenu. Elle aurait pu partir avec lui. Elle en avait eu envie. Mais savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée, savoir seulement que toute cette histoire avait été _réelle _lui suffisait. Un jour, ce serait eux qui se mordraient les doigts, qui se maudiraient de l'avoir laissée sur le bord de la route tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leurs existences palpitantes de voleurs ou de multimilliardaires. En attendant, Ariadne ferait tout pour ne jamais s'effacer de leur mémoire faute de marquer leurs pensées, puisqu'elle s'avérait trop fière pour habiter leur vie après trois mois d'absence et de désintérêt.

Il était revenu. Pour Dom, elle en était certaine. C'était une des raisons qui l'avaient fait flancher. Et n'était-ce finalement pas une raison suffisante pour mettre son égo de côté ? Si. Et n'était-ce finalement pas outrageusement prétentieux de croire qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir l'aider ? Si. Alors Ariadne avait griffonné l'adresse de Julian Doherty sur un coin de feuille pour qu'elle le secoure à sa place. Pour qu'elle habite leur vie et apprenne à aimer le danger comme Ariadne l'avait aimé. Oui, aimé. Car elle avait menti : ça n'étaient pas les limbes qui lui faisaient peur, ça n'étaient pas les limbes qui l'avaient dissuadée d'accompagner Arthur et de se plonger corps et âme dans l'architecture paradoxale pour trouver Dom et le ramener. C'était tout simplement la rancune, et cette volonté implacable de se venger.

Elle n'était qu'une gamine au cœur brisé et aux espoirs réduits en miettes. Alors Ariadne avait griffonné l'adresse de Julian Doherty sur un coin de feuille pour qu'elle les retrouve à sa place. Pour qu'elle apprenne à les aimer, eux. Eux tous, et pas seulement lui.

Il était revenu.

Il était reparti.


	3. SDI

**Sweet dreams**** – I**

_Le rêve d'actualité se calque sur la réalité, comme le futur époux rêvant de son mariage._

— André, c'est moi !

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. Le vieux était sûrement fourré au jardin, occupé à bichonner ses hortensias, et il n'entendrait ni son entrée fracassante ni son appel – qui supportait le silence en retour depuis quelques années. Coinçant ses plaques de carton gris flambant neuf sous un bras, elle parvint à pendre son trousseau de clefs au clou planté près du buffet sans trébucher sur ses lacets défaits. Le couloir qui menait au salon était désert, la porte close et la télévision éteinte. Julian jeta un coup d'œil à la salle à manger par l'arcade de chêne qui précédait la volée de marches sur la droite et prolongeait le vestibule sur un vaste séjour au délicieux parfum de poussière. Ni le ronron de la radio ni le remue-ménage de la vaisselle ne se fit non plus entendre. Les hortensias, certainement.

Julian raffermit sa prise sur son attirail, attrapa le socle de la maquette qu'elle avait soigneusement déposée à l'écart de tout coup de pied maladroit et, jetant son tube sur son épaule, gravit l'escalier quatre à quatre pour rejoindre sa chambre. S'enfonçant dans le corridor obscur en cette fin d'après-midi automnale, elle crut entendre le tintement léger d'une tasse que l'on rend à sa soucoupe, troublant le calme religieux du salon. Après tant de temps passé dans cette vieille bâtisse, Julian était en mesure de discerner chaque bruit inhabituel et sa provenance à la première écoute. C'était ainsi qu'elle différenciait les grattements de Dudule à la chatière rouillée des tentatives de cambriolage par la porte de derrière.

Sa chambre était dans le même état lamentable qu'à son départ, deux jours plus tôt. Elle avait renoncé à construire ses maquettes à la maison après plusieurs séances de rangement, de nettoyage au balais et récurage de peinture sur parquet plutôt éprouvantes. Malheureusement, même si le gros du découpage, de l'assemblage et du collage se déroulait maintenant dans l'atelier de l'école – transformée en camping improvisé pour l'occasion – l'étape de la confection des plans se faisait toujours à sa table haute, sous la lumière crue du spot amovible. Ses dernières esquisses ainsi que trois ou quatre planches ratées avaient glissé au sol lorsqu'André était venu aérer la pièce ; la recharge vide de ses rotring finissait de sécher sur le plateau décoré de tâches d'encre et ses mines de critérium s'étaient réfugiées entre les lattes du plancher. Au milieu de ce champ de bataille, son ordinateur portable dormait tranquillement.

Julian largua son fatras sur le lit défait, posa son tube près de son étui et débarrassa une place d'honneur sur son bureau pour exposer sa nouvelle maquette. Lui jetant un ultime regard fier et conquérant, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et écarta les volets pour se pencher au balcon.

— André ? appela-t-elle de plus belle.

Mais André n'était nulle part. Et les hortensias bruissaient faiblement dans le vent du nord. Julian frissonna et referma précipitamment. Perplexe, elle se perdit dans la contemplation aveugle de sa collection d'œuvres d'Alberti empilées à la hâte sur son étagère, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à l'absence de son hôte. Alors le même carillon de porcelaine lui revint du rez-de-chaussée et la tira de sa torpeur dans un bref sursaut. Sans prendre la peine de se déchausser ni de retirer son blouson, elle rebroussa chemin et dévala les marches en sens inverse, ses grosses bottes cognant sur le bois grinçant alors qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas dégringoler une énième fois. Ses colliers cliquetèrent lorsqu'elle négocia le virage serré du couloir, son foulard déroulé volant dans son sillage alors qu'elle pressait le pas, étrangement anxieuse. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle poussa la porte du salon en se coinçant une manche dans la poignée.

— Ah, Julie ! s'exclama André avec soulagement.

Elle libéra son blouson du crochet de la clenche et les dévisagea, lui, son mug de café et le jeune homme inconnu qui occupait le fauteuil voisin. Ce dernier lui souriait largement derrière les vapeurs de sa propre boisson. Soudain plus rassurée, quoi que très intriguée par une telle visite, Julian chercha du secours auprès de son hébergeur.

— Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle en remontant distraitement la manche de sa chemise sur son épaule dénudée.

— Sais pas, petite, soupira André, visiblement agacé. Soit-y que c'est un jules à toi, soit-y que c'est un vendeur de savates. Essayé de savoir c'qui fiche ici, mais c'te corniaud-là parle pas un mot d'Français...

Le corniaud en question observait leur échange dans la langue de Voltaire d'un air aussi embarrassé qu'impressionné. Elle dégagea sa frange blonde de devant ses yeux pour mieux le regarder. Julian sut au premier coup d'œil qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un élève étranger qu'elle aurait pu croiser à l'école et qui, secrètement transis d'amour, avait préféré la cueillir chez elle pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Quoi qu'à trop détailler ses yeux fins et son sourire timide, Julian en arrivait presque à le regretter.

— Vous êtes bien Julian Doherty ? interrogea-t-il en anglais d'une voix douce et prudente.

Entendre son dialecte maternel après plus de quatre ans de sevrage quasi-continu la perturba plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Les mots glissaient soudain avec plus de clarté et de fluidité, ses tympans n'accrochaient aucun « r » trop dur ni aucune voyelle imprononçable, ses phrases prenaient un sens évident dans son esprit qui résonnait toujours outre-Manche. Après le patois d'André, un bon vieil Anglais – même délicatement relevé d'un accent américain – pouvait sans difficulté se comparer à un grand verre d'eau fraîche au terme d'une interminable randonnée au soleil.

Mais cela suffisait-il à lui prouver ses bonnes intentions ? Julian s'asséna une gifle mentale pour se remettre les idées en place : américain ou pas, là n'était pas la question. Sa paranoïa ne connaissait pas de frontières... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle voie des violeurs récidivistes partout ?

— Oui, répondit-elle pareillement en arrangeant discrètement sa tenue débraillée. Et vous, vous êtes ?

— Arthur Hannigan, répondit-il.

Elle remonta désespérément le fil de sa mémoire à la recherche d'un certain Arthur de ce nom-là. Bredouille, elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Arthur lui rendit un sourire compatissant.

— Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, dit-il.

— Non, et sans vouloir être impolie...

— Ne vous en faites pas, coupa-t-il gentiment. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il se leva en déposant sa tasse sur l'assiette à dessert dépareillée qui servait de coupelle. André le scruta d'un œil méfiant à travers ses lunettes en cul de bouteille.

— Je venais simplement vous faire une offre d'emploi, enchaîna Arthur.

— D'emploi ? répéta Julian.

— Vous êtes architecte, n'est-ce pas ?

— Seulement quand j'aurai réussi mon Master.

— Mais je ne doute pas que vous y parviendrez, assura Arthur. Vous nous avez été recommandée par Ariadne Peyronnard. Vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, j'ai fait mon stage de premier semestre de Master 2 dans le cabinet où elle travaille, à Paris.

Arthur sourit, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse.

— Elle ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet, reprit-il. Nous aimerions beaucoup collaborer avec vous, dès que vous aurez réussi vos partiels, bien sûr.

Il lui adressa un imperceptible clin d'œil qui la fit chavirer.

— Nous pouvons également vous proposer un stage pour votre second semestre de Master 2, continua Arthur. Je vous laisse mes coordonnées.

Julian ne sut que répondre. Alors qu'Arthur sortait un morceau de papier de la poche de son Redskins clair pour y griffonner son numéro de téléphone portable, elle resta plantée sur le seuil, les bras ballants et les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses esprits quand il déposa la note près des deux tasses maintenant vides, lança un « Merci » français adorable à André et la dépassa avec un sourire envoûtant pour gagner le couloir et retrouver le vent de novembre dans la rue.

— Sacré numéro que c't'énergumène-là, grommela André en s'enfonçant dans le canapé avec un soupir. Comment qu'il a dit qu'y s'appelait ?

— Arthur... souffla-t-elle, éberluée.

Son cerveau s'était enfin remis en marche, et les machines s'activaient à lui en faire cracher de la fumée par les oreilles. Si Julian ne rêvait pas, elle venait de décrocher un entretien d'embauche six mois avant tous ses petits camarades de promo...

Elle avait punaisé le mot d'Arthur sur le tableau de liège qui surplombait le bureau. Épinglé au milieu des photos de ses amies étudiantes, de sa famille restée en Angleterre et des dessins de profs griffonnés en amphi, la note captait son regard à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux de sa synthèse de sociologie urbaine. Et Dieu sait si elle les levait fréquemment, cherchant l'inspiration par la fenêtre ou, plus récemment, se perdant dans des rêves lointains de gloire et de richesse dans le cabinet d'architectes Hannigan & Associés. André lui avait confié ses doutes quant à « ce zigoto de ricain » et ses magouilles, mais Julian ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le vieil homme ridicule dans sa suspicion. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait si longtemps diabolisé son entourage – à juste titre, d'ailleurs – qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui le besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Arthur n'était peut-être pas le bon cheval sur lequel parier, mais après tout, elle n'aurait pas une multitudes d'opportunités de ce genre-là. Au mieux elle gagnerait un stage en or pour son dossier et un emploi tout chaud à sa sortie de l'école. Au pire une grosse déception. Voilà ce qu'elle se répétait pour se convaincre qu'il fallait tenter sa chance.

Julian scruta l'horloge de son ordinateur et soupira : ça n'était certainement pas ce soir qu'elle terminerait sa synthèse. Voilà qui laissait présager une bonne nuit blanche pour les jours à venir. Résignée, elle marqua d'un clic la ligne où elle avait stoppé sa lecture de l'article d'aménagement des voies de tramway en Allemagne et ferma le traitement de texte après un ultime enregistrement. Le petit morceau de papier blanc retint une dernière fois ses prunelles ambrées lorsqu'elle se leva en claquant le rabat du PC portable, les chiffres dansant sur sa rétine comme des vermicelles. Elle était plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné.

Julian sortit et emprunta les escaliers en traînant les pieds. Elle traversa le séjour pour rejoindre la cuisine sans déranger André dans son feuilleton de fin d'après-midi. En passant devant le vaisselier de la salle à manger, elle adressa un salut silencieux et solennel à Paulette, éternellement figée à ses soixante dix-huit ans dans son cadre patiné par le temps. Son sourire de papier glacé lui répondit avec la même tendresse que d'ordinaire. À force de nettoyer sa chambre encore empreinte de son parfum de fleurs fanées, à force de dépoussiérer ses cadres et de nourrir son chat, Julian oubliait que la vieille femme les avait quittés cinq ans plus tôt, et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connue.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle poussa l'interrupteur et la lumière tamisée de l'abat-jour tomba sur la table ronde qui occupait le centre de la pièce. À cette époque de l'année, la nuit se faufilait déjà dans le jardin à l'heure du diner, et avec elle c'était le froid mordant d'un hiver précoce qui assaillait la vieille maison. Elle ouvrit donc la porte contreplaquée de l'élément principal et en extirpa la cocotte-minute qu'elle déposa sur les plaques. Puis, dégainant l'économe – « Te taille pas le doigt en biseau avec le pèle-patates, gaillotte » – elle plongea dans le bac du frigo pour y pêcher les légumes préférés d'André. Quelques pelures de carottes et dés de navets plus tard, elle passa le tout à la moulinette, enclencha le gaz, servit sa pâtée à Dudule et se laissa tomber sur une chaise pour feuilleter le magazine de jardinage qui traînait là.

— La soupe est prête, André ! annonça-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

L'effet fut immédiat : le murmure de la télévision s'éteignit et la semelle des pantoufles d'André claqua sur le carrelage. Il ferma précautionneusement la porte du salon derrière lui, veillant à ce que les odeurs de poireau ne se répandent pas dans les étages. Puis il prit place face à Julian avec un sourire satisfait, n'ayant d'yeux que pour l'assiette de soupe qui l'attendait entre la cuillère et la serviette.

— Bon appétit, lança Julian en poussant vers lui le paquet de croûtons à l'ail.

— Ça sent drôlement bon, constata-t-il.

— Merci. J'ai rajouté un peu de noix de muscade. Comme Paulette le faisait.

Elle aimait cette nouvelle joie dans les iris clairs du vieil homme. Elle n'aurait su dire à quel moment le changement s'était opéré chez lui : peut-être un an auparavant, peut-être moins. Mais André était enfin parvenu à laisser partir sa femme. Le deuil était révolu, le chagrin transformé en nostalgie, la douleur en mélancolie ; et chaque évocation de Paulette éveillait chez lui plus d'amour que de regret, désormais. Voilà pourquoi Julian se permettait de la nommer devant le veuf.

— J'adore quand tu l'appelles comme ça, plaisanta André.

Julian sourit. Dans sa bouche d'Anglaise, Paulette sonnait « Powhlaite », et ce même après des années d'entraînement et une grammaire française parfaite. Mais elle ne se formalisait pas des moqueries d'André : l'entendre prononcer « Good evening » – goude iveuning – alors qu'elle se rendait à une soirée étudiante deux semaines plus tôt lui avait fait gagné quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires et de sacrées courbatures aux abdos. Comme quoi, ses cours finissaient par porter leurs fruits...

— De la crème ? proposa Julian.

André lui prit le petit pot de Bridelice des mains et en fit couler une longue rasade dans sa soupe. C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait, la popotte façon Paulette : avec de la noix de muscade et assez de crème fraîche pour ne pas la sentir. Après que Julian soit servie, tous deux empoignèrent leur cuillère et attaquèrent leur repas. Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le tintement de l'inox sur la faïence et le slurp répugnant de leur dégustation. Puis, croquant son dernier croûton, André se décida à relancer la discussion de son habituel :

— T'es pas bien causante ce soir.

— C'est mes devoirs de sociologie qui m'épuisent, soupira-t-elle. J'arrive pas à m'y mettre vraiment.

— C'est pour quand qu'tu dois l'faire c'machin-là ?

André avait toujours feint avec beaucoup de talent de s'intéresser à ses leçons et de les comprendre.

— Après-demain, répondit-elle en sauçant le fond de son assiette, munie d'un morceau de pain.

— Bah alors, t'as encore toute la soirée pis tout demain, t'vas y arriver.

— Non, ce soir je dois terminer mon dossier d'Histoire. Et demain je vais sur le chantier des Tellères.

Il ne trouva rien à répliquer, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien à répliquer. Julian devrait boucler son dossier d'Histoire avant vingt-deux heures et s'atteler à sa synthèse de sociologie jusqu'à l'aube. Quand elle rentrerait de sa journée de chantier, elle n'aurait plus qu'à remettre le couvert. Et à s'évanouir après le rendu du lendemain.

— Et ton zozieau, là, Arnaud...

— Arthur, corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

— Ouais. T'l'as rappelé ?

La déviation de sujet était plus subtile qu'à l'accoutumée mais Julian n'était pas certaine de préférer cette conversation-là. Pour une fois qu'elle était parvenue à se le sortir de la tête, voilà qu'André réduisait tous ses efforts à néant. Et les chiffres de son numéro de portable vinrent danser sur sa cornée, scintillant dans la semi-obscurité de la cuisine. Elle réalisa qu'elle le connaissait par cœur.

— Non...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter « pas encore » qu'André s'exclamait déjà :

— T'as bien raison, va ! Un hurluberlu pareil, y'a bien que les poulettes qui le...

— Il est architecte, André, coupa Julian, désespérée. Il veut m'offrir un travail.

— C'est aussi c'qui disent les racoleurs quand y engagent leurs potiches.

Il était assez troublant de constater que le vocabulaire argotique d'André était aussi fourni que la forêt Amazonienne. Il avait au moins eu la politesse de parler de façon détournée des proxénètes et de leurs prostituées, mais Julian avait un peu trop bien saisi l'idée.

— Je vais sûrement l'appeler quand j'aurais bouclé tous mes exercices. Je suppose qu'il va me demander de préparer un CV...

— T'vas l'regretter, petite, prévint André en agitant dangereusement sa cuillère dans sa direction. Y va t'rouler dans la farine.

Un employeur venant recruter de nouvelles têtes dans leur propre maison était en effet assez surprenant. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

— J'appellerai Ariadne, le rassura-t-elle. Elle me confirmera que c'est bien elle qui lui a donné mes coordonnées. Je lui fais confiance. Si elle fait confiance à Arthur, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

— T'as une sale tronche, Jul.

— Merci.

Isy éclata de son rire franc et contagieux avant de lui tendre son thermos de café. Julian sourit faiblement, finit d'engloutir son beignet au chocolat et se servit une tasse fumante tout en s'adossant au mur près de son amie. Elles avaient toutes deux témoigné le désir de perpétuer leurs habitudes estivales le plus longtemps possible, contrairement au reste de leur groupe qui investissait désormais la cafétéria chaque midi ; mais c'était maintenant emmitouflées dans leur blouson qu'elles déjeunaient sur les toits-terrasses de l'école d'architecture. Fort heureusement il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, sous un ciel d'un bleu pâle où s'attardaient encore quelques nuages, le fond de l'air était glacé.

— Charrette ? demanda Isy d'un ton compatissant.

Julian roula des yeux et porta sa tasse brûlante à ses lèvres, les mains serrées autour du plastique pour se réchauffer. Elle s'était réveillée à son bureau aux alentours de trois heures du matin, la marque de la couverture rigide de son oreiller improvisé imprimée sur la joue, bavant sur ses papiers. Elle s'était couchée sans le moindre remord, sachant pertinemment que l'acharnement n'aurait en rien amélioré sa productivité. Mais le délai étant ce qu'il était, elle avait dû faire sonner son téléphone à cinq heures trente et sécher son unique cours magistral de la matinée pour boucler son dossier.

— Tu pourras photocopier mes notes, l'informa Isy comme pour répondre à ses pensées.

— Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? soupira Julian.

— Pas grand chose.

Julian ricana. Elles n'avaient déjà plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant de se séparer pour retrouver leur instructeur de chantier respectif. Julian n'aurait probablement pas l'occasion de retrouver Maëlle, Alexia, Perrine et les autres avant de décoller. Ces TPs d'initiation à la direction d'ouvriers, en plus de leur bouffer leur vie sociale, étaient de véritables plaies. Presque aussi chiants et inutiles que les cours de dessin de Licence 1.

— T'as trouvé un stage, toi ? interrogea Isy d'une voix un peu trop empressée pour paraître naturelle.

— Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à en décrocher. Pas qu'elle soit mauvaise, loin de là, mais Isy et l'organisation, ça faisait pas loin de quarante-deux. Les étudiants en Master 2 n'avaient d'ores et déjà plus qu'un mois pour dégoter un maître de formation en vue du semestre suivant.

— Peut-être, éluda Julian.

Son cerveau avait suivi le chemin inverse, des paroles d'Isy à l'idée de stage, du stage au mot punaisé près du portrait de son petit frère, du mot au numéro qui y était inscrit, du numéro à l'homme à qui il appartenait. Et son dernier rêve lui revint en mémoire dans un éclair de lucidité troublant. Dans son esprit échauffé par de trop longues heures de travail, Arthur l'avait invitée à déguster des lasagnes dans les gradins du Colisée. Les yeux dans le vague, elle replongea délicieusement dans ces atmosphères oniriques si particulières. Elle s'était sentie légère dans cette Rome qui n'avait de Rome que le nom. Peut-être s'étaient-ils trouvés au beau milieu d'une station de métro, seulement occupés à s'empiffrer d'un BigMac immonde. Mais la Julian qui avait partagé cet instant avec cet Arthur s'était bel et bien crue en pleine romance italienne. Et le décor qu'elle gardait en souvenir était maintenant trop trouble pour laisser d'autre trace que cette conviction profonde qu'elle savourait des lasagnes face à l'arène du Colisée.

— La Terre appelle Julian !

Elle papillonna des cils lorsqu'Isy agita la main devant son regard lointain, et Julian revint à la réalité dans un tressautement.

— Pardon... bredouilla-t-elle. Je dors debout...

— T'excuse pas, va, assura Isy avec un autre sourire. Essaye seulement de pas pioncer dans la cabine de la grue.

— Je ferai de mon mieux, railla-t-elle.

Julian avala une autre gorgée de plus. Il lui faudrait des tonneaux entiers pour tenir éveillée jusqu'à son retour chez André...

Elle coinça sa tasse dans le creux de son bras et glissa une main dans son sac pour en extirper son paquet de tabac Old Holborn bleu. Ignorant le regard vaguement réprobateur d'Isy, elle se roula une cigarette qu'elle alluma à l'abri du vent. La première bouffée lui picota les poumons et la calma doucement.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu, insista Isy.

— À propos ?

Elle avait bien espéré que son petit détour par les nuages lui sortirait cette histoire de stage de la tête.

— T'as déjà déposé des lettres de motivation ?

— Non.

— Alors pourquoi ce « peut-être » ?

Julian se tourna vers elle pour lui rendre un sourire et clore la discussion sur ce mystère, mais Isy l'observait avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Elle ne voulait pas entendre quelqu'un d'autre lui dire que la proposition d'Arthur était un traquenard, qu'elle risquait plus qu'elle n'y gagnerait. La réaction d'André la mettait suffisamment mal à l'aise pour qu'elle souhaite garder le secret.

Mais Isy s'était toujours avérée de très bon conseil. D'autre part, c'était l'amie la plus proche qu'elle avait à l'école. Si elle n'était pas en mesure de l'aiguiller sur ce choix, personne ne pourrait le faire. Julian tira sur sa cigarette et expira lentement.

— Quelqu'un est venu chez moi, la semaine dernière, avoua-t-elle. Un archi américain. Il paraît que c'est Ariadne, tu sais ? La jeune qui terminait sa mise à l'épreuve dans le cabinet parisien ou j'ai fait mon stage de premier semestre...

— Celle qui était super sympa ?

— Oui. Eh ben il m'a dit que c'est elle qui m'avait recommandée...

— Whouah, Jul, c'est génial ! Un américain, en plus !

Elle fronça les sourcils et, récupérant les trois gouttes de café qui s'attardaient au fond du gobelet, reprit :

— Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi ?

Isy l'interrogea du regard.

— Tu t'entendais vachement bien avec Ariadne, non ?

— Oui mais...

— Et t'as fait du bon boulot là-bas ?

— Je crois, mais...

— Alors c'est normal que si on lui réclame des références, ce soit toi qu'elle cite.

Julian soupira et détourna les yeux. Par-dessus les toits, elle pouvait apercevoir les tours de la cité et le grand parc, dont les arbres nus craquaient sinistrement dans un vent polaire.

— Bon, j'avoue, ça aurait été plus logique qu'il t'appelle au lieu de débarquer chez papi à l'improviste... continua Isy.

Julian sourit au surnom. André était une légende vivante dans leur petit cercle d'amis. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à questionner ses parents à son sujet, un jour : elle n'avait jamais vraiment su comment ils avaient déniché cette perle de vieux Français.

— Peut-être que c'est une coutume d'amerloque, fit Isy avec un haussement d'épaules.

— D'être louche ? railla Julian.

— D'être malpoli.

Pourtant Arthur ne lui avait pas semblé grossier, loin de là. Surprenant, certes, intriguant aussi. Mais il s'était présenté calmement, ne s'était pas imposé plus que nécessaire et avait chaleureusement remercié André pour l'accueil. À vrai dire, Julian gardait le sentiment qu'il ignorait tout simplement qu'on ne venait pas boire un coup chez les gens pour leur offrir un job.

— Donc ton charretier des States t'as proposé un stage ? poursuivit Isy, tentant de retrouver le fil initial de leur débat.

— Et un poste à la sortie de l'école.

— Eh ben mon cochon...

Isy n'était pas jalouse, non, juste ravie pour elle. Julian pouvait lire sur son visage la joie sincère de la savoir à l'abri des soucis et du besoin ; et pas une once d'agacement ou de panique à la perspective de n'avoir encore rien trouvé pour le mois prochain ne vint gâcher cette amitié touchante. Julian ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soudain bien plus sereine.

— Alors, tu vas accepter ?

Isy posait là la question fatidique, et Julian se passionna de nouveau pour le paysage, noyée dans ses contemplations. Elle inspira quelques bouffés supplémentaires à sa cigarette, ne la tenant plus que du bout des doigts pour fumer les derniers millimètres.

— André me répète que je ne devrais pas, mais je pense appeler Ariadne pour m'assurer qu'il n'a pas menti.

— Sage décision. Et quand elle t'aura confirmé que c'est bien elle qui te l'a envoyé, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

— Je le contacterai. En espérant que ça n'était pas une grosse blague.

Elle écrasa son mégot contre le mur et souffla ses derniers moutons de nicotine.

— C'est tout ce que je te souhaite.

Isy remballa son thermos, ferma son sac rouge à pois blancs et se leva avec un grognement. Julian attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et se laissa hisser. Époussetant discrètement leurs fesses pleines de gravillons et de feuilles mortes en dépassant un groupe de mecs de L3, elles se faufilèrent par la porte-fenêtre du quatrième étage et prirent vaillamment la direction de la sortie, refoulant déjà leurs envies de suicide à l'idée de l'après-midi qui les attendait.

— Quand est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre que si on fait des études d'architecture, c'est _précisément _pour ne pas finir chef de chantier ?

Julian tira son casque jaune de sous son bras et l'accrocha au porte-manteau. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de repasser par l'école après son TP pour le déposer dans son casier et espérait sincèrement qu'André ne ferait pas une crise cardiaque en découvrant cette horreur dans son hall. Le vieil homme lui rendit un ricanement depuis la salle à manger, où il s'affairait à trier sa collection de timbres, ses énormes lunettes perchées tout au bout de son nez aquilin.

— J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas attendue pour manger ? lança Julian en se débarrassant de ses bottes, jetant un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge au-dessus du buffet qui affichait vingt heures trente.

— Non, petite, répondit André. Il restait de la soupe.

— Parfait. Je vais prendre une douche !

Elle grimpa les escaliers au pas de charge, s'emmêla les pieds à mi-chemin, se rattrapa à la rampe en lançant un « C'est rien ! » rassurant, alla récupérer son pyjama roulé en boule sous son oreiller et rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain sans ralentir, bien trop impatiente à l'idée de nettoyer cette boue de son corps courbaturé et vidé de toute énergie. L'eau bouillante chassa la fatigue pour quelques divines minutes et lui éclaircit les idées. Après un coup de savon, elle se sentait même assez motivée pour attaquer une nuit blanche supplémentaire et tordre le cou à cette saleté de synthèse de sociologie.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit pour se préparer un dîner à base de pain et de saucisson, André avait laissé ses timbres sur la table du séjour et repris place sur le canapé. Le ronron de son émission quotidienne chatouilla agréablement les oreilles de Julian à la manière d'une berceuse familière. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, son somptueux sandwich dans une main, et s'accorda cinq petites minutes de pause : le temps de manger et de consulter ses mails par la même occasion. Malheureusement, avant que son ordinateur n'ait consenti à s'allumer, elle avait déjà englouti la moitié de son festin.

Avec des gestes experts, elle lança la connexion internet et, quelques clics plus tard, entra le mot de passe de sa boîte de réception électronique. Un petit « 7 » vint clignoter à côté de l'en-tête « Messages reçus ». Après quatre annonces de conférences envoyées par le service de l'école, elle supprima une publicité pour le Viagra nouvelle génération et les rencontres Meetic pour enfin ouvrir le mail d'Isy. À peine la page fut-elle ouverte que Julian éclata de rire.

La première ligne était composée d'une série de smileys aux yeux en croix et à la langue tirée, décédés des suites de pendaison, d'écrasement ou encore de guillotine, le tout inondé de force pixels rouge sang. Une petite parenthèse suivait, avant que le véritable texte ne vienne :

« _(Tiens, je savais pas qu'ils avaient lancé une nouvelle série de smileys spéciale TPs du jeudi aprèm... )_

_ Trêve de plaisanteries. J'espère que ton TP s'est bien passé, mais je n'ai plus guère d'espoir à ce niveau. =_= Ma photocopieuse remarche, je t'ai scanné les cours de ce matin et te les ai envoyés en pièces jointes. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de pouce en socio (en fait je me suis surtout dit que tu aurais besoin de dormir :P) alors je t'ai également envoyé ma synthèse merdique. Tu peux y jeter un œil et piocher ce dont tu as besoin ! ^^_

_ Courage, Jul ! Pense que demain soir, c'est le week end ! :D_

_ P.S. : N'oublie pas d'appeler Ariadne. ;)_ »

Julian contempla un instant l'écran sans ciller. La lumière artificielle constituait le seul éclairage de la pièce, et avec la nuit déjà épaisse au-dehors, elle dessinait des ombres effilées sur les décombres du bureau et son visage blafard. Dans ce halo blanc, elle restait absorbée par l'observation de la petite icône en forme de trombone qui accompagnait les fichiers joints. Si elle utilisait les notes d'Isy, elle pourrait avoir fini sa synthèse d'ici deux heures. La perspective d'une nuit complète lui donna presque envie de pleurer de joie.

Elle n'aimait pas tricher, et même si Isy appelait ça de l'entraide – « Arrête de tortiller, Jul, tu me le rends bien en projet. » – cela lui donnait l'impression de voler son travail en plus de n'être pas foutue de faire le sien. Isy devait avoir fait des progrès monstrueux en matière d'organisation pour terminer ses devoirs à temps. En tout cas, c'était ce que croyait Julian avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait sacrifié son rendu de physique pour s'atteler au reste, clamant haut et fort qu'elle ne validerait jamais cette UE après les deux zéros que cette enflure de Paverel lui avait collés, et donc que tout effort en la matière s'avérerait inutile.

Julian soupira : si elle finissait encore par s'effondrer sur son clavier, ça n'était pas la peine qu'elle reste debout pour bosser par ses propres moyens. Elle se réveillerait un quart d'heure avant le départ sans avoir bouclé sa synthèse. Un peu honteuse, elle téléchargea les pièces jointes et cliqua sur « Répondre » :

« _Tu me sauves la nuit :P_

_ Tu sais que je t'aime ?_

_ P.S. : Je le fais tout de suite ! :D _ »

Alors que l'écran affichait « Message envoyé. Revenir à la boîte de réception », Julian gardait son post-scriptum imprimé sur la rétine. Elle fut alors prise d'une furieuse envie de s'éclater la tête sur le bureau. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait une promesse pareille ? Isy ne manquerait pas de lui faire subir un véritable interrogatoire dès le lendemain matin ; et si Julian n'avait rien de mieux à répliquer que « Oups, j'ai oublié » son amie n'hésiterait pas à la harceler pour qu'elle contacte la jeune architecte devant ses yeux. Julian ne voulait surtout pas se donner en spectacle.

Elle s'empara de son paquet de tabac et roula une cigarette avec des gestes heurtés, rendus secs et maladroits par l'appréhension. Elle ne tira que deux lattes, alluma un bâton d'encens à l'opium pour masquer l'odeur et posa le mégot dans le petit cendrier où il fuma encore avant de s'éteindre. Le parfum enivrant de l'encens emplit doucement la pièce. Hypnotisée par la pointe écarlate de la tige qui se consumait lentement au milieu des bibelots, Julian se laissa envelopper par les volutes et leurs odeurs exaltantes.

Son téléphone semblait lui faire de l'œil depuis l'angle de sa table haute. Si elle appelait Ariadne sans joindre Arthur dans la foulée, Isy serait encore plus intraitable. Et si l'idée de papoter avec Ariadne – le haut-parleur enclenché et l'autre sangsue pendue à son oreille – ne l'enchantait guère, la voir aux aguets durant sa conversation avec Arthur la mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Julian inspira profondément et allongea le bras pour s'emparer de son portable. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, cette pensée l'obséderait toute la soirée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour la retarder davantage dans son boulot.

Elle fit dérouler sa liste de contacts et trouva Ariadne bien trop vite à son goût. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui apprendrait qu'Arthur n'était qu'un imposteur, et son enquête s'arrêterait là.

— Allô ?

— Ariadne ? C'est moi, Julian...

Elle avait la gorge terriblement sèche.

— Ah, Jul ! Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à appeler...

Ce genre de reproche n'avait pas forcément rapport à Arthur. Peut-être Ariadne était-elle simplement déçue que la jeune femme n'ait pas renoué plus tôt. Julian priait pour que cette hypothèse soit la bonne...

— Je ne te dérange pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Elle se retint de trop espérer : Ariadne ne paraissait pas attendre une raison particulière à ce coup de téléphone tardif.

— Je... Heu... Un type est venu, la semaine dernière, bredouilla-t-elle.

— Oui ?

— Un certain Arthur Hannigan, poursuivit Julian, sentant sa voix frémir légèrement sous le coup de l'anxiété. Il m'a offert un stage et un job pour l'année prochaine. Il a dit que c'était toi qui m'avait conseillée.

Il y eut un silence. Julian se mit à tripoter le câble de son ordinateur pour tenter de se détendre, en vain. Puis Ariadne soupira d'un air amusé.

— Il a pas traîné...

Julian déglutit difficilement.

— Alors c'est vrai ?

— Oui. Il est venu me voir il y a quinze jours.

En un sens, elle était heureuse : elle venait de décrocher une place en or massif. Mais entendre Ariadne confirmer les dires d'Arthur la dérangeait : maintenant, personne à part André ne semblait confirmer sa... louchitude. Pourtant Julian en aurait mis sa main au feu : ce mec était louche. Désormais, elle n'avait plus aucune excuse pour l'éviter, ni aucun argument pour appuyer ses préjugés.

— Ah... Et... tu le connais bien ? essaya-t-elle.

— Plutôt. On a... travaillé ensemble il y a quelques mois.

Julian ne manqua pas de noter son hésitation. Travailler, vraiment ? Pourquoi avait-elle le pressentiment qu'ils avaient entretenu plus qu'une relation de collègues polis, tous les deux ? Elle allait vraiment finir par se taper le front sur la table : voilà qu'elle était jalouse...

— Il a un cabinet ?

Ariadne ricana.

— Pas exactement.

— Tu sais dans quel domaine il donne ?

— Je préfère le laisser t'expliquer tout ça.

Elle souriait.

— Alors je devrais accepter, selon toi ?

— Oh, allons, Julie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quoi que je dise, tu accepteras au moins de le revoir.

Julian ne dit rien. Elle se sentait soudain très vulnérable, comme si Ariadne l'épiait, ou pire : lisait dans ses pensées.

— Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, continua-t-elle. J'ai été à ta place. C'est de la curiosité, tout simplement, et ça vaut le coup de fouiner. Tu auras toujours l'occasion de refuser plus tard. En attendant, ne passe pas à côté de quelques... sensations fortes.

Julian fronça les sourcils. Elles discutaient encore de carrière là, ou de performances sexuelles ?

— Très bien, capitula-t-elle finalement. Je vais l'appeler...

— Bonne chance, Jul. Je suis certaine que tu feras une excellente architecte.

Julian raccrocha après un au-revoir timide, persuadée au fond de son cœur que le nom d'architecte avait pour Ariadne une toute autre signification...

La synthèse d'Isy était loin d'être merdique. Dommage que Julian soit si éreintée qu'elle en vienne à ne plus distinguer les mots les uns des autres. Sur l'écran, les phrases n'étaient plus qu'un enchaînement de pattes de mouches pixelisées sans queue ni tête. Et comme toujours, à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux pour les soulager de la brûlure de la lumière, ceux-ci tombaient sur le numéro d'Arthur.

Il était près de vingt-deux heures et André était parti se coucher depuis longtemps – le veinard. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui révéler qu'Ariadne avait avoué sa culpabilité dans la sombre affaire Arthur, préférant éviter une autre discussion houleuse à son sujet. Mais elle savait qu'Isy attendrait les nouvelles de pied ferme à la cafèt' après le rendu de socio, et rien ne la sauverait de ses foudres si elle n'avait pas un gros os à lui mettre sous la dent. Elle pourrait toujours prétendre être rentrée trop tard de son TP... Isy serait d'accord pour dire qu'embêter les gens à dix heures du soir était très mal élevé.

Cependant son mail la trahirait : l'instant précis de son envoi avait été enregistré avec le message. La vie était décidément bien cruelle...

Julian attrapa sa cigarette entamée, l'alluma, aspira deux longues bouffées pour se détendre et empoigna de nouveau son cellulaire. Elle aurait pu composer le numéro d'Arthur les yeux fermés, mais elle préféra tout de même décrocher la note et le dicter mentalement plutôt que de se tromper. Néanmoins, quand les dix chiffres furent inscrits sur le petit écran, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tout de même entré 15 au lieu de 25. Son subconscient n'avait vraiment pas envie de cette discussion...

Corrigeant son erreur volontaire, elle appuya sur le bouton vert et porta l'appareil à son oreille d'un geste tremblotant, faisant machinalement tourner son mégot entre le pouce et le majeur de sa main libre. Mais après un unique bip, la messagerie vocale s'enclencha sur le discours mécanique des services opérateurs. Arthur avait éteint son téléphone. Elle raccrocha précipitamment, souffla un grand coup et passa une main moite dans ses cheveux cendrés pour dégager sa frange rebelle de devant ses yeux. Quand elle se fut calmée, Julian tapa « Bis » et inspira profondément.

« Heuuu bonjour... Enfin bonsoir, plutôt. Je... C'est Julian. Je vous appelle pour... Julian Doherty, désolée. Oui, bon... j'ai réfléchi et je... j'aimerais bien en savoir plus au sujet de votre proposition. Je... je ne sais pas si vous avez mon numéro, alors... ben 09, 45, 53, 78, 67. Ah, non, pardon. Le dernier c'est 57. Bref, voilà. Je... Bonne journée. Soirée. Nuit. N'importe. »

Elle ferma brusquement le clapet de son portable et le balança sur son lit avant de ranger le mot d'Arthur d'un un tiroir. Une chose était sûre : cette brusque montée d'adrénaline allait la tenir éveillée encore de longues minutes. Voilà qui chasserait le brouillard et rendrait lisible les notes d'Isy. Autant s'occuper intelligemment, si son cœur voulait bien cesser de tambouriner à ses tympans...

— Alors ?

Isy avait l'air avide et mesquin des commères en manque de potins. En fin de compte, elle n'avait pas attendu la cafèt pour lui sauter à la gorge. Julian lui adressa un regard glacial, sentant ses tripes se nouer au souvenir de ses lamentables tentatives téléphoniques, et quitta le banc d'amphi pour jeter leur deux synthèses sur le bureau du prof. Voilà, c'était un vendredi matin, neuf heures trente, et elle avait enfin terminé ses devoirs de la semaine. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle allait pouvoir profiter d'un week end de glandouille intensive, avant que les instructeurs de projet ne relancent la machine le lundi suivant. En déposant son dossier de sociologie sur la pile déjà bien fournie, Julian sentit une grande partie de ses tracas s'y glisser avec elle, et l'autre partie exploser afin d'occuper la place ainsi libérée.

Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face pour grimper les marches, Isy la scrutait depuis leur rang habituel, pianotant sur le bureau d'un air impatient. Retenant un juron, Julian rejoignit sa place entre elle et Maëlle et s'activa à sortir ses affaires de son sac, feignant de ne pas deviner le regard pétillant de son amie rivé à sa nuque.

— Bon, t'accouches ? s'énerva Isy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, Ariadne ?

Julian vit Maëlle tendre l'oreille et interrompre Alexia dans le récit de son dernier concert. Aucune chance d'échapper à la troupe des harpies réunies...

— Que c'était bien elle qui m'avait envoyé Arthur, abdiqua-t-elle.

— Arthur ? répéta Isy, ses yeux bruns brillant d'espièglerie. L'archi américain ? Ça y est, tu l'appelles par son petit prénom ?

Julian sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Maëlle s'était très nettement rapprochée, toujours élégamment assise sur le banc grinçant, tandis qu'Alexia appuyait son menton à sa paume pour mieux les observer par-dessus son épaule. Devant l'écran géant, debout à son pupitre, le professeur commençait son cours magistral après un traditionnel « Bien, on se tait et on ouvre grand ses oreilles, jeunes gens. »

— C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Maëlle.

— Rien... commença Julian.

— Notre petite Julie a remporté le gros lot, coupa Isy. Un architecte est venu la trouver pour lui offrir du taf dans son cabinet dès qu'elle aura eu ses partiels.

Julian jugea plus utile de ne pas préciser que l'architecte en question n'avait _pas _de cabinet. Il les intriguait suffisamment pour qu'elle préfère ne pas en rajouter au capital étrangeté. La preuve : Maëlle et Alexia la dévisageaient, la bouche entrouverte par la stupéfaction.

— Et c'est la fille avec qui t'as fait ton stage qui t'a recommandée ? lâcha la première lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Plusieurs étudiants du rang inférieur s'étaient légèrement tournés vers elle pour suivre le scoop en première ligne. D'ordinaire, c'étaient les majors de promo qu'on recrutait si tôt. Julian était loin de faire partie de l'élite. Et elle détestait autant les prétentieux en tête de liste que le fait de se retrouver au centre de l'intérêt général, comme c'était le cas en ce moment même...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Isy enchaîna :

— C'est pas cool, ça ?

— Trop cool, souffla Alexia, impressionnée.

— Et le mieux... commença Isy.

— Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît, gronda Madoux dans son micro.

Julian se tassa sur son siège alors qu'Isy lui adressait un sourire désolé. Il plissa les yeux, méfiant, avant de reprendre le fil d'une leçon que la partie haute de l'amphi ne semblait pas décidée à suivre. Entre les étudiants qui rattrapaient leur nuit, ceux qui dégustaient leur croissant et le groupe de jeunes femmes pendues aux lèvres pincées de Julian, personne ne semblait très intéressé par les schémas sociaux de la ville de Barcelone.

— Le mieux c'est qu'il est prêt à la prendre en stage aussi ! chuchota Isy.

— C'te chance, approuva Maëlle.

— Tu l'as rappelé, au moins ? interrogea Isy, sourcils froncés face à l'expression penaude de son amie.

— Oui mais... il n'a pas décroché, murmura-t-elle. J'ai laissé un message...

Isy sembla se radoucir. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Julian avait glissé son portable dans la poche de son jean afin d'être certaine de le sentir vibrer au moindre appel, évitant ainsi de rater l'occas' de sa vie à cause d'un stupide mode silencieux. Mais la fatigue venant s'ajouter à la paranoïa, cette précaution poussait Julian à tressauter à chaque fois qu'une fermeture Éclair effleurait l'appareil dans une illusion vrombissement.

Après l'avoir félicitée une dernière fois, Maëlle se concentra sur le cours avec application et Alexia suivit le mouvement. Isy lui lança un coup d'œil indéchiffrable avant de sortir une feuille, histoire de se donner bonne conscience. Julian se contraignit à en faire de même.

Cette heure mit un temps incroyable à passer – bien plus d'une heure, à son humble avis. Quand elle songeait qu'une seconde les attendait après la pause, Julian percevait les résidus d'envie de suicide de la veille lui picoter le cerveau. Pas le moins du monde boosté par sa dose de caféine quotidienne, le prof reprit son monologue soporifique avec la vigueur et la passion d'une limace centenaire.

Julian retint une exclamation de surprise alors que son estomac exécutait un bref saut périlleux. Elle plongea une main frémissante dans sa poche et en extirpa son téléphone, lâchant une flopée de jurons anglais dont Isy raffolait. En la voyant se débattre pour le tirer des replis du jean avant la dernière sonnerie, elle lâcha d'ailleurs un petit cri de groupie en s'écriant :

— C'est lui ?

Julian était parvenue à choper son cellulaire quand le prof déclara :

— Isidore, dehors.

Malgré son empressement, Julian sourit à la formule, ainsi que l'ensemble de la promotion rendue muette par l'intervention sévère de M. Madoux. Depuis cinq ans, cette petite rime collait à la peau d'Isy comme les mouches à la croupe d'un cheval. Une blague que les profs aimaient se transmettre en salle de détente. Boudeuse, elle ramassa ses affaires d'une simple brassée, fourra le tout dans son sac à pois et se leva avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable. Elle jeta un regard menaçant à Julian en partant :

— T'as intérêt à tout me raconter.

Julian fit oui de la tête avant de plonger sous le bureau, couverte en surface par les mensonges de Maëlle qui prétendit avoir vu son stylo rouler à ses pieds. Assaillie par une forte odeur de chaussettes trempées et de poussière, Julian pria pour ne pas perdre ses moyens et décrocha enfin. Le numéro d'Arthur s'alluma.

— Allô ? fit-elle dans un murmure.

— Julian ?

— Oui ?

— C'est Arthur.

_Je le sais, bon Dieu..._

— J'ai entendu votre message.

Il se marrait, l'imbécile... Certes, son discours avait été assez pitoyable, mais s'il avait éprouvé un peu de compassion à son égard, il aurait évité de remuer le couteau dans la plaie...

— Vous ne dites rien, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Je suis en cours, souffla Julian en décollant sa paume d'un chewing-gum abandonné avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Oh, je peux vous rappeler, si vous voulez ?

— Nan, vous en faites pas, c'est horriblement chiant.

Il rit de plus belle.

— Avez-vous une préférence concernant notre rendez-vous ?

— Notre rendez-vous ? répéta-t-elle niaisement.

— Pour discuter de ma proposition et tout vous expliquer dans les détails.

— Ah ! Heu, non, pas vraiment.

— Quand êtes-vous libre ?

— Aïe !

Maëlle venait de lui asséner un coup de pied dans l'oreille. Elle entendit des gloussements, au-dessus, mais le signal était clair : il allait bientôt falloir remonter si elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on lui prête des intentions bizarres en crapahutant ainsi sous les tables.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Rien, marmonna Julian. Je... je suis libre tout le week end.

Elle réalisa tout juste qu'Arthur avait peut-être d'autres projets.

— Ou plus tard, si vous préférez, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

— Non, non, ça me va très bien. Samedi ?

— OK.

— Je vous laisse le choix du café et de l'heure.

— Oh, eh bien...

— Bah alors, ce stylo !

Julian pinça le mollet de Maëlle pour la faire taire.

— Disons dix-huit heures à la Table Ronde ? proposa Julian.

— Parfait, alors à demain.

— À d'main.

— Et bon cours.

Julian émergea sous le regard amusé de Maëlle et Alexia.

— Pas trouvé de stylo, souffla-t-elle.

Comme elle le craignait, Isy faisait le pied de grue à la sortie de l'amphi. Ce fut seulement en la voyant là, bras croisés sur la poitrine et expression orageuse de maîtresse en colère sur le visage que Julian prit conscience de sa stupidité : il y avait cinq accès à l'amphithéâtre, mais un seul donnant sur la cafétéria. Celui que tout le monde empruntait. Si elle s'était échappée par la salle informatique, elle aurait pu esquiver le rapport de l'Inspecteur Chapelle.

— Je t'écoute, déclara celle-ci en l'attrapant par le coude pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

Julian comprenait bien pourquoi Isy prenait cette histoire tant à cœur : si elle détenait le titre de Reine de la Désorganisation, Julian n'était pas moins que la Comtesse de la Timidité, deux fléaux dans le monde des relations humaines. Quand on la connaissait, c'était bien difficile à croire tant la jeune femme était dynamique et... emmerdante, il fallait l'avouer. Mais face aux étrangers, ça n'était pas le même refrain. Combien de petits amis avait-elle ratés ainsi ? Au fond, elle n'était pas fâchée d'y trouver une excuse pour leur échapper...

— Tu savais que le quadrillage de Barcelone... commença Julian.

— Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, je te prie.

Julian ricana.

— On doit se voir demain à dix-huit heures.

Elle prit garde à ne pas lui révéler où. L'Inspecteur Chapelle donnait aussi dans l'espionnage.

— Je veux un compte-rendu précis et complet à dix-neuf heures, Jul, ordonna Isy avec sérieux.

— Qui te dit qu'on aura fini à dix-neuf heures ?

— Petite coquine.

Julian dissimula ses pommettes rosies dans son foulard bleu.

— Maëlle et Alexia vont boire un verre avec Perrine, ce soir, dit-elle pour clore la discussion Arthur. Tu viens ?

— Bien sûr. Faim ?

— Je boufferais un prof de socio, répondit Julian.

— Cafèt' ou McDo ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait bien envie de lasagnes, aujourd'hui...


	4. SDII

**Sweet dreams – II**

_Le rêve prélucide est proche du rêve lucide ; typiquement, c'est une expérience où l'on se doute qu'on est en train de rêver sans en être complètement certain._

Ce que Maëlle avait oublié de préciser en lui proposant de se retrouver en ville pour une « petite bière », c'était que la nouvelle de son futur engagement auprès de M. Hannigan lui avait valu d'être la star de la soirée. Ses quatre amies se relayèrent pour payer les tournées, et finalement les petits économies que Julian avait préparées pour l'occasion ne trouvèrent aucune utilité. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du verre d'eau et du cachet d'aspirine qu'André avait déposés sur sa table de chevet le lendemain matin.

Julian se leva aux alentours de seize heures – après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses – avec l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Sa cervelle pulsait et rebondissait contre les parois de son crâne à chaque mouvement trop brutal comme un vieux ballon de basket dégonflé. Et esquisser un pas revenait à enfoncer une porte la tête la première. Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine, André avait fait du café et lui servait une grande tasse à l'effigie du nain Grincheux. Il lui fallait bien une gueule de bois carabinée pour mériter ce traitement de faveur. Elle se demandait même comment il avait réussi à faire fonctionner la machine.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et prit une petite gorgée. La boisson était un peu trop amère, mais elle chassa momentanément ses nausées. Julian n'en demandait pas plus. André posa la cafetière sur sa plaque chauffante et se retourna en lui souriant d'un air malicieux tandis que Dudule venait serpenter entre les jambes de Julian, quémandant quelques grattouilles tout en ronronnant.

— Bonne soirée ? demanda André.

— La soirée, oui... marmonna-t-elle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la mémoire aux alentours de six heures du matin...

— Le réveil est toujours difficile, répondit André de son air de vieux sage.

Elle avait déjà eu de nombreuses occasions d'écouter le récit des aventures, des heures au bistrot et des soirées de bal d'André et de ses amis lors de leurs jeunes années. En regardant l'heure sur le micro-ondes, Julian réalisa qu'elle avait de nouveau manqué à ses obligations : le diner n'était pas prêt, et si la soupe les avait nourris encore la veille au soir, elle n'avait certainement pas suffi à rassasier son hôte à midi. D'autre part, constater qu'il était si tard lui rappela qu'elle avait gâché la moitié de son week end à jouer au vampire sous la couette.

— Vous avez mangé ? demanda-t-elle, embêtée.

André leva les yeux au ciel.

— T'es censée m'aider, petiote, pas tout faire à ma place, dit-il. C'est d'jà la guerre pour t'empêcher d'lancer toutes les lessives...

— J'aime bien vous faire à manger, expliqua-t-elle.

— J'sais ben. Mais t'vas pas t'lever au chant du coq après une beuverie pareille jusse pour t'occuper d'moi.

Elle sourit tristement. Leur contrat stipulait qu'elle devait soulager le vieil homme d'une partie de ses tâches ménagères – en particulier les plus fatigantes, comme les courses ou le nettoyage de la cuisine – et veiller à ce qu'il reste en bonne santé après la mort de sa femme. Bien sûr, après plus de quatre ans de vie commune, cela faisait belle lurette qu'ils ne raisonnaient plus en termes de contrat. Julian préparait leurs repas et faisait la vaisselle, payait chaque mois un loyer dérisoire et accompagnait André à ses visites médicales. En échange, il finançait l'achat de la nourriture et lui offrait un toit. En plus de sa précieuse compagnie.

— Dites...

— Oui ?

— Je suis rentrée comment ?

André rit.

— Par la porte, pardi ! T'as fait un sacré boucan, d'ailleurs !

— Désolée...

— Oh non, t'escuse pas, va. Faut profiter d'la jeunesse tant qu'on est jeune.

Julian s'autorisa un sourire. Encore un proverbe andréen qu'elle allait pouvoir ajouter au recueil.

— Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour cette après-midi ? Il faudra vous déposer ?

— Oh non, j'crois qu'j'vais juste passer chez l'Jean-Claude.

— Bon.

— Et toi, chipie ?

— Oh moi je vais...

« Larver au fond de mon lit » était sa première idée. Mais alors que son cerveau ramolli remettait les choses en place, elle se souvint de son rendez-vous avec Arthur. Il lui fallait près de cinquante minutes pour rejoindre le centre-ville par les transports en commun, ce qui lui laissait tout juste une heure pour reprendre forme humaine.

— J'avais oublié, je dois... sortir, dit-elle d'une voix empressée avant d'avaler son café d'une traite.

Elle remercia André pour ses bons soins et quitta la cuisine avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question. Aussi vite que le lui permettaient son ventre noué et sa caboche douloureuse, Julian rassembla les papiers dont elle risquait d'avoir besoin. Elle dut allumer son ordinateur pour retrouver ses derniers modèles de CV et de lettres de motivation. Le temps que l'imprimante veuille bien cracher une feuille, il était seize heures trente.

Après réflexion, le premier assemblage d'habits qu'elle avait choisi était totalement déplacé. Arthur l'avait déjà vue dans une tenue classique – classique au sens Julian du terme – et sentirait l'entourloupe à plein nez si elle se mettait sur son trente-et-un pour l'occasion. D'un autre côté, si elle se contentait de ses vêtements hippie et troués, cela ne serait sans doute pas du meilleur effet. Finalement, lorsqu'elle commença à se sentir vraiment ridicule d'angoisser pour une chose aussi futile que son apparence à ce rendez-vous, elle attrapa le premier jean venu et s'empara d'une tunique avant de filer à la douche. Avant de s'inquiéter pour ses fringues, il aurait mieux valu faire attention à ne pas se prendre de cuite. Des cernes comme des valises sous l'œil éteint de l'ivrogne qui décuve, voilà ce qui ferait vraiment mauvais genre pour son premier entretien d'embauche.

Elle se brossa les dents trois fois afin de chasser les derniers relents de bière. Espérant que le parfum dont elle s'aspergeait le cou suffirait à couvrir son haleine fétide, Julian enfila ses colliers, ses bracelets et ses boucles d'oreille et saisit son sac qu'elle passa en bandoulière tout en dévalant l'escalier.

— J'y vais, André !

— À plus tard !

Elle n'avait pas fini de lacer ses bottes lorsqu'elle s'aventura sous la pluie à cloche-pied. Pas le temps de faire demi-tour pour trouver de quoi s'abriter. Tirant son gilet au-dessus de sa tête, elle remonta la rue à toutes jambes et sauta dans le bus en priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de travaux imprévus sur les voies de tramway...

C'était un miracle. Il était dix-sept heures cinquante-cinq, et Julian se tenait déjà sous l'auvent de la Table Ronde. Dans la pluie battante, sous les capuches rabattues et les parapluies baissés contre le vent, aucune figure ne se détachait des autres. Impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit dans la grisaille. Julian consulta sa montre, anxieuse. Même s'il avait fait grand beau, elle n'aurait pas été certaine de le reconnaître. Après une semaine, elle avait presque oublié son visage.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, les mains plongées au fond des poches de son jean humide et collant, elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, hésitant à se griller une clope en attendant. Elle ne voulait pas être celle des deux qui repèrerait l'autre. Jamais Julian n'aurait le courage de faire un pas s'il fallait le prendre par la manche quand il la dépasserait sans la voir. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ait un sens de l'observation plus développé que le sien, et qu'il la remarquerait sans peine.

— Vous devriez rentrer.

Elle sursauta et dévisagea le serveur du café.

— Vous allez choper la crève, dit-il.

— J'attends quelqu'un.

Le serveur s'éloigna en levant les mains d'un air « moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien ». Julian frissonna et resserra son foulard autour de son cou pour y enfouir son nez. La clope n'était pas une bonne idée, tout compte fait : enfumer son possible employeur de ses soupirs à la nicotine n'était décidément pas une technique de vente très efficace. Ce qu'elle avait envie de retrouver son lit...

— Bonjour.

Elle tressaillit avant de se tourner lentement vers lui. Arthur avait traversé les rangées de tables désertes et inondées depuis la ruelle perpendiculaire. Même si elle avait voulu le chercher des yeux parmi les rares passants qui traversaient la place au pas de course, Julian ne l'aurait pas vu arriver. Elle était cependant ravie de retrouver son Anglais.

— B... bonjour, bégaya-t-elle.

Heureusement qu'elle tremblait assez de froid pour ne pas passer pour une grosse coincée. Elle tendit une main timide pour serrer la sienne, mais Arthur lui offrit une bise glacée sur chaque joue et le contact la tétanisa sans qu'elle ne puisse même tenter de lutter contre ses phobies.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il poliment.

— On fait aller, dit-elle d'une petite voix, une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline venant titiller sa cervelle déjà bien malmenée en faisant naître une souffrance diffuse à ses tempes.

— Venez.

Il tint la porte pour la laisser entrer. Le même serveur vint les accueillir avant de les conduire au fond de la salle. Elle commanda un thé, lui un café, et tous deux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes.

— Vous avez un très joli collier, dit-il.

Elle prit machinalement la chaîne d'argent entre ses doigts.

— Oui, il vient de ma mère.

Tripoter la petite croix blanche s'avéra être un anti-stress efficace. Julian se perdit dans la contemplation d'une représentation à la gouache de la place voisine et ne trouva rien à ajouter. Le serveur finit par déposer leur boisson sur la petite table et disparut de nouveau, les laissant seuls dans le café. Apparemment ça n'était pas le jour que les gens avaient choisi pour sortir, et Julian, dont la migraine croissait de seconde en seconde, commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'emmitoufler dans une couverture et rejoindre André devant la télé.

— Et si nous parlions de votre futur travail ? proposa Arthur après avoir bu une grande lampée de café fumant.

Elle se résigna à le regarder. Avait-il à ce point confiance en lui pour croire déjà qu'elle dirait oui ?

— En fait le mieux serait de vous montrer.

— Me... montrer ? répéta-t-elle, manquant de s'étouffer avec le thé brûlant qui lui remontait dans le nez.

— Oui, ce serait un peu trop compliqué à expliquer sans démonstration, et vous me prendriez pour un fou.

_C'est un peu le cas..._

— Alors allez-y, montrez-moi.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte un classeur et lui expose ses méthodes, ses projets ou ses exigences. Mais Arthur se contenta de sourire.

— Il faut que vous m'accompagniez à mon hôtel.

Julian haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

— Carrément ?

— Non, je... je ne voulais pas... Ça n'est pas ça, s'embrouilla-t-il.

Il soupira, désemparé. Julian le scrutait toujours d'un œil méfiant, bien que la timidité de son interlocuteur la persuade déjà qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

— Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un serial killer ? demanda-t-elle, supposant qu'un très bon acteur aurait pu tenter de l'amadouer avec une gêne toute calculée.

Elle se sentait à la fois stupide de l'accuser et peu rassurée de se trouver là, au beau milieu d'une salle vide sans personne pour la secourir au cas où le malfrat dégainerait son couteau.

— Personne.

Elle se rembrunit et plissa les yeux par-dessus le bord de sa tasse.

— Mais je n'en suis pas un, ajouta-t-il.

— Mon papa m'a appris à ne jamais suivre les étrangers, dit-elle. Encore moins quand ils m'invitent dans leur hôtel.

— Et votre papa a bien raison, mais...

Arthur devait se rendre compte qu'il aggravait la situation avec de telles paroles, car il roula des yeux, exaspéré par sa propre maladresse. Julian lui trouvait de moins en moins d'airs de tueurs en série, elle comprenait trop bien son malaise pour ça. Elle aurait sincèrement voulu être capable de lui accorder une confiance aveugle et de le suivre, mais cette affaire devenait vraiment bizarre : pourquoi un architecte aurait-il eu besoin d'entraîner sa presque-future employée dans sa chambre d'hôtel si ça n'était pas pour lui faire subir de vilaines choses ?

Alors Julian se souvint des mots d'Ariadne, qui bourdonnaient en bruit de fond sur le ronron entêtant de sa migraine. Elle avait parlé de simple curiosité, d'une chose qui « valait la peine de fouiner ». Et Julian était on ne peut plus curieuse de découvrir ce qu'Arthur manigançait. Au pire, elle avait toujours son cutter dans sa trousse. Un petit coup bien placé devrait le remettre en place s'il l'embarquait dans des combines pas très catholiques.

— Écoutez, mon hôtel est à cinq minutes à pied. Ce que j'ai à vous montrer ne durera que cinq minutes de plus. Vous pouvez m'accorder dix minutes de votre temps, n'est-ce pas ?

— Le problème n'est pas de pouvoir.

— Je ne vous force à rien Julian, souffla Arthur en se penchant par-dessus sa tasse de café vide. Je vous demande juste un peu d'attention. Si mes... conditions d'embauche ne vous conviennent pas, je n'insisterai pas.

Pourquoi faisait-elle semblant d'hésiter ? Elle savait depuis une semaine qu'elle accepterait de poursuivre dans cette voie, aussi louche Arthur ait-il été de prime abord. S'il disait la vérité, s'il la relâchait dans dix minutes et qu'elle avait révisé son jugement d'ici là, il serait toujours temps de refuser et de couper les ponts. Cela ne l'engageait à rien, au final...

Elle acquiesça gravement et Arthur soupira de soulagement. Sans plus attendre, il laissa l'appoint en euros sur la table – malgré les protestations gênées de son invitée – et quitta la Table Ronde, prenant la direction du centre-ville en empruntant la même ruelle détrempée par laquelle il était arrivé. Leur courte marche se déroula dans le silence le plus complet, chacun gardant le nez piqué vers le sol autant par crainte de glisser sur les pavés ruisselants que par embarras face à une conversation morte avec la chaleur du café. Ils traversèrent la place piétonne, franchirent les rails du tramway et pénétrèrent enfin le hall du petit hôtel qui faisait l'angle.

Julian frissonna de plus belle au brusque changement de température. Arthur alla récupérer sa clef auprès du réceptionniste et lui fit signe de lui emboiter le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Arrivés au troisième étage, ils parcoururent quelques mètres dans le couloir au parquet verni avant qu'Arthur n'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et ne l'invite à entrer.

Julian demeura sur le seuil, ses vêtements s'égouttant lentement sur le paillasson. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la petite pièce : à en juger par les affaires qu'il avait emmenées avec lui, Arthur ne comptait pas s'attarder ici. Il ne possédait qu'une minuscule valise en toile noire et une mallette argentée aux allures de coffre à revolvers. Julian se contraignit à chasser cette idée avant qu'elle ne s'implante plus en profondeur, aggravant le mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tympans. Arthur s'était débarrassé de son Redskins clair et l'avait jeté sur le dossier d'une chaise. Par la fenêtre étroite, Julian voyait la nuit approcher derrière un rideau de pluie.

— Vous pouvez vous déshabiller, dit Arthur.

Cette fois-ci, Julian rit. En fait, ce type avait juste un gros problème de vocabulaire.

— Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

— Je sais, sourit-elle.

Elle retira son gilet.

— Mais je croyais que je ne restais que cinq minutes ?

— Autant que vous soyez à l'aise pour ces cinq minutes-là.

Elle haussa les épaules et déposa son gilet sur le blouson d'Arthur.

Julian étudiait la carte d'un œil attentif. Cannelloni, tortellini, capelleti, fettuccini, et pas une seule foutue lasagne à l'horizon. Comment osaient-ils se faire passer pour un resto italien ?

— Tu as fait ton choix ?

Elle leva les yeux pour trouver ceux d'Arthur, calmes et joyeux.

— Il n'y a pas de lasagnes, annonça-t-elle sur un air de fin du monde.

— Demande aux serveurs.

Julian regarda passer un garçon à reculons et le héla lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. En se penchant vers elle pour écouter sa réclamation, elle vit qu'il avait les cheveux bleus.

— Pourquoi il n'y a pas de lasagnes dans votre carte ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il est quatorze heures, mademoiselle.

— Merci.

Et le serveur continua sa route en marche arrière.

— Je n'aime pas les lasagnes, dit Arthur.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

— C'est pour ça qu'ils n'en proposent pas dans ce restaurant.

Julian ne comprenait rien à rien.

— Nous sommes dans ton rêve. Mon subconscient a envahi ce que tu as construit. Les gens ici m'appartiennent. Puisque ce sont des gens qui commandent les menus, j'ai décidé qu'aucun restaurant ne ferait de lasagnes.

— Dans mon...

Julian fut prise d'un vertige infini. Sa vue se brouilla, les sons et les images de mélangèrent en larges traînées floues et elle remarqua seulement qu'elle n'avait plus mal à tête. Ses doigts frémirent autour de son assiette lorsque les paroles d'Arthur la pénétrèrent en profondeur, et elle sentit le sol vibrer au rythme saccadé de son cœur, comme si la planète elle-même palpitait à l'entente d'une telle aberration.

— Calme-toi, dit doucement Arthur. Tout va bien.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Qu'est-ce c'était que cette histoire de rêve ? Quel était cet endroit ? Pourquoi les dalles se fissuraient-elles sous leurs pieds, dessinant des crevasses sournoises qui se faufilaient entre les pattes des chaises et les chaussures des clients ? Pourquoi la vaisselle se fendillait-elle dans ce tintement strident qui rappelait le chant du cristal ? Pourquoi le monde tout entier semblait-il partir en poussière ? Ils allaient s'écrouler, s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre, et personne ne s'en souciait.

— Julian ? insista Arthur. Détends-toi. Tu ne crains rien.

Elle délirait, forcément... Saleté de gueule de bois. Plus jamais elle ne boirait... autant.

— Eh...

Il attrapa la main qu'elle serrait à l'angle de la table et Julian la reprit dans un réflexe affolé. Elle ne supportait plus la peau d'un homme sur la sienne, aussi douce soit-elle. Alors Julian déglutit, absolument terrifiée, et se força à scruter son expression déterminée pour retrouver son self-control. Le vrombissement s'estompa progressivement à mesure que les martèlements faiblissaient dans sa poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

— Ta panique.

Elle tenta de retrouver le fil de leur discussion. Ils se trouvaient dans son rêve, vraiment ? Et c'était son incompréhension maladive qui avait causé tout ce remue-ménage ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?

— Je te présente à ton métier.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Je croyais que tu étais architecte ?

— Pas le moins du monde, ricana-t-il.

— Alors cette histoire de stage...

— Allons...

— Mais on ne peut pas être en train de... C'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle pour s'en convaincre.

— Et pourtant...

— Mais je n'ai pas...

— Regarde autour de toi.

Elle s'exécuta et ouvrit les yeux pour scruter les clients et le décor, pour humer les odeurs et répertorier les bruits d'un restaurant flambant neuf, dépourvu de la moindre marque d'angoisse. Au fond de la salle, une cascade d'eau orangée remontait du sol au plafond en glougloutant joyeusement. Les serveurs poursuivaient leur ronde inverse entre des hommes et des femmes qui dégustaient leur plat à l'aide de tournevis ou de brosses à dents.

— Tout a l'air... réel, dit Julian d'une petite voix.

— Tout a toujours l'air réel dans un rêve, répondit Arthur. Ça n'est qu'en se réveillant qu'on se rend compte de certaines bizarreries.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, si c'est _mon _rêve ?

— On appelle ça « rêve partagé ».

Elle le détailla d'un œil mécontent. Voilà qui l'avançait bien...

— Alors comment... comment je sais si je suis en train de rêver ?

— Il suffit de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé juste avant. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que nous faisions avant d'arriver dans ce restaurant ? De comment nous sommes venus jusqu'ici ?

Julian réfléchit intensément. Ils avaient quitté la Table Ronde, rejoint l'Hôtel de l'Europe et s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre d'Arthur. Puis ils... À bien y réfléchir, le fait qu'ils soient passés du stade « entretien d'embauche » au niveau « tête-à-tête à l'italienne » était assez perturbant. N'étaient-ils pas censés... se connaître, avant d'en arriver là ? Et depuis quand formaient-ils un couple, d'ailleurs ?

— Tu t'en souviens ?

— Non, avoua-t-elle, vaincue.

— Alors tu peux être sûre que ça n'est pas la réalité.

Arthur sourit. Mais Julian n'avait pas le cœur à plaisanter. Elle était coincée dans un rêve, un rêve envahi par le soit-disant subconscient d'un inconnu qui l'avait impliquée là-dedans sans même lui demander son avis. En fin de compte, c'était peut-être pire qu'un serial killer. Il était bel et bien en train de la violer. De violer ses pensées, du moins.

— Et tu ne t'es pas dit que je n'avais peut-être pas envie de... essaya-t-elle.

— Tu étais d'accord, coupa Arthur. Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. Savoir ce qu'on faisait ou pensait avant de rêver, c'est comme se souvenir d'un rêve dont on vient de s'éveiller : très difficile quand on n'a pas d'expérience. Mais je te jure que je ne t'ai pas saucissonnée dans une cave pour te forcer à partager ce rêve-là.

Elle l'étudia d'un œil suspicieux. Ne trouvant pas matière à accusations dans son expression apaisante, elle abdiqua d'un long soupir et se laissa prendre au jeu.

— Donc tous ces gens sont... commença-t-elle.

— Des représentations de mon subconscient, dit-il.

— Elles sont dangereuses ?

— Tant que tu ne chamboules pas trop leur monde, non. Viens, suis-moi.

Arthur se leva en faisant cliqueter son tournevis dans son assiette vide. Elle le suivit sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Dehors, une ville inconnue rayonnait sous un soleil bien différent des fugaces apparitions qu'il daignait leur offrir dans le novembre de Julian. Son œil aiguisé reconnut l'architecture proportionnée et symétrique de la renaissance italienne. Florence ? Rome ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Julian trouvait le fond de l'air bien froid pour ces cités méridionales. Un petit vent glacé remonta la rue, hors du temps dans cette atmosphère estivale.

— C'est le principe du rêve partagé, expliqua Arthur. J'ai pénétré dans ton rêve, celui-ci change donc avec ce que je lui apporte, comme les lasagnes. J'avais froid quand je me suis endormi, pas toi.

Oui, mais endormie où ? Dans sa chambre, chez André ? Ou dans un hangar désaffecté après avoir été kidnappée par Arthur l'Abominable ?

— Tu es la rêveuse et l'architecte. Je suis le sujet, celui qui remplit ce monde avec son esprit.

Elle le dévisagea, complètement perdue. Alors c'était ça, le fameux travail pour lequel il souhaitait l'engager ? Une intrusion incroyable dans les rêves des autres ? C'était ça qu'Ariadne et lui entendaient par « architecte » ? Une pauvre innocente traînée au cœur des songes sans explications préalables ni accord valable ? Ah oui, elle oubliait que la Julian réelle lui avait permis de la catapulter ici...

— Quand tu te réveilleras, tu te rendras compte de certaines étrangetés : le serveur avait les cheveux bleus et s'il y avait eu des lasagnes à manger, tu les aurais avalées à coups de tournevis. Tu n'as pas bâti ce rêve en tant qu'architecte chevronnée, mais en simple rêveuse qui n'a pour l'instant pas le talent nécessaire pour construire et maintenir un univers assez tangible afin de faire croire à notre véritable monde.

Elle inclina légèrement le visage sur la droite. L'excès de bière l'avait-il rendue particulièrement stupide, ou son charabia était-il tout bonnement incompréhensible par un humain d'un QI moyen ?

— Comment est-ce possible de faire ça ? s'étonna-t-elle quand ses neurones exécutèrent enfin les bonnes connexions. Je veux dire... on ne peut _pas_ créer assez de détails pour que ça ait l'air vrai ! Il faut des années pour dessiner des plans et ériger des bâtiments, alors une ville entière...

Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de son air impressionné.

— Mais quand on est architecte, on peut en créer suffisamment pour que le sujet introduit ne réalise pas qu'il rêve, dit-il finalement. Bien sûr, quand il se réveillera, certaines petites choses lui paraîtront... louches.

— Mais je croyais... je croyais que quand on rêvait, tout paraissait toujours réel ?

— Oui, mais certains sujets sont entraînés à repérer les incohérences pour distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Avec des énormités du genre eau et gens qui marchent à l'envers, le premier sujet un tant soit peu préparé saurait qu'il rêve, et donc qu'il n'a rien à redouter.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de sujet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait redouter ?

Arthur eut un sourire énigmatique et poursuivit innocemment :

— Tu peux modifier notre environnement et le façonner à ta façon. Comme...

Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille avant de se redresser. Il ne broncha pas, ne fronça pas un sourcil, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Tout en continuant à la fixer intensément, Arthur lui intima d'exécuter les consignes de toute son insistance muette. La façade des immeubles qui leur faisaient face commença alors à craquer et à grincer, les pierres glissant les unes sur les autres en nouvelles combinaisons, roulant à la manière de chenilles pour déplacer les persiennes sur plusieurs mètres.

— C'est le passage pour le Chemin de Traverse ? ne put retenir Julian.

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit. Au-dessus de leur tête, la danse reprenait de plus belle. Après quelques claquements de volets supplémentaires, les fenêtres semblaient avoir trouvé leur nouvelle place, alignées en colonnes serrées, en lignes droites ou en diagonales. Alors Julian entrouvrit la bouche, éberluée : sur une surface de dix mètres par quatre, les encadrements ornées de jardinières fleuries formaient les mots « À ton tour ».

Il avait suffi qu'Arthur lui glisse une amorce de construction pour que l'imagination de Julian s'emballe et crée instinctivement ce qu'il lui avait soufflé. Elle-même n'aurait sans doute jamais songé à communiquer par volets interposés, et c'était à peine si elle avait réalisé être la créatrice de ce tour de magie dont il lui avait chuchoté l'esquisse.

— Fais attention : plus tu changes de choses, plus le subconscient se rend compte de la présence du rêveur dans un monde qu'il croit être le sien, prévint Arthur. Si tu te fais trop remarquer, il deviendra agressif et tentera de t'expulser du rêve. Vas-y, essaye.

— J'ai pas envie de me faire botter le cul par ton subconscient, moi, maugréa-t-elle.

— Essaye, j'te dis.

Julian jeta un regard inquiet aux passants. Pour l'instant, aucun ne paraissait la détecter comme ennemi public numéro un.

— Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

— Absolument ce que tu veux.

Un peu déboussolée par cette réponse, Julian avança de quelques pas et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était facile de laisser son esprit divaguer sur les instructions d'Arthur, il s'avérait en revanche bien plus ardu de voler de ses propres ailes. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'emparer de ces murs, de cette route, de ces nuages dans l'espoir de les modeler en de nouvelles formes. Pourtant, après une fraction de seconde de concentration, elle se sentit s'accrocher aux gouttières, aux caniveaux, aux tuiles rouges, aux oiseaux qui les survolaient, jusque dans le plus petit recoin de rêve. Ce sentiment de toute puissante la gonfla de confiance, la fit grandir, lui inocula la dose d'adrénaline d'un saut à l'élastique. Elle n'était pas architecte. Elle était Dieu.

Un geyser jaillit de la borne incendie la plus proche et les pétunias décorant l'annonce « À ton tour » se prolongèrent en tentacules d'un vert éclatant, se couvrant de boutons qui s'ouvrirent au soleil en énormes vrieseas rouges. Les lianes s'enroulèrent aux gouttières. Les tuiles éclatèrent les unes après les autres sous l'éclosion de grosses touffes de fougères, sautant des toits comme une colonie de puces dans un joli crépitement de terre cuite brisée. Un réverbère tremblota dangereusement avant de se couvrir d'écailles, un anneau roulant sous l'écorce avant d'exploser en un panache de palmes effilées.

Les trottoirs se craquelèrent, les façades disparurent sous une couverture de mousse et de violettes, l'eau serpenta en un petit ruisseau dans le lit de la route pavée. Un dernier bourgeon pointa entre les lamelles des volets vermoulus du mot d'Arthur, et un hibiscus géant d'un jaune criard s'en extirpa dans un bruit de pétard ridicule, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui d'un cracker qu'on tire à Noël autour d'une dinde aux marrons. L'idée plut à Julian, et un chapeau en crépon bondit du cœur chatoyant de la fleur pour tomber en virevoltant à leurs pieds, rapidement suivi par un sifflet et une figurine ignoble de cerf tractant un traîneau.

Arthur se pencha et s'en empara, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— C'était peut-être de trop...

Julian fit la moue. Une orchidée se faufila hors de la fente d'un horodateur feuillu pour lui cracher trois cotillons à la figure. Arthur ricana. Satisfaite, elle contempla son œuvre : une véritable forêt vierge, grignotant la ville aussi vite que ses pensées le lui permettaient, embaumant l'air de ses effluves tropicales et sucrées. Les passants, pas le moins du monde perturbés par ce brusque changement, se contentaient d'enjamber les enchevêtrements de racines sans la quitter du regard. S'ils ne remarquaient pas l'aspect extraordinaire de leur univers, ils avaient finalement repéré le fauteur de trouble.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? demanda-t-elle. C'est top, question discrétion.

— Et moi qui te trouvais trop voyante avec les cheveux bleus de ton serveur...

Elle sourit sans le regarder, absorbée par son observation.

— Est-ce que...

— Oui ?

— Je peux vraiment faire ce que je veux ?

— Vraiment, assura-t-il, amusé par son incrédulité.

Julian se concentra un instant, préférant réfléchir au schéma suivant plutôt que de se laisser emporter par la même vague d'inspiration imparable qui l'avait saisie aux tripes. Après quelques calculs sommaires, elle adressa un sourire malicieux à Arthur et l'attrapa par le poignet alors que la terre tremblait, tremblait, grondait sous la force de la secousse et éclatait en un milliers d'îlots éparpillés autour d'eux comme les étincelles d'un gigantesque feu d'artifice. Julian fléchit les genoux, raffermit sa prise sur la manche d'Arthur et banda ses muscles pour s'élancer. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, tous deux s'élevaient à hauteur des immeubles alentours qui dérivaient dans le ciel au gré des vents.

— On... vole ?

— Non, on saute très haut, répliqua-t-elle.

Mais la sensation en était tout aussi grisante. Légère comme une plume, seulement soumise à l'attraction lointaine et ténue d'un astre disloqué, Julian amorça une descente prudente vers le toit envahi de verdure du bâtiment le plus proche. Ils négocièrent un atterrissage plutôt maladroit qui les força à enjamber le faîtage avant de dévaler le pan opposé. Arthur eut la bonne idée de se raccrocher au tronc du palmier qui obstruait le conduit de la cheminée, leur évitant ainsi de culbuter dans le vide. Ravie, comblée et sereine, Julian ignora son coup d'œil réprobateur et observa l'horizon devant lequel dansaient les débris de leur monde. Des groupes d'une dizaine de maisons parsemaient le décor jusqu'à perte de vue, les racines des arbres se mêlant aux conduites brisées et aux câbles sectionnés dans les profondeurs de la terre, sous les couches de béton et d'asphalte qui s'effritaient lentement.

— T'as vraiment une sacrée imagination... souffla Arthur.

Elle arqua un sourcil. Pour que cela sonne comme une confirmation, Arthur devait s'en être douté. Mais qui avait bien pu lui raconter une chose pareille ?

— Ça va être un sacré boulot de discipliner tout ça...

— De quoi tu parles ?

Il soupira avec l'air fatigué mais heureux du travail bien fait.

— Je crois que ça suffit pour cette fois.

Julian le dévisagea.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai promis de te relâcher dans cinq minutes, répondit calmement Arthur tout en étudiant le nouveau décor foisonnant de son rêve flottant.

— Cinq minutes ? répéta-t-elle. Mais ça doit faire une heure qu'on est là !

— Le temps n'a pas le même développement ici. Tu peux faire des songes de quatre heures en vingt minutes de sieste sous somnifère.

Elle resta bouche-bée.

— Et puis mon subconscient commence à s'agacer.

Il fit un signe de tête vers la fenêtre de la villa qui tournoyait doucement devant leur îlot. Ses occupants fâchés s'étaient réunis aux fenêtres pour les dévisager.

— Ils sont encore loin, fit-elle remarquer.

— Oui, mais n'oublie pas que je les entraînés à se défendre contre ce genre de phénomène. Si tu continues, ils pourraient bien passer à l'assaut.

— Et tu ne peux pas juste... leur demander d'être gentils ?

Il rit.

— C'est mon subconscient, ça ne se contrôle pas. Je trouve que tu as déjà beaucoup de chance. Après tout ce que tu as transformé, j'aurais cru qu'ils nous auraient attaqués depuis belle lurette.

— Faut croire que je lui inspire confiance, à ton subconscient.

Arthur l'étudia d'un drôle d'air qu'elle n'essaya pas de déchiffrer.

— J'aurais bien aimé rester encore un peu... soupira-t-elle en admirant les constellations d'immeubles qui pailletaient le ciel clair.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit lui adresser un sourire compréhensif avant de déclarer :

— Allez, sortons de ce rêve.

— Et comment on fait ça ?

— En temps normal, il suffirait d'attendre que le sédatif cesse de faire effet. Mais j'ai un peu trop forcé la dose.

— Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

— On meure.

Arthur l'observait gravement du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, ses yeux d'un noir d'encre vrillant les siens de leur profondeur abyssale. Elle sentit l'excitation refluer, ses pouvoirs créateurs se délier, son piédestal tomber en ruines alors qu'Arthur l'emprisonnait sous son regard devenu implacable. Elle réprima un frisson, son cœur battant maintenant d'angoisse plutôt que de plaisir tandis que les îlots s'effondraient les uns après les autres dans la panique générale. Fini la rigolade : le maître des lieux reprenait possession de son royaume, et il n'avait pas de bonnes intentions pour l'intruse...

— T'es pas sérieux ? bredouilla-t-elle.

— C'est le seul moyen, dit-il.

Elle recula de quelques pas, manquant de trébucher contre les racines qui se rétractaient comme des serpents à l'agonie. Julian avait la gorge terriblement sèche, les mains moites, le souffle court. Arthur glissa une main sous les pans de son Redskins et elle vit la lumière accrocher des reflets métalliques dans les replis sombres.

— Non, ne... !

Il tira.

Julian se redressa dans un sursaut, assaillie par le froid de la chambre et la lueur terne de la réalité. Sans attendre, elle arracha le bracelet de la perfusion sédative à son bras et bondit sur ses pieds, quittant d'un saut le lit unique où elle et Arthur s'étaient allongés pour un même rêve. Les souvenirs précédant le sommeil lui revinrent dans un tourbillon : comment elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu, comment elle avait accepté l'injection, tentant de se persuader qu'il n'essayait pas la droguer pour faire d'elle sa petite poupée sexuelle. Comment elle s'était assoupie à ses côtés pour plonger dans un songe terriblement réel, comment Arthur l'avait _tuée_ pour la réveiller.

Elle croyait encore sentir la douleur lui transpercer le crâne alors que la balle lui trouait la cervelle, ravivant une migraine insupportable. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle attrapa son sac et son gilet et courut vers la porte. Arthur revenait tout juste des profondeurs du rêve quand elle l'ouvrit à la volée, et il eut à peine le temps de crier son nom pour la retenir avant que Julian ne s'échappe par le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se précipitait bras nus sous la pluie, jetant un coup d'œil angoissé à la fenêtre du troisième étage. La lumière de la ville n'avait pas changée. Il était moins de dix-huit heures trente.

Mais Julian n'appellerait certainement pas Isy pour lui faire part de son rapport.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva la chaleur familière et rassurante de son foyer, André n'était toujours pas rentré de sa petite virée chez son vieil ami Jean-Claude. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et largua ses affaires trempées dans un coin sans sortir son téléphone ni allumer son ordinateur. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'alarme de la messagerie instantanée clignoter quand Isy se déciderait à la harceler, ni constater le nombre de mails qu'elle lui avait envoyés après avoir laissé trois messages vocaux et six SMS sur son portable.

Quand André revint, elle lui demanda de ne pas lui passer Isy dans le cas où elle appellerait directement à leur domicile et accueillit la tranquillité et la compréhension de son hôte avec une gratitude sans bornes. Sa migraine ne se décidant pas à la lâcher et ses nausées contre-attaquant avec force, elle préféra sauter le repas du soir et s'enroula dans ses couvertures avec une seule envie en tête : retourner à son Angleterre natale et se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Elle lutta contre le sommeil jusqu'à minuit, peu désireuse de rêver davantage aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, épuisée comme elle l'était par sa semaine de travail intensif, ses folies de la veille et ses récentes émotions, elle fut emportée par Morphée malgré la lumière restée allumée et la musique bloquée sur un album rock particulièrement agressif.

Julian se réveilla en sursaut, se répétant « Merde, merde, merde » à l'idée d'avoir faibli et de s'être laissée appâtée par le calme et la volupté de la nuit. Elle remonta le fil de sa mémoire onirique à la recherche de la moindre trace d'Arthur avant d'ausculter la pliure de ses coudes d'un doigt tremblant, terrifiée à l'idée d'y trouver d'autres marques de piqûres témoignant d'infiltrations dans ses secrets les plus intimes. Elle se souvint alors d'avoir rêvé d'Arthur avant ce jour et ne put empêcher son esprit d'échafauder les scénarios les plus répugnants. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se sente salie, souillée en imaginant qu'il ait pu pénétrer la maison d'André pour la trouver dans son sommeil et lui infliger pareille torture afin de préparer leur rencontre, semant une quelconque sensation dans son subconscient pour la manipuler. Et si c'était lui qui était entré en elle pour la persuader qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal ? Et s'il avait foulé ses rêves dès leur première confrontation, l'amadouant au creux de ses draps pour effacer sa méfiance et la pousser à accepter son rendez-vous ?

Avait-il menti ? Ou Arthur avait-il pris sur lui pour déguster des lasagnes sur les gradins du Colisée, lui laissant au réveil le sentiment troublant d'un rencard romantique ?

Julian ne quitta sa chambre que pour soulager ses besoins naturels et veiller à son devoir d'aide-soignante. Lorsqu'Isy se présenta à la porte, André la congédia poliment après avoir brodé une histoire de rhume attrapé lors de sa sortie sous la pluie. Isy n'insista pas, lui demanda de transmettre son bonjour et son inquiétude et salua le vieil homme, abandonnant son amie à ses angoisses secrètes.

Elle partagea son dimanche entre la télé, la lecture et la goinfrerie de chocolat. Aucune de ces techniques miracles ne suffit pourtant à chasser ses préoccupations, qui changèrent de forme et de consistance à mesure que le temps passait. Sa première réaction avait été une terreur immense et un dégoût complet, autant vis-à-vis de cet homme que de ses manières. Puis sa répulsion se changea en curiosité morbide, comme une gamine qui risque un œil entre ses doigts devant un film d'horreur. Lorsque la frayeur fut dissipée et son stress devenu presque risible à la lumière du jour, elle se surprit à éprouver une admiration furtive à l'égard du principe de ces rêves partagés.

Julian n'avait même jamais envisagé qu'on puisse inventer une chose pareille. Avec une simple injection de somnifère et une pression du bouton de l'étrange machine dissimulée dans sa mallette de gangster, Arthur s'était forcé à rêver et l'avait invitée dans son monde nocturne. Si elle n'avait pas exercé son esprit aux sciences durant sa scolarité, elle aurait cru à de la pure magie. Les images flamboyantes de sa jungle l'éblouissaient dès qu'elle clignait des paupières, et elle croyait encore sentir le parfum entêtant des bougainvilliers lorsqu'elle se laissait divaguer.

Quand elle se prépara à une nouvelle journée de cours après une nuit supplémentaire de débats intérieurs, elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle ne perdrait rien à faire un petit tour du côté de l'hôtel de l'Europe à la sortie de l'école.

Si Isy ne sembla pas adhérer à l'excuse du rhume – la demoiselle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie – elle n'insista pas pour connaître la véritable raison du silence radio de Julian, qui n'eut d'ailleurs aucun mal à paraître assez malade pour justifier son replis sous la couette. Isy n'ignorait pas que ces vilains microbes l'avaient attaquée alors qu'elle s'était présentée au rendez-vous d'Arthur, mais elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas l'embêter à ce sujet durant la matinée. À l'heure du repas, en revanche, elle avait l'air excité et frétillant de celles qui n'en peuvent plus d'attendre, et répondit au regard faussement interrogateur de Julian par un « Allez, dis-moi ! » impatient.

— Ça n'a pas marché, c'est ça ? essaya-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Julian soupira.

— Non, ça n'a pas marché.

Et c'était la stricte vérité : jamais elle ne serait architecte auprès de M. Hannigan. Du moins pas au sens où Julian, son responsable de stage et ses professeurs l'entendaient. Son cœur eut un petit soubresaut lorsqu'elle se souvint de ses plans pour la fin d'après-midi. L'impression d'être une criminelle notoire préparant son prochain coup la saisit aux tripes avant que Maëlle ne se laisse tomber sur la chaise voisine en lâchant un juron tonitruant, balayant ses soucis d'un seul souffle. Isy sembla contrariée d'être si vite mise sur le carreau mais ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa la vedette à leur amie, qui avait visiblement de gros problèmes de cohabitation avec une certaine Sarah.

— J'en peux plus de ma coloc' ! geignit-elle en déballant son repas. Ça fait deux ans qu'on se nourrit de brocolis à la vapeur...

Comme pour confirmer, une odeur nauséabonde de légumes en Tupperware vint leur chatouiller les narines.

— Je veux bien faire attention à ce que je mange, mais quand même... soupira-t-elle. On dirait de la bouffe aseptisée...

— Ta coloc' c'est celle qui avait pas voulu venir à notre fiesta post-partiels parce qu'elle « n'aime pas l'alcool » ? interrogea Alexia avec un sourire ironique.

— Elle a le droit d'être anti-alcool... glissa Isy, elle-même peu amatrice, mais toujours partante pour la fête.

— Ah mais Sarah n'est pas seulement anti-alcool ! s'exclama Maëlle. Elle est aussi anti-microondes, anti-huile, anti-crème, anti-sel, anti-poivre, anti-chantilly, anti-sucre...

— Antipathique ? proposa Julian.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Julian se sentit soudain bien plus légère, et elle s'autorisa un sourire. Être là, au milieu de ses camarades de promo pour une cinquième année consécutive, à papoter sur le même coin de table dans la cafétéria animée de l'école, voilà ce qui la rendait heureuse. Quand elle rentrerait à la maison, ce serait le ton bourru d'André et leurs parties de dames qui lui mettraient du baume au cœur. Elle oublierait l'absence de ses parents et de son petit frère, le stress de ses études, le dépaysement de la France, la difficulté du travail et la perspective du grand bon dans le monde professionnel qui l'attendait à la fin de l'année. Et aucun Arthur ne devrait être capable de détruire ça.

Les cours de projet réussirent le prodige de l'angoisse davantage. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas de sentir son estomac danser des claquettes à chaque coup d'œil à l'horloge, les profs se crurent obligés de leur rabâcher les oreilles avec leur stage pendant une heure. À chaque itération du mot fatal, Julian esquissait un petit bond de carpe qu'Isy agrémentait d'une grimace de dégoût. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait plus supporter l'idée même de stage, et elles passèrent l'après-midi à ressasser leur propre lot de tracas. Bien qu'elle n'ose rien en dire, Julian aurait volontiers échangé l'inquiétude d'Isy vis-à-vis de son avenir contre les folies qui l'attendaient le soir même.

Lorsque l'amphithéâtre fut secoué d'un même mouvement empressé, le volume sonore augmentant brutalement alors qu'on faisait grincer les bancs, cliqueter les équerres, crisser les fermetures Éclair, frotter les semelles et vibrer les cordes vocales, la vague d'anxiété atteignit son paroxysme. Julian rassembla ses affaires à la hâte et rangea les soucis scolaires occasionnés par leur nouvel exercice de projet dans un coin de sa tête. Puis elle emboîta la pas à Maëlle et Isy et se laissa guider par leurs voix jusqu'à la sortie, emportée par le courant d'étudiants de Master 2 qui n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre leur appartement respectif et s'octroyer une dernière soirée de relâche avant la reprise du vrai boulot.

Julian les suivit jusqu'à l'arrêt du tramway et se posta aux côtés de ses amies sous les abris.

— Tu prends le tram avec nous ? s'étonna Isy.

D'ordinaire, Julian utilisait les lignes de bus inverses pour rentrer chez elle.

— Je vais en ville, éluda-t-elle.

— Tiens, moi aussi ! lança Maëlle. Il faudrait que je refasse le stock de mines bleues. Et mon rotring est à sec.

Julian se mordit la lèvre : le sien aussi aurait bien eu besoin d'une petite recharge, surtout avec le nouveau projet qui se profilait. Mais le magasin de fournitures n'était pas sur sa route, et faire des petites emplettes en compagnie de Maëlle pas dans son programme.

— Non je... je dois juste passer à la Poste, mentit-elle. André a reçu un paquet, mais ils l'ont laissé au centre de retrait principal.

— Ah, bon... fit Maëlle, dépitée. Tant que j'y suis tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose ? Et tu me rembourses demain ?

À vrai dire Julian n'avait pas grand-chose à faire des pannes de rotring et des pénuries de mines bleues, dans l'immédiat. De plus, demander à Maëlle de faire ses courses à sa place la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Voyant qu'elle insistait, elle finit par accepter :

— C'est gentil. Je veux bien deux cartouches rotring.

— Ça marche.

Le tramway arriva en station avec son léger ronron habituel et les portes s'ouvrirent à l'unisson tandis que la voix féminine des services de transport annonçait l'arrêt. Toutes trois prirent place à l'arrière, comme à l'accoutumée. Le voyage se déroula dans le silence fatigué des fins de journées chargées. Même Maëlle la bavarde semblait se conforter dans ce calme partagé qui se termina avec le départ de Julian. Pour soutenir son mensonge, elle dut descendre trois arrêts plus tôt que prévu et faire un détour par l'arrière du grand cinéma, feignant ainsi de prendre le chemin de la Poste.

Elle n'aimait pas la ville par ce temps. Le soleil, oui ; la pluie, de temps en temps. Mais cette espèce de brouillasse froide lui collait le cafard autant que le frisson. Les routes étaient encore trempées de la dernière averse, les arbres nus craquaient dans le vent du nord et un toit de nuages bas s'accrochait aux antennes et aux cheminées des immeubles haussmanniens du centre. Il ne faisait même pas bon s'installer à la fenêtre avec un chocolat chaud pour regarder le déluge en savourant la tiédeur de sa chambre. Juste bon à tirer les volets et à ramper sous la couette pour une longue hibernation.

Elle enroula son keffieh pour un tour supplémentaire et tira son blouson sur le morceau de ventre exposé aux courants d'air. Elle en avait encore pour quinze minutes de marche ; si elle pressait le pas, peut-être pourrait-elle éviter à ses doigts de pieds de finir congelés au fond de ses bottes. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à destination, Julian accueillit la climatisation du hall de l'hôtel avec un soupir de gratitude qui la réchauffa de l'intérieur et lui teinta le bout du nez d'une délicate teinte rouge.

— Bonjour mademoiselle, lança le réceptionniste.

— Bonjour.

— Je peux vous aider ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Si Maëlle ou Isy avaient le malheur de remonter la rue à ce moment précis, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'elles la surprennent et devinent ses petites cachoteries. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne la lâcherait plus avant de lui avoir sucé le sang jusqu'à la moelle.

— Je viens voir M. Hannigan.

— Ah, pas de chance, répondit-il avec un sourire désolé. Il est parti hier.

Julian ouvrit des yeux ronds et, tentant de cacher sa déception, lui rendit une grimace qui se voulait indifférente.

— Tant pis, dit-elle d'un air faussement peu concerné.

Le réceptionniste lui sourit plus largement, sincèrement embêté de n'avoir pas pu l'aider. Elle tourna les talons et, le cœur battant d'un mélange douloureux de rancune et de mécontentement, posa une main sur la poignée glacée.

— Et...

— Oui ?

— Il n'a rien dit avant de partir ?

Le réceptionniste fit lentement non de la tête en haussant les épaules.

— Navré.

— Merci, au revoir.

Le brouhaha des avertisseurs du tramway, des klaxons de voitures et des voix lui sauta aux oreilles quand la porte se referma derrière elle. Julian demeura là, à l'abri des bourrasques cinglantes dans la petite niche que formait l'entrée de l'hôtel. Immobile sur le seuil, elle trouva l'instant parfait pour une bonne cigarette. Quelques pincées de tabac et un coup de langue plus tard, elle lâchait un panache de fumée qui stagna une seconde devant son nez rosi avant d'être emporté par une rafale tourbillonnante.

Ainsi donc Arthur avait réglé le paiement de sa chambre et rendu les clefs sans même lui laisser un mot, sans même tenter de la recontacter. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air si désespéré de la rattraper après leur rêve partagé si c'était pour s'en retourner à sa glorieuse Amérique sans sa précieuse architecte ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène et cette insistance s'il pouvait se permettre de disparaître et de l'abandonner à ses grandes interrogations ?

Elle avait été bien bête de se croire importante. Bien bête de prendre toute cette histoire tant à cœur. Julian avait refusé de s'intéresser aux prouesses des rêves, Arthur irait dégoter un autre architecte moins buté et trouillard pour l'épauler. Elle n'espérait tout de même pas qu'un homme comme lui, capable de pénétrer les songes et de les modifier d'un coup de seringue, s'embarrasserait des caprices d'une gamine ?

Julian soupira en jetant son mégot sur le pavé. Elle rabattit sa capuche pour se protéger du vent, boutonna les pressions de son col et s'enfonça dans le froid d'un pas déterminé. Elle prit à gauche, longeant la grande place avant de bifurquer dans les ruelles piétonnes où ne se baladait qu'un vent polaire. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, les mains au fond des poches, elle dépassa les vitrines des magasins déserts de la rue de Sault sans relever les yeux. Il lui semblait entendre une paire de talons masculins lui succéder d'une démarche pressée par la fraîcheur de l'air. Le son de ses semelles sur la pierre lisse lui revenait en échos étouffés dans les replis de sa capuche, où ses cheveux bruissaient à chaque mouvement. Julian n'aimait pas se savoir suivie, surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'elle à suivre, mais elle fit taire ses soupçons avant qu'ils ne naissent. Elle avait la ferme intention de vaincre sa paranoïa.

Elle accéléra légèrement l'allure, tentant d'atteindre l'arrêt de bus avant de rater le ramassage et de se condamner à vingt minutes d'attente dans la toundra. La paire de pieds accéléra à son tour. Julian sentit son cœur calquer son rythme sur leur embardée.

— Julian Doherty ?

Elle ne sursauta pas, ne se retourna pas, ne se posa pas la question « ami ou ennemi ? », ne cria pas à l'aide quand elle en devina la réponse. Attrapant la bandoulière de son sac pour le ramener au-devant et dégager sa hanche gauche, elle trotta sur quelques mètres avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Son souffle était tranchant, sa gorge devenue brûlante en comparaison tandis qu'un goût de sang se répandait dans sa bouche alors qu'elle avalait l'air à pleins poumons. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes, propulsant cette adrénaline trop familière à travers ses veines. Mais il ne palpitait pas d'excitation, de gêne ou de bonheur. Ce n'était ni un coup de téléphone crucial à un employeur, ni un rendez-vous mystérieux avec un inconnu, ni un rêve éclatant d'une forêt tropicale. C'était une course-poursuite. Et son cœur battait de terreur.

L'homme s'était élancé dans son sillage sans une once d'hésitation, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour admettre qu'il courait bien plus vite qu'elle. Heureusement, le croisement de la rue Millet n'était plus loin. Une fois sortie de cette ligne droite, elle aurait une chance de le semer dans les contre-allées ou de trouver du secours sur les grands boulevards. Alors Julian fournit encore un petit effort, esquissant des foulées toujours plus longues et légères, inspirant profondément avant d'expirer par minces bouffées pour prévenir l'apparition d'un point de côté qui réduirait tous ses espoirs de fuite à néant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, serra les poings, s'enivra du hurlement du vent et de ses caresses gelées sur sa figure nue et tourna à droite.

Le clac-clac régulier des mocassins de son poursuiveur mourut à l'angle et Julian se sentit pousser des ailes, soudain persuadée qu'elle pouvait lui échapper. Sans ralentir d'une mesure, elle poursuivit son chemin en direction du boulevard Agutte-Sembat, guettant l'instant où la minuterie du détonateur reprendrait son décompte dans son dos. Mais quand elle le perçut de nouveau, le bruit des chaussures fut couvert par une voix. Une voix saccadée par la course, mais qui ne lui était pas adressée. L'homme téléphonait.

Julian donna une dernière impulsion et déboucha sur le boulevard. Si elle repartait en sens inverse, remontant vers le nord pour rejoindre la place qu'elle avait quittée en sortant de l'hôtel, elle atteindrait le parc Victor Hugo en moins d'une minute. Même par un temps pareil, il y avait toujours quelques courageux pour se promener là. Elle espérait qu'il reste un peu de courage aux promeneurs pour aujourd'hui.

Une file de voiture démarra au feu vert alors que Julian foulait le trottoir à vitesse grand V. Un bus l'éclaboussa en la dépassant, plusieurs conducteurs lui adressèrent un regard amusé par la vitre en la croyant lancée dans une course effrénée pour attraper le 13 ; et une fourgonnette ralentit à sa hauteur. Julian jeta un coup d'œil en biais aux vitres fumées sans se laisser distraire et avala les derniers mètres jusqu'au passage clouté, la camionnette blanche continuant son petit bonhomme de chemin à allure réduite. Mais alors que Julian posait un pied sur la bande blanche, le véhicule fit un brusque écart sur la droite, le moteur gronda, les pneus lui crachèrent l'eau du caniveau au visage et l'engin lui barra la route.

Julian s'arrêta dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer à tourner les talons, pas même le temps d'analyser ce qui se produisait : la porte arrière coulissa sur ses rails et deux hommes cagoulés en sortirent comme des diables de leur boite pour la saisir chacun par un bras et la catapulter à l'intérieur. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, son traqueur les avait rattrapés et bondit dans la fourgonnette qui redémarra en trombes alors qu'on claquait la portière. Le chauffeur donna un coup de volant sur la gauche, s'inséra dans la file et appuya sur le champignon.

— LÂCHEZ-MOI ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait déjà un sac sur la tête, les pieds liés et la poitrine coincée dans l'étau de deux bras musculeux. Julian donna un coup d'épaule pour se libérer, suffocant de panique, d'horreur et d'incompréhension. On l'enlevait. Elle, petite étudiante sans histoire, sans futur, sans intérêt. Pourquoi ? Par qui ?

Il y eut un bruit de mallette qu'on ouvre, un froissement de papier plastifié, une déchirure, puis le silence. Personne ne parlait. Ces hommes, aussi nombreux soient-ils, s'étaient confondus en une même ombre infinie et muette. Alors Julian sentit une main se refermer sur son bras, remonter brutalement la manche de son blouson et lui pincer la peau. Elle lâcha un sanglot, bredouilla une prière, et gémit lorsque l'aiguille lui transperça la peau.


	5. SDIII

**Sweet dreams**** – III**

_Dans un rêve de faux-éveil, le rêveur croit s'être réveillé pour de bon alors que seul un changement de décor onirique a eu lieu. _

Julian poussa le portail grinçant et remonta l'allée envahie de mauvaises herbes qu'un vent glacé venait coucher sur les graviers. Le bruit de ses bottes résonnait étrangement dans le sifflement des bourrasques et le calme de la campagne profonde. Elle lança un regard circulaire aux plaines verdoyantes qui ondulaient sur des hectares entiers, seulement entrecoupés de la barrière de bois qui cerclait la maison et des barbelés parquant quelques troupeaux de moutons noirs. L'humidité du fleuve lui revenait en tourbillons cinglants. Dressée au cœur de la steppe irlandaise, la vieille demeure des Doherty craquait de toutes ses planches sous l'assaut des éléments.

Julian escalada les marches de la véranda, s'accroupit pour dénicher la clef sous le paillasson pelé et se redressa alors que le vent s'engouffrait sous l'auvent en mugissant. La bâtisse riposta dans un grondement dangereux, puis le souffle retomba, comme fuyant sous la menace des lieux. Julian s'apprêtait à enclencher la serrure quand le battant s'ouvrit à son contact, couinant sur ses gonds dans le silence épais. Son cœur s'emballa alors que l'inquiétude la gagnait. Même perdus en pleine cambrousse, Aslinn et Dahey Doherty ne laissaient jamais la porte d'entrée ouverte. Ils ne manquaient d'ailleurs pas de la verrouiller à double-tour une fois à l'intérieur, préférant prendre cette peine que de déroger à leur précaution avant d'aller se coucher. Si Julian avait appris une chose au sujet de sa famille, c'était bien que la paranoïa y était héréditaire.

Elle entra le plus discrètement possible, s'engouffrant dans le couloir obscur aux odeurs familières de cire à bois et de poussière sur la pointe des pieds. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au buffet pour y voir luire les clefs de voiture de Grand-père. Son pick-up était donc garé à l'arrière de la grange, signe qu'ils étaient encore dans les parages. Julian pouvait-elle se risquer à croire que Grand-mère ait simplement oublié de barricader l'avant ? Pouvait-elle sincèrement espérer qu'une tradition ancestrale se soit perdue avec leur grand âge, ou cet infime détail était-il bel et bien la preuve que quelque chose se tramait ici ?

Elle allait les appeler pour tirer cette affaire au clair quand un murmure étouffé lui parvint de l'étage. La gorge nouée, Julian laissa glisser son sac au sol dans un bruissement de tissu et s'enfonça en direction du séjour. La grande baie vitrée jetait sur la pièce la lumière grise d'un jour brumeux, passant du sombre au clair comme derrière un rideau secoué par le vent. Au loin, par-delà les marais, Julian pouvait distinguer le scintillement triste de la rivière Fergus qui se perdait vers le sud dans les îles et les étangs. Le journal était toujours ouvert sur la table basse, près du canapé qui faisait face à la vue imprenable des prairies d'Ennis. Une paire de lunettes d'écailles y traînait en compagnie d'une tasse encore décorée d'un sachet de thé, et un nécessaire à couture attendait sa maîtresse sur la chaise à bascule qui occupait l'angle opposé. Julian flaira des parfums de verveine et de tabac, de laine et de papier, de fleurs et d'eau de Cologne, de Grand-mère et Grand-père.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se vit courir à toutes jambes après Charlie pour lui reprendre ses livres de mathématiques, qu'il refusait de céder sans la promesse d'une longue partie de cache-cache. Elle vit sa mère ricaner en la voyant user de toute sa fourberie pour le surprendre au sortir de la cuisine, ses grands-parents les observer d'un air ému depuis ce même canapé, son père attraper Charlie au vol pour le jeter sur son épaule et lui subtiliser les ouvrages tant convoités à grands renforts de guiliguilis avant qu'il ne réplique en l'attaquant aux oreilles. Et eux de rire si fort que son pauvre papa finissait effondré dans le rocking-chair, tentant vainement de calmer ses quintes de toux sous les yeux désolés de Charlie.

Puis l'illusion se dissipa, enveloppant la scène d'une lueur terne bien différente de ces douces heures d'été. Elle ne comptait plus les années depuis leur dernière réunion de famille, maintenant que Charlie rechignait à passer plus de deux jours sans connexion internet ; maintenant que ses parents s'impliquaient plus que jamais dans leur travail ; maintenant que Julian habitait de l'autre côté de la Manche. Elle retint un soupir et traversa le séjour pour rejoindre les escaliers, les souvenirs s'effaçant pour lui rappeler la troublante réalité de l'absence d'Aslinn et Dahey, de ces pas précipités au niveau supérieur, des filets de voix étouffés par quelques cloisons. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'engagea dans le second corridor, dépassa la porte de la remise et posa un pied sur la première marche, qui gémit sous son poids.

Paralysée, campée sur une jambe pour ne pas réitérer son erreur, Julian tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut que le silence, ce qui n'était décidément pas bon signe. Elle demeura immobile durant de longues secondes, priant pour que les intrus – elle était désormais certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses grands-parents, pour la simple et bonne raison que leur ouïe défaillante ne leur aurait jamais permis de percevoir un bruit si ténu – méprennent ses pas pour les grincements de la maison dans le souffle du vent. Le ronron reprit finalement du côté de la chambre bleue, et Julian s'autorisa à reprendre sa respiration. Elle veilla à se hisser du bout des orteils, longeant le mur afin que ses bottes ne titillent pas les endroits les plus sensibles des marches. Elle atteignit le pallier après maintes pirouettes et tout autant de frayeurs, le cœur battant et les mains poisseuses.

Julian pouvait désormais discerner trois voix provenant des appartements de ses grands-parents, trois voix masculines et peu engageantes. Mais plus encore que ces intonations étrangères, ce furent les sanglots de Grand-mère et les grognements de Grand-père qui l'alertèrent. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle fermait le poing sur la rampe, approchant timidement du battant derrière lequel ces hommes s'étaient réunis pour maltraiter leurs hôtes. Et Julian craignait de découvrir jusqu'à quel point ils les avaient brutalisés. Pour faire pleurer Aslinn, pour réveiller cette hargne chez Dahey, ces trois-là n'étaient sûrement pas de vieux amis venus leur rendre une petite visite surprise. Aucun démarcheur ne s'aventurait si loin dans les terres, et Julian n'avait pas souvenir que ses parents prévoyaient de voyager jusqu'à Ennis. Elle n'était plus certaine de trouver le courage de les affronter.

Mais elle ne pouvait imaginer abandonner ses grands-parents à leur sort. Aussi elle glissa une main gantée dans sa poche pour en extirper son portable, composa le numéro des secours et dissimula l'appareil dans son poing tout en priant pour que le réseau lui permette de les contacter lorsqu'il lui faudrait presser le bouton d'appel. Puis, inspirant profondément pour maîtriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur, elle esquissa une dernière enjambée et se retint de justesse de frapper à la porte dans un élan de lucidité frappant. Bien heureuse de n'avoir à souffrir aucun témoin face à tant de stupidité, elle reprit contenance et empoigna la clenche de sa main libre avant de surgir en trombes dans la chambre bleue.

Elle resta un instant tétanisée sur le seuil. Grand-mère était prostrée à la tête du lit à baldaquins tandis que Grand-père se dressait vaillamment devant sa femme, tenant tête à un homme aux longs cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval qui semblait particulièrement s'amuser de sa bravoure. Lui ne l'avait pas vue entrer, mais ses deux associés s'étaient raidis d'un même mouvement, leurs doigts furetant déjà à leur côté pour dégager leur arme des pans de leur blouson. Le sang de Julian ne fit qu'un tour et, n'ayant d'autre protection que cette faible menace, brandit son téléphone sous leurs yeux.

— Si vous bougez, j'appelle la police !

L'homme le plus proche – un blond la mine revêche – éclata d'un rire gras alors que son collègue haussait un sourcil sarcastique. Leur chef se joignit à l'euphorie générale lorsqu'il la remarqua enfin, se désintéressant d'Aslinn et Dahey qui dévisageaient leur petite-fille d'un air éberlué.

— Et le temps qu'ils arrivent, vous serez tous les trois au fond de la rivière, lâcha le premier.

Julian tressaillit.

— N'effraye pas notre invitée, voyons, sourit le grand type au catogan.

— Laissez-les partir, souffla Julian, ne sachant trop où elle trouvait l'aplomb de leur réclamer une chose pareille.

— Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, si tu veux bien, dit-il. Réponds à nos questions et nous libérerons Pépé et Mémé.

Julian scruta ses grands-parents. Aucun hochement négatif du menton, aucune prière silencieuse à la résistance. Il n'y avait bien que dans les films qu'on osait défier ainsi trois hommes lourdement armés pour de belles valeurs de courage et de loyauté. Elle pouvait lire dans leur regard effaré qu'elle n'avait qu'un devoir : obéir pour les mettre à l'abri. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, le chef estima avoir reçu son accord et poursuivit :

— Je vais faire simple : où est Dominic Cobb ?

Julian battit furieusement des cils, entrouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'elle n'en savait foutrement rien et se ravisa sous la menace muette de son preneur d'otage. À en juger par son expression sévère, elle avait tout intérêt à lui fournir une explication satisfaisante. Ce que Julian aurait été ravie de faire si elle avait eu la moindre idée de qui était ce fameux Dominic Cobb qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

— Je... je... balbutia-t-elle dans le vain espoir de dissiper le malaise.

— On plaisante pas, petite. Si tu nous dis pas où il est, on dégomme tes ancêtres.

Julian déglutit, essuya une perle de sueur froide en s'humectant les lèvres et décida de changer de tactique :

— Il n'est plus là.

L'homme échangea un coup d'œil perplexe avec ses sbires avant de reporter son attention sur elle, une ombre de sourire sur le visage.

— En effet. C'est pour ça qu'on veut savoir où il est _maintenant_.

Elle avait la détestable impression de s'enfoncer toute seule. Julian observa ses grands-parents, se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des marais et de leur lumière changeante par-delà la vitre poussiéreuse et se contraignit à se focaliser sur la suite des événements. Ils cherchaient un nom, un lieu, une destination. Dominic Cobb, c'était quoi ? Américain ?

— New York, lâcha-t-elle.

L'homme vrilla son regard gris dans le sien, comme cherchant à lire en elle. Julian se crispa davantage, persuadée que son mensonge ne prendrait pas, persuadée qu'il dégainerait son flingue pour abattre Grand-père ou Grand-mère en punition à son affront. Et après qu'il ait lentement cligné des paupières, l'air songeur et indécis, ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit. Il y eut un bruissement de tissu, un cliquetis métallique, le craquement sinistre d'un coup de feu, puis le cri déchirant d'Aslinn. Julian regarda Grand-père s'écrouler sur la moquette sans même émettre la plus petite exclamation de douleur, et le silence qui suivit pressa à ses tympans de toutes ses forces.

L'incompréhension et la peine qui lui empoignèrent alors le cœur la plongèrent dans une troublante sensation de déjà-vu. Ça n'était pas tant la scène qui lui semblait familière – Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas eu de nombreuses occasions de voir un proche parent être abattu de la sorte – mais plutôt ce mélange dévastateur de sentiments, ce vide abyssal, ce chagrin indicible. Ses pensées s'affolèrent, sa mémoire s'activa, et Julian comprit : Grand-père était déjà mort. Elle avait déjà appris la nouvelle de sa disparition, déjà surmonté cette épreuve. Quelque part au fond de son subconscient, elle était convaincue avoir vécu cette horreur avant ce jour. Son subconscient...

Le vertige s'intensifia lorsqu'un second doute l'envahit. Pour une raison inconnue, la simple idée de subconscient avait taquiné son imagination ; imagination qui ne tarda pas à s'échauffer, lui renvoyant des images de jungle luxuriante, de rues battues par la pluie, d'îlots volants, de Table Ronde, de serveurs aux cheveux bleus et... d'Arthur. Arthur qui lui avait appris qu'on pouvait s'introduire dans les songes de n'importe qui, construire des mondes entiers et laisser d'innocentes victimes les combler de leur _subconscient _afin de les manipuler et de leur soutirer l'information voulue. Arthur qui lui avait enseigné comment distinguer le rêve de la réalité pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le piège d'un autre.

Alors Julian s'efforça de se souvenir. Se souvenir de son trajet depuis Dublin jusqu'à Ennis, se remémorer les gares traversées entre Ashford et l'Irlande, l'Eurostar liant la France à l'Angleterre, son long voyage pour se rendre à Lille. Mais rien ne vint. Elle pouvait énumérer nombre de patelins par simple habitude, mais Julian s'avouait incapable de décrire précisément son dernier périple. Elle était tout bonnement tombée devant le portail grinçant au bout de l'allée de la vieille demeure des Doherty. Impossible de mettre le doigt sur ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Le fil de son existence semblait se rompre derrière la palissade.

L'évidence la frappa de plein fouet et Julian sentit cette même fébrilité lui serrer de nouveau les tripes, bien trop semblable à l'anxiété éprouvée durant sa première expérience onirique en compagnie d'Arthur. Mais la maison n'en trembla pas sur ses fondations, pas plus que la lumière terne du jour ne vacilla comme une ampoule un soir d'orage. Car Julian était le sujet, ici, et non plus la rêveuse. C'était elle qu'on tentait de tromper.

Elle en était là de ses déductions quand ils furent brutalement projetés contre le mur est, la bâtisse elle-même s'inclinant dangereusement telle un navire dévalant une immense vague sur le flanc alors que les ténèbres tombaient brièvement sur les plaines. Lorsque Julian retrouva enfin un semblant d'équilibre, les trois hommes s'observaient avec anxiété.

— C'était quoi, ça ? grommela le blond.

— La conduite de Tommy, répondit le chef.

Elle releva ses yeux grossis de stupeur vers lui et vit son regard se troubler. Lui qui paraissait si assuré et si fier en abaissant le bras qui avait assassiné Dahey Doherty, son masque d'arrogance n'était plus qu'inquiétude et exaspération. Il émit un bref claquement de langue agacé avant de ranger son revolver à sa ceinture, répondant aux interrogations silencieuses de ses hommes par un vague signe de la main. Ses prunelles pâles rivées à celles de Julian, il souffla à mi-voix :

— Elle nous a repérés.

Cela sonna comme un aveu aux oreilles de Julian, dont les certitudes se renforcèrent avec l'éclat de la hargne.

— Que... Comment ça ? s'exclama le blond.

Au même instant, Aslinn se redressa de toute sa hauteur et approcha du troisième homme d'un pas menaçant. Dans un réflexe impressionnant, le brun pointa son arme sur son front et actionna la gâchette sans la moindre hésitation, avec autant d'indifférence et de dédain qu'on écrase une mouche incommodante d'un bon coup de tapette. Le subconscient de Julian avait vainement tenté de la protéger à son tour, devinant l'intrus qui s'était mêlé à ce rêve pour la manipuler. La projection de sa grand-mère tomba à genoux et s'effondra sur le corps de son mari dans un soupir d'agonie.

— Il aurait fallu songer à nous prévenir que Pépé était déjà crevé, Peter.

Le blond étudia son chef d'un air penaud, feignant visiblement de ne pas voir où il voulait en venir avant de s'avouer vaincu.

— J'y suis pour rien, je peux pas contrôler son subconscient, rétorqua-t-il. Si monsieur l'architecte avait construit un autre endroit, elle aurait pas rameuté les morts...

L'accusé essuya sa remarque d'un haussement d'épaule, guettant d'un œil méfiant la projection qui avait bien failli l'attaquer.

— J't'avais dit qu'il fallait choisir les parents, on était mieux renseignés, reprit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Et pt'être que si t'avais pas laissé traîner le journal sur la table, elle en aurait pas déduis qu'il était encore là.

— Et pt'être que si tu m'avais dit qu'il était mort, j'aurais pas laissé traîner le journal sur la table.

— Ça suffit, interrompit le grand brun avant que le dénommé Peter n'ait pu renchérir face à ce manque criant de solidarité. Je déciderai qui virer plus tard. En attendant, on arrête l'extraction.

Julian recula précipitamment lorsqu'il fit mine d'approcher. Elle pria pour de l'aide, pour une autre intervention inopinée de son subconscient, mais qui pourrait la secourir au cœur des marais déserts du sud d'Ennis ? La maison bascula tranquillement en sens inverse, rendant au décor son apparence habituelle en rétablissant le sens du monde. Ce Tommy avait enfin quitté le virage.

Julian vit leur chef tirer un linge blanc de sa poche et un flacon de l'autre, qu'il ouvrit avant d'asperger le tissu de son contenu translucide. Elle fit un pas en arrière, heurta le battant de la porte avec un sursaut et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir qui bifurquait à gauche sur les escaliers.

— N'y pense même pas, murmura-t-il avec un sourire sordide.

Elle rêvait, elle en était certaine. Alors pourquoi était-il si difficile d'accepter de mourir pour se réveiller ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas baisser les bras et les laisser l'achever afin d'avorter leur mascarade ?

Peut-être parce que Julian avait déjà eu l'honneur de se faire tirer une balle dans la tête. Peut-être parce que, même sans leçon, elle avait deviné que si la mort l'extirpait du sommeil, la douleur, elle, restait entière et réelle. Elle l'avait déjà subi dans ses propres songes encore vierges de tout complot pour découvrir l'emplacement de ce mystérieux Dominic Cobb ; et reçu confirmation qu'une souffrance onirique se percevait avec autant de violence que n'importe quelle souffrance concrète quand la douille glacée d'Arthur lui avait traversé le crâne avant de la ranimer.

Elle était prête à courir aussi loin et longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour atteindre l'instant béni où le sédatif cesserait doucement de faire effet.

— Ne t'en fais pas, continua-t-il d'une voix qui laissait entendre qu'elle avait de quoi s'en faire, au contraire. Tu ne sentiras rien. On est pas des bêtes.

Il avait montré le chiffon d'un signe de menton pour appuyer ses dires. Julian ne doutait pas qu'il soit imbibé de chloroforme ou d'un quelconque anesthésique du même genre. Ce qu'elle craignait en revanche, c'était que ces hommes soient bel et bien des bêtes, et qu'ils l'endorment pour mieux la torturer. Au vu de la première impression qu'ils donnaient, elle les trouvait définitivement plus louches qu'Arthur. Arthur qui n'avait pourtant pas hésité à lui trouer la cervelle pour abréger le processus. Avec cette logique, Julian en arrivait presque à admettre que la manière forte était la plus conventionnelle, bien que de loin plus désagréable qu'une lente glissade du rêve à la réalité. Et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était tout simplement insensé de faire confiance à ces hurluberlus, elle n'hésita pas plus longuement et prit ses jambes à son cou.

L'homme lâcha un juron et se lança à sa poursuite, rapidement imité par ses employés qui accoururent dans un martèlement assourdissant de semelles sur le plancher usé. Le bruit fut amplifié par les marches tordues qu'ils dévalèrent sans ralentir, et Julian retrouva l'angoisse trop familière d'une fuite qu'elle aurait juré avoir déjà tentée peu de temps auparavant. Elle traversa le séjour comme une furie, manqua de glisser à l'angle du corridor qui menait à l'entrée et saisit son sac à la volée pour y fourrer son portable dans une vieille manie bassement « réalitaire ». Mais alors qu'elle allongeait le bras vers la poignée, la porte ouvragée se changea en un mur lisse et uniforme de béton malodorant, et Julian s'y tordit deux doigts dans son élan.

— Attention, l'architecte se remue le derrière... lança sarcastiquement la voix de Peter dans son dos alors qu'elle pressait ses phalanges endolories en réprimant un grognement de douleur.

Elle fit volte-face et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se tassa contre la paroi telle une proie acculée au pied d'une falaise par une meute de loups. Les trois silhouettes de ses ennemis masquaient déjà la lumière du séjour, jetant sur le vestibule une obscurité oppressante.

— Il serait malencontreux qu'une poutre te tombe sur le coin de la cafetière, Pete, répliqua le principal intéressé d'un air lointain.

— C'est vrai, quel dommage ce serait de crever et de sortir de ce rêve digne d'un si grand archi, Luke.

— Vous allez la fermer ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard noir avant de se murer dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Leur chef leur adressa un dernier avertissement muet avant de s'en retourner à sa victime, qu'il essayait vainement d'amadouer de sa démarche prudente et de son attitude faussement pacifiste. Plaquée contre le béton, Julian dressait mentalement l'inventaire des armes à sa disposition, qui se limitaient malheureusement à son téléphone, un stylo, un tampon et un paquet de tabac. Face à elle, les mains levées en signe de reddition, son kidnappeur poursuivait son numéro de grand gentil ; quelque peu noirci par le linge froissé qu'il comptait bien lui plaquer sur le nez dès qu'il l'aurait attrapée.

— Allez, laisse-toi faire, la pria-t-il. Dans deux minutes, ça sera fini.

— S'il vous plaît... essaya-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez... Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans...

— Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

Il fit un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction, s'immobilisa un instant, puis se rua sur elle. Alors Julian courba l'échine, se faufila de justesse sous son coude et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Peter, incapable de freiner à temps pour l'esquiver lui aussi. Désemparée, elle lui asséna un coup de genou à l'entrejambe avant de dépasser un Luke trop surpris pour réagir. Ne croyant pas à sa chance, elle accéléra le mouvement et tenta de gagner le maximum de distance avant qu'ils n'atterrissent.

— Rattrape-la, putain ! s'écria Peter. Elle m'a explosé les couilles !

— Si on l'engageait ?

— J'déconne pas, Luke ! Bordel de merde !

Julian se précipita dans le séjour, ouvrit la baie vitrée et traversa la terrasse en trois longues foulées avant de bondir au bas des marches. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux paires de pieds suivirent son exemple, rapidement étouffées par l'herbe grasse qu'ils foulaient en quatrième vitesse. Alors qu'elle enjambait la palissade à la peinture défraîchie, Julian vit un homme surgir de la droite. Ne songeant même pas à ralentir l'allure, elle escalada un muret de pierres grises et s'élança dans le pré où bêlaient quelques pauvres moutons effrayés par leur débandade. Et alors qu'elle coupait à travers champ, Julian le reconnut :

— Monsieur Gallagher ?

Il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, mais lorsque Julian risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer la scène, le berger avait empoigné son bâton et frappé violemment Luke aux tibias. Celui-ci s'effondra dans les buissons de bruyères avec une exclamation rocailleuse, et Julian esquissa un sourire triomphal. Cependant, distraite par la rébellion impromptue du paysan, elle ne vit pas venir le muret suivant et trébucha sur un pavé avant de chuter, recevant l'arête du parapet en plein estomac. Le souffle coupé par le choc, elle ravala son cri en roulant sur le côté, les bras croisés sur son ventre meurtri. Elle entendit le bruit feutré et mat de chaussures dans les hautes herbes, entrouvrit les yeux pour le voir accourir, et gémit de plus belle.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu tenter de se débattre, Julian se trouvait prisonnière des bras musculeux du chef, son regard affolé passant d'un Peter à la démarche raide à un Luke mécontent mais débarrassé de son agresseur, sans trouver une once de compassion au fond de leurs iris. Le sourire du premier lui glaça le sang, la posture nonchalante du second la révolta. Elle planta les ongles dans le cuir du blouson de son assaillant avant de lui mordre le bras à pleines dents, espérant se libérer de cette force animale qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, espérant s'écarter de ce corps d'homme qu'elle haïssait plus que tout au monde ; en vain. Il lâcha un autre juron mais maintint sa prise au prix d'un moindre effort, domptant ses coups d'épaules avec une facilité déconcertante. Julian sentit le goût du sang se répandre sur sa langue avant que les vapeurs étourdissantes du chloroforme ne s'insinuent par ses narines pour lui embrumer l'esprit.

Elle distinguait des formes troubles à travers les mailles de la cagoule ; des formes hautes, carrées et grises ; des formes rapides aux éclats métalliques ; des formes fluettes et distantes aux gestes saccadés. On lui tenait les mains liées dans le creux des reins et le coude tenaillé dans l'étau d'un poing dont la force et la fermeté lui étaient désormais facilement reconnaissables. Une dizaine de voitures les dépassa encore alors qu'ils patientaient sur le trottoir, puis un véhicule imposant aux reflets blancs ralentit devant eux, et la porte arrière coulissa sur ses rails dans un couinement de mécanique mal graissée. Julian fut poussée à bord et s'installa maladroitement au sol, cherchant ses marques à tâtons dans l'ombre. Son kidnappeur grimpa à sa suite et claqua la portière.

— Mets les gaz, Pete.

Le moteur gronda, l'habitacle vrombit, et la fourgonnette s'élança à plein régime dans les rues froides et humides que Julian avait quittées le temps d'un bref détour imaginaire par l'Irlande. Maintenant qu'elle les avait démasqués, que comptaient-ils faire d'elle ? La conduisaient-ils loin de l'endroit où ils l'avaient séquestrée et sédatée afin qu'elle n'en retrouve pas le chemin si l'envie tordue lui prenait de retenter l'expérience ? L'entraînaient-ils ailleurs pour la torturer vraiment, réellement, avec tout ce que cela impliquait de risques terrifiants ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils l'avaient réveillée. Et après mûre réflexion, bien que leurs intentions ne soient pas des plus honorables, cette méthode de sortie remportait davantage de suffrages que les manières d'Arthur. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à lui soumettre la tactique du chloroforme durant leur prochain rêve partagé. Si prochain rêve partagé il y avait.

Elle entendit l'homme s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis sentit ses mains chaudes et répugnantes glisser dans son cou pour dégager son visage de l'étoffe qui lui couvrait les yeux. Clignant des paupières pour s'accoutumer à la faible luminosité, elle massa ses poignets engourdis tout en gratifiant le responsable du coup d'œil le plus brûlant qu'elle avait en magasin. N'y prêtant pas garde, il pivota pour s'agenouiller face à elle.

— Fini de rigoler, petite, déclara-t-il. Si tu coopères pas, je vais devoir être méchant. Vraiment méchant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Comme s'il craignait qu'elle puisse douter de sa détermination, il crut bon d'appuyer son charmant discours par un bref mouvement qui dégagea son revolver des replis de son blouson de motard.

— Dis-moi où est Dom Cobb.

— J'en sais rien ! s'exclama-t-elle, désespérée.

Cela ne suffisait-il pas qu'il la harcèle en rêve ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle supporte cette angoisse dans la réalité, avec en prime l'insigne honneur d'en crever définitivement si elle ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il réclamait ?

Il inclina le visage en soupirant.

— Tu sais que je n'aime pas cette réponse.

— Mais c'est vrai ! Je... je ne sais même pas qui c'est !

— Ça n'est pas ce que nous a dit ton cher Arthur.

Julian ouvrit des yeux ronds de stupéfaction. Mais elle comprit trop tard que cette réaction la compromettait plus encore que le simple déni. Le sourire arrogant de l'homme lui prouvait d'ailleurs que son expression horrifiée allait au-delà de toutes ses espérances en matière d'aveu détourné. Mais pourquoi donc Arthur serait-il aller raconter des conneries pareilles à ces étrangers ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il précipitée entre leurs griffes en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune piste à fournir au persécuteur de Dom Cobb pour le satisfaire et lui échapper ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'il te couvrirait ?

— Je n'ai... Il n'a...

— Pauvre petit cœur brisé, souffla-t-il d'un air faussement peiné.

— Je ne...

— Je serai ravi de lui faire payer sa trahison, coupa-t-il. Ça me fera une excuse de plus pour lui plomber la cervelle.

Elle le dévisagea, complètement déboussolée. Même si elle avait voulu répliquer, elle aurait été bien incapable de trouver une répartie à une telle déclaration. Alors Julian resta là, les mirettes écarquillées, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-furieux du grand brun qui planifiait le meurtre d'Arthur avec délectation. Lorsqu'il parut enfin revenir au présent, ce fut pour empoigner son arme et l'agiter sous son nez d'un geste impatient.

— Bon, maintenant qu'on a mis les choses au clair, je vais pas me répéter cinq-cent fois, grommela-t-il.

— Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas qui c'est, votre foutu Dom Cobb !

— C'est pas la peine de le protéger, tu sais ?

— Je-ne-sais-pas-qui-c'est.

— Tu te rends bien compte que si j'te tire une balle dans le pied, là, je ferais pas semblant, hein ?

Elle déglutit difficilement, le suppliant du regard de l'épargner.

— Et que si ça te suffit par pour te décider à cracher le morceau, je pourrais bien continuer avec l'autre.

— Rah mais merde, à la fin ! J'vous l'ai déjà... ARGH !

La fourgonnette dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire lorsque la tête blonde de Peter apparut entre les sièges avant. Roulée en boule au bas de la banquette, Julian se cramponnait au talon de sa botte déjà imbibée de sang, hurlant à s'en déchirer la voix. La douleur se propageait par vagues le long de sa jambe, explosant en un feu d'artifice de picotements électriques là où le daim et la chair ne formaient plus qu'une mélasse rougeâtre et luisante.

— Parle !

Mais Julian ne pouvait que pleurer. Pleurer, geindre et suffoquer de souffrance, priant pour que le néant la soulage de cette torture abominable. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il l'ait fait. Qu'il lui ait bel et bien réduit le pied en charpie pour cet enfoiré de Dom Cobb à qui elle se jurait de faire payer ce martyr au centuple.

— Allez ! Dis-moi !

— J'en sais rien... sanglota-t-elle. Pitié... J'vous jure... j'en sais rien !

— Et inconsciemment, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

— Qu... Quoi ?

— La première ville qui te passe par la tête ! hurla-t-il en appuyant le canon à sa tempe.

— Je vous ai déjà donné la première ville qui me passait par la tête, et vous avez buté mon grand-père !

Sa lèvre inférieure disparut lorsqu'il la mordit furieusement, son menton couvert d'un chaume de barbe noire pointant en avant dans une expression animale.

— Si tu ne parles pas, c'est toi que je bute ! menaça-t-il en la mettant en joue.

— J'EN SAIS RIEN !

Sa voix mourut dans un râle tremblotant alors qu'il se redressait en jurant. La fixant toujours de son regard clair et perçant, il donna un coup de poing dans l'appui-tête du conducteur, faisant sursauter Peter qui freina brusquement pour éviter de percuter le camion de marchandises qui les précédait.

— Quoi ? _Maintenant ?_

— Elle est pas au courant, pas la peine de traîner ici.

— T'es sûr ?

— C'est qui l'extracteur, toi ou moi ?

— Mais le minuteur de Luke est...

— On se fout du minuteur, Pete, vas-y.

Julian leva ses yeux baignés de larmes vers ses ravisseurs, ne saisissant pas le dixième des sous-entendus aux paroles échangées entre les deux hommes. Alors le brun lui enfonça son sac sur la tête, s'écarta et ne fit plus un bruit. Les machines grondèrent sous leurs pieds tandis que Peter accélérait, poussant la camionnette au maximum de sa puissance. Aveugle, tétanisée par la douleur et l'effroi, Julian fut plaquée contre la banquette par la vitesse de leur course. Alors elle comprit. Comprit qu'ils fonçaient droit dans le mur, le ravin ou le platane. Droit vers la mort.

— Qu'est-ce que vous... NON !

La camionnette fournit un dernier effort, les pneus heurtèrent un trottoir avec violence et le pare-choc se fracassa contre l'obstacle qui leur barrait la route. Elle eut le temps d'entendre la carrosserie se froisser, le verre imploser, le métal se tordre, avant que l'impact ne l'atteigne et ne la broie littéralement.

— Déjà ? s'étonna la voix de Luke.

Julian ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de l'entrée, la respiration haletante et le cerveau encore embrouillé de terreur. Loin au-dessus de sa tête, les poutres apparentes plongeaient dans les ténèbres alors que les hommes se relevaient autour d'elle, jetant sur le couloir leurs ombres carrées. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'enivra des battements irréguliers de son cœur à ses oreilles et observa son pied gauche intact avec une incrédulité perplexe mêlée de soulagement intense. Mais alors qu'elle se hissait sur un coude, se souvenant brutalement de la raison de sa présence ici et de la situation inquiétante dans laquelle elle s'était empêtrée, le chef de l'expédition la saisit par les épaules pour la planter sur ses pieds.

Comment était-elle passée du pré au vestibule ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner une deuxième fois ? Que faisait-elle encore dans ce rêve ? Où était la réalité ? Y en existait-il encore une à laquelle elle puisse se raccrocher ?

— Combien de temps avant la décharge de Tommy ? demanda le brun.

Luke consulta sa montre d'un air ennuyé, mais Peter fut plus rapide à répondre :

— Avec un sédatif assez puissant pour nous stabiliser en pleine conduite de camionnette, je pense qu'il...

— Accouche.

— Trois heures, Shane. Trois.

— Trop long, répliqua-t-il. On décolle.

Il empoigna de nouveau son revolver et l'appuya sans ménagement contre la gorge de Julian, qui demeurait trop abasourdie pour songer à protester. Face à eux, Luke et Peter avaient imité Shane, l'un visant l'autre avec un sourire tantôt désintéressé, tantôt triomphal.

— Mon petit plaisir... ricana Peter.

— Profite-en tant que tu peux. M'est avis que c'était ta dernière extraction, monsieur l'organisateur.

— À tout de suite, Lucky.

Ils tirèrent à l'unisson. Dans un même bruissement de tissu, dans un même choc contre le plancher, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent. Et alors que Julian retrouvait péniblement le fil des événements, le froid du métal laissa place à la brûlure de la poudre qu'on enflamme.

— Julian ?

Elle perçut le froid et l'humidité de l'air bien avant la lumière, sentit le poids écrasant de son corps sur le béton avant de distinguer le décor dans le brouillard, entendit les cris des voitures, des bus et de l'avertisseur du tramway avant de discerner cette voix familière à ses oreilles. Tétanisée, recroquevillée contre un mur aux relents d'urine, elle papillonna des cils sans parvenir à fixer son regard sur la mince bande aux teintes beiges et grises qui filtrait entre ses paupières. Son crâne résonnait encore du coup de feu de Shane, son estomac brûlait encore du choc contre le muret, son pied fourmillait encore au passage de la balle. Tremblante et fébrile, elle dodelina de la tête, voyant approcher avec délice les ailes noires de l'inconscience.

— Julian !

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec une exclamation de douleur. Le monde lui apparut avec une clarté aveuglante et elle plaqua une main sur la joue qu'on venait de gifler violemment. Outrée, elle releva le regard pour découvrir Arthur accroupi près d'elle, la tenant par les épaules dans un geste trop familier à goût, prêt à la frapper de nouveau s'il en fallait autant pour la tirer des ombres. En le reconnaissant, sa colère toute entière se dissolut, remplacée par une sensation de réconfort et de bonheur seulement comparable à la constatation qu'un membre déchiqueté puisse miraculeusement se rétablir en s'élançant contre un mur à cent cinquante kilomètres heure.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais dut se raviser, premièrement parce qu'elle se trouvait physiquement incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents, deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'était pas exactement certaine de la réponse. Prenant son silence pour un non, Arthur la saisit plus fermement et la mit debout, la soutenant le temps que les vertiges se dissipent. Encore un peu groggy, elle accepta l'appui de son bras avec gratitude puis le lâcha dès que possible. Il s'empara de son sac abandonné sur le trottoir et la guida d'un pas pressé à l'autre bout d'une rue dont elle avait oublié le nom.

— Où est où ? parvint-elle à articuler dans son demi-sommeil.

— Près des quais, répondit Arthur.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Si elle ne délirait pas totalement, les quais s'étendaient bien à l'extrémité du boulevard qu'elle avait rejoint dans le vain espoir d'échapper à ses poursuivants – pour finalement se jeter littéralement dans leurs bras – deux cent mètres plus loin. Comment avaient-ils pu parcourir si peu de distance en tant de temps ? Où étaient-ils _vraiment_, eux, Arthur et Julian, et ces dégénérés dans leur fourgonnette ?

— Est-ce qu'on... Est-ce qu'on rêve ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Arthur lui adressa un regard peiné. Julian ignorait pour quelle raison cette conviction poignante de confondre fiction et réalité la prenait ainsi aux tripes, mais elle ressentait un besoin vital d'apprendre la vérité.

— Non.

— Comment... Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant. Qui me dit que tu n'es pas juste... un produit de mon imagination ?

Il s'immobilisa pour planter ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Elle aimait à penser que tout ceci, ces immeubles, ce vent froid, ces parfums d'hiver étaient réels. Qu'Arthur l'était tout autant. Mais comment être certaine qu'elle ne se persuadait pas d'un autre mensonge ? Comment s'assurer que ce pressentiment était le bon quand le restaurant italien et les îlots flottants avaient paru si authentiques dans le feu de l'action ? Arthur pouvait être une simple projection, aussi futile et immatérielle que de bêtes passants dans un rêve de jungle. Peut-être le subconscient de Julian l'avait-il envoyé à sa rescousse dans un nouveau songe orchestré par ces types. Peut-être Arthur l'avait-il trahie et s'apprêtait-il à lui les livrer. Peut-être tout était-il faux. Peut-être devenait-elle cinglée. Peut-être fallait-il mourir encore.

— Je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

— Je ne...

— Écoute, je sais ce que c'est. Rien de ce que je dirai ou ferai ne te suffira. Mais il faut que tu me croies.

Elle le supplia du regard. Se contenter de la promesse d'un étranger, voilà qui s'avérait plus que délicat après avoir été kidnappée et torturée dans des rêves aux troublants reflets de réalité. Il ne suffisait pas de le vouloir. Et quand bien même Julian aurait souhaité le suivre aveuglément sans plus se poser de questions, son esprit ne cessait de s'opposer à son inconscience, ruminant inlassablement d'anciens réflexes de prudence quasi-maladive qui prenaient tout leur sens aujourd'hui.

— Je vois... souffla-t-il après un silence. Dans ce cas, je te demande seulement de ne pas traîner dans le coin. Et... désolé pour tout ça.

Il fit mine de tourner les talons.

— Attends ! s'écria-t-elle, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

Arthur pivota lentement. Il n'y avait aucune trace de victoire sur son visage, aucun plaisir à la voir le retenir. Presque de la déception. Presque du regret.

— Je veux... Je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Il baissa brièvement les yeux sur ses chaussures vernies, et Julian devina sans mal qu'il tentait de déterminer quelle serait la meilleure réponse à une telle requête. Elle n'était pas stupide au point d'espérer que les mystères dissimulés derrière ces atrocités soient inoffensifs, pas naïve au point de songer s'en sortir indemne non plus. Si elle pressentait le danger, Arthur le connaissait. Mais Julian nourrissait une pointe de curiosité morbide qui résistait à toutes les réprimandes de sa raison pourtant bien calée en matière de risques, et elle estimait mériter recevoir quelques explications après pareille expérience.

— J'ai le droit de savoir, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Il sembla tout à coup épuisé, puis abdiqua :

— Alors viens.

Elle n'hésita pas longtemps à lui emboîter le pas, terrifiée à l'idée de rester là, au cœur de cette cité à la fois si semblable et différente de celle qu'elle arpentait de long en large depuis quatre ans et demi. Terrifiée à l'idée de rester seule alors que ses mystérieux agresseurs pouvaient surgir à tout instant pour lui remettre le grappin dessus. Impatiente aussi de découvrir ses secrets.

— Tu te souviens de la technique d'autodiagnostic que je t'ai donnée, hein ? interrogea Arthur en la conduisant vers le centre-ville, coupant par les contre-allées désertes pour éviter les espaces découverts de l'axe du tramway.

Tenter de se rappeler des événements antérieurs, oui. Si ses pensées s'interrompaient brutalement sans explication apparente, alors elle pourrait détecter le rêve. Elle remonta le fil de sa mémoire. De drôle d'images lui barbouillaient la vue, d'anciens parfums masquaient les gaz d'échappement et les vapeurs des bouches d'aération, des sons étranges lui vrillaient les tympans à intervalles réguliers, mais Julian se souvenait distinctement du long enchaînement de jours, de questions et de décisions qui l'avait poussée à aller dénicher Arthur à son hôtel, avant de fuir comme une dératée lorsqu'un type s'était mis dans l'idée de la pourchasser. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui confier, non sans un certain reproche.

— J'ai bien peur que ça, ce soit la réalité, avoua-t-il.

— Chouette...

— Dès qu'on aura filé d'ici, je t'aiderai à te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé après ça.

— Je suis pas sûre d'en avoir très envie...

Il lui rendit un vague sourire avant de l'entraîner dans une ruelle adjacente, jetant un coup d'œil régulier par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que la camionnette blanche ne déboule pas de l'angle pour les faucher tous les deux. Elle avait la nette impression que le contenu de ce rêve lui importait plus qu'à elle, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Hagarde, Julian se laissa balloter au rythme soutenu de sa marche, ne nota ni les terrasses vides des cafés, ni les vitrines des magasins de la grande place et accueillit l'atmosphère tiède et confortable d'un autre hall d'hôtel avec un soupir soulagé.

— Tu n'étais pas... T'étais pas là quand je suis... venue, glissa timidement Julian alors qu'il dépassait la salle de restaurant en toute hâte.

— Je sais. Je t'ai vue depuis ma fenêtre.

Il récupéra ses clefs à la réception, répondant au regard intrigué de la gérante par un bref hochement de tête lui signifiant de ne pas prêter attention au légume apathique qu'il traînait dans son sillage, et la poussa gentiment dans l'ascenseur.

— Alors tu...

— J'ai pris une chambre dans cet hôtel, juste en face du premier, coupa-t-il en pressant le bouton du quatrième étage. J'ai d'abord espéré que tu reviennes, mais j'ai su qu'ils traînaient dans le coin. C'était le seul moyen de te surveiller sans qu'il me coincent.

— Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas...

— Volé à ton secours ?

Elle plongea les mains au fond de ses poches et détourna le regard lorsqu'Arthur inclina finalement le visage dans sa direction. Elle ne voulait pas lire la moquerie dans son sourire, pas deviner l'indifférence sur ses traits. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille, après tout ? Julian pouvait bien se faire kidnapper à la sortie du supermarché à cause de ses magouilles, Arthur n'en deviendrait pas pour autant son garde du corps attitré.

— J'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire. Mais si je vous avais suivis de trop près, ils m'auraient certainement attrapé avant toi. Et alors les choses se seraient nettement moins bien passées.

— Pour toi ou pour moi ? bougonna-t-elle.

Si c'était Arthur que ces tarés avaient saucissonné à l'arrière de leur engin diabolique, Julian serait tranquillement rentrée chez André pour retrouver le ronron de la télévision, la soupe aux légumes et les parties de dames. Et même si elle l'aurait sans doute détesté de lui avoir fait miroiter la grandeur des rêves partagés pour mieux la décevoir en la rendant à sa routine, elle imaginait mal comment ce programme-ci pourrait être pire que la séquestration, la drogue et la manipulation mentale.

— Désolé...

Comment ne pas croire à sa sincérité lorsqu'il la dévisageait ainsi ? Roulant des yeux, Julian haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait indifférent et quitta la cabine pour le suivre dans un dédale de couloirs bien moins chaleureux que ceux de son précédent refuge.

— J'ai essayé de te prévenir, de te dire de ne pas venir à l'hôtel et de me retrouver ailleurs, continua-t-il. Mais tu étais injoignable.

Elle ne dit rien. Son portable, coupé de toutes tentatives de harcèlement de la part d'Isy, poursuivait sa grève sur sa table de nuit.

— J'aurais dû t'informer des risques dès le départ.

— Quoi, tu savais qu'ils allaient m'enlever ?

— Non, non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, corrigea-t-il. J'ignorais qu'ils iraient jusque là, mais... j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient, à moi ? ne put-elle retenir plus longtemps. Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu deviner que je viendrais ?

Arthur demeura un instant silencieux. Un lointain souvenir de trahison traversa l'esprit de Julian, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre le doigt sur la subite méfiance qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, Arthur reprit :

— J'ai une petite idée à ce sujet. Mais j'en saurai plus quand tu m'auras raconté ton rêve.

Ils atteignirent enfin la chambre 478, et Arthur s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. D'une démarche hésitante de somnambule, Julian approcha de la vitre encrassée pour observer la place en contrebas. Quelques rares clients s'étaient abrités sous les tentures des cafés alors qu'une petite pluie glacée constellait les pavés, clapotant mollement sur le verre poussiéreux de la fenêtre. Elle suivit des yeux la ligne des chemins serpentant entre les fontaines, les piles de chaises et les parcs à vélos, pour finalement trouver la courbe luisante des rails, plus loin sur la droite. À peine visible à l'angle des bâtiments qui leur faisaient face, la devanture de pierre et de bois de l'hôtel de l'Europe diffusait la lueur dorée de son intérieur sur la voie. Elle imaginait sans peine sa petite silhouette encombrée de foulards se poster sous la niche pour fumer une cigarette avant de disparaître dans les rues piétonnes. Si elle avait su qu'Arthur l'espionnait depuis ce poste, elle aurait été ravie de lui adresser un joli coucou du majeur.

— Tu devrais t'asseoir, conseilla-t-il.

Ses jambes flageolantes semblaient de son avis. Julian rejoignit le lit et s'y laissa lourdement tomber, faisant grincer les ressorts du matelas où Arthur s'affairait à plier bagages.

Elle se sentait... absente. Presque transparente, comme si cet étrange rêve avait emporté un peu de son âme en s'envolant. Aussi sonnée et nauséeuse qu'au terme de sa dernière soirée d'ivresse, Julian écopait en prime du sentiment troublant d'avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre pour un court mais terrible instant. La perte de mémoire due à ses excès de bière lui paraissait tout à coup bien dérisoire : ses amies lui avaient assuré qu'elle n'avait commis aucun crime durant son black-out, et qu'à part une ou deux interprétations inhabituelles des classiques de Georges Brassens, elle n'avait pas osé d'extravagances dont elle aurait pu avoir honte. Savoir qu'un groupe d'hommes l'avait capturée pour l'anesthésier et pénétrer son esprit avait en revanche de bonnes raisons de l'angoisser.

Elle regarda Arthur fourrer ses vêtements dans sa valise, ranger soigneusement la drôle de machine à laquelle il l'avait branchée pour leur propre rêve partagé dans son étui et rassembler ses maigres possessions au pied de la porte. Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, Arthur s'assit à ses côtés pour extirper de la poche de son blouson un petit dé rouge aux points écaillés.

— Voici un totem.

Julian lui adressa un coup d'œil fatigué qui lui arracha un petit sourire.

— On s'en sert pour distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Enfin... techniquement un totem n'apporte pas la preuve qu'un monde est réel, il écarte juste le doute qu'il soit imaginé par un autre...

— Hein ?

— Oublie. Je divague, fit Arthur avec un geste désintéressé de la main. Un totem, c'est un petit objet, propre à chaque personne, qu'on doit pouvoir garder sur soi en toutes circonstances. Ce dé truqué, par exemple, roule d'une façon particulière que moi seul connait. Ainsi, quand je le tire, je peux deviner à la façon dont il roule s'il s'agit bien de mon totem ou d'une copie ratée. Donc si je suis dans la réalité, ou dans le rêve crée par un autre que moi.

— Verdict ?

— C'est bien la réalité, répondit-il. J'ai déjà vérifié.

— Et c'est ça ta preuve ? fit Julian. Te croire sur parole ?

— Ma parole est tout ce que tu auras, malheureusement. À moins que tu trouves ton propre totem. Ce que je ne te souhaite pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que cela signifierait que tu as atteint un stade... inquiétant. Alors va falloir te contenter du mien.

Elle lâcha un soupir désespéré.

— La confiance règne, ricana-t-il.

Elle se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était plutôt naturel de douter d'un type qui regarde les jeunes filles se faire enlever depuis sa chambre d'hôtel sans même songer à appeler la police ou à lui venir en aide. Il aurait assisté à sa fuite effrénée en s'enfilant un paquet de pop-corn que ça ne l'aurait pas surprise.

— Maintenant j'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce rêve, Julian.

Besoin, hein ? Son flair ne l'avait pas trompée : Arthur comptait sur son récit pour en apprendre plus au sujet de ses ravisseurs. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de confirmation pour comprendre qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui si elle ne consentait pas d'abord à lui fournir les renseignements qu'il réclamait. Julian aurait d'ailleurs été ravie de participer à cet échange de bons procédés, mais elle avait un petit souci :

— Je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Alors il va falloir te forcer.

Elle l'étudia avec circonspection. Comment se forcer à se rappeler un rêve ? Il arrivait qu'ils resurgissent en cours de journée, piqués au vif par un visage, une lumière, un mot faisant office de lien entre une scène quotidienne et le souvenir enfoui d'une vie nocturne. Mais Julian savait – pour avoir si souvent essayé de se remémorer ses plus belles escapades oniriques – que les rêves étaient extrêmement capricieux. Et que plus on les appelait, moins ils daignaient revenir.

— Je sais que c'est dur, dit Arthur. Mais tu dois essayer.

— Je... Je crois qu'il y avait... une maison...

Julian réfléchissait si fort et si profondément qu'elle en attrapait une crampe de cervelle. Ses tempes palpitaient douloureusement, ses muscles noués se crispaient dans le creux de son cou, et sa nuque raidie lui donnait l'impression de se changer en bois à chaque effort encouragé par Arthur. Mais Julian s'accrocha aux bribes qui s'attardaient en surface, ne les lâchant que pour en attraper de plus larges et de plus claires à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les méandres de son subconscient. Elle révéla à Arthur ce qu'elle avait de plus logique à transmettre, laissant les incohérences et les doutes de côté pour lui offrir la version la plus exploitable. Il ponctua son récit de quelques questions, écouta religieusement chaque mot, et marmonna un vague « Hmmm » pensif lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

— L'organisateur a merdé, constata-t-il pour lui-même. Et en amenant des éléments qui t'ont fait penser à ton grand-père, l'archi a aggravé les choses. Mais ils se sont bien rattrapés...

— Et après, dans la camionnette, là... essaya-t-elle, perdue.

— Un rêve dans un rêve, expliqua Arthur. Ils l'ont construit à l'image de la réalité pour ne pas reproduire leur erreur et être certains que tu dirais la vérité. En te faisant croire qu'ils t'avaient réveillée, ils ont pu te menacer afin que tu penses réellement courir de gros risques.

— Un rêve dans un rêve ? répéta-t-elle, éberluée. C'est possible, ça ?

— Bien sûr.

Elle médita cette perspective avec application, comprenant de mieux en mieux le stratagème de ces rustres pour lui soutirer l'information voulue. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était téléportée du pré à l'entrée : Shane ne l'avait pas réveillée après l'avoir arrêtée, mais emmenée à l'intérieur pour l'endormir encore.

— Ils ont dit... Ils ont dit que c'était toi qui m'avait vendue, et que c'était comme ça qu'ils m'avaient trouvée, lâcha Julian.

Arthur leva un sourcil étonné.

— Si je t'avais vendue, ça voudrait dire que je suis entré en contact avec eux, répondit-il. Et crois-moi, s'il m'avait eu sous la main, ils ne se seraient pas embêtés à t'attraper. Surtout que tu n'avais rien qui les intéressait, mais ça ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir prévu.

— Mais alors comment ils ont su ?

— Ils ne m'ont pas suivis moi, sinon Shane m'aurait cueilli sur la route et ne se serait pas donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour s'en prendre à toi. Ce qui veut dire que ça n'est pas moi qu'ils pourchassaient directement.

Comme elle ne saisissait rien à son charabia, il précisa :

— Quelqu'un leur a donné ton nom.

— Qui est-ce qui aurait pu faire ça ?

— Ariadne.

Julian ouvrit de grands yeux. Il lui fallut un long moment pour remettre les choses en ordre, de son coup de fil à Ariadne au fameux « travail » qu'elle et Arthur avaient accompli ensemble quelques mois plus tôt. Elle saisissait maintenant pourquoi la jeune femme avait semblé si excitée à l'idée de lui passer le flambeau, pourquoi l'architecture avait pris une toute autre connotation dans leur conversation. Ariadne avait déjà partagé ses rêves avec Arthur. Ariadne leur avait déjà construit des mondes entiers. Et elle l'avait sans doute fait avec bien plus de talent que Julian...

— Pas volontairement, ajouta Arthur en la voyant se renfrogner, croyant sans doute que sa mauvaise humeur résultait plus de sa dénonciation que de leur ancienne collaboration. Ils ont dû pratiquer une extraction sur elle aussi.

— Une _quoi_ ?

Elle avait soudain en tête l'image d'un vieil embaumeur égyptien lui aspirant le cerveau par les narines.

— Ce que tu as subi, précisa-t-il. Ils ont bâti deux strates de rêve dans lesquelles ils t'ont entraînée pour que tu les remplisses de ton subconscient.

— Le sujet... se souvint-elle.

— Oui. Et ils ont essayé de t'extraire quelque chose. C'est certainement comme ça qu'ils ont obtenu ton identité d'Ariadne et cru que je t'aurais révélé assez de choses pour qu'ils préfèrent te piéger toi plutôt que moi.

Évidemment, puisque Julian n'avait rien eu à avouer, il aurait été difficile pour elle de balancer qui que ce soit. À vrai dire, elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Ariadne de n'avoir pas su préserver le secret de son propre emplacement – elle-même aurait craché le morceau au bout de trois secondes dans sa situation. Elle lui en voulait seulement de revenir inévitablement sur le tapis.

— Il est temps d'y aller, annonça Arthur en se levant.

— Mais attends ! C'est qui ce Dom Cobb ?

Arthur lui adressa un sourire énigmatique en empoignant sa valise et sa mallette. Puis il quitta la chambre, Julian sur les talons. Ses incessantes protestations se soldèrent par autant d'échecs lamentables et de silences bornés, Arthur ne paraissant même plus l'entendre. Il régla le paiement des deux nuits passées ici, remercia la gérante et prit le chemin du garage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait un large demi-tour à l'arrière des grands magasins et démarrait en trombes. Agacée, et frustrée, Julian avait plié les jambes sur le siège et extirpé son paquet de Old Holborn de son sac pour rouler une cigarette chèrement gagnée, avec la ferme intention d'étouffer sa rancune dans la nicotine.

— Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour dire que j'avais le droit de savoir, maugréa-t-elle, incapable d'abandonner la lutte.

— Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu devais savoir.

— Non ! Non, tu ne m'as rien dit ! Seulement qu'une bande de tarés avaient essayé de m'extraire un truc !

— Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre.

— Et le pourquoi du comment ?

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil en biais. Le semblant d'arrogance qu'elle avait perçu à leur départ s'était maintenant volatilisé. Il ne restait plus au fond de son regard noir que cet épuisement inexplicable et une vague lueur de tristesse.

— Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, étranglée par l'incrédulité et la colère. Il ne pouvait pas simplement la ramener dans sa petite banlieue et la rendre à son train-train chiant à mourir ; pas après l'avoir initiée aux rêves partagés, présentée à son métier et éveillée à ses pouvoirs d'architecte hors du commun ; pas après lui avoir avoué qu'une équipe de quatre fous furieux sillonnaient le monde pour mettre le grappin sur lui, et accessoirement sur ses rares fréquentations – lesquelles serviraient de consolation jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'attrapent.

— Alors tu vas juste... partir ? lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'elle eu repris contenance.

— C'est plus sûr pour toi.

— Pourquoi tu voulais m'engager ?

— Pour que tu m'aides.

Elle détailla son profil, résolument tourné vers la route. Il avait les doigts fermés sur le volant, les tendons saillant et roulant sous sa peau claire, les jointures blanchissant à mesure qu'il serrait les poings.

— Je veux t'aider.

Il ne bougea pas. Seuls ses yeux d'un noir d'encre osèrent s'aventurer vers elle, si furtivement qu'elle douta même les avoir vus effleurer les siens.

— Non, tu es juste curieuse, répondit-il.

Julian se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ne sachant trop quoi répliquer à une telle affirmation.

— Ça n'est pas un reproche. On se connait à peine, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider.

— Mais je...

— Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, trancha-t-il. J'étais prêt à tout te raconter avant aujourd'hui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu te rencontrer. Mais s'ils en arrivent à ce genre de méthode, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches rien. Je suis vraiment navré de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans et de ne rien pouvoir te dire de plus, mais c'est trop dangereux.

Julian baissa la vitre pour allumer sa cigarette et tira deux grandes bouffées qui lui piquèrent les yeux avant de lui emplir les poumons. Le vent glacé vint lui fouetter le visage, faisant claquer ses cheveux ébouriffés et danser la petite plume qui virevoltait à son oreille. Ses joues et son nez rosirent au contact mordant de l'air automnal, rendu douloureux par la vitesse.

Elle aurait pu retrouver André, préparer leur repas quotidien, s'installer à ses côtés pour leur feuilleton, peut-être se pencher sur son futur exercice de projet et aller tranquillement se coucher. Elle aurait pu s'endormir, rêver de villes sous-marines, d'échappées dans l'espace et de chevauchées sauvages dans le désert. Elle aurait pu se lever le lendemain, avaler un café et rejoindre Isy, Maëlle, Alexia et les autres à leur place préférée, au fond de l'amphi Maglione. Elle aurait pu assister à ses cours, s'asseoir à la cafétéria résonnant de la musique des Kinks, des Beatles ou de Pixies, prendre le bus pour rentrer et enchaîner les jours. Elle aurait pu décrocher un stage, réussir ses derniers partiels, valider son Master et devenir architecte.

Elle aurait dû oublier Arthur, les lasagnes, les forêts tropicales et les immeubles volants. Elle aurait dû ignorer les complots de ce Shane, la menace qui planait sur l'employeur pas comme les autres qui s'était invité dans leur salon une semaine plus tôt. Elle aurait dû tirer un trait sur les rêves partagés, les extractions, Ariadne et Dominic Cobb.

— J'accepte, déclara-t-elle sans le regarder.

— De quoi ? s'étonna Arthur.

— Ton job.

Elle aurait pu retourner à sa vraie vie. Elle aurait dû se satisfaire de sa vraie vie. Mais Julian ne le ferait pas.

Le vrai ne suffisait plus.


	6. SDIV

**Sweet dreams – IV**

_Le rêve prémonitoire jugé prophétique n'a pas forcément de lien avec la vie privée du rêveur, mais annonce un évènement futur qui se réalisera effectivement. _

Elle comprenait le dilemme : si elle voulait apprendre qui était Dom Cobb et pourquoi ces hommes semblaient si impatients à l'idée de le dénicher, Julian n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre Arthur, de l'aider et de mériter sa confiance. Et si elle avait décidé de faire cet effort, ça n'était pas par simple curiosité, comme il le croyait certainement. Pas seulement, en tout cas. Certes, elle ne pouvait nier qu'une grande partie de ses motivations tenait à un émerveillement quasi-puéril devant un phénomène extraordinairement passionnant, mais elle avait bien conscience que cela ne constituait pas une excuse valable. C'était son existence entière qu'elle mettait en balance, sa survie qu'elle mettait en péril. Son avenir professionnel et personnel changerait du tout au tout lorsqu'elle fournirait une réponse définitive à Arthur, qui avait préféré lui laisser le temps de considérer pleinement les conséquences avant de donner son consentement. Ses précautions pouvaient paraître dérisoires, puisque le sursit accordé à Julian représentait tout juste une soirée. Mais au vu des quelques difficultés qu'il rencontrait face à cette troupe d'enragés qui comptaient bien le choper rapidement, disons que c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Une soirée, c'était donc ce dont Julian disposait pour se convaincre de lâcher études, famille et amis ou de renoncer à la vérité, le frisson et l'aventure. Elle doutait que le désir d'évasion soit réellement un motif plus respectable que la curiosité, mais à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre prétexte à opposer que ces deux-là. Pas d'intérêt particulier porté au sort de Dom Cobb, pas de sens profond de la justice la poussant à persécuter les affreux kidnappeurs pour les punir, pas même d'empathie innée l'incitant à compatir au malheur d'Arthur et à lui prêter main forte coûte que coûte. Elle voulait découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière toute cette affaire, elle voulait partager des rêves et construire des univers entiers. Et elle réalisait avec une pointe d'inquiétude que cette volonté devenait plus vorace et impétueuse que ses angoisses, ce qui n'était pas peu dire lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à tout quitter sur un coup de tête.

Le voyage de retour s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus complet. Lorsqu'il était devenu trop pesant pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Arthur avait allumé l'auto-radio et laissé Billie Holiday remplir l'habitacle de sa voix si particulière. Murmurant les paroles de _Please keep me in your dreams_, Julian s'était efforcée de ne pas laisser les doutes s'insinuer. Il aurait été infiniment plus facile de faire ses valises immédiatement et de partir sans se retourner. Ces quelques heures de réflexion étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour perdre enthousiasme et courage, pour s'assagir et se dégonfler. Et Julian savait pertinemment qu'elle se maudirait éternellement de n'avoir pas saisi sa chance si elle refusait d'accompagner Arthur, aussi sûrement que ses convictions s'effondreraient après une nuit d'incertitude et de remise en question.

Le plus prudent était donc d'y songer le moins possible et de se concentrer uniquement sur les émotions qui l'avaient persuadée de suivre cette voie en premier lieu. C'était tout à fait envisageable à bord d'une voiture, avec pour seule distraction le jazz des années quarante et le paysage grisâtre de la banlieue ; moins évident pourtant quand elle se trouva seule face à sa chambre désordonnée, son sac de voyage vide sur une épaule et une première larme dévalant sa joue.

Julian prit le temps de ne rien faire, simplement assise sur son lit en pagaille tandis que ses yeux bondissaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce exiguë à la géométrie tordue. Sur sa gauche, la porte de bois blanc venait buter contre la table de nuit où son portable dormait toujours. Contre le mur diagonal opposé au sommier, son bureau déversait ses papiers coupés, ses bibelots stupides, ses bâtons d'encens et ses paquets de tabac sur le parquet, tandis que les dernières planches raturées attendaient toujours l'heure du grand ménage pour quitter le plan incliné de sa table haute, située juste sous la fenêtre à la Française encadrée de rideaux chamarrés. L'ouverture marquait l'emplacement de la quatrième cloison, là où le petit côté du trapèze était le plus étroit. Au pied de son matelas, bouclant la boucle de son observation, sa vieille étagère branlante ployait sous le poids des études d'architecture, des romans d'Emily Brontë et d'une impressionnante collection de boules à neige souvenirs ramenées des quatre coins du monde par ses amies en manque d'inspiration, dont l'achat était devenu une véritable tradition au fil des ans.

L'ensemble était décoré d'une quantité incroyable de babioles en tout genre, allant d'un burger-phone inutilisable gisant au beau milieu des mégots à une peluche immonde – à l'effigie d'un personnage de dessin animé dont elle avait oublié le nom – trônant au sommet de sa pile de vieux CDs ; en passant par un médiator inestimable du guitariste de son groupe de rock préféré et la figurine d'une mariée en robe blanche attrapant le fond de culotte de son futur époux fuyard à l'aide d'une canne à pêche. Quelques t-shirts sales ponctuaient le sol jonché de cartouches sèches, de crayons et de cannettes de soda. Depuis le tableau de liège qui surplombait son ordinateur, les visages rayonnants de ses parents et de son petit frère l'encourageaient à rester droite et fière pour affronter la vague de chagrin, de peur et de regret qui la heurtait de plein fouet.

Même en restant debout jusqu'à l'aube, Julian n'aurait aucune chance de tout débarrasser avant son départ. Elle ne pouvait emporter son bazar avec elle, pas plus qu'elle n'oserait accabler André de la responsabilité d'effacer son passage pendant qu'elle courrait les villes avec un inconnu. Et une petite partie d'elle-même voulait laisser sa trace ici, laisser ses marques de brûlé sur les planches et ses odeurs de cigarette sur les draps, pour qu'André se souvienne d'elle, pour que Julian se souvienne d'André, et pour qu'il existe toujours une place à elle dans cet endroit s'il lui fallait revenir un jour.

Alors elle plia ses vêtements, tria ses papiers, fourra les déchets dans un grand sac poubelle et rassembla l'essentiel sur le matelas, luttant pour ne pas succomber à la nostalgie à chaque souvenir évoqué par une photo perdue, un bijou terni ou un petit mot froissé retrouvé au fond d'une boîte. Elle entreposa ses gadgets dans la commode, empila les clichés, les feuilles volantes et les cartes postales dans un même tiroir, jeta ce qu'il y avait à jeter et rangea ce dont elle ne pouvait se séparer. Elle glissa le numéro d'Arthur dans sa poche, ferma les portes, tourna les verrous et enveloppa son attrape-rêve dans un chiffon avant de l'ajouter aux bagages en espérant qu'il lui serve. Puis elle se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son lit et contempla les murs blancs, les étagères désertées, l'alignement parfait des œuvres d'Alberti dans sa bibliothèque et le grand gouffre qui s'était creusé au centre de la pièce.

Toujours hypnotisée par ce nouveau néant, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les semelles d'André claquer contre le carrelage. Elle pouvait presque le voir lever le nez en direction de la lumière qui filtrait depuis le couloir de l'étage, puis baisser les yeux pour remarquer les grosses bottes de Julian sous le porte-manteau, avant d'enfin lâcher :

— Julie ?

La voix rocailleuse et légèrement anxieuse du vieil homme la tira définitivement de sa torpeur. Elle n'était pas encore parvenue à déterminer ce qui du mensonge par omission ou de l'aveu causerait le moins de tort à son hôte. Quand elle songeait que cette discussion désagréable ne serait que la première d'une longue liste comprenant Isy, Maëlle, Alexia, Papa, Maman, Charlie, professeurs et directeur, Julian en arrivait presque à prier pour qu'un simple « Au revoir » griffonné sur un post-it leur convienne.

— Oui ?

— Ah, tu es rentrée !

Pas pour longtemps... ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

— L'Jean-Claude m'a invité pou' l'souper, j'avais laissé un mot su' l'frigo. T'as mangé ?

— Pas encore. Je... J'arrive.

Elle soupira en se levant, éteignit derrière elle et remonta le corridor à pas feutrés avant de dévaler les escaliers, manquant comme à l'accoutumée de s'y casser une guibole quand ses chaussettes glissèrent sur le bois verni ; mais un vieux réflexe lui permit de se rattraper à la rampe et d'éviter le drame. Elle rejoignit André à la cuisine, qui avait mis de l'eau à chauffer pour partager son repas en buvant une tisane. Mais lorsque Julian découvrit effectivement la note d'André scotchée à la porte du réfrigérateur, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre appétit. Puisqu'il était trop tard pour prétendre avoir déjà dîné en compagnie d'Isy, elle n'eut d'autre alternative que de se contraindre à avaler un morceau afin de ménager le souci de son hôte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'installait à la table derrière une assiette de pâtes agrémentées de sauce industrielle, le tout saupoudré d'un peu de parmesan. Elle aurait certainement dû engager la conversation la première, même en lançant des banalités, car son habituel mutisme alerta André plus encore que d'ordinaire.

— Ça va pas, gaillotte ?

— Oh, si, si, mentit-elle.

Il l'observa d'un œil méfiant à travers ses lunettes en cul de bouteille, le nez froncé au-dessus des vapeurs de verveine qui lui rappelaient douloureusement Aslinn Doherty, sa grande maison grinçante et son rêve atroce. Julian esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais ses pâles tentatives se transformèrent en une grimace pour le moins effrayante.

— Non, j'vois bien qu'ça va pas, insista André.

Quel mal il avait à dire une chose pareille.

André et Julian n'avaient jamais discuté ; ou plutôt : André n'avait jamais écouté Julian. Elle se souvenait d'heures entières passées sur le banc caduc à l'abri du cerisier, au fond du jardin ; d'heures entières où elle avait bu ses paroles et enregistré le détail de ses innombrables récits, ri à ses expériences les plus loufoques, retenu ses larmes aux épisodes bouleversants, vibré aux variations de son timbre rauque lorsqu'il étouffait un sanglot ou réprimait un gloussement. C'était par ses mots qu'elle avait rencontré Paulette, qu'elle avait assisté à la naissance de Jules et appris l'horreur de l'accident de voiture qui lui avait coûté la vie vingt-trois ans plus tard. C'était de sa bouche qu'elle avait appris la valeur d'une existence qu'on ne connaissait plus de nos jours, la beauté d'une innocence révolue, le sens de l'amitié et de la fête qui s'était perdu dans les méandres d'internet, les ondes satellites et les canaux de télévision. C'était dans ses yeux qu'elle avait connu la France d'antan, mai 68, les années disco et les hippies.

Mais outre les politesses qui avaient suivi son emménagement ici, André ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'Angleterre de son enfance, pas plus qu'il ne s'était immiscé dans sa vie privée ou n'avait tenté de comprendre quelque chose à ses études. Julian ne lui reprochait pas un quelconque manque de considération, pas plus qu'elle ne le blâmait de ne pas avoir songé qu'elle puisse en souffrir. Il était vieux, veuf, malade, et avait bien assez à faire avec tout ça pour ne pas s'encombrer des tracas futiles d'une jeune femme à qui tout paraissait réussir. Ce qu'elle déplorait en revanche, c'était qu'André ait attendu ce jour précis pour abaisser les dernières barrières et oser lui parler à cœur ouvert. Qu'il ait patienté jusqu'à leur dernière soirée, leur dernier repas, leurs derniers instants pour lui prouver qu'il tenait bien plus à elle qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre.

Julian dut serrer les dents pour contenir la peine qui la rongeait. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer fuir comme une voleuse au lever de l'aube pour n'offrir en remerciement à André qu'une chambre impersonnelle et un petit mot sur le buffet du vestibule. Il méritait mieux que ça, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

— Je... Je dois partir, avoua-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur ses pâtes froides.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il. Partir où ?

Il avait bien perçu à ses intonations abattues qu'il ne s'agissait pas de passer une nuit chez Isy, ni même de retourner à Paris pour un mois de stage supplémentaire.

— J'ai accepté le travail d'Arthur. Je pars avec lui.

— Quoi ?

Elle redressa le menton au son furieux de sa voix. Le regard d'André lançait des éclairs derrière le verre de ses lunettes, et ses rides semblaient s'être creusées à coups de burin, le faisant paraître plus âgé de dix ans.

— J'y ai bien réfléchi, essaya-t-elle.

— J'crois pas, non, rétorqua André. T'peux pas partir comme ça ! Et ton école ? Et tes copines ?

— C'est une opportunité qui ne...

— Et tes parents. Qu'est-ce qu'y vont dire, tes parents ?

— Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront que mon avenir professionnel est...

— Non !

Il tapa du poing sur la table et Julian sursauta violemment, refermant instinctivement les doigts autour des couverts qu'elle serrait à s'en faire craquer les jointures. Elle aurait beau cacher sa décision sous des arguments scolaires, André n'était pas bête au point de gober ses bobards. Elle aurait voulu le mettre dans la confidence et s'assurer qu'ils se quittent en paix, mais Julian n'était pas en droit de lui faire courir un tel risque. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, comme Arthur l'avait mise en danger, elle. Et s'il fallait qu'il l'accuse d'égoïsme et de stupidité pour qu'il reste en sécurité, elle était prête à jouer le jeu, à crier, se battre et lui claquer la porte au nez.

— C'est mon choix, répliqua-t-elle plus sèchement.

André la dévisagea, toute trace de colère maintenant disparue. Ne demeuraient plus sur son visage strié par le temps qu'une incrédulité et une incompréhension déroutantes.

— Mais tu l'connais même pas, c'gars-là.

— C'est mon patron.

— Mais enfin, Julie...

— J'ai rangé ma chambre, coupa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai absente, mais j'aimerais y laisser quelques affaires. Ça vous dérange ?

Il la dévora de ses yeux rendus énormes par les carreaux luisants, désemparé, anéanti, soudain rattrapé par une infinité de tristesses, de chagrins et de tourments auxquels Julian venait honteusement ajouter le sien.

— Bien sûr qu'non, finit-il par bredouiller.

— Je ferai un virement sur votre compte dans les prochains jours. Puisque notre contrat devait finir en juin, je vous verserai sept mois de loyer à ce moment-là.

— Voyons, Jul, c'est...

— Et j'aurais un dernier service à vous demander.

Elle s'était changée en femme d'affaire froide et méprisante, en harpie cruelle. Accablé par ses accents sévères, André se contenta d'acquiescer, visiblement trop chamboulé pour ajouter quoi que ce soit.

— J'aimerais que vous ne disiez rien à mes parents. Je me chargerai de les appeler.

— D'a... D'accord, accepta-t-il à contre-cœur.

— Merci.

Elle se résigna finalement à entamer son plat, bien que ni l'envie ni le besoin ne s'en fassent ressentir. Tout ce que souhaitait Julian, c'était plonger ses yeux brillants dans son assiette et ne plus croiser ceux d'André. Après un instant de flottement, celui-ci se leva d'ailleurs pour vider sa tisane dans l'évier, déposa sans ménagement sa tasse sur l'égouttoir et sortit sans se retourner. Lorsque ses pas se furent évanouis à l'étage, elle relâcha fourchette et cuillère dans un grand fracas d'inox et de céramique, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

Julian fit la vaisselle, repoussa l'échéance en nettoyant la cuisine et rejoignit sa chambre à pas traînants pour ajouter ses affaires de toilette à ses bagages. Elle fit un tour complet de la maison, ramassant les derniers livres qu'elle avait laissé traîner au salon, s'arrêta une ultime fois devant le portrait de Paulette pour la saluer et alla trouver Dudule au grenier pour le gratifier de quelques papouilles en guise d'adieu, auxquelles il répondit par un ronron énergique et un petit miaulement à fendre l'âme. Puis Julian se posta sur le seuil de la chambre d'André, prête à frapper à la porte pour lui dire au-revoir. Arthur passerait la chercher à trois heures du matin : elle préférait épargner à son hôte la peine de se lever si tôt pour une séparation dont ils se passeraient bien.

Mais alors qu'elle allait toquer au battant, la clenche pivota en couinant et la lumière de l'abat-jour se déroula contre le mur du couloir tandis qu'André apparaissait dans l'encadrement. Le cœur serré, ne sachant trop quoi faire maintenant qu'elle était prisonnière de son regard où se mêlaient douleur et rancune, Julian laissa son bras retomber à son côté et demeura immobile.

— J'espère qu'y vaut l'coût, ton bourreau des cœurs, marmonna André.

Elle déglutit mais ne dit rien.

— D'mon temps, on s'battait pour une fille. On la volait pas. J'ai cassé deux nez pour Paulette, t'sais ?

Elle se borna au silence. Ça n'était pas le moment de lui expliquer qu'Arthur et Julian n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec André et Paulette.

— Quand est-ce qu'tu t'en vas ?

— Dans la nuit.

— Alors c'est là qu'on s'dit bye bye.

Il lui adressa un sourire si déchirant qu'elle crut ne jamais le supporter. Puis André se pencha vers elle, et tandis qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds et offrait sa joue gauche à ses lèvres, les bras du vieil homme se refermèrent autour de ses épaules et l'étreignirent de toutes leurs forces perdues. Julian leva les yeux au plafond, ferma les paupières, et sentit une perle glacée glisser sur sa joue avant de disparaître dans ses foulards. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui rendre son geste, André s'était dégagé, avait déposé une bise sur son front et fermé la porte dans son dos. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle entendit le lit grincer, l'interrupteur claquer, et la fine bande dorée qui se faufilait par l'interstice fut happée par l'obscurité.

Julian retourna à sa chambre, empoigna son sac et le jeta sur son épaule. Arrivée au bas des marches, elle enfila ses bottes sans lâcher son téléphone portable des yeux. Quand elle tourna la clef dans la serrure, le numéro scintilla sur l'écran. Quand elle dépassa la haie, on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

— Tu peux venir me chercher maintenant ?

Et quand elle s'écroula sur le trottoir encore humide de pluie pour fondre en larmes, Arthur sauta en voiture.

Elle finissait de sécher ses yeux rougis sur un coin de keffieh lorsque les phares trouèrent la nuit glacée. Il était encore tôt, à peine plus de vingt-et-une heures ; mais dans les lotissements éloignés seuls les chats les moins frileux osaient encore pointer le bout de leurs moustaches à l'extérieur. La rue déserte, plongée dans un noir complet tout juste dissipé au croisement par un lampadaire grésillant, semblait s'être épaissie davantage quand la lumière crue du véhicule avait balayé l'asphalte et cueilli Julian comme un pauvre lapin sur une route de campagne. Éblouie, une main en coupe sur les sourcils, elle se leva pour larguer son fardeau dans le coffre et s'installa côté passager tout en fuyant le regard d'Arthur. Sous la lueur blafarde du plafonnier, il paraissait démesurément inquiet. Julian claqua la portière, boucla sa ceinture et se laissa aller au fond de son siège, espérant qu'il se lasse et renonce à lui soutirer quoi que ce soit. Mais alors que le moteur fredonnait doucement, les phares dessinant toujours deux cônes aveuglants dans les ténèbres, Arthur ne bougeait pas.

— Tu avais jusqu'à demain matin, rappela-t-il.

— Pas besoin d'attendre jusqu'à demain matin, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle jugeait plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

— Je t'avais laissé le temps de changer d'avis, insista-t-il.

— Ouais, ben justement.

— Ça n'est pas le genre de décision qu'on prend à la légère...

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air de le prendre à la légère ?

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, exposant son visage au halo doré qui tombait sur le tableau de bord et la boite de vitesse, ses prunelles encore humides se voilant subitement d'un millier d'étincelles. Peut-être s'était-elle trop emportée car Arthur réprima un imperceptible mouvement de recul, à croire qu'il craignait qu'elle ne lui saute à la gorge s'il osait prétendre le contraire. Il l'étudia minutieusement, comme si sa question méritait réellement une profonde analyse avant d'être réglée. Son verdict consista en un silence appuyé accompagné d'un coup d'œil à mi-chemin entre l'approbation et le remord. Quand il reporta son attention sur le pare-brise et les ombres au-dehors, Julian estima que la discussion était close.

Elle l'imita et entreprit d'allumer une cigarette alors qu'Arthur démarrait à petite allure et tournait à l'angle pour rejoindre les grands axes.

— T'attends toujours d'être dans ma bagnole pour fumer ? demanda-t-il, changeant plus ou moins subtilement de sujet.

— Ah, désolée... s'excusa-t-elle en fourrant son paquet de tabac dans le petit sac en bandoulière qu'elle ne quittait jamais, dont le rabat usé offrait ses pin's, ses pompons et ses agrafes aux flashes orangés des réverbères.

— Je plaisantais, précisa-t-il. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il faisait de toute façon trop froid pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Songeant judicieusement qu'elle pourrait patienter jusqu'à leur prochain arrêt pipi ou café, elle glissa une main dans la poche de son blouson pour en retirer son baladeur et le brancher sur l'auto-radio, espérant bien noyer ses envies de nicotine dans la musique.

— T'écoutes du flamenco, toi ? s'étonna Arthur quand les premières notes de _Entre dos aguas _s'échappèrent des enceintes.

Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de commenter ses moindres faits et gestes ? Julian hésita à répondre par un simple hochement affirmatif de la tête, avant de se souvenir des vieilles leçons anti-timidité d'Isy. Participer à la conversation, garder un air détendu et se mettre à l'aise, voilà quels étaient les trois préceptes à appliquer pour éviter l'effet « fesses serrées ». Et surtout ne pas communiquer par monosyllabes.

— C'est si étrange que ça ?

Pas si difficile, après tout. Le fait qu'ils aient partagé un rêve et échappé ensemble à une troupe de psychopathes dégénérés jouait certainement un rôle majeur dans le processus.

— J'ai toujours cru que les Anglais n'écoutaient que les Beatles et Deep Purple, ricana-t-il.

— Je suis Européenne, moi, monsieur.

Elle en faisait top, non ?

— Une Européenne qui écoute Billie Holiday ?

— Disons... Disons qu'il faut bien une exception qui confirme la règle. Et avec Billie Holiday, Robert Johnson, Jimi Hendrix, Iggy Pop, les Rolling Stones, Aerosmith et ZZ Top, ça me fait... sept superbes exceptions à ma règle.

— Ah, _Gimme all your lovin'_... souffla Arthur avec une ombre de sourire.

— Tu aimes ?

— Non.

Elle roula des yeux. C'était bien la peine...

— On va où, au fait ? interrogea-t-elle en retirant ses bottes du bout des orteils.

— Paris, répondit Arthur qui lança un bref regard surpris à ses chaussettes multicolores.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ?

— J'ai loué la voiture à l'aéroport en arrivant.

— Tu rigoles ?

Il haussa un sourcil innocent, enclencha le clignotant droit et s'inséra sur la voie d'accélération. Une pression de pédale plus tard, ils s'engageaient sur l'autoroute.

— T'es un genre de gangster de l'imaginaire poursuivi par une bande de fanatiques, et tu veux me faire croire que tu dois te taper six-cent kilomètres en pleine nuit pour ramener gentiment une voiture au garage ?

Arthur détourna les yeux par la vitre conducteur, s'efforçant probablement de dénicher une excuse potable avant que son indécision ne le trahisse. Trop tard.

— Tu te souviens que j'ai foutu en l'air ma future carrière et ma vie sociale pour te suivre, hein ? fit-elle ironiquement, ne souhaitant pas qu'il perçoive là-dedans une quelconque accusation alors qu'il avait tant essayé de l'en dissuader. Si on doit aller à Paris pour trouver Ariadne, dis-moi seulement qu'on doit aller à Paris pour trouver Ariadne.

Arthur soupira.

— J'avais promis de la laisser en-dehors de tout ça, murmura-t-il.

Julian se força à ravaler la boule de gêne qui lui serrait soudain la gorge.

— T'y es pour rien... essaya-t-elle.

— Si je n'ai pas fait assez attention en allant la voir, si ces malades lui sont tombés dessus et s'ils l'ont forcée à parler alors qu'elle voulait tourner la page ? Non, c'est vrai, ça n'est absolument pas ma faute.

Elle ne dit rien ; par peur de le blesser, par crainte de s'aventurer sur un terrain qu'elle connaissait trop peu, par honte de n'avoir jamais envisagé ce qu'Arthur pouvait bien penser de cette situation. Elle avait été tellement obsédée par ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, par les impossibles choix qu'il lui avait fallu arrêter, par la douleur étouffante de sa séparation avec André qu'elle en avait omis le reste. Si aveugle et égoïste qu'elle en avait presque oublié que l'homme qui l'emmenait loin d'ici fuyait depuis des jours, des mois peut-être dans le seul but d'échapper à des gens prêts à le tuer pour mettre la main sur Dom Cobb.

En manquant de prudence, en approchant Ariadne pour obtenir le nom de Julian et la recruter, il en avait fait une cible. Qui savait jusqu'où Shane et ses hommes étaient allés pour lui soutirer cette information ? Qui savait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, dans le rêve comme dans la réalité ? Qui savait combien de temps elle s'était battue et ce qu'elle avait enduré pour les protéger tous les deux avant de craquer ? Julian sentit son cœur se pincer. Elle avait passé un mois en compagnie d'Ariadne, en tout début d'année ; un mois de plaisanteries discrètes, de commérages et d'anecdotes sur le compte de Théodore et de leurs clients. Un mois d'intermèdes chocolat chaud au bistrot du coin, d'heures sups au bureau et de restos improvisés. Ariadne était la seule personne que Julian connaissait sur Paris, et elle pensait pouvoir affirmer sans trop de prétention qu'elles étaient devenues plus que de jeunes collègues partageant un cabinet le temps d'un stage. Son amie avait traversé les mêmes instants de trouble, et à aucun moment Julian n'avait songé qu'il était de leur devoir de s'inquiéter de son sort, désormais.

Pourquoi mentir et prétendre qu'Arthur était innocent ? Comment tenter de le réconforter et minimiser sa faute quand elle-même s'en voulait d'avoir seulement évincé Ariadne de ses priorités ? Et comment lui assurer qu'elle partageait sa terreur alors qu'elle ignorait tout de leur ancienne collaboration, des enjeux d'une telle entreprise, des risques encourus et des liens tissés ? Julian ne comprenait rien, non. Elle ne comprenait rien à la tristesse au fond des yeux noirs d'Arthur, aux secrets qu'il gardait, à ce besoin maladif et mal dissimulé de se précipiter à Paris pour se faire pardonner. Mais c'était précisément pour ça qu'elle avait quitté André, tourné le dos à ses amies et fait le grand plongeon : comprendre. Et si ce soir elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que se taire et accompagner Arthur, elle savait que le jour arriverait où les choses s'éclairciraient. Où elle se joindrait à leurs mystères, se mêlerait au danger et ressentirait elle aussi l'envie de préserver les seules relations qui retenaient leur existence de cavale. Où, peut-être, elle habiterait les prunelles d'Arthur avec la même douleur.

— Pourquoi ils te suivent ?

Il avait fallu plus d'une heure de harcèlement ininterrompu pour qu'Arthur daigne lui céder le volant. Il était près de minuit, et sur l'A6, seules deux paires de phares rouges étaient encore visibles dans le lointain. Arthur s'était légèrement détendu depuis qu'elle conduisait. Du moins, ne pouvant plus extérioriser sa nervosité en doublant des camions à toute vitesse ni en noircissant la voie de gauche à cent soixante-dix kilomètres heure, il semblait plus calme qu'auparavant. Et elle aussi, par la même occasion.

— Ça n'est pas moi qu'ils suivent, mais ce que je sais. Et que je suis le seul à savoir, répondit-il. Quand ils ont vu que j'avais contacté Ariadne, ils ont dû penser que je l'aurais mise au courant, et qu'elle était une victime plus facile que moi pour une extraction. Mais comme tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était ton nom, ils ont supposé que je les menais en bateau et que c'était à toi que je raconterai tout. Et puisque tu étais une victime encore plus facile...

— Merci...

— Enfin, ils ont encore raté leur coup, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. C'est con, ils auraient attendu une semaine de plus, peut-être que tu aurais eu de quoi les renseigner.

— Et quelle est cette mystérieuse chose que tu es le seul à savoir ? L'endroit où se planque Dom Cobb ?

Arthur eut un instant d'hésitation troublante. Elle était toujours aussi déstabilisée par la gravité de son regard durant ces brefs moments de perdition totale. Toujours stupéfaite de voir ses craintes y briller avec tant de clarté alors qu'il s'évertuait à paraître détaché et insensible. Toujours agacée de réaliser que quoi qu'elle dise, elle finissait inévitablement par mettre les pieds dans le plat.

— Non. Je suis aussi le seul à savoir où il est, mais le trouver ça n'est qu'une autre étape sur leur route, pas leur objectif final. Comme trouver Ariadne, ou me trouver moi.

— Donc... ?

— Si je te le dis, je ne serai plus le seul à le savoir, sourit-il tristement.

Julian leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je croyais que s'ils avaient attendu une semaine de plus, j'aurais eu de quoi les renseigner, souligna-t-elle. C'est bien que tu allais me mettre dans la confidence, non ?

— J'en avais l'intention. Jusqu'à ce que je vois ce dont ils étaient capables pour mettre la main sur cette info.

— Alors... tu m'engages, mais en fait, je ne vais te servir à rien ? récapitula-t-elle d'une voix morne.

— Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il, surpris, presque scandalisé qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose. Je ne t'aurais pas laissée venir dans le cas contraire. Il faut simplement que je change de plan.

— Traduction : je ne saurai jamais ce qu'ils cherchent.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que je te le dise ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ne pas me le dire ?

Elle ne tourna pas la tête pour voir Arthur la dévisager. À la lueur verdâtre des commandes du tableau de bord, elle l'imaginait assez effrayant. Quelque peu embarrassée par sa répartie d'une audace nouvelle, elle qui redoutait de discuter de leurs goûts musicaux trois heures plus tôt se sentait maintenant bizarrement insolente.

— Parce que si je te dis rien que là où il se cache et qu'ils t'attrapent avant que je t'ai entrainée, ils le retrouveront. Ils seraient déçus du voyage, et j'aurais sûrement sauvé le secret pour un temps, mais ils tueront Dom.

Elle déglutit difficilement, feignant de se passionner pour le paysage monochrome qui défilait derrière le pare-brise.

— Et s'il meure, alors en effet, tu ne me serviras à rien.

Julian masqua sa mine vexée derrière une fausse indifférence alors qu'Arthur s'enfonçait dans son siège, tirant le tissu de son pantalon pour s'installer plus confortablement, probablement dans l'espoir de sommeiller un peu et ainsi couper court à un échange des plus courtois. C'était la seconde fois depuis leur départ qu'elle prenait si brutalement conscience de son ignorance, de sa faiblesse, de son insignifiance. Et même si Julian saisissait plus nettement l'importance du silence qui maintenait Cobb en vie et justifiait sa propre folie, elle ne se faisait décidément pas à l'idée.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

— Non, c'est pas grave.

Le moteur diesel ronronnait sous les semelles de ses bottes, _There goes the fear_ camouflait le rugissement des pneus sur l'asphalte et le souffle de l'air sur la carrosserie. Le reste du monde s'était plongé dans le silence. Sur cette portion d'autoroute perdue en pleine campagne, on distinguait les environs à la lueur d'un croissant de lune apparaissant entre deux filets de nuages, dessinant le contour dentelé de la cime des arbres contre l'argent perlé du ciel. Julian prenait soin de ne pas guetter les ombres des talus, de ne pas aventurer le regard entre les troncs, dans les profondeurs noires des bois. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les forêts du Massif Central. Jamais aimé ces alignements serrés de grands sapins aux branches griffues, jamais aimé ces étendues d'un vert sombre enveloppées de brouillard.

_ And cars speed fast out of here,  
And life goes past, again so near.  
There goes the fear again,  
There goes the fear._

Close your brown eyes  
And lay down next to me.  
Close your eyes, lay down,  
'Cause there goes the fear.  
Let it go...

— On s'arrête à la prochaine ?

Pas de réponse. Julian négocia un virage, vérifia sa trajectoire et s'autorisa à lâcher la ligne blanche des yeux pour les glisser à droite. La tête appuyée à la vitre, les bras croisés sur le torse comme pour se réchauffer, Arthur s'était assoupi. Elle sentit un sourire fendre irrésistiblement ses lèvres en observant sa bouche entrouverte, son expression sereine, son visage incroyablement jeune une fois débarrassé de sa tension et de son sérieux permanents. Julian régla la climatisation, sentit l'air chaud lui souffler sur les joues et baissa le volume de l'auto-radio, réduisant la voix des Doves à un simple murmure.

_ You turn around and life's passed you by.  
You look to those you love to ask them "Why ?"  
You look to those you love to justify.  
You turned around and life's passed you by,  
Passed you by, again..._

_Au moins cesserait-il de penser à Ariadne, Cobb, Shane et les autres pour quelques heures. Julian ne s'arrêterait pas à la prochaine aire de repos. Et si la forêt l'effrayait trop, si les regrets et la solitude la rattrapaient, si ses nombreuses angoisses lui serraient les tripes, elle laisserait tout de même Arthur dormir. Sous ses paupières closes, ses prunelles restaient immobiles. Pas de rêves pour les voleurs._

— Béchamel.

— Carbonara.

— T'as déjà tenu une casserole de ta vie ?

— Eh oh, je me faisais à manger quand t'étais encore à la cantine, alors un peu de respect.

— Comment discuter gastronomie avec quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les lasagnes ?

— J'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'une Anglaise. Vous faites la bouffe la plus infecte au monde.

— Mais attends, préférer la carbonara à la béchamel, c'est comme préférer Ringo à Lennon.

— À part le thé et les Beatles, vous... En plus Ringo était bien meilleur.

—_Meilleur ?_

— Bon, vous le prenez, ce café ? s'impatienta l'homme rondouillard à la moustache imposante qui faisait la queue derrière eux.

— Cappuccino ? demanda Julian.

— Expresso, exigea Arthur.

Elle poussa un profond soupir en secouant désespérément la tête, renonçant à lui inculquer quoi que ce soit en matière de dégustation. Ignorant le regard brûlant du camionneur qui patientait depuis cinq bonnes minutes devant la machine à café, elle glissa trois euros dans la fente et sélectionna deux expressos sur le panneau de commande. Après un gargouillis inquiétant, les gobelets tombèrent et, pris entre les griffes métalliques, attendirent d'être remplis aux trois-quarts avant de rejoindre les doigts engourdis de leur propriétaire.

— Sucre ? proposa Julian.

— Je bois pas un café de femme, moi.

— Tu sais que le sucre...

— Vous avez pas fini ? Allez blablater ailleurs ! s'exclama l'homme qui les dévisageait d'un œil furieux alors qu'ils restaient plantés devant la machine, l'air innocent. Putains d'amerloques...

— Non mais oh ! Soyez polis ! s'exclama Julian en Français avec une colère feinte.

Le routier sembla se tasser sur lui-même en se sachant démasqué. Ou comment emmerder quelqu'un pendant dix minutes et lui reprocher avec un aplomb déconcertant d'être le rustre de l'histoire. Passés l'étonnement et l'embarras, il bredouilla quelques excuses auxquelles Julian répondit par un dernier regard noir, avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons d'une démarche hautaine et ne s'installe à la table du fond en compagnie d'Arthur. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil amusé au camionneur qui, tasse de café en main, repartait d'un air penaud en direction du parking sous les yeux étonnés du gardien de nuit occupé à balayer le coin repas. Quand il s'inclina vers elle, Arthur souriait largement. Un vrai sourire, pas comme ces grimaces douloureuses qu'il lui adressait à de trop rares occasions. Le genre de sourire qui dessinait deux fossettes sur ses joues et de petites pattes-d'oie au coin de ses yeux presque bridés.

— Tu joues souvent à ça ? ricana-t-il.

Julian se brûla les lèvres au contact de sa boisson, passa un coup de langue sur sa peau ébouillantée et sourit elle aussi.

— Avec Isy, à la cafèt, avoua-t-elle. C'est encore mieux quand quinze personne attendent derrière.

— Isy ?

— Isidore. Une... copine de fac. Ma meilleure amie, en fait.

Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce terme, Julian n'ayant jamais compris que certains dressent des palmarès relationnels pour y ranger leur entourage. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus direct pour illustrer leur amitié. Expliquer à Arthur qu'Isy était la personne la plus sensible, généreuse, prévenante et naïve qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer, qu'elle était la seule à qui Julian avait jamais osé révéler combien sa famille lui manquait, combien il lui était dur pourtant de la retrouver, combien elle avait peur de l'avenir autant que du passé aurait été nettement plus long et fastidieux que de se réfugier derrière des mots comme « meilleure amie ». Elle doutait de toute façon qu'Arthur ait envie de s'improviser psy pour post-adolescentes tourmentées.

— Vous avez de drôles d'occupations, fit-il remarquer en buvant à son tour.

— Y'a aussi le jeu du syndrome de la Tourette.

— Pardon ?

Elle baissa ses yeux pétillants d'espièglerie au fond de son gobelet fumant, ne sachant trop si elle pouvait se permettre de raconter une chose aussi stupide et vulgaire à un type qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis trois jours. Dix, si on comptait son arrivée impromptue chez André. Peu importait.

— La maladie de Gilles de la Tourette. Jurer tout le temps et dire des obscénités sans raison. Les véritables malades ne veulent pas être grossiers. C'est juste... plus fort qu'eux.

— Et donc vous vous amusez à lâcher des « merde » et des « putain » à longueur de journée ?

— Oh on lâche bien plus que des « merde » et des « putain », rit-elle.

Il lui renvoya un sourire compréhensif tout en haussant les sourcils façon « Eh ben, les jeunes filles de nos jours... ». Elle se rendait compte avec un certain soulagement que ce genre de conversations à l'intérêt et à l'intelligence discutables étaient bien moins dangereuses que l'évocation de tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin au travail d'Arthur. Après cinq heures coincés dans la même voiture – quoi que le voyage ait été ponctué de quelques siestes – le gros du malaise s'était dissipé. Tant qu'elle évitait les maladresses pouvant ramener le Méchant Arthur sur le devant de la scène, Julian parvenait même à obéir à l'obligation de taire certaines zones d'ombre pour se contenter de banalités, au risque de s'engager sur une pente savonneuse. Et puisqu'elle semblait avoir vaincu sa timidité – la partie la moins coriace, en tout cas – ces exercices à la futilité lui paraissaient plus abordables que d'ordinaire.

Le fait qu'un homme comme Arthur – qui avait certainement d'autres préoccupations en tête et d'excellentes raisons de leur témoigner toute sa concentration – prenne la peine de l'écouter déblatérer ses bêtises et d'y rire l'aidait énormément à ne pas se murer dans le silence. Et à faire des efforts pour que le reste de leur périple se déroule sans accrochages.

— On essayera à la prochaine station, si tu veux, plaisanta-t-elle.

— J'adorerais, soupira-t-il. Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine station. Le GPS indiquait une heure trente jusqu'à Paris.

— Ah.

— Un jour, promis, assura Arthur en avalant son fond de café d'une traite, rapidement imitée par Julian qui saisit là l'annonce d'un départ imminent.

Elle acquiesça, signe que le pacte était scellé, et tous deux se levèrent pour quitter l'atmosphère tiède du bâtiment désert. En traversant le parking en sens inverse, ils croisèrent le regard du routier qui lisait à la lumière du plafonnier de sa cabine, les observant tous deux d'un air méfiant. Échangeant un autre sourire, Julian et Arthur grimpèrent en voiture.

— Et t'es sûr que... qu'ils ont pas pu nous suivre jusqu'ici ?

Elle savait à quoi elle s'exposait en déviant sur le sujet ô combien épineux de leurs ennemis communs. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé la civilisation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque camionnette blanche croisée, à chaque soûlard dépassé le long des rues désertes des environs de la capitale, et cette anxiété perpétuelle l'avait finalement convaincue d'oser prononcer ces quelques mots. Fort heureusement, l'air calme d'Arthur ne laissait présager aucune réprimande, et il répondit simplement :

— Ce ne sont pas des chasseurs de prime. Ils n'ont même jamais vu ma voiture. Ils doivent encore traîner près de chez toi.

— Ils ne vont rien leur faire, hein ? s'exclama-t-elle, réalisant tout juste quel risque Isy, André et les autres couraient par sa faute.

— Ils ne vont rien faire à personne, assura Arthur. À part à nous.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire qui s'évanouit à l'instant où il inclina le visage pour la regarder. Recroquevillée sur le siège passager, les bras fermés autour des genoux où elle avait posé le menton, Julian gardait les yeux perdus quelque part entre l'essuie-glace et l'infini.

— Eh, je rigolais...

Elle esquissa un rictus du coin des lèvres.

— Non, tu ne rigolais pas.

Voyant qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter vraiment, Julian prit le temps de l'observer à son tour et de sourire plus franchement, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle avait accepté cette dure réalité depuis quelques temps maintenant.

— Je suis juste... fatiguée, expliqua-t-elle.

Et après avoir assisté à une journée entière de cours, s'être fait kidnappée, avoir été arrachée à son semblant de famille et avoir parcouru six cent kilomètres en pleine nuit, elle avait de quoi l'être.

Arthur poussa un long soupir qui en disait tout autant :

— Il va falloir tenir encore un peu.

Ils approchaient du centre-ville. Julian reconnaissait quelques décors, vestiges de son séjour dans la région. C'était Ariadne qui lui avait fait découvrir la plupart de ces endroits peu fréquentés des touristes. Elle savait toujours où l'emmener dîner, à quel bar faire une halte en milieu d'après-midi. Et si Julian était revenue en province appauvrie de quelques centaines d'euros, elle était également rentrée enrichie de précieux souvenirs.

— On ne va pas chez Ariadne, là, remarqua-t-elle après quelques minutes.

— Non, j'ai un petit détour à faire d'abord, avoua Arthur.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter...

Adieu doux espoir de chambre d'hôtel, de lit douillet et de couette chaude. Adieu dodo...

— Tiens.

Arthur lui tendit son portable en la faisant sursauter. Perplexe, Julian s'en empara, le soupçonnant d'improviser une activité idiote pour la distraire de sa trop longue veillée.

— Il y a combien d'heures de décalage horaire entre la France et le Japon ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? s'étonna Julian.

— Bon, alors trouve « Saito » dans le répertoire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne peux pas le faire en conduisant.

Julian lui adressa un regard courroucé qu'il feignit d'ignorer, tout occupé à suivre les indications du GPS qui s'emmêlait dangereusement les pinceaux à grand renfort d'affirmations contradictoires. Elle plongea le nez dans l'écran minuscule et après quatre ou cinq essais qui l'amenèrent à joindre une banque, les urgences, la boite vocale d'Arthur et le téléphone rose, elle repéra enfin le nom « Saito » dans son impressionnante liste de contacts.

— Trouvé.

— Appelle-le et passe-le-moi.

Julian obéit et rendit son appareil au chauffeur.

— De rien, bougonna-t-elle lorsqu'il le porta à son oreille, les yeux toujours rivés sur le trait rouge censé représenter leur itinéraire vers leur mystérieuse destination.

Il y eut un instant de silence impatient durant lequel Julian put compter les tonalités étouffées à l'autre bout du fil.

— Saito... ? Oui. Non... tout va bien.

Julian faisait un effort monstrueux pour ne pas se coller au téléphone ou réclamer le haut-parleur. Alors qu'elle prétendait admirer le petit-sapin-qui-pue se balançant au rétroviseur central, toute son attention allait à Arthur et sa conversation, l'oreille si frénétiquement tendue dans sa direction qu'elle s'en allongerait sûrement de quelques centimètres.

— J'aurais un service à vous demander. Non, j'ai trouvé Ariadne. Oui, oui. Mais... Non. C'est Eames et Yusuf que je voudrais...

Il s'interrompit, oubliant momentanément de guetter les instructions du GPS. Julian essaya bien de l'avertir qu'il avait manqué la bifurcation, mais Arthur n'écoutait que son étrange interlocuteur japonais.

— Vous pouvez l'envoyer à Paris ? Notre vol est à vingt heures dix.

— Comment ça ? lâcha Julian.

Il n'avait pas été question de prendre l'avion, jusque là. Arthur la fit taire d'un coup d'œil, sans méchanceté ni exaspération, lui rappelant simplement qu'il serait temps d'en discuter plus tard.

— Très bien. Et Yusuf ? continua-t-il. Ah... Non, c'est bon. Donnez-moi seulement son numéro actuel, je l'appellerai quand nous y serons.

Le dénommé Saito lui dicta une série de chiffres qu'Arthur répéta à Julian, qui les inscrivit en toute hâte sur un ticket de caisse déniché au fond de son sac.

— Merci, fit Arthur.

Julian le vit froncer les sourcils tandis que Saito se lançait dans un monologue dont elle ne percevait que quelques filets de voix grésillants. De toute évidence, ce qu'il lui annonçait perturbait Arthur au plus haut point. Il conduisait à l'aveuglette sans plus se soucier des appels hystériques du navigateur satellite : « Faites demi-tour ! Faites demi-tour ! ».

— Non, bien sûr, finit-il par déclarer. Le marché tient toujours. Je ne savais pas que révéler leur position vous coûtait tant que ça...

Il avait l'air en colère, désormais.

— Je sais bien que ça concernait uniquement Dom, mais... Non... Enfin, si vraiment vous ne vouliez pas m'aider, vous n'auriez pas répondu. C'est un peu tard pour réclamer une compensation.

Le ton s'éleva aussi dans le combiné.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent, dit Arthur. Celui des autres extractions ? Vous savez très bien à quoi je l'ai utilisé.

Arthur ferma son poing libre autour du volant, les mâchoires serrées.

— Alors merci pour l'information. Je vous reverserai l'acompte dès que je le pourrai.

Et il raccrocha.

— Dire qu'il a payé un job et un apart' à Ariadne, maugréa-t-il en fourrant son portable dans sa poche. Si ça avait été elle, il lui aurait servi Eames et Yusuf sur un plateau. Avec un petit yacht en cadeau.

Puisque Julian ne savait ni qui était Saito, ni qui étaient ces fameux Eames et Yusuf dont on parlait tant, elle préféra s'abstenir de répliquer. Leurs histoires de gros sous étaient de toute façon trop éloignées de ses soucis habituels pour qu'elle éprouve plus qu'un intérêt poli à ce sujet. Le fait que ces trois hommes aient un rapport avec Ariadne était autrement plus éclairant.

— Si seulement ces deux radins avaient bien voulu participer, je serais pas obligé de passer ma vie à régler mes dettes.

— Tu sais qu'on est perdus ?

Non que ses déboires financiers ne la laissent indifférente, Julian s'inquiétait davantage de leurs problèmes d'orientation, dans l'immédiat.

— Merde.

Arthur freina un peu trop brusquement, s'engagea dans une allée privée pour rebrousser chemin et partit en sens inverse, ce qui soulagea profondément la dame du GPS.

— Alors, on va voir qui ? demanda Julian.

— Miles.

— Mais encore ?

— Il est prof d'architecture à la fac de Paris. Il pourra te faire un papier officiel pour justifier ton départ de l'école.

Encore heureux qu'Arthur ait songé à ce genre de « détails », car entre André et Isy, il y avait eu très peu de place pour l'administration dans ses préoccupations. Cette révélation lui remémora furtivement les secrétaires chargées des Master 2, les dialogues de sourds que les étudiants entretenaient avec ces charmantes dames et les impasses dans lesquelles ils se retrouvaient régulièrement coincés par leur faute. S'imaginer leur exposer les raisons de son départ subit et l'importance de ce choix lui collait déjà mal au crâne. Même virtuellement, ces dindes étaient un vrai casse-tête.

— Et comment tu vas lui expliquer qu'il doit me signer un papier pour m'autoriser à voler des rêves ?

Arthur eut un sourire, nettement plus rassurant que la fureur muette qui avait suivi l'appel de Saito.

— Je n'aurai pas besoin de lui expliquer. Miles est le beau-père de Dom.

— On va pas le réveiller à trois heures trente du matin, souffla Julian tandis qu'ils se plantaient devant la porte de bois sculpté d'un magnifique immeuble.

— Il ne nous en voudra pas.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui confier que n'importe qui leur en voudrait de faire irruption à une heure pareille, Arthur avait appuyé sur l'interphone. Comme sa première tentative ne s'avérait pas très probante, il n'hésita pas à réitérer avec plus de vigueur, tant et si bien que Julian crut un instant qu'il comptait envoyer un message codé en morse pour s'épargner les présentations. Finalement, après trente secondes d'acharnement, le déclic se fit.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce ? interrogea une voix masculine et pâteuse.

— Bonjour Miles, répondit-il dans le micro. C'est Arthur.

Une pause, puis un grognement dont il était difficile de déterminer s'il appartenait à l'homme ou au vieil interphone.

— Troisième étage, marmonna Miles.

Le déclic retentit de nouveau avant que le déverrouillage ne s'enclenche dans un « bzzzz » bruyant et qu'Arthur ne s'écrase de tout son poids contre l'immense porte pour l'entrebâiller. Le battant claqua dans leur dos avec un fracas à faire trembler les murs, et Julian pria intérieurement pour que les voisins ne les attendent pas déjà sur leur palier, poêle et balai en main. Ils traversèrent une longue entrée pavée, tapissée de boites aux lettres vernies, et atteignirent la cage d'ascenseur autour de laquelle s'enroulaient de larges escaliers de marbre poli. Une pression de bouton et quelques roulis mécaniques plus tard, Arthur et Julian poussaient la porte déjà entrouverte de l'appartement de Miles.

Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, « appartement » n'était peut-être pas le mot adéquat. Ce que Julian entendait par là s'apparentait plus ou moins aux logements d'Isy ou de Maëlle. Vingt mètres carrés (quarante si on rajoutait la colocataire rabat-joie), trop peu d'espace pour posséder et un lave-linge et un frigo (ce qui n'était pas un choix si cornélien en fin de compte, puisque tous les étudiants s'accordaient à dire que la nourriture était une chose sacrée, et la propreté une considération tout à fait secondaire) et une salle de bain si minuscule qu'il était souvent bien difficile de pisser sans se laver les pieds. Alors à ce stade, l'appartement de Miles valait plutôt le titre de « villa plate ». Si Julian ratait sa carrière de criminelle, elle serait prof dans l'enseignement supérieur. Décidé.

Elle s'était tant perdue dans la contemplation de l'architecture et de la décoration qu'elle en avait presque omis l'essentiel : Miles. Un monsieur aux cheveux blancs à la mine avenante, pas loin de la retraite (ou déjà en retard), emmitouflé dans une élégante robe de chambre. L'air bougon et épuisé, il se leva tout de même de son fauteuil de cuir pour les saluer.

— Désolé de te déranger si tôt, fit Arthur lorsque Miles vint lui serrer la main tout en le détaillant d'un œil aussi méfiant qu'éteint. Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps.

— Malheureusement, longtemps ou non, à mon âge on ne se recouche pas une fois qu'on est debout, soupira-t-il avec un fort accent Français. Surtout quand on sait qu'on a une montagne de copies qui n'attendent que ça.

Arthur s'écarta d'un pas et Julian quitta subitement son ombre protectrice pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Miles, qui lui tendit une main tâchée par les années.

— Heu... bonjour, bredouilla-t-elle en la lui secouant maladroitement. Je m'appelle Julian.

— Alors c'est vous qui vous êtes laissée charmer, dit Miles sur le ton de la constatation.

— Convaincre, corrigea Arthur. Elle s'est laissée convaincre.

— C'est encore plus idiot, déclara Miles. En tout cas c'est moins excusable.

— Tu dis ça comme si je l'emmenais à l'abattoir...

— Tu ne l'emmènes pas non plus à Disneyland.

— C'est toi qui nous avais conseillé Ariadne, si je me souviens bien.

Cette fois-ci, Julian parvint à dissimuler son expression de stupéfaction avec plus d'habileté. Elle s'imaginait à la place de son amie, recommandée par son propre professeur auprès de véritables bandits. C'était à se demander dans quelles sombres histoires il trempait. À se demander s'il s'était un tant soit peu soucié de sa sécurité, car à en juger par ses réticences, Miles semblait craindre l'issue de cette aventure tout autant que la précédente. Mais Julian cessa bien vite de prendre la pauvre Ariadne en pitié, réalisant en contre-coup que le même schéma s'était répété avec sa pauvre personne.

Quelle que soit la raison qui pousse Miles à redouter le résultat d'une mission qui échappait encore à Julian, Ariadne avait agi pareillement : elle l'avait précipitée en avant, et ce en parfaite connaissance de cause. Certes Julian avait choisi seule de suivre Arthur, mais sans l'insistance d'Ariadne, peut-être ne l'aurait-elle jamais rappelé pour discuter de sa soit-disant proposition d'emploi. Sans Ariadne, Arthur ne serait même jamais venu la chercher pour l'engager. Alors soit Miles exagérait la situation et faisait preuve d'une légère paranoïa, auquel cas Julian ne courait pas de risque démesuré et le geste de sa collègue relevait bel et bien de l'acte solidaire ; soit Miles disait vrai et Ariadne l'avait jetée dans la gueule du loup malgré une menace qu'elle avait elle-même expérimentée, et qu'elle n'avait pas estimé préférable de lui épargner.

Julian aurait aimé croire à la première hypothèse, mais après avoir été capturée et droguée, elle penchait plutôt pour la seconde.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est pour Dom que je l'ai fait, répondit Miles. Je ne voulais aucun mal à Ariadne.

— Aucun mal ne lui a été fait. Et c'est également pour Dom qu'Ariadne nous a conseillé Julian.

— Ah oui ? fit celle-ci.

Elle avait la détestable impression d'être une paire de godasses qu'on se prêtait et s'échangeait dans la bonne humeur générale. Si Ariadne avait envoyé Arthur à ses trousses pour ce foutu Dom Cobb, elle aurait apprécié ne pas être la dernière au courant. Surtout que depuis que Shane l'avait coincée à cause de lui, elle craignait manquer de motivation pour lui prêter main forte de quelque manière que ce soit.

Mais elle retint toute remarque. Elle n'avait pas oublié que Miles était le beau-père de Dom – sous-entendant le second mari de sa mère ou le père de sa femme. D'une façon ou d'une autre, son sort l'affectait sincèrement. À cet instant précis, Julian le trouvait si vieux et si faible qu'elle le pensait prêt à s'écrouler. Comment lui reprocher ses misères ?

— Je n'ai plus assez d'argent pour gérer tout ça, reprit doucement Arthur. Je ne te demande pas grand chose. Juste d'écrire au directeur de Julian pour qu'elle puisse voyager sans problèmes. Et m'aider à gagner assez.

Miles soupira en retournant s'asseoir, mais Arthur resta en place, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne s'attarderait pas en supplications. Il lui fallait une réponse, et vite.

— Bien sûr, souffla Miles. Je vais lui faire cette lettre.

— Merci beaucoup, répondit Arthur. Et...

Miles releva les yeux pour l'observer d'un air patient.

— Oui ?

— J'aurais besoin que tu m'organises un rendez-vous avez Ariadne aujourd'hui. Avant seize heures, de préférence.

— Moi ?

— Oui. Elle n'acceptera jamais si c'est moi qui lui demande.

— Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

— Simplement que... que tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Dis-lui où te retrouver et appelle-moi à ce numéro pour me transmettre le lieu et l'heure exacts. C'est moi qui irai lui parler, tu n'auras pas à mentir encore.

Il avait déposé une petite carte sur le buffet, au pied d'une statuette africaine particulièrement effrayante.

— Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Miles, anxieux.

— Surtout ne lui dis pas que c'est pour moi, éluda Arthur. Et évite de prononcer mon nom. Encore merci, Miles.

Les deux hommes se défièrent en silence. Encore une fois, Julian fut troublée par ce qu'ils enfouissaient derrière leur masque d'imperturbabilité, chaque seconde avec moins de détermination, comme s'ils espéraient pouvoir un jour tout libérer et pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais ils étaient adultes. Ils étaient peut-être même plus que ça, habités d'une vieillesse et d'un passé qu'on ne comptait pas en années, mais en souffrances. Et jamais ils ne se laisseraient aller à tant de faiblesse.

— De rien, Arthur. J'espère que les choses se passeront mieux que la dernière fois.

— J'y travaille.

Arthur lui adressa un bref signe de menton avant de tourner les talons.

— Tu viens ?

Julian revint à la réalité dans un tressautement. Elle comprenait les précautions qu'Arthur prenait pour ne pas brusquer Ariadne, sachant qu'il était responsable du débarquement de Shane et de ses hommes dans son existence en apparence si brillante. Elle comprenait l'hésitation de Miles à devenir complice de l'enrôlement de Julian après l'échec cuisant de la mission qui avait un jour réuni Ariadne, Arthur, Cobb, et sans doute Saito, Eames et Yusuf. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'était leur façon de l'utiliser dans le seul but de réparer une erreur passée dont on jugeait inutile de l'informer. Une erreur liée à Dom Cobb, qu'ils s'étaient tous secrètement promis de secourir avec ou sans la permission de la principale intéressée.

Julian devinait qu'il était trop tard pour faire volte-face, elle aurait d'ailleurs eu l'air d'une parfaite idiote si elle s'y résignait ; mais si elle devait endosser le rôle de grande sauveuse, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir accepter cette charge de son plein gré, après avoir étudié les conditions et envisagé les conséquences. L'organisation d'Arthur était admirable, elle négligeait pourtant le principal élément : elle.

— Au revoir, glissa Julian en lui emboîtant le pas.

— Je l'espère...

Elle avait des milliers de questions. À vrai dire, plus Arthur lui fournissait l'ébauche d'une explication en la présentant à Miles, en contactant Saito ou en évoquant Eames et Yusuf, plus Julian s'interrogeait. Elle possèderait bientôt toutes les pièces du puzzle, elle en était certaine. Mais à mesure qu'elle les associait, l'image qu'elle avait de l'ensemble devenait floue. Les choses avaient semblé bien plus simples quand seuls Ariadne et Arthur étaient concernés. Maintenant que les protagonistes se multipliaient comme des lapins, Julian peinait à reconstituer l'histoire dans l'ordre correct.

Et elle était si éreintée que chaque assaut irrépressible de son esprit pour démêler ce nœud inextricable lui causait une migraine atroce. Alors elle forçait ses pensées à prendre un peu de repos, et ses doutes lancinants à patienter jusqu'au réveil. Si on la laissait dormir un jour.

Il leur avait tristement fallu admettre que les petits hôtels ouverts à quatre heures du matin et prêts à céder deux chambres à un prix raisonnable, ça n'existait que dans les films – les films réalisés par des gens qui ne se soucient guère de la crédibilité des difficultés rencontrés par leurs personnages; s'entend. Quand ils en arrivèrent au point où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus la force de grommeler « Bon, on fait quoi ? », Arthur gara la voiture dans une ruelle où une autre paire de phares s'éteignait tout juste et débarrassa le coffre pour baisser les sièges et leur aménager un lit de fortune. Étendue de tout son long, les yeux perdus à travers le toit ouvrant, jamais Julian n'avait trouvé le camping si confortable ; même si la perspective de partager un espace si étroit avec un homme inconnu n'était pas pour la rasséréner.

— Tu veux ?

Arthur avait extirpé sa mallette de gangster du renfoncement de la banquette arrière. En voyant la machine qu'il y cachait, le cœur de Julian s'emballa furieusement, l'adrénaline chassant d'une vague le sommeil qui approchait à grands pas.

Elle n'avait pas exactement envie d'expérimenter à nouveau ce genre de phénomène après avoir subi les rêves empilés de Shane (de Luke et de Peter, en réalité, mais ne chipotons pas). Ses dernières sensations nocturnes lui embrouillaient encore les sens, lui rappelant inlassablement qu'il ne s'était écoulé que dix heures depuis son enlèvement. Elle imaginait qu'après une nuit de répit, ces flashes s'effaceraient aussi sûrement que n'importe quel souvenir s'estompe au décompte d'une journée supplémentaire. Jusque là, c'était le visage blafard de Dahey, les marais d'Ennis et la blessure sanguinolente de son pied que lui évoquait le mot « rêve ».

Mais rêver avec Arthur, ça n'était pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? murmura-t-elle.

— Au bout d'un moment, il n'y a plus que comme ça qu'on peut rêver, expliqua Arthur en branchant les perfusions.

— C'est si important de rêver ?

Il la scruta dans la pénombre de la rue où le moteur de la seconde voiture s'était tu. Julian voulait seulement l'entendre, recevoir la confirmation qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être une gamine utopiste pour se persuader que les rêves, au sens propre comme au figuré, restaient ce que l'on pouvait faire de plus important au monde. Arthur partageait certainement son avis, même s'il se contentait de l'observer sans émettre le moindre son. Il fallait bien y croire quand on pratiquait un tel métier, non ?

— Tu m'emmènes ? demanda Julian en tendant la main pour prendre le tube.

Arthur parut surpris qu'elle accepte le voyage, puis reprit contenance :

— J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi, confia-t-il. Comme Eames ne manquera pas de te l'apprendre, j'ai zéro imagination. Après tout ça, j'aimerais quelque chose de plus distrayant qu'une chambre blanche.

— Je suis flattée, sourit Julian.

— Cinq minutes devraient suffire, annonça Arthur en souriant à son tour.

Elle le regarda planter l'aiguiller, s'entendit sur le revers des sièges et se laissa bercer par le noir.

Ça n'était pas distrayant. Apaisant, oui ; distrayant, non. Julian commençait à craindre que son décor soit trop pauvre pour le délai de leur détour par son imagination, mais l'air impressionné d'Arthur chassa rapidement ses doutes. Dans le pire des cas, il serait toujours temps d'ajouter un vaisseau spatial ou un bateau pirate à la scène pour pimenter le tout.

Ils descendirent la butte, glissant dans un sable fin et scintillant qui roulait en une cascade qu'on aurait juré plus liquide que solide, et avancèrent vers le rivage. En parcourant la berge des yeux, Julian suivit la courbe d'un « C » effilé dont l'arc tout entier brillait à la lumière opaline d'une nuit très spéciale. Avant de choisir cette plage, elle avait remarqué sa jumelle, qui suivait le même tracé à quelques mètres de distance pour dessiner un sourire de sable sur la mer. Ils marchèrent un peu dans un silence respectueux, écoutant les vaguelettes lécher la côte. Après une poignée de minutes à déambuler sans direction définie, ils s'assirent d'un commun accord au bord des eaux tranquilles dans lesquelles ils plongèrent leurs pieds nus.

— Elle est bonne, constata Arthur.

— Évidemment qu'elle l'est, plaisanta Julian, les yeux rivés au ciel.

Mimant son geste, Arthur leva le menton et ne put retenir un « Whouah » éberlué.

— Il y en a combien ?

— Mille.

Mille croissants argentés ponctuant l'écran bleuté de l'Univers.

— Mille lunes ? chuchota Arthur comme s'il avait peur de les déranger et de les faire fuir en haussant la voix.

— Millunes, répéta Julian. C'est un joli nom.

Elle les étudia d'un œil ému, et les vit brûler plus fort en assistant à leur baptême, à croire qu'elles l'avaient toutes adopté de bon cœur et les remerciaient d'un clin d'œil éblouissant de douceur et de magie.

— Ce ne sont pas des lunes, dit-elle finalement.

— Mais...

— Ce sont des plages. Et en fait, il n'y en a que neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf. On est sur la millième.

L'annonce eut l'effet escompté : Arthur la dévisageait, perdu entre admiration et incrédulité. Elle lui rendit un large sourire, forcée de reconnaître qu'ils auraient manqué un précieux spectacle si Arthur ne lui avait pas proposé un rêve partagé.

Julian lui dévoila le secret des marées et des courants, des tourbillons d'eau et d'air qui permettaient à chaque plage d'avoir son dessus et son dessous, son atmosphère et son socle, son nord et son sud. Elle partit dans des théorèmes bancals et des idées farfelues, ravie de pouvoir raconter toutes les bêtises qui lui passaient par la tête sans avoir à craindre de se tromper. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas le genre de justifications qui auraient satisfait un physicien, mais l'évidence parlait d'elle-même : ils étaient assis, ils respiraient, ils pataugeaient dans l'eau salée. C'était son monde à elle, et elle avait décidé qu'aucune cascade compliquée ni aucune orbite impossible ne seraient nécessaires pour rendre la chose réaliste. Il suffisait de ne pas trop se creuser les méninges et de se laisser envoûter.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui est arrivé ? risqua Julian après un long silence.

Leur heure d'évasion tirait à sa fin. Puisqu'elle ne ressentait ni fatigue ni lassitude dans cet endroit extraordinaire, l'occasion lui semblait propice à une énième réclamation. D'autre part, elle espérait que la beauté du paysage amadouerait Arthur, ou du moins qu'elle le calmerait suffisamment pour éviter une discussion aussi houleuse que celle qu'ils avaient tenue au début de leur périple jusqu'à Paris.

— Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir y échapper plus longtemps...

Julian avait préparé son cortège de protestations, de grognements mécontents et de soupirs en réplique à son refus. Un claquement de langue agacé lui échappa d'ailleurs par réflexe avant que ses paroles n'atteignent sa cervelle.

— Tu voudrais bien ?

— Écoute... je sais que j'ai l'air de... te prendre en otage en t'embarquant là-dedans sans tout t'expliquer d'abord...

— Contente de te l'entendre dire.

— Mais... ça n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on raconte à n'importe qui, continua-t-il en ignorant son interruption, apparemment trop hésitant pour se permettre de ralentir le débit au risque de ne jamais trouver le courage de reprendre. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour savoir si je pouvais te faire confiance. Pour savoir si tu serais assez impliquée pour protéger le secret, toi aussi.

— Alors j'ai passé le test ?

— Toutes mes félicitations.

— Mais je croyais que me dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de Dom Cobb le mettrait en danger, parce que Shane et ses sbires pourraient réussir une... extraction – c'est ça ? – sur moi ?

— Te dire où il est le mettrait en danger tant que tu n'es pas entraînée à résister aux extractions. Te dire ce qui lui est arrivé – ce qui _nous _est arrivé à tous – ne leur apprendra rien qu'Ariadne n'aurait pu leur révéler elle-même. Mais je crois que c'est le style d'infos superflues qu'ils ne pensaient même pas à chercher quand elle leur a donné ton nom. C'est d'ailleurs bien dommage pour eux, car c'est justement le style d'infos superflues qui leur éviterait de perdre du temps. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Julian. On aurait pu en parler juste avant de venir, ou après...

Arthur eut un sourire de dérision et fixa un instant les constellations de Millunes sans broncher. Quand il murmura enfin, il paraissait gêné et fuyait résolument son regard :

— Je sais pas trop... C'est une vieille habitude. C'est comme... c'est comme si tout ce que je disais ici... avait moins de répercussions.

— Je vais l'oublier quand je me réveillerai ?

— Oublier, non. Tu te souviendras de l'essentiel. Mais ce qu'on fait, ce qu'on voit, ce qu'on ressent ici... ça n'est pas réel. On risque tellement moins... Ça me donne l'impression que je peux... balancer n'importe quelles conneries et que ça n'aura aucune importance.

Julian appréhendait bien ce sentiment. Son angoisse lui avait paru si ridicule à son réveil du rêve de ses poursuivants, son rendez-vous avec Arthur si absurde à la sortie de l'hôtel de l'Europe qu'elle avait eu du mal à envisager qu'on puisse honnêtement confondre fiction et réalité. Et à la façon dont Arthur évoquait ce voile de brume salvateur, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il prévoyait de dissimuler un épisode embarrassant derrière les vapeurs de la semi-conscience. Mais Julian était désolée qu'il ait honte au point de lui infliger ça. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Si ce rêve lui permettait de se mettre à nu tout en se protégeant, il était normal qu'il use de cette technique avec elle.

— Alors ? relança-t-elle.

— Alors...

Alors Arthur lui conta comment Saito les avait engagés, lui et Cobb, afin de monter une équipe et de pratiquer une intrusion onirique d'un genre nouveau : l'inception – inverse de l'extraction – visant à introduire un germe d'idée dans l'esprit d'une personne endormie pour en simuler la paternité directe. La cible était un certain Robert Fischer, héritier d'un empire économique que la firme de Saito souhaitait le voir démanteler. L'idée avait été implantée avec succès, l'inception réussie, mais Cobb était mort au cœur d'une troisième strate de rêve.

— Et avec le sédatif amélioré préparé par Yusuf, la mort n'entraînait plus le réveil, mais une descente encore plus profonde dans ce qu'on appelle les limbes, finit Arthur.

— Les... limbes ?

— Un espace onirique non construit. Du subconscient à l'état brut, dont il est très dur d'échapper seul.

— Et Dom...

— Dom y est toujours prisonnier, conclut-il.

— Mais tu as dit... Tu as dit au début que plus on s'enfonçait dans les couches, plus l'esprit fonctionnait vite, et donc plus le temps semblait long. Si ça fait trois mois qu'il est là-dedans, alors lui...

— Lui doit avoir quelques siècles. Si ce n'est plus.

— Et tu veux qu'on le sorte de là ?

— Il me faut un archi, oui.

« Un archi », pas « Toi ». Arthur avait décidément un don pour trouver les mots justes.

— Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'un esprit de – disons – deux milles ans dans un corps de trente-cinq serait un peu... perturbant ? poursuivit-elle, décidant de garder son égo au vestiaire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Rester là à le regarder pendant qu'il se perd ?

C'était bien plus tortueux que les relations étroites et ambiguës qu'il entretenait avec Ariadne. C'était bien plus douloureux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre en matière de relations. Elle imaginait les liens qu'une mission telle que l'Inception avait pu créer durant les quelques semaines passées en compagnie d'Ariadne, Eames, Yusuf et Saito. Mais ce qui rattachait Arthur à Cobb était trop ancien, trop complexe et trop étrange pour y être comparé. Elle pouvait le lire dans les yeux brillants d'Arthur, si désespérément accrochés aux siens qu'ils la mettaient mal à l'aise.

— Tu as dit que tu voulais m'aider.

Il la suppliait presque du regard.

— Oui. Oui, je veux t'aider.

— Alors... s'il te plaît, ne me juge pas.

Elle se borna au silence, ne sachant comment exprimer toute sa compassion, toute sa peine et sa consternation à l'idée qu'on ose juger une amitié pareille.

— Profitons de Millunes, souffla Arthur. Quelque chose me dit que ça sera notre dernier rêve innocent.


	7. Dream team

**Dream team**

Il revenait toujours, et il percevait toujours au ton de sa voix que rien ne l'ennuyait plus que d'avoir à réclamer ses services. Depuis qu'il lui avait fourni l'adresse précise d'Ariadne trois semaines plus tôt, Arthur avait respecté le silence radio. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin des coordonnées d'Eames et de Yusuf pour poursuivre sa longue, éreintante et impossible tâche auprès de Cobb.

La mission Inception avait été un succès sans précédent, il fallait bien l'avouer. Par le fait, Cobb avait honoré sa part du marché, et même s'il n'était pas revenu des limbes pour profiter de l'échange, Saito avait contacté ses hommes afin que les charges pesant sur lui soient levées comme convenu. Mais si les autorités ne le poursuivaient plus avec acharnement, c'était au tour de ses rivaux extracteurs de le traquer dans l'espoir de lui soutirer la méthode brevetée de l'inception, que Cobb avait été le seul à aboutir à ce jour.

Cobb était venu le sauver du néant, mais il n'avait pas souhaité remonter à la surface en sa compagnie. Jamais plus ils n'avaient été jeunes côtes à côtes. Tandis que Saito regagnait la réalité, Cobb dérivait jusqu'à devenir un vieil homme hanté par les regrets, attendant de mourir seul. Et rien de ce qu'aurait pu dire ou faire Saito à l'époque ne l'aurait convaincu d'abandonner Mall. Mais Saito se souvenait de son courage et de ses efforts pour le tirer de là, pour lui intimer de mourir et de renaître ; aussi il n'avait pu qu'approuver le geste de cet entêté d'Arthur qui s'était mis dans l'idée de le secourir à son tour. Néanmoins l'approuver et l'aider étaient deux choses bien différentes. Saito avait engagé leur équipe pour pratiquer une inception sur Fischer. Une fois cette étape franchie avec brio, leur contrat stipulait uniquement le versement d'une somme conséquente à chacun des acteurs de leur réussite (si on oubliait l'arrangement particulier de Cobb). Alors quand Arthur l'avait prié de lui accorder davantage de fonds pour couvrir les frais de soin et de déplacement qu'entraînerait un Cobb réduit à l'état de légume, Saito s'y était opposé.

Il avait proposé le partage de leurs salaires, en revanche. Si Ariadne s'y était pliée sans une once d'hésitation, joignant son butin entier à celui d'Arthur, Eames et Yusuf n'en avaient cédé qu'un petit quart (bien que le quart d'un paiement pareil puisse difficilement être qualifié de « petit »). Saito doutait qu'il s'agisse de mépris ou d'avarice – les deux hommes se souciaient sans doute bien plus de leur chef qu'ils n'aimaient à le faire croire, preuve en était de leur participation. Mais c'était un monde impitoyable que celui de la lutte de pouvoir et de la pègre. On n'offrait pas quarante mille dollars parce qu'on était sentimental. À moins de s'appeler Arthur.

Ariadne s'était montrée tout aussi naïve, mais elle avait des circonstances atténuantes : quelques semaines plus tôt, elle n'était encore qu'une étudiante sans histoire, avec comme seul futur l'emploi stable mais sans prestige d'un cabinet d'architectes correct mais sans prétention. Arthur, Eames et Yusuf avaient disparu si brutalement à Los Angeles que Saito s'était senti obligé de la prendre en charge, cette jeune femme perdue à l'autre bout du monde, dont toutes les économies venaient de s'envoler avec son patron et son pseudo petit-ami.

Il avait tenté de se persuader qu'il n'y avait strictement rien de personnel dans le fait qu'il lui déniche un travail à Paris alors qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'amortir les dépenses d'Arthur. À force de dire oui à l'une et non à l'autre, il avait pourtant dû se rendre à l'évidence et admettre que la répartition des privilèges n'était pas équitable. Mais Ariadne était une petite fille que personne n'épaulerait si Saito ne se dévouait pas. Arthur était un grand garçon, voleur de surcroit, qui saurait subvenir à ses besoins s'il voulait bien prendre la peine d'essayer.

Saito ne pouvait nier que la protection d'Ariadne était aussi intéressée que fourbe. Il avait été fortement impressionné par son architecture onirique et désirait la garder à portée de main si, comme il le croyait, les extractions – et les inceptions, quand les adversaires de Cobb seraient parvenus à leurs fins – se multipliaient à l'avenir. Ariadne n'aurait probablement pas envie de travailler de nouveau sous ses ordres après ce qui s'était produit, mais avec tout ce qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour son confort et sa sécurité, ce ne serait plus vraiment une question de choix : elle aurait une dette envers lui.

Tout comme Arthur accumulait les dettes en quémandant sans cesse de nouvelles indications pour reformer l'équipe qui, selon lui, sauverait Dom Cobb. Saito voulait qu'il réussisse, c'était bien pour cela qu'il accédait toujours à ses requêtes, au final. Mais Saito n'était pas prêt à le renseigner gratuitement, ne serait-ce que pour la forme. Plus on a d'argent, plus on en veut, c'est bien connu.

Il avait peut-être été un peu sévère lors de leur dernière communication téléphonique. Après tout, Saito aussi avait une dette. Une dette envers Cobb : il l'avait tiré des limbes. Sans doute aurait-il dû en être reconnaissant à l'équipe entière et donc fournir à Arthur l'intégralité des informations qu'il désirait ; afin que Saito, par le biais des indices révélés, secoure à son tour Cobb du Grand Rien. Mais s'il s'obstinait à exiger une compensation financière à chacune de ses contributions, ça n'était pas seulement par égoïsme, ni par amour de l'argent.

C'était également pour rester étranger. Pour rester un homme d'affaire bien à l'abri derrière ses murailles de billets, qui interdisait les larmoiements et ne cédait pas face à l'air de chien battu d'un pauvre type en détresse.

Pour rester un touriste. Un touriste exigeant qui ne prend jamais de vacances deux fois au même endroit.


	8. DTI

**Dream team – I**

_Les hallucinations kinesthésiques se produisent au cours de l'endormissement et sont __relatives à des impressions de mouvement (flottement, chute, déplacement, etc.) _

Elle s'était jurée de se lever avant lui pour le voir décoiffé. Elle comptait sur son horloge biologique pour la secouer à temps. Malheureusement, après vingt-quatre heures d'épuisement, ladite horloge ne semblait pas considérer les cheveux d'Arthur comme un motif suffisant pour abréger une grasse matinée amplement méritée. Julian, en revanche, les trouvait bien assez fascinants pour faire ce petit sacrifice ; mais puisque sa fichue caboche préférait dormir que découvrir le secret d'une tenue capillaire si parfaite, elle rata le coche.

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle s'étira pour rencontrer les parois étroites de son lit improvisé, qui lui paraissait soudain bien moins confortable après une nuit passée à s'y tordre le dos et s'y engourdir les épaules. Elle papillonna des cils, éblouie par la lumière grise qui filtrait à travers les vitres arrière, et réprima un frisson quand elle offrit sa peau découverte au vent glacé qui se faufilait à l'intérieur par le coffre ouvert. Dehors, Arthur s'affairait à boucler ses bagages après en avoir extirpé des vêtements propres. Julian se demanda s'il avait vraiment osé se changer au beau milieu de la rue.

— J'ai un besoin vital de café, déclara-t-elle.

— Bonjour, répondit-il en l'observant ramper hors de la voiture comme un zombie de son cercueil.

Grâce aux récentes confidences d'Arthur, Julian avait pu organiser ses questions de manière plus raisonnée durant les quelques instants qui avaient séparé leur réveil du rêve partagé de sa plongée inexorable dans un sommeil profond. Elle savait par quoi elle débuterait son interrogatoire quand le moment opportun se présenterait. Moment qui ne se présenterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ingurgité une dose massive de caféine, noyé le tout sous la nicotine, et se serait débarbouillée la figure.

— Bien dormi ? fit Arthur.

— Comme un bébé sur du carrelage.

Il sourit.

— Petit déj', annonça-t-il en se tortillant par la portière pour remettre la banquette à sa place et y laisser son sac.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avant ton rendez-vous avec Ariadne ?

— Je ne suis pas encore sûr que Miles parviendra à la convaincre. Pour l'instant, on attend son coup de fil. S'il n'appelle pas, on fera sans. Eames arrive de Berlin à dix-sept heures vingt.

— Il vient avec nous ?

— Pour mon plus grand bonheur...

— Tu ne peux pas engager quelqu'un d'autre si ça t'embête ?

— Il me faut les meilleurs, pas ceux que je préfère.

— Il est si terrible que ça ?

Arthur n'avait évoqué que très vaguement ses collègues lors de son récit à Millunes, préférant se focaliser sur Dom pour expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à lancer cette expédition pour l'arracher aux limbes. Julian s'était faite une idée floue d'Eames et Yusuf ; mais dans l'ensemble, ils ne lui semblaient pas être de mauvais garçons. Si on mettait de côté le fait qu'ils soient des criminels.

— Après tout ce que tu as fait pour arriver jusque là, je ne voudrais pas te décourager, railla Arthur. Ce sera la surprise.

Julian le scruta d'un œil suspicieux. Elle le trouvait trop joyeux pour être effrayant, et elle décida finalement qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter au sujet d'Eames. L'avenir lui dirait si elle avait raison ou tort.

— Donc, on fait quoi jusqu'à dix-sept heures vingt ?

— Tour Eiffel, Notre-Dame, Montmartre, Catacombes...

— Dodo ?

— C'est une alternative.

Ils grimpèrent en voiture. Alors qu'Arthur tournait à l'angle de la rue, Julian vit un autre véhicule quitter la ligne de parking qui longeait le trottoir. Elle plaignait les gens qui se levaient si tôt pour aller travailler, et jeta instinctivement un œil à son portable avant de réaliser qu'elle ne serait plus jamais en retard à l'école.

Trouver un café fut bien plus aisé que dégoter un hôtel. Tandis que Julian se précipitait au petit coin pour soulager sa vessie et tenter de coiffer sa crinière face au miroir qui surplombait le minuscule lavabo, Arthur s'installa à une table et commanda deux petits déjeuners gargantuesques. Elle en profita elle aussi pour enfiler une tenue dépourvue d'auréoles de transpiration et de traces de bave. Elle roula ses habits en une boule qu'elle fourra dans son petit sac plein à craquer, essuya les deux yeux de panda dessinés par son maquillage coulant et arrangea sa demi-queue de cheveux secs. Moyennement convaincue par son reflet, elle soupira et quitta enfin les toilettes pour trouver deux tartines de pain grillé, un grand café, un verre de jus d'orange et un kiwi qui n'attendaient plus que ses quenottes.

— Bon ap', lança-t-elle avant même que ses fesses n'aient atteint la chaise.

— De même.

Elle avala le jus d'une traite et ferma les yeux de contentement. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Arthur la dévisageait avec un grand sourire tout en mâchonnant ses tartines.

— Jolie moustache, constata-t-il.

— Tu peux parler.

Cela devait faire deux jours qu'il ne s'était pas rasé, et une ombre couvrait maintenant les joues d'Arthur qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— T'as de la confiture de fraise dans les poils.

Elle éclata de rire en le voyant s'empresser d'essuyer ça dans sa serviette. Elle l'imita avant de repartir à l'attaque de son festin, qu'elle engloutit en un temps record avant de s'autoriser à rouler une cigarette qu'elle pressentait meilleure que toutes celles qu'elle avait pu fumer ces deux dernières années. Et elle le fut en effet.

— Y'a quelque chose que je pige pas... lâcha-t-elle entre deux moutons de fumée.

Arthur l'observa.

— Shane... il sait que Cobb est toujours... tu sais... là-bas ?

— Non, fit Arthur en glissant le regard dans la direction opposée. Il aurait pu le découvrir en s'attaquant à Ariadne, mais c'est difficile de trouver un indice qu'on ne cherche pas. J'imagine que cette éventualité ne l'a même pas effleuré...

Julian perçut dans son discours les échos de ses paroles nocturnes, brillant à la lumière de Millunes : « Te dire ce qui lui est arrivé – ce qui _nous _est arrivé à tous – ne leur apprendra rien qu'Ariadne n'aurait pu leur révéler elle-même. Mais je crois que c'est le style d'infos superflues qu'ils ne pensaient même pas à chercher quand elle leur a donné ton nom. C'est d'ailleurs bien dommage pour eux, car c'est justement le style d'infos superflues qui leur éviterait de perdre du temps. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. »

Shane n'était pas au bout de ses peines...

— Donc même s'il le trouve, il ne pourra rien lui faire ?

— Il pourrait essayer, répondit gravement Arthur. Il y a très, très, très peu de chances pour qu'il parvienne à lui soutirer quoi que ce soit, mais d'après ce que je sais de lui, il se peut que la frustration le pousse à... certaines extrémités...

Voilà pourquoi Arthur refusait de révéler où il gardait Cobb : si Shane l'apprenait, faute de percer son secret, il risquait de passer ses nerfs en l'achevant. Ce qui n'arrangerait rien à leur mission de sauvetage et rendrait cette expédition tout bonnement inutile, en plus de faire perdre à Arthur un précieux ami.

— Et... qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, en fait ? osa Julian.

— Comprendre comment réussir une inception.

Elle avait eu vent du prodige de Cobb en la matière, et Arthur n'avait pas manqué de souligner qu'ils avaient été les seuls à mener ce genre d'acrobatie à terme. Les rumeurs de leur victoire s'étaient répandues dans le monde des Voleurs de rêve comme une traînée de poudre, et engendraient de plus en plus de jalousies.

— Pourquoi il a pas extorqué ça à Ariadne ? interrogea Julian après une autre bouffée.

— Ariadne ne maîtrise que la partie architecturale d'une inception, qui ne diffère pas beaucoup de celle d'une extraction classique.

— Alors pourquoi il a pas mis la main sur les autres membres de l'équipe pour reconstruire le puzzle avec leurs connaissances ?

— Je ne sais pas si tu réalises le temps qu'il faut pour préparer une seule extraction, soupira Arthur. En plus, hormis Ariadne, on a tous suivi un entraînement de Sub-Sécurité très avancé ; et contrairement à elle, on a eu l'occasion de le maintenir en forme ces trois derniers mois. Et puis...

Il hésita. Julian écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, les yeux rivés à son profil songeur.

— Oui... ?

— Cobb était notre chef, murmura-t-il. Il savait des choses... il savait _une_ chose dont nous n'avions pas conscience, qu'on ait été architecte ou organisateur. Une chose essentielle pour réussir une inception.

Elle devinait à l'expression torturée d'Arthur qu'il serait inutile de poser la question fatidique. Se demandant vaguement comment il avait pu apprendre cette mystérieuse chose d'un Dom égaré au plus profond des limbes, Julian contempla les dernières volutes de fumée qui disparurent dans un filet dansant.

Julian régla leur repas pour rembourser à Arthur le plein d'essence. Et puisqu'elle en était à compter ses sous, elle lui proposa de choisir leur première activité : un petit tour par la banque. Il fallait qu'elle verse ses sept mois de loyer à André avant qu'elle n'oublie sa promesse pour se consacrer à des soucis autrement plus urgents. Avant qu'elle n'ait dilapidé toutes ses économies, également. Ils trainèrent donc au café jusqu'à l'heure d'ouverture, puis se présentèrent au guichet où Julian sortit son calepin à notes et transmit le numéro du compte d'André à la responsable. Elle signa quelques papiers et, dix minutes plus tard, son propre montant avait chuté de mille quatre-cent euros.

Arthur ne cessait de tripoter son téléphone, espérant fébrilement l'appel de Miles. Mais ce fut le portable de Julian qui vibra le premier ; et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le nom d'Isy, son cœur s'arrêta brusquement de battre. Elle savait qu'Arthur l'avait vue se raidir – à part se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ils n'avaient pas un éventail infini de distractions – pourtant Julian s'efforça de dissiper son expression tourmentée et rangea l'appareil d'un geste trop précipité pour être naturel, ce qu'Arthur ne manqua pas de noter :

— C'est qui ?

— Personne.

— André ?

— Personne, j'te dis.

— Tu ne réponds pas ?

Le vrombissement s'était tu. Après quelques secondes, deux brefs rappels suivirent, lui indiquant qu'on avait laissé un message sur sa boîte vocale. Elle avait une furieuse envie de décrocher et d'entendre la voix d'Isy, même si c'était pour flancher à la première intonation inquiète qu'elle percevrait ; mais Julian était si terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas réussir à lui annoncer la nouvelle de son départ qu'elle préférait encore le silence.

Comme Isy ne semblait pas s'en satisfaire et la harcelait littéralement, Julian finit par empoigner son cellulaire et se borna à lui renvoyer un SMS l'informant qu'elle ne se pointerait pas en cours aujourd'hui. Tout allait bien, rien de grave, elle la contacterait dès que possible pour tout lui raconter en détails. Puisque ce genre de message protocolaire avait toutes les chances d'engendrer l'effet inverse et de l'angoisser, elle y ajouta une petite plaisanterie au sujet de leur professeur de physique et fit promettre à Isy de continuer leur dernière caricature sans elle. Elle ponctua ses phrases de quelques smileys qui manquaient cruellement de conviction et l'envoya en priant pour que la conversation soit close. Isy répondit par un simple « OK. » tout ce qu'il y avait de plus impersonnel et troublant.

Heureusement pour Julian, Miles joignit Arthur avant qu'il n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question. Julian comprit bien vite à son expression soulagée que Miles était parvenu à un arrangement avec Ariadne, ce qu'Arthur confirma après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié et salué :

— Midi au Jardin d'Asie.

— Très bon choix de resto chinois, constata Julian d'une voix morne, obsédée par ses échanges tendus avec Isy.

— Tu voudras bien venir avec moi ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Voir Ariadne ?

— Oui.

— J'avais dans l'idée que tu préparais une conversation qui dépasserait mon intelligence...

— Je pense que tu peux comprendre « Pardon ».

Ils arrivèrent avec une demi-heure d'avance alors que les serveurs dressaient tout juste les tables dans l'étroit couloir qui servait de salle au Jardin d'Asie. Mais l'important n'était pas que le restaurant soit prêt à les accueillir – ni Arthur ni Julian n'avaient d'ailleurs le cœur à déguster leur fameux porc au caramel, leur succulent canard laqué ou les somptueux sushis du chef. L'important était qu'à l'entrée modeste et inaperçue de cette adresse pourtant réputée, une jeune femme guettait le croisement opposé d'un air aussi anxieux qu'impatient.

Julian tenta d'ignorer la courte hésitation d'Arthur, qui parut un instant sur le point de tourner les talons et de prendre ses jambes à son cou en reconnaissant Ariadne ; et elle poursuivit son chemin d'un pas décidé en l'entraînant dans son sillage. Lorsqu'Ariadne les vit approcher, Julian ralentit l'allure et se réfugia derrière Arthur, autant pour contrer une potentielle nouvelle tentative de fuite que pour grappiller quelques secondes avant les retrouvailles douces-amères qui se profilaient à son propre horizon. Elle voulait offrir à Arthur le privilège de s'exprimer le premier, priant pour qu'Ariadne soit si furieuse ou si outrée qu'elle oublie de s'en prendre à elle.

— Bonjour Ariadne. Je... Miles... Miles ne viendra pas, bégaya Arthur. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je lui ai demandé de...

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée quand Ariadne se jeta dans ses bras en lui coupant le souffle. Julian entrouvrit la bouche, ses sourcils grimpant si haut sur son front qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange blonde pour ne redescendre qu'une fois la stupéfaction chassée par une incompréhension dérangeante. En général, on n'enlaçait pas les gens qui vous précipitaient dans les griffes de types comme Shane. En tout cas, ça n'était pas ainsi que Julian avait remercié Arthur pour ses gentilles attentions, mais elle avait peut-être manqué la leçon numéro un en matière de vengeance.

Abasourdi, désemparé, Arthur resta un moment immobile avant de refermer son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

— Je croyais... Je croyais que Miles... commença Ariadne.

— Je pensais que tu ne voudrais jamais me voir.

Julian comprit que le moment était venu pour elle d'aller fumer une clope au grand large, mais alors qu'elle esquissait quelques pas discrets pour filer à l'Anglaise, Ariadne passa la tête derrière Arthur et la surprit en pleine esquive. Dans ses yeux passa un mélange de remord, de joie et de gêne que Julian déchiffra minutieusement. Puis son amie se dégagea d'Arthur et avança pour l'enlacer à son tour. Embarrassée, Julian lui rendit un geste maladroit, devinant une tactique tordue pour lui faire oublier sa drôle de réaction envers Arthur. « Allez on est tous super potes, faisons-nous des câlins. C'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de lui. »

— Ça va ? demanda Ariadne en levant les yeux vers elle, ses lèvres fines s'étirant en un rictus forcé.

— À peu près aussi bien que toi, je suppose, répondit Julian.

Elle parut soucieuse.

— Ils t'ont...

— Oui.

— J'ai essayé de ne pas leur donner ton nom, vraiment... Mais c'était la première fois qu'on me faisait ça... Je ne... Je n'étais pas préparée.

— Moi non plus.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Julian n'en voulait pas Ariadne de l'avoir trahie. À vrai dire, elle ne considérait même pas son aveu comme une trahison, et connaissait trop bien les méthodes de Shane et de ses sbires pour blâmer qui que ce soit de n'avoir pas su y résister. Ariadne le perçut parfaitement à ses intonations brisées, ainsi seules la compassion et la peur partagée transparurent dans les paroles de Julian, et toute la rancune fut effacée à mesure que les larmes quittaient les yeux bruns d'Ariadne.

— Je suis désolé, déclara Arthur.

Il les regardait toutes deux d'un air peiné.

— Je suis contente que tu soies là, lança Ariadne.

Elle n'éludait pas ses excuses parce qu'elle ne l'estimait pas digne de son pardon. Elle refusait de le pardonner parce qu'elle estimait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à excuser. Voilà ce qu'une ruade dans des bras masculins signifiait, voilà ce que se blottir contre un torse sous-entendait quand on était une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans. C'était le genre de secrets muets que Julian avait appris de ses amies, mais qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer souffler elle-même. Cette langue-ci, plus jamais elle ne pourrait espérer la parler.

— J'allais justement demander à Miles de te contacter, continua Ariadne.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Arthur.

Elle sourit, comme s'il n'y avait pas plus bête question au monde.

— Et si on allait se mettre au chaud ?

Ce qu'elle avait à réclamer était soit trop compliqué pour être réglé sur le pas de la porte, soit trop osé pour être prononcé sans préparation préalable. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, se réfugier à l'intérieur du Jardin d'Asie et profiter de sa tiédeur réconfortante serait probablement une excellente introduction.

Le serveur les installa à une table à proximité du buffet, déposa une carafe d'eau et confia la carte des vins à Arthur, qui ne lui accorda pas le moindre intérêt et la poussa d'un geste incommodé. Les yeux plissés dans une attitude de concentration et de maîtrise intenses, il réfrénait péniblement ses interrogations et rongeait son frein avec le plus de détachement possible, laissant à Ariadne le loisir de s'installer à son aise, de déplier sa serviette sur ses cuisses, de leur servir à boire et de croquer une chips à la crevette avant de lâcher :

— Pourquoi tu voulais me contacter ?

— Je...

Elle paraissait embêtée, tout-à-coup. Visiblement, elle avait songé que sa diversion serait plus efficace et durable que ne le lui permettait Arthur.

— J'ai changé d'avis.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Je... Je veux venir avec toi.

Julian manqua de s'étouffer avec sa chips et en recracha quelques miettes dans le poing qu'elle pressait sur ses lèvres. Succombant à une quinte de toux douloureuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de la fixer, son visage rougi agrandi d'incrédulité. Un vent de révolte gonfla dans sa gorge ; malheureusement le nœud qui l'obstruait contenait l'orage en profondeur, et les mots acides qui lui brûlaient la langue ne franchirent jamais la limite interdite. Julian rêvait de la gifler, de lui faire ravaler son égoïsme, de seulement lui répondre avec l'aplomb dont Maëlle faisait si souvent preuve ou la dureté qu'André témoignait dans ses instants de colère. Elle aurait aimé rappeler à Ariadne qu'il était trop tard pour faire un tel choix, aimé lui siffler qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'elle prenne sa place maintenant qu'elle avait tout abandonné pour suivre Arthur. Aimé lui signaler que l'envie passagère d'une ancienne collègue ne suffirait pas à justifier son départ. Aimé lui cracher qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison en annonçant simplement que Madame Ariadne se chargeait finalement de l'affaire, et que les petits pouvaient retourner jouer dans leur bac à sable.

Mais Julian n'avait jamais eu le courage d'entrer dans une telle colère, ni de se montrer si vulgaire. Alors elle mâcha ses paroles aux saveurs rances et se mura dans un silence buté, ses mains frémissant de fureur sur ses genoux serrés. Elle avait eu sa chance, non ? Quand Arthur était venu la trouver, il n'imaginait pas encore rencontrer Julian, mais souhaitait uniquement ramener Ariadne. Ça n'était que par dépit qu'il s'était rabattu sur une étrangère, qu'il avait renoncé à sa douce et tendre, qu'il avait admis qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas. Elle avait eu sa chance, et elle ne l'avait pas saisie.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de réclamer sa part après avoir englué Julian dans une situation si périlleuse et l'avoir poussée à tant de sacrifices ; elle n'avait pas le droit de l'obtenir parce qu'Arthur bavait littéralement devant elle.

C'était injuste.

— Écoute, je suis sincèrement navré qu'ils s'en soient pris à toi, souffla Arthur. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont effectué cette extraction, ils n'ont aucune raison de revenir te chercher des ennuis.

— Et s'ils t'ont suivi, et qu'ils croient encore que tu es venu tout me raconter ? fit Ariadne. Qui te dit qu'ils ne recommenceront pas en pensant que tu m'aurais mise au courant, cette fois-ci ?

— Ils ne m'ont pas suivi.

— Ah oui ? C'est aussi ce que tu croyais il y a trois semaines, non ?

Arthur ne trouva rien à rétorquer à cette accusation et ne put que froncer les sourcils face à l'insistance d'Ariadne :

— Ils savent que je suis liée à toute cette histoire. Un jour où l'autre, ils reviendront.

— Mais rien n'est sûr. Ça le sera en revanche si tu viens avec moi.

— Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire.

— C'est pourtant ce que tu croyais il y a trois semaines, non ?

Julian voulait se tirer de là, rendre ses promesses à Arthur, son hypocrisie à Ariadne, sauter dans le premier train en direction du sud et ne plus jamais les revoir. Soudain, elle avait comme disparu de la scène. On ne parlait plus de partir ensemble, de travailler côtes à côtes, d'être trois. On parlait de reformer un couple, de dégouliner de sucre et de miel, d'être deux. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Ariadne étudiait Arthur d'un œil brillant de tristesse, et le vague agacement qui s'attardait sur les traits de ce dernier se dissipa instantanément.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là, soupira Ariadne.

— Si tu l'avais pensé, tu serais venue ?

— Je ne voulais pas...

— Si tu avais envisagé qu'ils seraient prêts à ça pour trouver Dom, tu serais venue ?

Ariadne inclina le visage vers Julian qui retenait sa rage derrière ses dents.

— Si je l'avais envisagé, je serais venue pour éviter que ça t'arrive, Jul.

— Tu disais que tu n'étais pas prête à courir ce risque une nouvelle fois, coupa Arthur avant que Julian n'ait pu lui renvoyé sa condescendance puante à la figure. Que les limbes...

— Les limbes ? répéta Ariadne en se tournant d'un bloc vers lui. C'est moi qui ai convaincu Dom d'aller y chercher Fischer, tu sais ? Les limbes ne me font pas peur.

Justement, songea Julian. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en être fière. C'était sa faute, au final, si Cobb n'était jamais remonté. Sa faute si elle l'avait rapproché de Mall avant de quitter leur monde en espérant bêtement que Cobb choisirait la solitude de la réalité plutôt que la douceur des limbes. Arthur avait certainement fait le lien en découvrant que son chef et ami ne se réveillait pas, mais pour une raison qui échappait à Julian, il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de cette faute. Tout ce qui lui importait, dans l'immédiat, c'était de la récupérer :

— Mais tu m'as dit que...

— Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que j'ai eu l'air de vouloir tourner la page pour ne pas risquer d'y retomber. Mais tu m'aurais laissée tranquille si je t'avais avoué que je refusais de te suivre parce que tu m'avais larguée comme une pauvre chaussette à l'aéroport ?

Arthur se redressa lentement, s'appuya au fond de son siège, se tassa sur lui-même ; les épaules tombantes et les bras ballants. Ses yeux fins n'avaient jamais paru si noirs, la flamme de souffrance qui y dansait n'avait jamais paru si chaude. Et nulle part sur ce minuscule écran sombre ne se reflétait l'image de Julian, nulle part dans ces abysses ne résonnaient leurs interminables débats, leurs quelques rires, leurs rêves partagés. Ariadne. Ariadne. Il n'y avait que son visage dans ses prunelles. Il n'y avait qu'elle.

— Je voulais tourner la page pour vous le faire payer. Mais ces types ne me laissent pas tourner la page, et cette extraction... ça m'a fait réaliser... Je dois le faire pour Dom.

Julian se leva, fit racler les pieds de sa chaise sur le parquet verni et s'éloigna pour claquer la porte dans un boucan à réveiller les morts. Mais Arthur et Ariadne étaient pire que morts : ils étaient amoureux. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua son départ.

Elle fit quelques pas sur le trottoir, le menton enfoui dans son keffieh et les mains plongées dans les poches de son jean. Qu'ils se fassent des mamours, qu'ils se supplient, rampent, flirtent et se tombent dans les bras. Qu'Ariadne passe l'éponge sur l'absence inexcusable d'Arthur, qu'Arthur efface l'orgueil déplacé d'Ariadne. Qu'ils oublient que Julian avait détruit sa vie pour rien.

Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'avancer, désormais.

— Tu sais, dans les cabinets, les archis ne travaillent jamais seuls. Opposer les idées, c'est le seul moyen de faire du bon boulot...

— C'est lui qui t'a demandé de me dire ça ?

Ariadne baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Arthur s'était volatilisé dans la foule qui s'amassait au comptoir des locations, attendant son tour pour rendre les clefs de sa voiture. Plantées à l'entrée du terminal 1 en compagnie de leurs bagages, les deux jeunes femmes attendaient son retour pour prendre le chemin des salles d'arrivées. Après de longues minutes de silence tendu, Ariadne s'était finalement résignée à briser la trêve. Mauvaise idée, songea Julian. Voilà que la rancœur et la colère revenaient à la charge.

Elle ne savait pas ce que les deux tourtereaux s'étaient roucoulé pendant que le vent fumait sa cigarette au coin de la rue. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir, en réalité, et n'avait exigé aucun compte-rendu en revenant à leur table dix minutes plus tard. Ariadne avait fait sa valise, appelé Saito pour régler les modalités de sa rupture de contrat avec Théodore, et suivrait Arthur au bout du monde ; voilà tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. L'architecte était de retour pour une nouvelle mission, et quoi qu'elle prétende au sujet des cabinets standards dont la ligne de conduite voulait en effet qu'un second avis vienne systématiquement contredire celui des collègues pour éviter les catastrophes, Julian ne leur serait plus d'aucune utilité. Ariadne était celle qui avait su bâtir trois strates et persuader Cobb de s'enfoncer dans les limbes lors de l'incroyable Inception. Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec un curriculum pareil alors qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à construire des rêves de gamine ?

Julian détourna le regard pour fixer son attention sur les voyageurs qui se pressaient le long de lignes de taxis, des arrêts d'autobus et du dépose-minute. Combien de fois avait-elle failli attraper ses bagages et s'échapper pour grimper à bord du premier car venu sans jamais se retourner ? Combien de fois avait-elle tendu le cou en direction de la gare, étudié les horaires des navettes, réfléchi aux correspondances qu'il lui faudrait prendre pour fuir vers le sud ? Combien de fois s'était-elle répétée que bientôt, sa dernière chance de forcer le destin lui serait passée sous le nez ?

Elle ne s'était pas informée de leur destination. Qu'importe où ils iraient, à l'instant où son sac aurait dépassé le guichet d'enregistrement, elle ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Elle s'était fait à la perspective de quitter André, Isy, Maëlle, Alexia, l'école et la France si cela lui permettait d'éclaircir le mystère de Dom Cobb, de saisir les intentions de Shane et de s'exercer à l'architecture onirique. Mais elle n'était pas prête à laisser son monde tomber en ruines pour voir Ariadne lui voler cette maigre consolation, lui en retirer tous les honneurs et détruire les pitoyables excuses qui justifiaient péniblement sa folie. Si elle devait tout foutre en l'air, il fallait que ça en vaille la peine. Était-ce d'actualité, désormais ? Pourquoi suivrait-elle Arthur si Ariadne était là ? Son « amie » connaissait le terrain, connaissait Cobb, connaissait le danger. Julian ne ferait que les ralentir ; et si elle avait toléré l'idée de tourner la page pour s'offrir une existence meilleure, elle refusait de saccager sa vie – toute monotone qu'elle soit – pour devenir un boulet qu'on traine en espérant qu'il se lasse sans qu'on ait à le chasser.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Attendre qu'Ariadne ait le dos tourné et se carapater ? Pour réaliser que personne ne lui courrait après ? Pour lire sur leurs visages le soulagement de n'avoir pas eu à broder de mensonge pour la congédier gentiment ? Pour s'apercevoir qu'elle exauçait ainsi tous les vœux secrets d'Arthur, qui n'en attendait pas moins d'une trouillarde pareille maintenant que sa chère Ariadne était de retour ? Et quand elle serait rentrée, que dirait-elle à André ? De quoi aurait-elle l'air quand elle lui avouerait qu'il avait eu raison au sujet d'Arthur, et que tout n'avait été qu'un leurre ?

Alors Julian restait immobile, tiraillée entre le désir de prouver sa valeur et la honte de sa faiblesse, incapable de faire un pas dans l'une ou l'autre direction. Et bientôt Arthur émergea de la queue. L'air exaspéré et impatient, il leur fit signe de prendre le chemin des sas d'arrivée. Ariadne se fraya un passage dans son sillage pour arriver à sa hauteur tandis que Julian observait une dernière fois la danse des taxis aux portes du terminal. Puis elle se pencha pour saisir la bandoulière de son sac de voyage, la plaça sur son épaule, et fit volte-face en soupirant.

Arthur déclina poliment leur invitation au shopping et leur assura qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à surveiller leurs bagages pendant qu'elles s'adonneraient au lèche-vitrine. Il prétexta quelques coups de fil urgents à passer, des soucis à régler avec les billets achetés à la dernière minute et les regarda s'éloigner dans la foule avec un petit sourire. Julian n'avait pas la moindre envie de patrouiller parmi les magasins Duty Free de l'aéroport bondé, mais elle redoutait encore plus de rester assise sur un siège sans autre occupation que ses débats intérieurs. Puisqu'elle avait courageusement décidé de leur filer le train, moins elle réfléchirait à son choix et moins elle aurait de chances de se raviser.

Le boucan était insupportable, mais le bruit incessant des conversations, des appels vocaux d'enfants perdus et des valises qu'on traine avait le mérite de combler le silence qui s'étirait toujours plus sournoisement entre Julian et Ariadne. Cette dernière réitéra ses efforts pour ranimer la conversation et Julian prit sur elle pour lui répondre le plus amicalement possible ; non pour se montrer mielleuse ou fausse, mais dans l'espoir raisonné d'adoucir les tensions une bonne fois pour toutes. Puisqu'elle avait préféré cohabiter avec Ariadne plutôt que de lui laisser le champ libre, Julian s'était tacitement engagée à partager cette aventure avec elle. Et son petit doigt lui disait que bouder Arthur et Ariadne n'était pas la tactique la plus ingénieuse pour leur rappeler qu'elle existait et qu'elle méritait qu'on s'en souvienne.

Après une heure à piétiner dans les allées des parfumeries, les boutiques d'alcools et les guitounes à touristes, Julian était presque parvenue à oublier qu'on allait l'oublier.

Puisque ses finances étaient au point mort, elle ne s'autorisa aucun achat. Ariadne, en revanche, craqua pour une petite Tour Eiffel particulièrement soignée qu'elle glissa dans sa poche avec un air d'amusement peiné.

— Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir, souffla-t-elle en surprenant le coup d'œil intrigué de Julian. Ça me rappellera Paris quand on sera partis.

— Je n'ai rien emmené de chez moi, réalisa Julian avec désespoir.

Toutes ses babioles l'attendaient dans les tiroirs de son bureau, au milieu de cette minuscule chambre tordue qu'André avait promis de garder en état pour le jour où Julian daignerait rentrer. Soudain sa collection de peluches, de statuettes, de bijoux et de dessins manqua terriblement à son décor, autant que lui manquaient les visages qu'elle avait appris à leur associer.

Ariadne eut un regard compatissant, puis l'amena à la sandwicherie la plus proche pour leur commander deux muffins et trois cafés qu'elles trimballèrent maladroitement jusqu'au recoin où Arthur guettait leur apparition. Il remercia Ariadne pour la boisson, leur accorda le temps de déguster leur petit en-cas et décréta finalement qu'il était plus prudent de se diriger vers les portes dès maintenant. Julian consulta sa montre, étonnée de l'avance qu'ils prenaient sur le vol de vingt heures dix, puis se remémora l'arrivée imminente d'Eames et pressa le pas pour calquer son allure sur celle d'Arthur.

Ils se placèrent au milieu des familles, des moitiés de couple esseulées et des chauffeurs brandissant leur pancarte nominative dans l'attente du débarquement de Berlin. Respectant un périmètre de sécurité anti-guimauve, Julian se positionna légèrement à l'écart d'Ariadne et Arthur qui se reluquaient à intervalles réguliers, finissant immanquablement par se griller l'un l'autre dans leur désespérante tentative de discrétion. Elle finit d'engloutir son gâteau, alla jeter son papier et son gobelet vide et revint à son poste en songeant judicieusement qu'elle exagérait sans doute la situation. Ils n'étaient pas _si _niais que ça...

Elle n'était pas certaine de désirer voir Eames se joindre à eux. Son premier réflexe l'avait amenée à éprouver à son encontre une curiosité dévorante mêlée d'une pointe de crainte respectueuse, bien vite écartées par la constatation des changements inévitables que la seule collaboration d'Ariadne avait occasionnés. Elle devinait aisément ce que seraient les conséquences d'une seconde contribution : soit Eames creuserait le gouffre en se greffant au duo infernal, soit – par miracle – il les trouverait tout aussi insupportables que Julian, et lui offrirait une échappatoire inespérée. Étant d'un naturel pessimiste, elle misait plutôt sur la première option. Après tout, on ne risquait pas d'être déçu en imaginant le pire.

Trente minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne note la moindre évolution. Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir par-terre quand un murmure secoua les badauds amassés à la sortie du sas. Dans une même vague, tous s'étaient approchés de quelques enjambées, comme si la plus courte foulée gagnée pouvait leur permettre d'accélérer les choses. L'annonce du débarquement différé par l'orage précéda l'ouverture des portes, et un flot de passagers à la démarche engourdie se déversa dans le terminal dans un concert d'éclats de joie et de salutations. Arthur, Ariadne et Julian avaient dégagé le passage et faisaient le gué sur le côté, bien que cette dernière ne sache pas quel physique repérer dans la foule. Le gros de la masse passa, stagna pour quelques embrassades, et s'éparpilla dans les halls. Les retardataires s'égrainaient maintenant sous les yeux des derniers observateurs.

Elle ne sut trop comment elle le reconnut – peut-être à son expression, peut-être à sa dégaine, qui correspondaient si bien à l'image qu'elle s'était fait de lui en écoutant Arthur que cela en devenait troublant. Toujours était-il que lorsqu'Eames poussa le battant et avança vers eux sans les voir, elle réagit avec la même vivacité que ses deux ex-collègues. Et alors qu'ils relevaient le menton pour signaler leur présence, Eames retira ses lunettes dans un geste stupéfait et entrouvrit la bouche pour lâcher :

— Oh non. Merde.

Il semblait à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et de remonter dans l'avion. Scrutant les environs à la recherche de l'issue de secours la plus proche, il renifla le piège mais finit par abdiquer d'un long soupir résigné avant d'avaler les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'eux.

— Pourquoi je l'ai pas senti venir... grommela Eames d'une voix rauque.

— Salut, fit Arthur avec une moquerie mal dissimulée.

— C'est ça, salut.

— Bonjour, Eames, fit Ariadne d'un air ravi.

— Et la petite est là aussi... Quel accueil...

Il ne put conserver sa mine contrariée plus longtemps. Cédant à un sourire sincère, il se pencha pour l'étreindre brièvement avant de remarquer Julian par-dessus son épaule et de froncer les sourcils.

— Eames, je te présente Julian, annonça Arthur.

Elle déglutit difficilement, tentant d'ignorer le regard qu'Eames faisait glisser de ses bottes élimées à ses cheveux en bataille alors que l'ombre de son sourire s'attardait au coin de ses lèvres. Julian s'éclaircit la voix et se contraignit au calme lorsqu'il relâcha Ariadne pour serrer sa petite main encombrée de bagues dans la sienne.

— Enchanté, dit Eames. Nouvelle ?

— Ouais.

— Et... sans vouloir être grossier, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ces deux-là ?

— Je sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle.

Il rit.

— Je vois. On est tous passés par là.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil imperceptible avant de reporter son attention sur Arthur.

— C'est toi qui a enrôlé ce Edmund ?

— Pardon ?

— Edmund, le type qui m'a envoyé à Paris en prévision d'un super coup, précisa-t-il avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne semble le frapper de plein fouet et que le plat de sa main n'en fasse de même avec son front. Ah oui, évidemment ! J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement : tu es le « super coup »...

Ariadne eut un petit hoquet de surprise qui amusa énormément Eames, dont les prunelles pétillaient d'un éclat grivois.

— Saito a beaucoup d'humour, répondit Arthur.

La plaisanterie mourut dans un froid polaire. Eames le détailla avec une soudaine méfiance tout en se remettant les idées en place, bondissant d'Edmund à Arthur en passant par Saito, qui avait visiblement jugé plus subtil de ne pas le contacter directement afin de ménager ses soupçons. Ce qui avait fonctionné à la perfection, de toute évidence. Et Eames paraissait très agacé par la crédulité dont il avait fait preuve en sautant dans le premier charter à destination de Paris sans même suspecter leur combine.

— Tu me dois cinq cent vingt euros, déclara Arthur en empoignant sa valise. L'enregistrement des bagages va commencer, bureau 23 A.

— Comment ça ? Attends, il faut que je _te _paye pour faire un job dont j'ai pas envie ? s'indigna Eames.

— Seulement pour le billet d'avion.

— Pourquoi ? Où vous allez ? Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de bosser avec toi ?

— « Pourquoi ? » tu le sais très bien. « Où ? » tu verras ça seulement si tu nous accompagnes. Et quelqu'un m'a dit que tant qu'on y mettait le prix, tu bossais avec à peu près n'importe qui, Eames.

Puisqu'Arthur se mettait en marche, les autres n'eurent d'autre choix que de se plier au mouvement – bien qu'Eames s'y soumette certainement dans le seul espoir de lui soutirer quelques réponses avant de les abandonner.

— T'as plus un rond, fit-il remarquer. Comment t'espères m'engager ?

— Je ne vais pas t'engager. Mercury le fera.

— Mercury ? Un pote à Edmund ?

— Non, notre futur employeur.

— Ralentis cinq minutes, je pige plus rien, l'arrêta Eames en le prenant par l'épaule.

Arthur se tourna lentement vers lui et baissa ses yeux noirs pour les planter dans les siens.

— Je sais que ni toi ni Yusuf n'accepteront de m'aider sans salaire, dit-il finalement. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de réclamer qu'Ariadne et Julian travaillent gratuitement. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de fric pour rembourser Saito. Et pour... le reste.

Eames parut comprendre.

— Alors j'ai fait un peu le tour de tous les patrons qui auraient besoin d'un coup de pouce. Ce Mercury était prêt à étudier mon contrat si je montais une bonne équipe.

— Pas d'inception, hein ?

Julian crut distinguer une pointe de peur dans la voix d'ordinaire si assurée d'Eames. Le plus perturbant était qu'il redoutait l'inception avant même d'avoir accepté ou décliné la proposition d'Arthur de réintégrer cette fameuse équipe ; comme s'il ne craignait pas seulement de s'exposer aux risques de l'inception, mais craignait tout autant pour leur propre sécurité s'il refusait de les suivre. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas se contenter des paroles menaçantes de l'organisateur à son sujet : Eames était loin d'être aussi terrible qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre.

— Pas d'inception, répondit Arthur avec la même gravité.

Il se remit prudemment en route. Eames l'imita sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

— Et il offre combien, Mercury ?

— Le montant exact était encore en négociation. Mais connaissant ton minimum, je ne t'en parlerais pas si ça n'en valait pas la peine, dit Arthur.

— Quelle peine ?

— Aucune. C'est une mission comme toutes les autres, répliqua Arthur, qui commençait à perdre patience. Pas de difficultés particulières, en tout cas aucune dont on m'ait fait part.

Julian trottinait à leur suite, l'oreille tendue pour ne rien manquer de leur discussion. Face à ce genre de propos, elle se sentait terriblement petite. Minuscule. Microscopique. Et incroyablement innocente, prenant doucement conscience qu'elle s'était bel et bien embarquée dans cette galère monumentale aux côtés de deux voleurs hors-pair et d'une stagiaire déjà bien rodée. Julian se jura intérieurement de ne jamais leur raconter l'anecdote de son pire acte criminel : avoir piqué trois bonbons à la boulangerie. Et les avoir rendus avec les mirettes rivées au sol, les joues rouges et la colère paternelle grondant en orage au-dessus de sa tête. Voilà qui en jetterait entre deux récits d'extraction.

— C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai, bougonna Eames, sceptique.

— Écoute, j'ai juste besoin de monter une équipe qui me permette de gagner ce genre de gros chèque. J'aurais pu demander à n'importe quel faussaire et n'importe quel chimiste de me couvrir, mais je me suis dit que j'aurais moins de mal à vous convaincre de me filer un coup de main que le premier péquenaud venu. Bizarre comme on croit que les amis rendent plus de service que les étrangers...

Qu'est-ce qu'un chimiste venait foutre là-dedans ? Un architecte, Julian pouvait encore l'envisager – la construction des rêves nécessitait bien ce genre de capacités. Mais un chimiste ? Qui serait sa prochaine recrue ? Un dentiste ? Un facteur ?

Eames leva les yeux au ciel avant de les plisser soucieusement, comme si la seconde moitié de sa phrase arrivait tout juste à son cerveau et ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup :

— Depuis quand on est amis ?

— S'il te plaît... s'énerva Arthur.

— Allez, te fous pas de ma gueule. Tu sais très bien que si le contrat de ce Mercury est aussi blindé que tu le dis, n'importe quel faussaire et n'importe quel chimiste t'auraient couvert sans poser la moindre question. Ils auraient rien eu à foutre de savoir ce que t'aurais bien pu faire de cet argent ; et justement, ça t'aurait évité ce style de discussion.

Julian vit un muscle rouler sur les mâchoires d'Arthur quand il serra les dents.

— Si t'es pas allé dénicher quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pas parce que tu croyais que Yusuf et moi on accepterait plus facilement, poursuivit Eames, conforté dans son intuition par l'aveu muet d'Arthur. T'es pas assez con pour ignorer que c'est tout le contraire.

— Tes compliments me font toujours chaud au cœur...

— Si tu veux remonter la même équipe, c'est parce que t'espères que cette fois, tout le monde te filera sa part entière à la fin de la mission. Et que si on le fait pas pour Cobb, ça ne sera pas le premier péquenaud venu qui le fera.

Ils étaient parvenus au niveau du guichet 23 A où une longue file de voyageurs attendaient le signal pour débuter l'enregistrement. Arthur feignit de vérifier l'horaire de vol sur le panneau d'affichage, et Julian échangea un regard effrayé avec Ariadne, ne sachant trop si elle souhaitait assister à la suite du spectacle maintenant qu'Eames l'avait percé à jour.

— Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de votre paie, déclara finalement Arthur sans le regarder. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire bosser Ariadne et Julian gratuitement, je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de leur faire gagner du fric pour le leur prendre. Ni à elles ni à toi.

— C'est pourtant ce que tu as... commença Eames.

— Non, coupa Ariadne. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il prenne ce que j'avais reçu de l'Inception.

Eames l'observa d'un drôle d'air, à mi-chemin entre la fierté et le regret.

— C'est pour Dom que je suis là, reprit-elle. Alors bien sûr que s'il faut effectuer une autre mission pour engranger assez de fonds, je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi avec mon petit butin et laisser Arthur se débrouiller tout seul.

Ça n'était pas pour Dom qu'elle se trouvait là. C'était pour Arthur, pour le bonheur de revenir à leurs instants de complicité à eux tous. Si Cobb avait été sa première motivation, elle n'aurait pas envoyé Arthur paître par excès de fierté ni ne lui aurait offert l'adresse de Julian comme lot de consolation. Peut-être Ariadne regrettait-elle sincèrement de ne pas avoir considéré la gravité de la situation de son ancien chef à sa juste valeur, peut-être l'extraction orchestrée par Shane lui avait-elle véritablement remis les points sur les I, toujours était-il que son revirement venait trop tard.

— Si Mercury signe, mon salaire devrait suffire pour quelques temps, continua Arthur, dont le regard indéchiffrable restait fixé sur Ariadne. Si tu ajoutes le tien, dit-il à son adresse, on s'en sortira.

— Alors je me répète : pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

— Il me faut une équipe complète pour boucler le contrat de Mercury.

— Je sais bien que personne n'accepte de boucler un contrat avec une moitié d'équipe, chéri. J'ai pas demandé « Pourquoi un faussaire ? » mais « Pourquoi moi ? ».

Arthur prit une inspiration et le domina de ses quelques centimètres supplémentaires, comme si les prochains mots méritaient une pause dramatique et une intense concentration pour être prononcés. Une étrange lueur passa alors au fond de ses iris sombres.

— Parce que je te fais confiance.

Comme Eames ouvrait de grands yeux, une répartie cinglante déjà sur le bout de la langue, il crut bon d'ajouter :

— Et à Yusuf aussi.

Eames pressa les lèvres en un sourire ironique, puis haussa une épaule dans l'attitude de celui qui n'a plus d'argument en réserve à opposer à son consentement.

— Eh bien dans ce cas, tu déduiras le prix du billet de mon salaire.

Arthur semblait si lassé par leur interminable débat que Julian ne perçut pas l'ombre d'une quelconque satisfaction sur ses traits. Dans l'immédiat, avoir cloué le bec d'Eames était une victoire largement suffisante ; il lui faudrait quelques temps pour réaliser que le véritable succès était tout autre.

Ils se présentèrent au contrôle d'identité directement après l'enregistrement des bagages. En bout de ligne, Julian étudiait la façon dont les voyageurs organisaient leurs petites affaires dans les bacs plastique, qu'ils déposaient ensuite sur les tapis roulants avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière les franges de caoutchouc pour passer aux rayons X. Elle avait remarqué que certains se déchaussaient, que d'autres retiraient leur montre, et que tous se séparaient de leur ceinture pour franchir le portique sous l'œil vigilant des responsables. Après une brève réflexion, elle avait jugé inutile de quitter ses bottes, et Julian inspecta une dernière fois le contenu de son bac lorsque son tour arriva. De l'autre côté du portique, Ariadne récupérait ses papiers, Arthur s'accrochait à son pantalon et Eames était entré en vive conversation avec une policière française de mauvais poil.

Julian interrogea le contrôleur du regard, attendit qu'il lui fasse signe d'avancer et... sonna. Évidemment. Il fallut trois allers-retours pour la débarrasser des pin's piqués aux coutures de son jean délavé, de ses boucles d'oreilles, ses piercings et ses bracelets. Quand finalement le dernier accessoire eut rejoint son petit sac et sa ceinture à clous dans le bac, Julian put dépasser le détecteur de métaux sans entraîner un concert de bips on ne peut plus stressant. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle finissait de repasser les derniers anneaux au pavillon de son oreille gauche.

— T'as oublié ta guirlande, Sapin d'Noël.

Julian baissa les yeux quand Eames lui tendit son foulard. Elle l'enroula à son cou en bredouillant un vague « Merci », se demandant s'il trouvait son accoutrement vraiment ridicule ou s'il la taquinait simplement. C'était stupide, pourtant Julian voulait qu'ils l'apprécient, tous autant qu'ils étaient : si elle devait jouer à la plante grasse maintenant qu'Ariadne avait repris ses fonctions d'architecte officielle, elle espérait au moins être une plante grasse cool. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire valoir son talent, peut-être sa personnalité les charmerait-elle à sa place. Le seul souci était que la séduction n'était pas un don inné chez les sapins de Noël coincés.

Absorbée par ses pensées hautement éclairantes, elle en oublia de répondre et rata une occasion de briser la glace – et ainsi de masquer la timidité dévorante qu'elle s'était tant appliquée à dompter avec Arthur. Néanmoins, elle devinait que ce genre de travail n'était jamais accompli une fois pour les suivantes, et que chaque nouvelle rencontre entraînerait son lot d'efforts à fournir. Elle craignait que l'arrogance et la nonchalance d'Eames ne deviennent plus impressionnantes – pour ne pas dire intimidantes – que la discrétion et le sérieux d'Arthur.

Ils rejoignirent la porte B sans se presser, trouvèrent un banc où patienter jusqu'à l'heure d'embarquement et combattirent l'ennui comme ils purent, Arthur toujours pendu à son téléphone, Ariadne le nez plongé dans un livre et Eames scrutant les touristes négligemment avachi sur le dossier métallique. Julian gérait son stress du mieux possible – effectuant plusieurs tours de salle pour se dégourdir les jambes, grillant une dernière cigarette dans les cabines réservées – et accueillit l'appel des premiers rangs avec autant de soulagement que d'anxiété. Un groupe de passagers disparut par le couloir articulé, puis les hôtesses énumérèrent les places consécutives, et ils furent enfin autorisés à monter à bord.

Julian présenta son passeport à l'entrée du corridor, rendit un sourire poli au contrôleur et suivit ses collègues jusqu'à la porte où elle confia le coupon détachable de son billet au steward chargé du nez de l'appareil. Il lui fit signe de poursuivre sur la droite – précision qu'elle estima parfaitement stupide puisque les avions étaient rarement construits en labyrinthe – et ne put retenir un petit rire lorsqu'Eames grommela :

— Eh merde, j'ai encore oublié ma boussole...

C'était un vol chargé ; Julian ignorait même qu'un avion puisse être si long et si large. Chaque rangée était composée de dix sièges : trois à gauche, quatre au milieu, trois à droite ; et elle apercevait à peine la queue par-dessus les têtes des passagers encore affairés à hisser leur chargement dans les compartiments.

Arthur consulta le numéro de leur emplacement et pointa le menton en direction des sièges centraux avant de s'effacer pour laisser Ariadne s'y faufiler. Julian se mordit la lèvre : elle avait espéré hériter de cette allée et garder Ariadne à sa gauche, mais Arthur s'asseyait déjà à ses côtés, et Eames à sa suite – affirmant qu'il fallait toujours faciliter le passage entre les filles et les toilettes. Au final, la seule alternative plus embarrassante que leur combinaison actuelle aurait été de se retrouver coincée entre Arthur et Eames. Julian devait sans doute s'estimer heureuse d'avoir la voie libre jusqu'au pipi-room, même si elle aurait apprécié une présence féminine à proximité. Elle n'aurait qu'à garder la tête tournée à gauche pendant quatorze heures afin d'éviter Eames. Tout à fait plausible.

Elle se défit de la bandoulière de son sac à main et le glissa sous le siège de devant avant de boucler sa ceinture. L'appareil se remplit rapidement et sans trop de retard, les portes furent scellées pendant que les hôtesses leur présentaient les règles de sécurité. Julian faisait sans doute preuve d'un trop grand intérêt pour ce genre d'informations de routine, car Eames s'alarma :

— T'as jamais pris l'avion ?

— Je réserve mes billets d'Eurostar dix mois à l'avance. C'est moins cher, et c'est moins flippant.

Il arqua un sourcil.

— T'habites ici ?

— Dans le sud. Mais je suis Anglaise.

— Ça je l'aurais pas deviné, ricana-t-il dans une très mauvaise imitation d'accent britannique.

Elle aurait aimé qu'Isy soit là pour constater à quel point elle était courageuse d'oser parler à un grand monsieur comme lui sans trembler des genoux. Mais en fin de compte, elle était probablement trop effrayée par le décollage imminent pour considérer Eames comme un danger potentiel. Seul le résultat comptait, non ?

— T'es pas malade, au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— J'en sais rien, m'sieur. J'ai jamais pris l'avion. Je vous dirai ça dans une demi-heure.

Eames la dévisagea d'un air surpris. Craignant d'avoir été trop loin, incapable de fixer les limites d'un dialogue qu'elle n'avait jamais mené si longtemps avec un inconnu, elle marmonna quelque chose entre l'excuse et le gloussement sans comprendre que la véritable raison de l'étonnement d'Eames était à l'opposé de ses suppositions :

— T'as pas intérêt à m'appeler « m'sieur », lâcha-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans.

— Pardon...

— T'as pas non plus intérêt à demander pardon à chaque fois que je dis une connerie. Parce qu'on a pas fini...

Elle s'accorda un petit sourire tandis que le commandant de bord prenait la parole :

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à bord du vol 755 US Airways à destination de Chicago. Notre trajet sera de treize heures et trente minutes, comprenant une heure et quart d'escale à Philadelphia. Je suis Michael Dawson. Au nom de toute l'équipe, je vous souhaite un très agréable voyage en notre compagnie... »

Le même discours fut répété en Français alors que l'avion approchait dangereusement de la piste, Julian se répétant sans cesse qu'il serait peut-être temps pour Michael Dawson d'arrêter de parler et de piloter un peu. Dehors, l'aéroport brillait de ses milliers de loupiotes dans la nuit nuageuse de la fin de l'automne. L'appareil marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de pivoter pour se positionner face à la bande noire encadrée de lampes orangées qui dessinaient une large autoroute vers le ciel. Les moteurs grondèrent, le grand monstre de fer prit de la vitesse et Julian fut plaquée au fond de son siège, les doigts crispés autour des accoudoirs alors que la carcasse de la bête tremblait de tous ses boulons. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle quittait le sol français avec la terrible impression de ne jamais plus pouvoir y poser le pied.

L'équipage leur servit rapidement un repas chaud, leur proposa un film pour la fin de soirée et leur distribua couvertures et coussins avant que les plafonniers ne s'éteignent. Le décalage horaire les garderait plongés dans une nuit anormalement longue, mais après avoir roupillé à l'arrière d'une voiture au beau milieu d'une ruelle parisienne, Julian ne se plaignait pas de cette sieste prolongée. Elle s'effondra de fatigue tandis que la plupart des passagers lisaient encore, et se réveilla alors que la cabine demeurait plongée dans une obscurité quasi-parfaite, seulement troublée par les signaux de sortie et la lumière crue qui découpait l'ombre floue d'Eames sur son journal ouvert.

— Tu ronfles, murmura-t-il sans même lâcher son article des yeux.

Julian s'essuya le coin de la bouche d'un revers de manche et racla la gorge, embêtée. Elle ne croyait pas être une grosse ronfleuse, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas eu de nombreuses occasions de dormir avec quelqu'un capable de le lui reprocher.

— Je déconne, fit Eames. Arthur, par contre...

Julian s'inclina légèrement pour le voir somnolant, la tête renversée contre le dossier et la respiration profonde. Certaines de ses inspirations oscillaient entre le ronronnement et le grognement discret. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Pas même de quoi déranger Ariadne qui gardait une joue appuyée à son bras après qu'elle ait piqué du nez. Julian s'affala sans trop savoir si elle l'enviait d'avoir déniché un oreiller à hauteur parfaite ou si elle la haïssait d'avoir choisi celui-là.

— La mienne est libre, fit Eames avec un bref roulis de l'épaule.

— C'est gentil... m'sieur.

Il pouffa et eut une moue boudeuse.

— Tant pis.

Soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas ni ne semble vexé par son refus, elle cala sa jambe repliée sous son genou droit pour ranimer sa fesse engourdie. Elle ne rêvait pas de poser son front contre une peau, d'enfouir son visage dans le tissu d'une chemise à l'odeur familière. Elle rêvait simplement d'avoir un jour la force de le désirer, et de ne plus frémir de dégoût à cette idée. Elle était heureuse, pour l'instant, que leur trop récente rencontre justifie ses réticences et qu'elle n'ait pas à chercher d'excuses. En attendant, son appuie-tête et son coussin rachitique feraient l'affaire.

— Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ? demanda Julian.

— Si. Mais je suis pas tranquille quand personne ne surveille, confia Eames. Alors tant que la marmotte hiberne, je garde l'œil ouvert.

— Vous avez pas peur qu'il vous dessine des moustaches pendant que vous dormez ?

— Nan, il est pas assez... commença Eames avec un franc sourire avant de s'interrompre brusquement, soudain inquiet. Tu voudras bien...

— Faire le bouc ? Sûr.

Il plissa des yeux d'un air méfiant.

— Je vous croyais sérieuse, mademoiselle Julian, grommela-t-il. Drôle de nom, d'ailleurs...

Elle retint toute remarque au sujet du sien, retint également sa subite envie de prouver au monde entier qu'elle n'était pas un sapin de Noël psychorigide. Certes elle ne se montrait pas aussi confiante qu'Ariadne face à Arthur et Eames, mais en comparaison de sa réaction habituelle, ses rares hésitations étaient dérisoires. À ce rythme-là, elle leur donnerait des tapes dans le dos et rirait gras à leurs vannes avant même de s'apercevoir que les barrières étaient tombées.

Ou pas. Il ne fallait pas exagérer...

La découverte de son sens de l'humour semblait ravir Eames. Apparemment, il tombait de haut. Julian devrait veiller à modérer la première impression qu'elle laissait aux gens, à l'avenir. Ses piercings et sa dégaine mal fagotée ne suffisaient plus à dissimuler sa timidité, au point qu'on finissait par la penser plus constipée qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Et ça, ça s'avérait généralement très mauvais pour ses relations sociales.

— Mon père était persuadé que je serais un petit garçon, expliqua-t-elle.

— Quelle déception.

Julian esquissa un rictus sans joie, soulagée que les ténèbres empêchent Eames de voir l'ombre d'une honte et d'un remord trop vrais pour souffrir de la futilité d'un sarcasme.

— Mon père était persuadé que je serais un grand avocat, continua Eames, qui s'était finalement tourné vers elle.

Il faisait peut-être sombre, elle cachait peut-être sa mine attristée dans son keffieh, mais par-dessus ses lunettes, Eames voyait comme en plein jour ; comme si un spot géant abattait sa lumière de chambre froide sur le cœur rabougri de Julian pulsant faiblement au centre d'un cercle blafard. Coupable sous le feu des projecteurs de l'inspecteur en plein interrogatoire.

— J'aurais pu me changer en femme en cours de route, le résultat ne l'aurait pas déçu plus que _ça_.

Et par « ça », Eames entendait sa carrière, ses crimes, ses voyages et ses amis qui n'en étaient pas. Julian sourit plus franchement, plus tristement aussi, soudain troublée par la proximité et la perspicacité dérangeantes d'Eames. Que valait les espoirs oubliés de son père devant ce genre de considérations ? Que valaient ses tracas de gamine devant la tournure de l'existence de ce voleur ? Son papa l'aimait, fille ou garçon, et jamais il n'avait insinué le moindre regret. Regrets qu'elle ne s'était pourtant pas privée d'imaginer et d'envenimer malgré tout, nourrissant une jalousie éternelle et irrépressible à l'égard du petit Charlie qui avait eu l'honneur de naître avec un pénis.

Nourrissant surtout une fascination perpétuelle à l'idée de ce qu'aurait été sa vie – « Infiniment plus facile », estima-t-elle – si elle avait été le frère, et lui la sœur...

— Et je suis sûr qu'il y a un tas de mecs qui sont bien contents que le vœu de ton père n'ait pas été exaucé, finit Eames.

Elle étouffa un rire.

— Mon épaule est toujours libre, l'informa-t-il en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Son sourire glissa lentement de ses lèvres. Très, très lentement. Régulièrement rehaussé par les paroles d'Eames tournoyant dans son esprit. Progressivement effacé par le contre-coup de l'épuisement qui gagnait du terrain. Longtemps imprimé sur ses traits en une expression sereine et joyeuse qui lui ressemblait peu.

Elle s'assoupit en songeant que si par malheur sa tête glissait sur l'épaule d'Eames pendant son sommeil, elle ne s'éveillerait pas en sursaut pour la lui reprendre.


	9. DTII

**Dream team – II**

_Le cauchemar est un rêve à forte charge anxieuse qui survient pendant le sommeil paradoxal._

Ennuyeux, barbant, assommant, gonflant, lassant, pénible, soporifique... Julian était à court d'adjectifs pour décrire cet interminable vol. Ç'aurait été l'occasion rêvée pour une petite partie de syndrome de la Tourette, mais elle n'osa pas déranger Arthur et le lui proposer. Puisqu'il y avait quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour-cents de chance pour qu'il refuse de toute manière, elle s'épargna cette peine après avoir vaguement envisagé de se rabattre sur Eames. En se souvenant qu'elle se rendait à Chicago pour participer à une opération de grand banditisme en compagnie de criminels notoires, Julian songea que c'était sans doute le genre de conneries à éviter si elle espérait qu'on la prenne au sérieux. Elle abandonna finalement tout espoir de divertissement et se contenta des épisodes de sitcoms disponibles sur les petits écrans individuels.

Elle ne cessait de pianoter des doigts sur l'accoudoir, alternant avec quelques tapotements de paume tout aussi agaçants. Julian avait cru que le stress était responsable de ses nouveaux tics nerveux ; aussi avaler café sur café lui semblait être une bonne idée. D'abord réconfortée par la chaleur et le goût de la boisson, la caféine avait lentement fait son effet, causant moult pianotages et clapotis supplémentaires. Au grand dam d'Eames, d'ailleurs.

— J'te coupe les mains si tu continues, prévint-il.

— Désolée... J'ai envie d'une clope...

— Parlez-moi des drogués...

Le creux de la vague s'éternisait douloureusement. Les rares passagers qui – à l'instar de Julian et Arthur – avaient été suffisamment fatigués pour s'endormir comme des masses dès l'extinction des feux émergeaient maintenant à la lumière des plafonniers au beau milieu de la foule des assoupis, restés courageusement éveillés durant la première partie du périple afin de calquer leur rythme nocturne sur l'horaire américain. Eames ayant monté la garde pendant leur pause, c'était désormais à lui de dodeliner de la tête en appelant au repos. Si seulement Julian avait bien voulu arrêter de marteler le plastique à coups de bagues...

— Pitié... souffla-t-il en attrapant subitement la main à sa portée pour la serrer dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Ou je te pète les doigts.

— Tu veux bien arrêter de menacer tes collègues, Eames ? fit Arthur dans un murmure en se levant pour bousculer doucement Ariadne et extirper un bagage imposant de la soute. Tu sais qu'elle risque d'avoir besoin de ses mains pour dessiner des plans ?

Ah, parce qu'elle n'était plus destinée à finir en plante grasse ? Se sentait-il si minable pour feindre de s'intéresser à son petit amour-propre ? Ne devinait-il pas que ses vagues tentatives pour la convaincre de la légitimité et de l'importance de sa présence parmi eux ne mèneraient à rien ? Lui offrir un pseudo-poste de remplaçante au-cas-où-vraiment-on-n'aurait-pas-le-choix ne la flattait pas plus que de l'abandonner à son sort de végétal.

— Alors fais quelque chose, marmonna Eames qui la relâchait lentement pour s'enrouler dans sa couverture.

— J'ai exactement ce qu'il lui faut pour se passer les nerfs.

Julian haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais comprit bien vite ses intentions en reconnaissant la mallette qu'Arthur venait d'extirper d'un sac de cuir faisant office de camouflage. Il la glissa entre les genoux d'Eames et Ariadne, qui le dévisageaient tous d'eux d'un air scandalisé.

— Ouais, ça ou lire un magasine, railla Eames. T'es malade d'avoir embarqué ça...

— C'est mieux que la télé.

— Tu vas pas faire ça au milieu de l'avion ! lâcha Ariadne en jetant un regard affolé à la cabine toujours plongée dans l'ombre.

— Moi non, répondit Arthur en guettant les hôtesses qui terminaient un tour d'inspection parmi les passagers ensommeillés. Prends ma place, Ariadne.

Elle obéit sans comprendre et se décala d'un siège vers le centre.

— Eames, échange avec Julian.

Il entrouvrit un œil et, réalisant qu'il était devenu le centre de l'attention, émit un ronflement de mammouth malade en croyant sans doute que sa pitoyable imitation persuaderait Arthur d'abandonner l'idée de le remuer.

— Bouge-toi le cul, insista-t-il.

— Quand c'est dit avec une telle tendresse...

Eames consentit enfin à se redresser et Julian l'imita pour lui céder l'allée. Trop brusquement, sans doute, car le haut de son crane lui percuta le menton en lui arrachant un juron à peine étouffé. Tandis qu'elle se massait la tête et se répandait en excuses – chuchotées pour ménager le répit des malheureux touristes installés aux alentours de leur petit groupe – Eames la saisit par les épaules et la fit pivoter pour l'asseoir près d'Ariadne. Durant un bref mais vertigineux instant, alors que leur corps se trouvaient pressés l'un contre l'autre dans l'espace réduit séparant les deux rangs, elle en saisit tous les affreux détails. Les nausées lui nouèrent les tripes et un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale comme un filet d'essence qu'on enflamme, lançant des picotements insupportables à l'extrémité de ses membres.

Face à lui, suspendue hors du temps dans leur rotation synchronisée, Julian fut envahie d'une sensation de déjà-vu terrifiante. Ses mains énormes la tenaillant, son souffle brûlant lui mordant le cou, son torse écrasé contre sa poitrine... et leurs jambes enchevêtrées, frottant dangereusement son ventre au sien... Elle prit soudainement conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le dernier contact intime qu'elle avait entretenu avec un homme. Prit conscience de la clarté de ses souvenirs. Prit conscience que le dégoût n'avait pas faibli, bien au contraire ; réduisant à néant tous ses espoirs de voir un jour cette angoisse s'éteindre. Une fraction de seconde, une seule. C'était déjà trop pour elle.

Elle se laissa tomber, les yeux dans le vague et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Eames s'effondra dans le siège voisin avec un soupir et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture sans même lui adresser un regard. Arthur s'affairait à dérouler les intraveineuses le plus discrètement possible et ne remarqua rien non plus. Ariadne, en revanche, avait posé une paume moite sur le dos de la main que Julian fermait autour de l'accoudoir et la fixait intensément, son expression inquiète décuplée par les ombres projetées du plafonnier.

— Ça va ? articula-t-elle.

Julian glissa ses prunelles écarquillées dans les siennes sans vraiment la voir. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, et vite. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ariadne s'alarme plus que de raison, et à en juger par la tête qu'elle tirait, elle la croyait déjà terrassée par une attaque cérébrale ou une crise de spasmophilie. Julian hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et parvint à retrouver une mine plus avenante juste avant qu'Arthur ne relève le menton pour lui saisir délicatement le poignet. Elle frémit à la caresse de ses doigts, battit des cils pour dissiper les images qui imprégnaient sa rétine, et se mordit la lèvre lorsque les deux petites aiguilles pénétrèrent sa peau.

— Commencer l'entraînement maintenant nous fera gagner du temps. C'est le moment, personne ne peut vous voir.

Eames baragouina quelque chose qu'Arthur préféra ne pas entendre.

— Ariadne, je compte sur toi pour lui offrir une leçon d'architecture paradoxale digne de ce nom, dit-il avec un sourire, ignorant tout de ce qui était passé entre les deux jeunes femmes quelques instants plus tôt.

Ariadne retrouva le cours de ses pensées, observa la machine soigneusement rangée dans son cocon de mousse et tendit le bras pour recevoir sa propre perfusion. Arthur avait raison : ils n'auraient pas d'autres opportunités de s'adonner aux rêves partagés durant le vol. Dans l'immédiat, avec les lumières coupées, leur harnachement passerait inaperçu. Quant au sommeil des deux rêveuses, il n'aurait rien d'intrigant en pleine nuit.

— Vous avez une heure, annonça-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Eames, tu as cinq minute pour roupiller.

— … s'est passé ?

Julian cligna des paupières et inclina le visage vers Ariadne qui l'observait patiemment. Le hall pavé était plein à craquer et la queue menant aux caisses n'en finissait plus de serpenter entre les longes de velours pourpre jusqu'au parvis extérieur. Installées en haut des marches polies conduisant aux premières salles d'expositions, les deux jeunes femmes avaient une vue imprenable sur l'entrée du musée, où les gardiens veillaient à ce que le flot de visiteurs reste fluide.

— Hein ? fit Julian.

— Je te demandais ce qui s'était passé, répéta Ariadne.

Julian détourna les yeux et reprit ses observations où elle les avait laissées, dans la procession de curieux. Nombre de ces visages lui paraissaient familiers, mais aucun nom ne lui revenait. Elle aurait été bien incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un véritable souvenir ou d'une vague impression, incapable de mettre le doigt sur l'origine d'une telle conviction. Pourtant ce sentiment persistait, et elle devinait qu'un seul petit indice suffirait à éclaircir le mystère.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— Avec Eames, précisa Ariadne.

Voilà, elle en avait repéré un : l'homme qui attendait son tour, un coude sur le bord guichet et l'autre main dans la poche. Il cachait son inquiétude perpétuelle de son air désinvolte, jetant sans cesse un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule tel un voleur guettant les flics dans les derniers dangereux mètres qui le séparent de la banque qu'il compte braquer. Eames fit glisser son regard clair et aiguisé sur la file, remonta la ligne centrale et trouva Ariadne et Julian, assises sur un banc de marbre blanc entre deux bustes de bronze. Il leur adressa un coucou.

— Tu sais où on est ? fit Ariadne.

— Au musée.

— On rêve, Jul.

Elle détailla Eames. Les prunelles inquisitrices des projections se tournèrent vers Ariadne et le trouble la gagna. Avec moins de force que lors du tremblement de terre qui avait secoué le restaurant italien du premier rêve partagé avec Arthur, avec moins de fièvre que lors de la mort de Dahey, certes. Mais tout de même avec un peu de ce malêtre auquel Julian ne s'habituait pas.

— Ah. Oui...

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

— Il rêve avec nous ? éluda-t-elle.

— Non, répondit Ariadne. Arthur nous a laissées partir seules. C'est seulement l'image que tu as de lui.

— C'est pour ça qu'il est en short, réalisa Julian.

Ariadne tourna vivement la tête vers lui et éclata de rire. Elle avait visiblement raté ce détail à la première étude. Puis elle retrouva son sérieux ordinaire, et reprit d'une voix grave :

— Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

— Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, avoua Julian.

« Savoir ce qu'on faisait ou pensait avant de rêver, c'est comme se souvenir d'un rêve dont on vient de s'éveiller : très difficile quand on n'a pas d'expérience. » Encore une fois, la vérité des paroles d'Arthur la foudroya. Elle aurait aimé se rappeler des derniers instants précédant leur chute commune dans les songes, mais Julian n'avait pas encore la maturité nécessaire à ce genre de réflexe. Elle y parviendrait certainement avec une bonne dose de concentration, tout comme elle était parvenue à retranscrire les rêves de Luke et Peter à Arthur. Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de réitérer un tel exploit. Et l'appréhension d'Ariadne face à l'obscure explication de cet épisode effacé lui semblait de toute façon trop éprouvante pour persévérer dans cette voie : quand la réponse est plus douloureuse que la question, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

— Ça a dû sacrément te perturber pour que ton subconscient le ressorte.

— En short.

Ariadne esquissa un sourire incontrôlable, mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait plus le cœur à plaisanter :

— On aurait dit qu'il venait de te planter une fourchette dans le ventre, continua-t-elle.

— Eames ? s'étonna Julian.

Elle l'imaginait mal l'empaler. De ce fait, deviner ce qui avait pu causer une réaction si excessive chez sa petite personne lui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Mais ce fut alors qu'une autre âme connue émergea de la foule et, se faufilant sous la corde malgré les appels des gardiens, avança vers l'escalier principal d'une démarche décontractée. Le cœur de Julian se pinça d'une horreur sans nom et elle bondit sur ses pieds.

— Viens, ordonna-t-elle.

Ariadne entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, remarqua le jeune homme qui trottinait dans leur direction et suivit finalement Julian dans les étages. Elle comprenait, maintenant. Elle avait sa figure imprimée sur la cornée, elle avait les yeux piquants de larmes contenues. Ses entrailles palpitaient au rythme des battements frénétiques du sang à ses oreilles. Et Julian comprenait trop bien. Elle pressa le pas, mais toujours les semelles de ses immondes tennis vertes claquaient contre les dalles luisantes, les poursuivant sans relâche.

— Qui est-ce ? interrogea Ariadne.

— On peut le semer ?

— Il n'a rien contre nous, Jul, souffla Ariadne en la forçant à interrompre sa fuite. C'est ton subconscient, et je n'ai rien fait pour le déranger jusque là. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il nous traque.

Elle la supplia silencieusement de se remettre en marche mais Ariadne demeurait campée sur place, bien décidée à lui faire entendre raison. Julian savait qu'elle se trouvait dans le rêve d'Ariadne, savait que son propre subconscient l'occupait le temps d'une leçon ; et que si quelqu'un devait craindre des représailles, c'était bien son amie.

— Il vit parce que tu penses à lui. Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête...

Mais elle ne pouvait rester là, au beau milieu de ce couloir blanc tapissé de cadres patinés, attendant qu'_il _la rattrape encore...

— Calme-toi, lui intima Ariadne, plantant ses prunelles brunes et déterminées dans les siennes. Il n'existe pas. Il ne peut rien te faire.

Le bruit des talons sur la pierre s'estompa à mesure que les pulsassions de son cœur malmené s'apaisaient.

— Laisse-le partir.

Et elle l'entendit faire volte-face pour dévaler les marches en sens inverse. Ses muscles se détendirent brutalement et Julian se laissa tomber sur la chaise noire du gardien de salle pour soulager ses jambes flageolantes.

— Qui c'était ? insista Ariadne en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

Ses immondes tennis vertes aux lacets jaunes. Son jean Levi's dont elle connaissait toutes les pressions, les coutures et les reprises. Son t-shirt délavé à l'effigie du drapeau Anglais. Sa montre au bracelet de cuir rapiécé. Sa dent de requin se balançant au bout d'une chaîne rouillée. Sa mâchoire anguleuse. Ses cheveux ternes. Julian s'en souvenait si bien que le fantôme de Paul lui était apparu avec une précision étourdissante, au-delà de la simple perception visuelle. Elle y distinguait les relents de transpiration, de déodorant et de chaussettes qui flottaient toujours dans les vestiaires après les matchs ; elle y effleurait la boucle glacée de sa ceinture et le tissu rêche tendu entre ses cuisses ; elle y apercevait les brûlures de cigarette et les auréoles de sueur ; elle y voyait une main violente se glisser sous la jupe de son uniforme ; elle y respirait l'odeur rance du métal et le goût du sang ; elle y sentait la chaleur de l'effort et la rougeur du plaisir bestial ; elle y respirait le parfum de son shampooing et l'humidité de la douche.

Puis elle se souvint d'Eames, la serrant contre lui dans une étreinte involontaire. Tout avait été différent : les odeurs, les sons, les couleurs. Pourtant durant un court laps de temps les deux hommes s'étaient confondus dans sa mémoire, ramenant cette terreur sourde des tréfonds de son âme. Voilà pourquoi elle avait eu l'air de se prendre une fourchette dans le bide.

— Paul, murmura Julian à mi-voix.

— Paul ?

— Mon petit-ami.

Ariadne ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais un copain.

— J'en ai eu un. Il y a huit ans.

C'était si facile, si évident ici. Ariadne l'écoutait mais Julian aurait pu tout aussi bien s'adresser aux parois immaculées du corridor, ou au plafond si lointain qu'il se perdait presque dans les nuages d'un Paradis de plâtre. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un public, pas besoin d'un télé-prompteur. Rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne sortirait du musée. C'était sa chance de tout avouer et de tout oublier. C'était son Millunes.

— Lui ? Paul ? demanda Ariadne.

Il n'avait pas changé, n'avait pas vieilli. Depuis leur affrontement, jamais plus Julian ne l'avait vu ; et son subconscient lui renvoyait les traits du garçon de dix-huit ans qui avait un jour claqué la porte des vestiaires sur le visage dévasté de sa petite-amie prostrée au pied des casiers. À quoi ressemblait-il, aujourd'hui ? Qu'était devenu Paul ? À vingt-six ans, était-il amoureux ? S'était-il fiancé ? Projetait-il d'avoir des enfants ? Dormait-il la nuit ?

Sans doute. Et c'était pour cela que Julian le haïssait. Parce qu'elle avait eu mal, parce qu'elle avait eu honte, oui. Mais surtout parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de cauchemarder, qu'elle vomissait son nom, qu'elle se sentait sale. Parce qu'à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse si vite excusée, elle s'était refusée aux rares prétendants ayant fait fi de sa timidité pour la séduire tout de même. Parce qu'à cause de la marque suppurante de sa peau, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le corps d'Eames contre le sien, pas même les doigts d'Arthur autour de son poignet.

— Oui, Paul.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Et Julian faillit tomber dans le piège. Ainsi noyée dans les iris d'Ariadne, bercée par leur crainte muette et leur tristesse mélancolique, elle faillit vider son sac. L'immatérialité du musée usait toujours de son pouvoir trompeur pour la rassurer, mais Julian s'était stoppée à temps : aucun aveu ne franchirait ses lèvres. Elle se remémorait les mots d'Arthur, glacials à la lumière argentée de Millunes ; c'était bien la preuve qu'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus dans les méandres du sommeil, que le jour les avait à peine gommés. Si une novice comme elle réussissait à graver les lignes d'une discussion onirique dans le bois de sa conscience enfouie, Ariadne n'aurait aucun mal à y graver celle-ci. Alors elle se tairait.

— Rien, répondit-elle après un silence. La vie.

— On construit les rêves en labyrinthe, expliqua Ariadne. Ça permet de se cacher des projections quand celles-ci se savent menacées. Plus le labyrinthe est complexe, plus on a de temps pour fuir les projections. Pardon monsieur...

Le gardien occupé à guider un groupe de touristes dans les hauteurs sursauta à son approche et se décala d'un pas en s'excusant pour leur permettre de gravir les marches jusqu'au palier supérieur.

— Quelle taille ils doivent faire, ces labyrinthes ? questionna Julian, ses méninges fonctionnant à plein régime pour emmagasiner un maximum d'instructions.

— Ça dépend, fit Ariadne. Ça peut aller d'une chambre à une ville entière. La superficie praticable de la couche est déterminée par étapes pré-op selon la durée de stationnement dans cette strate. Par exemple, pour une extraction sur un niveau, on privilégiera un labyrinthe étendu et compliqué, car on ne peut pas s'enfoncer sur une strate supplémentaire en cas de rébellion du subconscient.

Julian enregistra minutieusement chacun de ses mots.

— Je parle bien de surface praticable, hein, insista Ariadne. On peut ajouter des hectares de champs autour, seule compte l'aire d'action sur lesquelles on multiplie les croisements pour échapper aux projections.

— Comment vous dissimulez les bords des labyrinthes ? Les bords du rêve ?

Ariadne lui sourit et s'engagea à gauche dans l'escalier suivant.

— Pardon monsieur.

Le gardien s'écarta d'un mouvement souple, réclamant poliment aux visiteurs qu'ils dégagent le passage, et les deux jeunes femmes atteignirent l'étage des sculptures contemporaines une seconde fois. Éberluée, Julian dévisagea son professeur, dont la mine réjouie resplendissait de fierté et de nostalgie.

— Arthur appelle ça des paradoxes, dit-elle. Des formes impossibles en architecture conventionnelle, des boucles infinies qui masquent les frontières du schéma. Comme l'escalier de Penrose.

Elle le montra du doigt avant de l'entraîner dans la salle d'exposition adjacente.

— Penrose faisait des triangles, remarqua Julian. Escher faisait des escaliers.

Ariadne l'observa, quelque peu surprise :

— Libre à toi d'inventer l'escalier d'Escher, si tu veux.

Julian prit note du défi.

— Tout le monde connait les plans, dans l'équipe ? continua-t-elle.

— Normalement, oui, répondit Ariadne. Une fois au point, on en discute tous ensemble, puis il faut les apprendre à celui qui les rêvera. Les autres se joignent régulièrement aux séances de répétition pour prendre connaissance des détails du labyrinthe, afin de pouvoir s'en sortir s'ils sont séparés du rêveur par le subconscient du sujet. Le rêveur peut aussi réclamer que certains éléments soient rajoutés. Des raccourcis pour couper jusqu'au centre, des planques supplémentaires.

— Pourquoi « normalement » ? fit Julian.

Ariadne garda longtemps les yeux perdus par la meurtrière immense qui jetait la lumière blanche d'un jour couvert dans la salle des sculptures. Quand elle parla de nouveau, sa voix avait perdu tous ses éclats joyeux :

— Parce qu'il arrive que certains participants à l'extraction ramènent leur subconscient dans le rêve, en plus de celui du sujet, confia-t-elle.

— Certains participants à l'inception, tu veux dire ?

Ariadne la scruta tristement, et Julian enchaîna :

— Arthur m'a dit que c'était Mal qui avait failli tout faire rater. Qui _a_ tout fait raté.

Et qui retenait toujours Cobb prisonnier des limbes.

— Mal n'y est pour rien, souffla Ariadne. Elle est morte. Ça n'était qu'une projection.

Comme Paul n'avait été qu'un spectre. Mais le savoir et le croire étaient deux choses bien différentes. Et sans l'aide et les conseils d'Ariadne, Julian lui aurait fourni tous les instruments pour gagner en consistance, si bien qu'il aurait cessé d'être une simple projection pour devenir le pire de ses tourments de chair, d'os et de sang. Elle ne pouvait blâmer Cobb de s'être laissé hypnotiser par les mirages de son propre subconscient.

— Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'inception. Dom avait déjà ce problème lors des précédentes extractions, reprit Ariadne. Il était archi, avant. Depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait plus à concevoir sans que Mal ne sache tout. Alors il a engagé d'autres archis, mais quand ceux-ci lui montraient les plans, Mal se ramenait à chaque coup et faisait capoter toute la mission. Il a donc arrêté de se joindre aux séances et a toujours refusé que je lui indique les spécificités des labyrinthes de peur qu'elle s'en mêle.

— Ça n'est arrivé qu'à lui ?

— De ce que j'en sais, oui, répliqua Ariadne avec un haussement indécis des épaules. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient tous des problèmes de subconscient, mais Cobb était gravement atteint. C'est le seul que j'ai vu dans cet état.

Julian contourna le socle de la statue de tôle froissée qui trônait au centre de la pièce, fit glisser ses yeux aveugles sur les aspérités du métal, effleura du regard le nom de l'artiste et de l'œuvre, et cessa sa contemplation pour fixer les orbites vides de cette femme de fer.

— Mais ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, conclut-elle à son attention.

— Je suppose, répondit tout de même Ariadne.

Sa petite silhouette disparut sous le linteau blanc de l'arcade menant à la salle voisine. Julian lui emboîta mollement le pas. Elles feignaient toutes deux d'avoir d'ores et déjà oublié l'apparition de Paul, mais son visage l'obsédait toujours et Ariadne ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil inquiets. Dévouées à leur leçon, elles étouffaient pourtant leur crainte et mettaient à profit les dernières minutes de leur rêve partagé. Ariadne n'était de toute façon pas assez naïve pour songer lui soutirer quelque information que ce soit désormais.

— Ça doit prendre un temps fou de bâtir une ville complète, murmura Julian.

— Moins qu'on le croit, fit Ariadne. Les extractions nécessitant un décor aussi vaste se déroulent généralement en extérieur, ça autorise moins de précision à petite échelle. Une extraction qui se concentre dans un endroit confiné sera bien plus dangereuse, car le sujet étudiera attentivement son environnement direct. S'il a suivi un entraînement, il y a donc plus de risques qu'il devine la supercherie et se sache manipulé. Il paraît que c'est à cause d'un tapis que Saito a flairé l'extraction que Dom menait sur lui. L'archi n'avait pas pensé à vérifier ce genre de broutille : il avait placé un tapis en polyester alors qu'il aurait dû être en laine.

S'il fallait en arriver à connaître par cœur la proportion de plumes au centimètre cube dans l'édredon ou le nombre de merdes de mouche collées à la fenêtre, Julian envisageait de laisser Ariadne jouer à l'architecte. Mais elle devinait qu'on ne l'enquiquinait pas avec des cours d'architecture paradoxale pour la cantonner au rôle du cactus. Il restait donc un mince espoir pour qu'elle s'implique dans leur collaboration, et Julian s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder la vedette à Ariadne. Quitte à répertorier les poils de carpette.

— Je crois qu'on a fait le tour de l'essentiel, affirma Ariadne en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. En tout cas, mes souvenirs en matière de théorie ne vont pas plus loin. Le reste viendra au fur et à mesure, avec les autres.

Julian acquiesça sagement. Elle avait bien assez à faire avec les superficies praticables, les labyrinthes et les escaliers de Penrose pour le moment.

— Tu as des questions ? J'ai horreur de me prendre pour la maîtresse, surtout que je n'en sais pas franchement plus que toi, mais si je peux t'aider...

— C'est gentil, dit Julian. Je vais y réfléchir et je t'appellerai à la rescousse quand j'y comprendrai plus rien.

Ariadne approuva d'un sourire.

— Il nous reste combien de temps ? s'enquit Julian.

— Quatre minutes, annonça-t-elle après avoir dégagé sa montre des replis de son gilet rouge. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi vont ressembler tes rêves.

Elle avait lancé cette idée sur le ton de la conversation, comme elle aurait pu envisager la possibilité de goûter prochainement sa fameuse blanquette de veau (ce qui – à son humble avis – s'avérerait sûrement une bien meilleure raison de trépigner d'impatience). Les réminiscences d'une forêt tropicale et d'une cité flottante lui revinrent alors dans un souffle aux saveurs de bougainvilliers, et Julian chassa les préoccupations culinaires de son esprit.

— Arthur a dit que ça serait dur de discipliner mon imagination, avoua-t-elle, penaude.

Elles quittèrent la salle des sculptures où la femme de fer s'était roulée en boule sous les coups imaginaires d'un homme invisible.

— Je parie qu'il n'a pas été déçu du voyage.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter la sècheresse soudaine d'Ariadne. Elle jugea plus sage de ne pas lui raconter leur envolée incroyable dans un ciel parsemé d'îlots, de garder pour elle la splendeur de Millunes et son calme mystique. Elle fit taire la voix mesquine et rancunière qui sifflait à Ariadne cette simple évidence : elle aurait pu s'épargner la jalousie de les savoir ensemble si elle avait bien voulu suivre Arthur en premier lieu plutôt que de la conseiller comme remplaçante. Si elle avait bien voulu éviter à Julian la douleur des séparations inutiles. Si elle avait bien voulu la protéger de Shane.

— J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue non plus, bredouilla Julian.

Ariadne lui adressa un regard franchement stupéfait, visiblement troublée par la prévenance dont elle faisait preuve malgré les paroles tranchantes qu'elle lui avait assenées. Julian avorta toute amorce de réponse en accélérant l'allure, empruntant l'escalier d'une démarche bondissante et assurée. Le talon de ses bottes claqua contre le marbre du palier, et le gardien...

Julian ouvrit les yeux sur l'écran noir du siège de devant. Dans le quart de seconde qui suivit, Arthur s'était penché par-dessus une Ariadne toujours assoupie pour libérer Julian de sa perfusion. Elle nettoya distraitement le point de la piqûre et se redressa en position assise tandis qu'Ariadne émergeait à son tour.

— Alors ? murmura Arthur tout en désinfectant les aiguilles.

— Me semble que j'ai rien oublié, dit Ariadne.

— Parfait, approuva Arthur. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Ariadne n'eut pas une once d'hésitation et lui mentit avec une audace insoupçonnée :

— Oui.

Elle ne chercha pas les yeux de Julian pour sceller leur secret, ne lui adressa aucun signe démontrant une quelconque complicité entre les deux jeunes femmes. Et Julian y vit là la rançon de sa tolérance, les remerciements que la fin de leur rêve blanc avait tués dans l'œuf. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête à évoquer Paul, Ariadne ne l'y forcerait pas. Faute d'altruisme, Julian devait lui reconnaître une certaine loyauté. Dommage que l'orgueil l'ait étouffée quand il aurait fallu qu'elle assume les fonctions d'architecte et garde Julian hors de toute cette histoire...

— Bon, fit-il, et elle remarqua qu'il tripotait toujours nerveusement les perfusions. Cinq minutes de plus, ça te dit ? Je préférerais commencer ton entraînement dès que...

— Elle n'a pas besoin de Sub-Sécurité dans l'avion, intervint inopinément Ariadne.

Arthur parut tout aussi stupéfait que Julian de la voir s'impliquer ainsi dans le commandement des opérations. Elle ne doutait pas que la jeune femme connaisse les termes, qu'elle ait elle-même assisté à un briefing complet afin de repousser les éventuelles intrusions. Une petite remise à niveau ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, d'ailleurs, sachant elle y avait succombé quelques jours plus tôt. Mais d'après le récit d'Arthur les conditions de ses exercices d'initiation s'étaient avérées bien différentes : la Sub-Sécurité n'avait été qu'une précaution inutile, un privilège superflu ; puisqu'elle avait eu pour seule mission de dessiner des plans. Et même après que Cobb l'ait autorisée à les suivre pour l'Inception, l'attaque n'avait jamais été dirigée contre ses propres secrets. Ajoutés à ça trois mois de sevrage, Ariadne avait de bonnes raisons de flancher face à une extraction aussi violente que celle de Shane.

Julian se fichait bien de sa maîtrise en la matière. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Ariadne lui demande clairement pardon d'un simple « Désolée, si je m'étais décidée y'a trois semaines, tu n'aurais pas foutu ta vie en l'air pour te retrouver sur le banc de touche » – il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Julian ne deviendrait pas archi tant qu'Ariadne serait là pour lui faire de l'ombre, et cette leçon n'avait été qu'un lot de consolation ; mais là n'était pas la question dans l'immédiat. Ça n'était pas dans le tempérament d'Ariadne d'agir ainsi. Pourtant Julian savait pertinemment que la seule raison qui avait poussé son amie à contredire Arthur, c'était l'espoir de lui octroyer un moment de répit après son introduction à l'architecture paradoxale – après l'apparition de Paul, plus exactement. Cette seule attention méritait d'être admirée, et valait probablement tous les « pardons » du monde. Julian devait s'avouer infiniment soulagée de ne pas avoir à broder un prétexte valable pour refuser le rêve d'Arthur.

Celui-ci sembla méditer son affirmation puis, ne trouvant rien à y rétorquer (il y avait en effet peu de chances pour que Shane soit à bord, auquel cas ça ne serait de toute façon pas Julian qu'il viserait si l'envie d'une petite extraction improvisée lui venait), il haussa les épaules et rassembla les fils d'un air soucieux. Il les rangea près de la machine éteinte qu'il remit au chaud dans la mousse avant de hisser la mallette dans le compartiment.

— Tu veux reprendre ta place ? demanda-t-il alors en désignant l'allée du menton.

— Non, c'est bon. Je reste là, dit Ariadne.

— Désolé, Jul, continua-t-il. Mais je crois qu'il dort vraiment, cette fois.

Elle mit un temps considérable à saisir le sens de ses paroles, ses pensées butant irrémédiablement contre cette seule syllabe. « Jul. » Quand elle comprit enfin qu'il s'agissait d'Eames – qui semblait de moins en moins disposé aux parties de chaises musicales – elle secoua brièvement la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier son indifférence. Qu'il occupe son siège si ça lui chantait ; l'enjamber pour rejoindre les toilettes en cas d'urgence urinaire ne l'angoissait plus autant depuis qu'elle avait échappé de justesse à Paul.

Elle crut voir passer une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux noirs d'Arthur avant qu'il ne s'asseye à la droite d'Ariadne et ne plonge dans l'ombre aux abords de son champ de vision. Le regard aspiré par le néant, une moitié de cervelle encore embrumée par son rêve, l'autre tout aussi barbouillée par la réalité, elle réagit pourtant au petit reniflement qui lui parvint de la gauche. Se tournant vivement vers lui, elle découvrit un sourire espiègle sur le visage éteint d'Eames.

Arthur avait gobé son silence profond plutôt que son grondement de pachyderme, et il paraissait plutôt fier de sa réussite. Julian ne fit rien pour le trahir. Elle avait bien l'intention de le laisser se reposer : l'envie de cigarette perdurait, mais son anxiété avait dépassé le stade du piano sur accoudoir. Sa constante fébrilité – quoi que plus éprouvante que le simple stress qui agaçait tant Eames – avait au moins le mérite d'être discrète. Discrète, enfouie et douloureuse, comme la plus vicieuse des maladies. Ce qui n'empêcherait pas Eames de dormir, c'était un fait.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour chuchoter :

— Bonne nuit... Jul.

Et elle sut que les ronflements suivants ne seraient pas simulés.

Julian réprima un poignant désir de sauter de l'avion à Philadelphia pour s'épargner le dernier tronçon de vol. Après un bref contrôle technique et un plein de kérosène, l'avion put reprendre son trajet jusqu'à Chicago, qu'ils n'atteignirent qu'à une heure indue. Ne parvenant plus à déterminer si elle était épuisée au point de roupiller debout ou parée pour un petit marathon, Julian passait du somnambulisme à l'hyperactivité en un temps record. Elle quitta d'ailleurs la cabine avec un immense soulagement et un enthousiasme mal contenu en pleine vague d'énergie débordante. Le temps qu'elle arrive au carrousel la flemme l'avait rattrapée, abattant sur ses épaules le poids des insomnies et du décalage horaire.

Avachie sur son sac de voyage, elle regardait tourner les bagages d'un air absent, complètement absorbée par leur lente déambulation sur les tapis. Assise sur le haut de sa valise, Ariadne se frottait les yeux entre deux bâillements contagieux. Eames et Arthur semblaient n'avoir que trop peu dormi, mais leur inquiétude quasi-palpable les maintenait dans un état d'alerte suffisant. Au milieu de la masse des passagers accablés de fatigue, ils passaient donc totalement inaperçus.

Une fois les bagages récupérés, ils franchirent la douane après quelques arrangements douteux, rejoignirent le terminal désert et se mirent en quête des stations de taxis. L'air était mordant au-dehors, et Julian réalisa bien vite que les hivers de Chicago n'avaient rien de plus doux que les hivers alpins. La nuit était d'un noir insondable, encombrée de nuages et tranchante comme un poignard. Elle remonta prestement sa fermeture Éclair et rabattit son blouson sur son ventre. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, elle tenta d'étouffer ses claquements de dents dans son keffieh, secouée des pieds à la tête par des frissons incontrôlables. Ainsi paralysée, Julian parvint miraculeusement à rouler sa cigarette tant désirée, aspira une longue bouffée sous les yeux malicieux d'Eames, puis s'empressa d'enfoncer ses doigts congelés dans ses poches avant qu'ils ne tombent.

Il n'y avait pas foule, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. La grande majorité des taxis garés là restaient vides, et nombre de chauffeurs espéraient patiemment un client, guettant les portes coulissantes des grandes entrées à la lumière de leur tableau de bord. Arthur en choisit un au hasard, mais en voyant qu'Ariadne et Julian le suivaient d'un pas précipité par le froid, il s'immobilisa et les observa, ignorant le regard déçu du conducteur.

— Je croyais qu'on en avait discuté, dit-il.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un coup d'œil embarrassé alors qu'Eames arrêtait lui aussi son geste, une main sur la poignée du véhicule suivant. Julian serra nerveusement les doigts autour du morceau de papier qui portait l'adresse de sa future destination, et elle crut voir Ariadne en faire de même dans les replis de son manteau rouge. Oui, ils en avaient discuté. Mais apparemment, ils n'étaient toujours pas d'accord.

— On peut partager un taxi, essaya Ariadne.

— Il y en a quinze de libre, répliqua Arthur.

— Oui mais...

Julian non plus de voulait pas partir. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de prendre seule la route du River Hotel, terrorisée à l'idée de s'aventurer dans cette cité inconnue à trois heures du matin avec pour toutes ressources un téléphone portable et la poignée de dollars offerte par Arthur pour payer le transport. Son exil en France lui avait appris à se débrouiller en territoire étranger ; mais à l'époque sa seule peur avait été de faire capoter toute tentative de communication auprès des autochtones. Elle avait étudié les environs de son refuge, s'était familiarisée à la culture locale et avait mûrement prémédité son départ. Aujourd'hui elle était catapultée à l'autre bout de la Terre au cœur d'une immense ville hostile et froide, hantée par le souvenir de Shane, obsédée par la crainte de le voir réapparaître, plus rongée par la paranoïa que jamais. Alors évidemment, Julian non plus ne voulait pas les quitter.

Elle comprenait l'angoisse d'Ariadne, maintenant : et s'ils ne la rappelaient jamais ? Et s'ils ne venaient jamais la chercher pour poursuivre leur mission ? S'ils l'abandonnaient à sa chambre du River Hotel, que deviendrait-elle ? Sans argent, sans secours, sans avenir ni espoir. N'aurait-elle pas envie de se venger quand ils réapparaîtraient avec trois mois de retard pour réclamer ses services comme si de rien n'était ?

— Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare, insista Arthur.

Personne n'osa protester. Il était plus sûr de se disperser et de se fondre dans le fourmillement des quartiers centraux. Il y avait peu de risques qu'ils aient été suivis, mais ça n'était certainement pas Julian et ses phobies qui reprocheraient à Arthur d'être trop prudent. Dans des circonstances aussi périlleuses, on n'exagérait jamais avec la sécurité.

Pourtant les deux amies partageaient les mêmes réticences. Elles comprenaient qu'il leur faudrait agir raisonnablement et laisser leur doute au placard. Mais songer à avancer en zone ennemie sans la protection d'Eames ou Arthur n'était pas pour les rassurer, et Julian s'estimait heureuse que ses antécédents d'inception n'aient pas effacé cette frayeur enfantine du cœur d'Ariadne. Ainsi, elle se sentait moins ridicule. Moins seule, aussi.

Arthur soupira, dessinant un gros mouton de vapeur dans l'obscurité.

— Bon allez, viens.

Ariadne ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués mais reprit rapidement contenance et trottina vers lui pour s'installer en voiture après avoir hissé sa valise dans le coffre. La vague impression de solidarité qu'avait éprouvé Julian se dissipa instantanément, lui laissant sur la langue un arrière-goût de rancune et d'amertume qui ne la quittait jamais totalement depuis le revirement d'Ariadne. « Viens », pas « Venez ». Quand Ariadne était dans les parages, Julian n'existait plus ; et elle fut encore frappée par l'indifférence d'Arthur à ce sujet. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà oublié que c'était lui que Julian avait suivi, et non le fantôme détestable de leur petit couple ?

— Eames ?

— Hmm ? fit l'intéressé avec une grimace d'appréhension.

— Tu peux accompagner Julian à son hôtel ?

Celle-ci se renfrogna. Elle n'avait rien contre Eames, mais la situation prenait une tournure risible. On aurait dit un couple se disputant la garde du chien. Elle ne voulait ni devenir un fardeau, ni devenir la gamine trouillarde qu'il faut border et bercer.

— Avec grand plaisir.

Arthur approuva d'un bref signe de tête, croisa le regard orageux de Julian et esquissa un sourire qu'elle manqua de lui rendre. Puis il s'assit aux côtés d'Ariadne et claqua la portière. Quelques secondes plus tard, les phares du taxi s'éteignaient au détour d'un virage.

— En route cocotte.

Elle jeta son sac sur la banquette et se réfugia dans la chaleur de l'habitacle avec reconnaissance, les tremblements s'estompant progressivement à mesure que l'air climatisé réveillait ses membres engourdis. Elle lut l'adresse exacte de l'hôtel au chauffeur qui l'entra sur le clavier du GPS puis boucla sa ceinture et plongea les yeux par la vitre voilée de buée. La voiture démarra à vive allure et s'éloigna rapidement de l'aéroport pour prendre la direction du centre-ville. Julian ne prêta guère attention au paysage de tours et d'immeubles. Elle voyait les lumières, voyait les flèches de verre trouant le ciel, mais son esprit ne s'intéressait pas à ces observations. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était le vide qui l'attendait au sortir du taxi. Elle avait gagné quelques minutes de sursit en embarquant Eames avec elle, mais elle pressentait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que la devanture du River. Après ça, il lui faudrait affronter le monde extérieur en solo et survivre à une nuit complète au cœur de la jungle urbaine qu'était Chicago. Si elle avait imaginé qu'un jour, elle préfèrerait la compagnie d'un criminel à la solitude...

Julian se colla une gifle mentale : tout ceci était stupide. Elle serait en sûreté dans sa chambre, et dans moins de huit heures, elle retrouverait les autres pour accueillir Yusuf et s'atteler aux derniers préparatifs. Personne ne l'attaquerait, personne ne la traquerait ; avant même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, Julian se trouverait de nouveau noyée dans le bouillonnement des évènements et rirait de ses craintes démesurées.

Arthur avait contacté Yusuf dès leur atterrissage sur le sol américain. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, leur chimiste débarquerait en début d'après-midi. Lui n'avait pas fait de chichi : à peine Arthur avait-il énoncé le salaire moyen proposé par Mercury que Yusuf bouclait ses affaires à Marrakech et réservait un billet pour l'Illinois. Arthur se chargerait de joindre leur futur employeur avant qu'il n'arrive, et si aucun obstacle ne se dressait en travers de leur route d'ici là, le contrat serait bouclé dans la soirée du jeudi deux décembre, soit... aujourd'hui. Un aujourd'hui terriblement proche, un aujourd'hui affreusement prématuré pour la signature d'un dossier aussi décisif que celui-là, du côté des habitués comme celui des novices. Si tant est que l'équipe nouvellement formée soit du goût de leur patron, du moins.

Et Julian se répétait sans cesse qu'à l'instant même où Mercury approuverait le choix d'Arthur – après tout, il avait recruté les meilleurs, comment pourrait-il refuser ? – il ne serait plus question de faire marche arrière. Elle ne savait plus trop si elle attendait impatiemment le point de non-retour pour se débarrasser des doutes lancinants qui n'auraient plus lieu d'être ; ou si elle craignait cette sentence et le danger inévitable dans lequel elle s'enfermerait. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, quand le verdict tomberait, elle aurait de quoi trembler ; alors seulement l'idée de rester seule aurait de quoi la tétaniser. Ce petit matin-là, dans ce taxi, dans cette rue inondée de la lumière crue des néons, Julian ne savait plus trop si elle avait peur du noir ou des monstres qui s'y cachaient.

Le taxi ralentit puis stationna devant le River Hotel dont le vestibule diffusait une lueur dorée sous le préau marqué du numéro 75. Julian régla le paiement et attrapa la poignée en réprimant un soupir.

— Et... hésita-t-elle alors que la portière s'entrouvrait dans le sifflement du blizzard polaire.

Elle vit Eames hausser un sourcil innocent tout en lui souriant.

— Je... C'est... sympa de m'avoir accompagnée.

— Je suis un amour, que veux-tu ?

Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de déguerpir sans le remercier, en fin de compte.

— On peut boire un coup, si ça te tente, continua Eames avec un mouvement de menton en direction de l'hôtel. Ils ont l'air d'avoir un super bar.

— Heu... je suis vraiment fatiguée, mentit Julian.

Elle traversait actuellement une phase d'éveil aigu, mais prétendre le contraire s'avérait être une solution indubitablement plus commode. Eames n'était pas dupe – il ferait beau voir qu'une gamine embobine un faussaire aussi facilement – mais il eut la politesse de ne pas insister :

— Alors repose-toi bien.

— Je vais essayer...

Elle posa pied à terre et s'extirpa du véhicule, brutalement assaillie par le souffle sournois et douloureux du vent. Frigorifiée jusqu'aux os, elle se contorsionna pour saisir l'anse de son sac coincé entre la banquette et le siège avant, puis le tira vers elle et se redressa dans un craquement de vertèbres inquiétant.

— Et Jul ?

— Oui ? lâcha-t-elle avec un bref tressautement qu'elle parvint à déguiser en frisson.

— N'hésite pas à venir frapper à ma porte, tu sais...

Il scruta le conducteur qui les espionnait dans le rétroviseur.

— … si jamais tu fais un mauvais rêve.

Elle le dévisagea, ignorant s'il convenait de rire ou de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Le sourire d'ordinaire arrogant d'Eames se peignit d'une véritable gentillesse, et Julian garda l'image de son visage soucieux imprimé sur la rétine bien après que le taxi ait disparu dans le trafic. Malgré elle, sa cervelle fit de nouveau l'amalgame entre Paul et son nouveau collègue, et le scénario de son périple jusqu'à l'hôtel Burnham ne se solda ni par la croisade d'Eames contre le croquemitaine logeant sous son lit ni par un doux sommeil à la lumière d'une veilleuse ; mais par le pire des cauchemars. Pire parce qu'il avait un jour été réel. Pire parce que la simple idée d'approcher Eames en tête-à-tête suffisait à le faire renaître. Pire parce que Julian en arrivait à le croire capable d'une chose aussi terrible alors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir lu une compassion sincère dans ses yeux quelques secondes plus tôt.

À des milliers de kilomètres de distance, à huit ans d'intervalle, Paul parvenait toujours à détruire sa vie. Détruire le peu de foi qu'elle avait en ses propres forces, détruire les rares relations que ses angoisses perpétuelles lui autorisaient. Détruire même l'envie d'en guérir. Et alors que Julian désespérait de pouvoir un jour songer à Eames et Arthur sans leur prêter de mauvaises intentions, alors qu'elle désespérait de pouvoir un jour accorder sa confiance à un homme, elle comprit : Paul l'avait détruite, elle. Et rien ni personne ne la réparerait jamais.

Elle quitta le trottoir battu par le vent et s'engouffra dans le hall chatoyant du River Hotel. Julian contempla brièvement les salons aux couleurs vives, l'explosion des peintures chamarrées, l'impression de carnaval joyeux qui lui sauta aux yeux, puis elle avança jusqu'à la réception et interpella timidement le responsable de nuit qui la salua poliment.

— Bonsoir, fit Julian. Je... Je dois avoir une chambre au nom de...

C'était Arthur qui avait passé commande dans quatre établissements différents avant leur départ de Paris. Puisque c'était également de sa poche qu'était venu l'argent nécessaire à obtenir ce refuge, ce devait être...

— Hannigan ?

Le réceptionniste consulta le registre d'un œil attentif, et le temps qu'il mit à confirmer sa réservation alarma Julian plus que de raison. Si Arthur n'avait pas donné son patronyme, il lui suffirait d'essayer le sien. Elle n'avait pas une infinité de possibilités.

— Tout à fait, dit-il enfin. Chambre 1942, dix-neuvième étage. Vous voulez qu'on monte vos bagages ?

— Heu non, merci, bredouilla Julian en récupérant la clef qu'il lui tendait. L'ascenseur est...

— Juste au bout du couloir.

— Merci, répéta-t-elle.

— Bonne nuit.

Quand elle atteignit la porte de la chambre 1942, elle se murmurait encore que Julian Hannigan ferait un chouette nom.

Elle prit à peine garde à la décoration moderne et le luxe évident de la pièce. Succombant à un nouveau déferlement de fatigue, elle laissa glisser son sac au pied du bureau et se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain pour y laver le souvenir de cette trop longue journée. Elle en ressortit après dix minutes de douces divagations sous l'eau bouillante, la pointe trempée de ses cheveux mi-longs imbibant les épaules du t-shirt qu'elle avait enfilé par-dessus son boxer. Enfin libérée d'une partie de ses tracas, elle s'allongea en travers du lit moelleux, face à la vitre qui filtrait la lumière des enseignes flamboyantes tapissant les immeubles alentours, et porta vaillamment son téléphone à son oreille.

Il devait être dix heures en France. Elle la dérangerait sans doute en pleine pause café.

— Allô ? Julian ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est toi ?

— Oui Isy, c'est moi.

— Putain... qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui... Pourquoi... On a appelé chez André. Il nous a dit que... Pourquoi t'es partie Jul ? T'es où ?

Elle sourit tristement.

— Je suis à Chicago, Isy.

Elles discutèrent longtemps. Si longtemps que l'épuisement s'estompa, revint, et s'enfuit encore. Julian lui expliqua sa décision. Isy lui demanda si ce job en valait vraiment la peine. Julian assura que oui. Isy lui demanda si c'était à cause d'Arthur. Julian avoua que oui. Isy lui demanda si elle était amoureuse de lui. Julian pensa à Paul. Julian hésita. Julian répondit que non. Julian ajouta qu'elle ne vivait pas dans une comédie romantique américaine. Isy rit. Julian pleura. Isy pleura. Et Julian lui souffla qu'elle était désolée d'avoir disparu comme ça.

Quand Julian raccrocha, les yeux encore baignés de larmes, elle se crut prête à craquer et à appeler Ariadne pour tout lui raconter, pour se défaire des secrets que l'air tranquille de leur musée blanc n'avait su lui arracher. Elle faillit courir rejoindre Eames, seule, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec tous les risques que cela sous-entendait après Paul. Elle envisagea même de se lancer aux trousses d'Arthur, faillit geindre et sangloter comme une enfant geint et sanglote dans l'espoir que son papa accepte qu'elle se glisse sous ses draps pour ne plus avoir peur. Mais elle savait que ce temps-là était révolu. Julian était une grande fille maintenant. Une grande fille qui, d'ici moins d'une journée, serait officiellement devenue hors-la-loi. Si elle savait une chose sur les criminels, c'était qu'ils ne dormaient pas dans le lit de leurs parents quand les cauchemars rôdaient. Et si elle voulait honorer les attentes d'Arthur, si elle voulait se montrer digne de sa tâche, elle devrait sécher ses pleurs et devenir une femme.

Une femme brisée, s'il le fallait. Tant qu'elle les cachait aux yeux du monde, ses souffrances n'avaient aucune importance. Ils avaient tous leurs démons, et la fierté comme la vigilance les gardaient enfouis, prisonniers de leur subconscient...

Roulée en boule sous la couette, Julian avait pressé l'interrupteur et tiré les rideaux de façon à dégager la vue panoramique de la baie vitrée. Emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, elle regardait la ville scintiller dans la nuit, plus vulnérable que jamais dans cette forêt de tours, plus perdue que jamais dans cette chambre trop propre et trop vide. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma un instant les yeux, et laissa les traits de Paul barrer ses paupières closes. Elle se jura que demain, il serait coincé dans les tréfonds de son esprit, retenu derrière les barreaux de ses résolutions. Elle se jura que demain, elle cesserait de voir son ombre dans les yeux d'Arthur et d'Eames. Elle se jura que demain, elle lui pardonnerait.

Demain.


	10. DTIII

**Dream team – III**

_« Onironaute » est un terme dérivé du grec oniros (rêve) et __naútês (navigateur) signifiant littéralement « navigateur de rêve », synonyme de « rêveur lucide »._

— Je croyais que t'étais fauché ? Oh, tu m'as commandé des lasagnes ! Petit coquin, tu savais que c'étaient mes préférées, hein ?

Arthur ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son assiette, mais adressa en biais une œillade empreinte d'une complicité troublante à Julian. Eames avait été apostrophé sur le chemin par une drôle de rousse aux manières vulgaires, qui le reluquait désormais depuis le comptoir de la salle attenante au restaurant élu comme point de rendez-vous. La vue du déjeuner semblait avoir momentanément détourné Eames de ses contrariétés financières.

— Les lasagnes restent dans mes moyens, dit Arthur.

— J'te parle des chambres.

— J'avais l'intention de déduire la réservation de ton salaire, avoua Arthur entre deux bouchées de riz.

Eames s'assit face à lui et souffla avec mauvaise humeur :

— Ah bah c'est gentil d'avoir choisi les piaules les moins chères. Je vois que tu as nos économies à cœur.

— J'ai parlé de _ton_ salaire. J'ai les économies d'Ariadne et de Julian à cœur.

Ils avaient tous noté le standing des hôtels choisis par Arthur pour les loger durant leur séjour à Chicago. Ça n'était certainement pas le genre de palaces qu'on privilégiait en temps de crise, et ils soupçonnaient une certaine habitude du confort d'avoir prévalu sur le souci d'épargne. Quelles que soient les motivations d'Arthur, tant qu'il n'exigeait pas qu'elle paye ses folies de son porte-monnaie, Julian s'accommoderait facilement au luxe. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Ariadne en soit arrivée à la même évidente conclusion. Eames chercha alors de l'aide auprès des deux jeunes femmes qui haussèrent les épaules d'un air désolé, dissimulant tant bien que mal leur sourire narquois.

— Tout ça parce que j'ai un pénis, grommela Eames.

Julian cracha son verre d'eau à la figure d'Ariadne. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Arthur grimacer et réprimer un frisson de dégoût sans interrompre son repas.

— Je te paye le café, si tu veux, dit-il.

— Ta générosité te perdra.

Arthur eut un sourire en coin.

— C'est pour être sûr qu'elles te fileront leur part entière que tu leur fais cadeau des billets d'avion et des chambres hors de prix, aux nanas ? enchaîna innocemment Eames en attaquant son plat froid. Parce qu'à force de me ponctionner, moi, je vais finir par me vexer...

— Tu sais très bien que... commença Arthur, ses yeux noirs et brûlants maintenant rivés au front d'Eames qui l'ignorait superbement.

— Ça va, vous deux ! intervint Ariadne qui finissait de s'essuyer le nez. Vous allez pas vous y remettre !

Arthur parut s'étouffer dans son indignation alors qu'Eames cachait sa satisfaction derrière sa serviette.

— La dame a raison, reprit-il avec détachement, captant le regard assassin d'Arthur par-dessus la bouteille de vin. Faisons la paix, chéri.

— _Arrête_ de m'appeler « chéri ».

— Maîtresse ! Artie il veut pas faire la paix !

— Oh la ferme, Eames, trancha Ariadne.

Julian laissa échapper un petit gloussement qui lui valut les foudres silencieuses des deux tourtereaux, dressés sur la banquette opposée dans une attitude offusquée. Ravalant son sarcasme, elle retrouva immédiatement son sérieux et échangea un coup d'œil faussement apeuré avec Eames avant de piquer du nez dans son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

— Ça me manquait, cette ambiance, murmura-t-il. Ça va être le pied quand Yusuf sera là.

Ses prunelles glissèrent instinctivement sur la porte du restaurant, comme si ses douces prévisions suffiraient à faire apparaître Yusuf. Julian salua les efforts monstrueux qu'Arthur déploya pour ne pas se montrer désagréable face à cette provocation criante. Puisque rien de poli – et encore moins d'amical – ne semblait pouvoir franchir ses lèvres, il les garda pincées et se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

— Là il est en train de se demander pourquoi déjà il a fait venir ce gros con d'Eames, chuchota le concerné à l'oreille de Julian sur un air de conspirateur, à demi-couché sur son épaule.

— Tu lis dans mes pensées.

— Je te connais bien, mon chou.

—_Quoi ?_

— Je croyais que j'avais plus le droit de t'appeler « chéri » ? Faut bien que je trouve autre chose...

— Ce que vous êtes chiants... soupira Ariadne.

Julian pour sa part les trouvait plutôt hilarants. Mais elle ne se risquerait pas à prendre parti en faveur d'Eames et de la légèreté dépaysante qu'il amenait avec lui. Depuis leur départ de France, Arthur n'avait que trop tendance à occulter Julian de ses préoccupations. Elle ne lui fournirait pas un prétexte supplémentaire pour négliger sa présence. Au contraire, maintenant qu'elle s'était résignée à combattre ses peurs et à enfermer ses fantômes, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de fuir ses collègues masculins et comptait bien réussir avec eux ce qu'elle n'avait plus réussi avec personne en huit ans : accorder sa confiance.

Dans l'absolu, si les circonstances le lui avaient permis, elle aurait peut-être choisi quelqu'un d'autre qu'un bandit pour un premier essai. Mais en fuyant le pays comme une voleuse, Julian s'était également résolue à abaisser ses exigences.

Arthur consulta sa montre d'un œil aussi haineux qu'impatient, et Eames ne manqua pas non plus de noter sa fébrilité :

— Yusuf et la ponctualité, ça fait trente-deux, lui rappela-t-il tout en mâchant ses pâtes.

— Alors que toi...

— Une charmante demoiselle m'a ralenti, expliqua Eames.

Julian trouva de nouveau le regard langoureux et répugnant de la rousse qui papillonnait des cils dans sa direction, un index tournant amoureusement sur le bord de son verre de martini. Ni Arthur ni Ariadne ne prit la peine de se retourner pour constater à quel point la demoiselle était charmante.

— Peut-être que Yusuf aussi, continua Eames.

Julian gigota sur la banquette, de plus en plus anxieuse. Ça n'était pas tant Yusuf qui la stressait, mais plutôt ce que son arrivée impliquait : une fois réunis, ils régleraient les détails de leur collaboration et se prépareraient à rencontrer Mercury. Pour ne rien arranger, si Yusuf s'avérait être une surprise de la taille d'Eames, elle n'était pas certaine de survivre au choc.

Comme s'il avait pu percevoir le cheminement tortueux de ses pensées, Eames lui donna un petit coup de coude taquin dans les côtes et lui fit relever le menton, les yeux brillant toujours de cette lueur de perspicacité troublante.

— Tu verras, c'est un chic type. J'suis sûr que c'est ton genre, en plus. Grand, ténébreux, sensuel...

Le visage d'Ariadne était généralement une jauge efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait d'estimer le sérieux de ses déclarations. En cet instant, son expression d'incrédulité amusée lui indiquait de ne pas se fier aux paroles d'Eames, qui avait lui-même du mal à cacher son air railleur. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très gentil pour Yusuf, qu'il soit grand et sensuel ou non.

— Je... C'est pas mon genre, non, bégaya Julian avec un sourire crispé alors qu'elle s'écartait imperceptiblement, cédant à de vieux réflexes qu'elle se maudit de raviver si vite.

— Allons, pas de ça avec moi...

Elle n'aima pas beaucoup le regard furtif qu'Eames lança à Arthur en disant cela. Dieu merci, ce dernier ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à leur conversation. Il était vraisemblablement bien trop accaparé par le retard de Yusuf pour les écouter ; et bien trop pressé qu'il débarque et lui permette d'enchaîner sur le programme afin de ne plus avoir à supporter Eames et son moulin à papote.

— Je suis pas intéressée, vraiment, insista Julian.

— Bah attends ! J'ai pas encore eu le temps de te parler de son charme magnétique !

— Quelle forme olympique.

Eames sursauta. Planté devant leur table, la mine mécontente et les cheveux trempés, Yusuf largua son sac à ses pieds et les observa tour à tour. Du moins, Julian _supposait _que cet homme aux traits exotiques – indiens ou arabes, elle hésitait encore – était bien Yusuf : ça n'était certainement pas grâce à la description d'Eames qu'elle aurait pu le repérer. Sans tomber dans l'extrême inverse de son portrait flatteur, Yusuf n'était en effet ni très élancé, ni particulièrement séduisant, et seul le teint foncé de sa peau pouvait témoigner d'un certain côté ténébreux. Il serra la main qu'Arthur lui tendit et reçut la tape amicale d'Eames avec un sourire, qui s'élargit en heurtant celui d'Ariadne.

Des retrouvailles en apparence bien tranquilles pour des gens ayant partagé une expérience telle que l'Inception, du point de vue de Julian. Des retrouvailles très calculées, pour des gens qui se méfiaient de tout, qui s'imaginaient espionnés jusque dans les restos de Chicago, qui partageaient un secret pesant qu'il fallait enfouir coûte que coûte. Sous des bourrades viriles et des futilités, par exemple. Sous une simplicité et une bonne humeur innocentes. Avec tout le talent de leur métier de menteur, ils incarnaient une bande de potes autour d'un déjeuner, pas une troupe de criminels planifiant leur prochain coup.

Yusuf emprunta une chaise aux clients voisins et s'installa en tête de table.

— Ça fait dix minutes que j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent, dit-il avec un coup d'œil suspicieux à Eames.

— Ça fait seulement deux minutes qu'on parle de toi, répliqua-t-il. T'es à la bourre.

— Accident sur la voie rapide.

— Et pourquoi pas « panne de réveil » ou « grand-mère malade » ? ricana Eames.

— Je crève de faim.

— J'te conseille les lasagnes.

Julian, qui s'était ratatinée derrière Eames afin d'échapper à la confrontation, s'écrasa davantage contre le dossier de la banquette quand sa planque bougea. Mais Yusuf inclina la tête et arqua un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant probablement ce qu'une hippie foutait à leur conseil d'administration.

— Yusuf, voici Julian, annonça Arthur, qui s'était miraculeusement détendu à l'apparition de leur chimiste. Notre nouvelle architecte.

— Heu super mais... on en avait pas déjà une ? fit-il en désignant Ariadne.

— À ce propos...

Julian et Ariadne se redressèrent à l'unisson, raides comme des piquets, n'essayant même pas de masquer leur nervosité. Arthur éluda leur regard insistant, bien conscient que toutes deux désiraient le fin mot de l'embrouille qui nourrissait cette rivalité non-avouée : en quoi Julian leur serait utile si Ariadne était là pour se charger des plans ? Et surtout : pourquoi perdre leur temps à lui enseigner les techniques de l'architecture paradoxale si elle restait simple spectatrice de leur entreprise commune ?

— Allons ailleurs, déclara Arthur après une longue hésitation, s'attirant la colère muette des deux jeunes femmes coupées en plein élan. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous entende.

L'appréhension gagna un cran supplémentaire dans le cœur de Julian lorsqu'ils se levèrent, Yusuf marmonnant de vagues protestations au sujet des lasagnes qu'il n'avait pas pu goûter. L'équipe était au complet, Arthur n'avait pas perdu de temps. Durant les heures suivantes, ils tenteraient d'apaiser leurs derniers différends, feraient le point sur cette affaire, cette mission, les attentes des uns et le but des autres. Tous pressentaient donc qu'ils allaient au devant de longues négociations afin de juger du sort de Cobb, de satisfaire les réclamations pécuniaires et de fixer leurs implications personnelles. Mais une chose était certaine : quoi qu'il soit décidé, ils signeraient le contrat de Mercury.

Arthur fit cadeau à Eames du repas avant de les guider jusqu'à un parking éloigné, délavé par une pluie battante et glacée qui n'en finissait plus de crépiter sur les pare-brises et les capots. Il avait loué une voiture pour la journée – et répondit aux nouvelles accusations de dilapidation par l'obligation générale et formelle de se rendre sur place par leurs propres moyens, à l'avenir. Cet écart de conduite avait titre d'exception : il souhaitait que tous découvrent les lieux ensemble. Lui-même n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, ses prévisions d'étude de terrain ayant été bousculées par quelques appels urgents dans la matinée. Aujourd'hui, donc, ils bénéficiaient de son carrosse personnel. Par la suite, ce serait métro, bus et taxi pour tout le monde.

Sur le chemin, Arthur profita de leur relative tranquillité – et de l'incroyable calme d'Eames – pour les renseigner précisément sur la route à emprunter, notant tel ou tel bâtiment afin de les aider à baliser l'itinéraire. N'y tentant plus, Eames lui demanda s'il n'avait pas l'audioguide en Français pour qu'Ariadne comprenne, et Arthur termina le trajet dans un silence boudeur.

Ils avaient suivi la direction du nord et s'étaient éloignés du Loop pour finalement ralentir aux alentours du quartier de Old Town. Arthur fit plusieurs détours avant de se garer le long de la North Wells Street, et tous descendirent de voiture. L'endroit était plutôt bien choisi : à seulement quelques minutes du centre-ville, il offrait un cadre discret de zone d'habitation ancienne, toute de briques rouges et de fenêtres blanches. Arthur jeta un œil à l'étiquette plastifiée qui accompagnait le trousseau de clefs qu'on lui avait confié, puis observa l'immeuble bas qui surplombait le Wells Cleaner et le Super Discount au numéro 1947-49. Le bâtiment ne comptait que deux étages, et les larges ouvertures en façade évoquaient un atelier d'artiste au niveau supérieur, gardé en l'état ou transformé en loft.

Arthur leur fit signe de le suivre et s'engagea sous l'auvent bombé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussait la porte de leur antre. L'habitation n'avait pas été modifiée, mais laissée à sa fonction originelle. Aucune cloison postérieure à la construction ne témoignait du découpage de pièces à vivre, aucun angle n'avait été aménagé pour accueillir les installations nécessaires à la pose d'une cuisine ou d'une salle de bain. Un unique espace d'une soixantaine de mètres carrés s'étendait d'un mur extérieur à l'autre, entrecoupé de poteaux porteurs. À l'entrée, une petite porte donnait sur des sanitaires étroits et mal entretenus. Apparemment, le précédent occupant des lieux – un peintre ou un sculpteur, au vu des luminaires et de l'exposition – s'y était adonné exclusivement à ses réalisations.

L'air était frais, aussi Julian s'empressa de rétablir le courant au compteur électrique afin que les grands radiateurs reprennent du service. Il y eut une odeur de poussière brûlée, quelques grincements réticents, puis les équipements entamèrent leur œuvre. Ariadne et Julian s'étaient approchées des baies aux armatures de bois blanc, attirées par la lueur franche et directe qui filtrait depuis l'extérieur. Julian aurait bien vu une table haute à l'autre extrémité de l'atelier, loin de l'accès et proche du chauffage, à portée de l'éclairage naturel. Quand elle songeait que le seul matériel technique qu'elle avait pu glisser dans son sac se limitait à son ordinateur portable et ses logiciels de dessin assisté, elle enrageait de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ces exceptionnelles conditions de travail manuel.

Chacun semblait s'être trouvé des affinités avec un tel ou tel recoin et, après quelques minutes de contemplation respectueuse, ils se rejoignirent au centre de la salle redevenue vide et froide à l'évaporation des images fantômes qu'ils avaient respectivement gribouillées.

— C'est parfait, assura Ariadne face à l'air préoccupé d'Arthur.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? osa-t-elle après une pause.

Arthur soupira. Puis, comme si leur conversation s'annonçait déjà longue et épuisante, il passa une main sur ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et déclara :

— Autant clarifier les choses tout de suite. Je préfèrerais qu'on soit d'accord là-dessus avant qu'on arrive devant Mercury.

Il se tut, à croire que c'était lui qui attendait une réponse, et non les autres. La tension se fit alors si forte que même Eames ne pensa plus à raconter de conneries. Yusuf s'était adossé au mur, près d'Ariadne qui restait droite et crispée. Assise à même le sol au pied du poteau contre lequel Eames s'était appuyé, Julian sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

— Julian... commença Arthur.

Elle se raidit, déglutit difficilement, et patienta. Elle avait la détestable impression de recevoir les résultats de son A Level pour la seconde fois. Admise ou ajournée, elle croyait pressentir l'issue de cet examen-ci plus sûrement que le précédent...

— Julian sera notre architecte pour cette extraction.

Elle répéta ces mots en pensées, dans le vide de son esprit arrêté. Et alors, quand sa cervelle accepta la vérité de ses paroles, Julian éprouva tout et son contraire. Elle était profondément soulagée de ne pas devenir la potiche du groupe, terrifiée à l'idée d'endosser l'énorme responsabilité de sa tâche, ravie de ce juste retour des choses, outrée pour Ariadne. Coincée entre deux vents. Paumée, en somme.

— Mais... commença Ariadne.

Il n'y avait pas de colère, dans sa voix, pas même de reproche. Mais il y avait de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, du regret ; et c'était bien pire.

— Tu aideras Julian.

— Je... Non ! J'ai aucune envie d'être la nounou !

— Je veux pas de nounou, glissa Julian.

— Ça n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue...

— Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es venue, coupa Arthur.

Ils échangèrent un de ces regards pénétrants et troublés qui éteignaient le monde autour d'eux. Un silence embarrassant s'insinua dans l'atelier, s'étira, s'éternisa. Julian s'agita discrètement dans la poussière, Eames se racla la gorge, et Arthur reprit plus doucement :

— Je veux que tu commences à réfléchir à un moyen de secourir Dom.

Ariadne parut stupéfaite.

— Tu es déjà allée dans les limbes. Tu sais où le trouver. On n'aura pas trop de trois mois pour s'y préparer pendant qu'on planifie l'extraction.

— Mais tu as déjà essayé de le secourir, non ?

Il eut l'air grave :

— Oui.

— Et ?

— Et j'ai besoin de toi.

Les joues d'Ariadne prirent une délicate teinte rosée.

— Il me faut l'argent de l'extraction pour couvrir nos arrières, continua Arthur. Dès qu'on aura touché la paye de Mercury, Saito arrêtera de me harceler, et on pourra agir plus librement pour tirer Dom de là.

Encore et toujours ce fichu « on » aux accents de « toi et moi ». Julian n'avait pas prêté serment d'adhésion à leur noble cause, elle n'avait même jamais insinué qu'elle suivait Arthur pour sauver Cobb, hormis par un mensonge qu'elle avait souhaité capable de couvrir son intérêt croissant porté aux Voleurs de rêve et à leurs méthodes – mensonge qu'Arthur avait mis approximativement trois secondes à flairer, soit dit en passant. Consumée par la curiosité, elle ne s'était donc pas engagée dans les rangs des super-héros par amour pour son prochain, mais Arthur l'y avait plus ou moins inscrite en lui offrant une place dans l'équipe qui, selon ses dires, lui permettrait d'engranger assez de thune pour entretenir Cobb. La moindre des choses aurait été de prendre sa participation en considération, et de ne pas s'adresser à Ariadne comme si elle était la seule concernée.

Et puisqu'Ariadne ne disait toujours rien, Arthur souffla :

— Si tu veux toujours m'aider.

La surprise disparut de ses traits aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue, laissant sur son visage en cœur l'ombre farouche d'une détermination inébranlable.

— Bien sûr que je veux t'aider.

Il eut un sourire triste.

— C'est bien gentil à toi, Ariadne, intervint Eames. Mais je croyais que tu comptais ajouter ton pactole à celui d'Artie pour rembourser Saito et financer les soins de Cobb ? Si Jul devient notre archi sur ce coup, sans vouloir faire mon rabat-joie, j'ai bien peur que Mercury refuse de te refiler du fric pour réfléchir à un moyen de secourir un type dont il n'a rien à battre.

— Mercury l'emploiera pour s'occuper de l'organisation, répliqua Arthur.

— Tu songes à une reconversion ? railla Eames. C'est pas ton job, à toi ?

— Si, mais il est inutile que Mercury le sache.

Julian fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Tu vas lui mentir ?

— Quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour-cents des commanditaires d'extraction ne comprennent rien à leur fonctionnement, dit calmement Arthur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils nous paient aussi cher : ils estiment qu'avec un chèque de cette taille, on fera un boulot respectable sans qu'ils aient à s'impliquer dans des processus qui les dépassent. Si Ariadne transmet mes rapports à Mercury, il n'y aura aucun risque pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle n'en est pas l'initiatrice.

— T'espères vraiment que Mercury va payer Ariadne à rien foutre ? lâcha Yusuf.

— Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les hommes du genre de Mercury ne sont pas à un salaire près, fit Arthur, passablement agacé. J'ai connu des patrons capables d'engager deux extracteurs pour la même cible, par simple précaution. Et je sais d'expérience qu'une prime d'extracteur vaut bien plus qu'une prime d'organisateur.

Julian guetta l'expression sceptique de ses collègues, y trouvant la même hésitation, la même angoisse que les cachotteries d'Arthur ne leur attirent la colère de Mercury et entraînent leur renvoi immédiat. Eames et Yusuf y perdraient leur solde, Arthur et Ariadne y perdraient leur unique chance de rassembler assez de fonds pour protéger Cobb avant son sauvetage. Julian ne savait trop ce qu'elle sacrifierait à l'échec de la mission, l'argent ne l'intéressant que moyennement, le futur de Cobb l'affligeant à peine plus. Mais elle craignait tout autant qu'un tel affront finisse par leur jouer de mauvais tours.

— Ariadne n'aura rien à dire, assura Arthur. Mercury ne lui demandera pas de prouver qu'elle est bien notre organisatrice. C'est une équipe complète qu'il veut ; et croyez-moi, il préférera cinq experts sur le coup que quatre.

Eames eut une moue dubitative.

— C'est pas comme si j'essayais de le convaincre qu'il doit absolument embaucher dix-sept gugus pour que l'extraction soit réussie...

C'était un argument valable : ainsi présenté à leur futur manager, leur petit gang n'aurait effectivement rien de plus louche qu'un autre. Saito s'était offert les services de cinq voleurs, et jamais il ne s'était inquiété de savoir si leurs compétences respectives étaient essentielles au bon déroulement de la mission. Mais demeurait un risque dont Julian ne parvenait à se défaire :

— J'y connais rien mais... y'a pas une petite chance pour que Mercury lance des recherches ? Je veux dire... s'il est si riche que ça, il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à débourser quelques dollars de plus pour s'assurer qu'on est bien qui on dit être...

Ariadne étudia Arthur d'un œil inquiet, visiblement habitée par les mêmes doutes.

— S'il engage quelqu'un pour enquêter sur nous et qu'il découvre qu'Ariadne n'a jamais été organisatrice, même après qu'on ait signé le contrat... il pourrait nous virer, non ?

— Il n'y a pas de cursus « Organisateur » en enseignement supérieur, répondit gentiment Arthur, et Julian eut soudain un mal fou à soutenir son regard. Ça n'est pas le genre de profession dont on peut réclamer des preuves.

— Mais s'il se rend compte qu'Ariadne a fait des études d'archi, il va forcément comprendre que...

— Dom était architecte, lui aussi, interrompit Arthur sans méchanceté. Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être enrôlé comme extracteur.

Julian entrouvrit la bouche dans l'idée de poursuivre le débat, mais elle dut s'avouer vaincue : ni elle ni personne ne semblait plus avoir de revendication à objecter au plaidoyer d'Arthur. Il était évident qu'il avait réfléchi au problème sous toutes ses coutures, et avait anticipé les réticences de chacun pour mieux les contrer. Pas étonnant que ce soit lui, l'organisateur de la bande.

— Et donc... marmonna Eames, songeur. Si on fait passer Ariadne pour la secrétaire, toi tu seras...

C'était une bonne chose qu'Arthur ait la situation en mains : il se savait assez influent pour s'octroyer le luxe d'ignorer l'insulte d'Eames et de mettre ses piques sur le compte de la jalousie, sinon d'une certaine admiration. Mais si son humour douteux le laissa de marbre, sa question parut l'embêter :

— Je serai extracteur.

— Sans déconner ?

Arthur fit quelques pas à travers la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il ferma les bras sur son torse en atteignant la fenêtre, le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Tourné de trois-quarts, il gardait les yeux perdus par la vitre encrassée, fixés sur un point en contrebas ; alors que ses quatre compagnons le scrutaient. Julian n'avait pas la prétention de le connaître, mais elle croyait comprendre sa brusque confusion. Quelque part au fond de ses tripes, elle devinait qu'Eames l'appréhendait tout aussi clairement, désormais ; et qu'il ne songeait pas une seule seconde à désapprouver son initiative ni à critiquer ce qui aurait pu passer pour une subite poussée de vanité. Lui qui ne ratait pas une occasion de le titiller, il avait bien saisi que l'heure n'était plus aux chamailleries, et son flair légendaire avait perçu l'embarras sous la fausse impression de présomption.

Arthur ne tirait aucun honneur de son nouveau métier. Arthur aurait sûrement tout donné pour n'avoir jamais à l'accomplir. Sur sa figure tirée de fatigue, au fond de ses prunelles aux éternels reflets de peur, Julian ne lisait que la tristesse de ne plus savoir Dom à ses côtés pour mener cette équipe et poursuivre son œuvre.

— Je connais le principe, dit-il enfin. Je ne peux pas vous garantir que je serai un génie, mais j'ai vu les autres faire. Je devrais m'en tirer.

Aucune remarque désobligeante ne lui fit écho, aucune moquerie ne répondit au criant manque de confiance dont il faisait preuve. Julian supposait que d'ordinaire, Eames lui aurait subtilement rappelé qu'on ne basait pas un plan d'extraction sur des conditionnels ; mais tous pressentaient qu'Arthur s'en tirerait superbement, et que la question n'était pas là.

Les heures filèrent au rythme des discussions légères et des disputes amères. Eames et Yusuf tinrent leur position vis-à-vis de Cobb, félicitèrent les bons Samaritains pour leur altruisme et affirmèrent qu'ils seraient ravis de les épauler indirectement en participant à la réussite de l'extraction – tant qu'on ne leur demandait pas de s'investir personnellement. Ils coopéreraient, travailleraient d'arrache-pied, et permettraient ainsi à Arthur et Ariadne de se remplir les poches, mais refusaient toujours de céder leur part au terme du contrat. Julian ne s'était toujours pas prononcée à ce sujet et s'estimait bien trop ignorante dans leur domaine pour trancher – chaque chose en son temps, songeait-elle. Rien de neuf, en fin de compte, néanmoins Arthur avait jugé plus prudent de mettre les choses à plat avant de se lancer, leur évitant ainsi quelques déplaisantes surprises par la suite.

Ils parlèrent des nouveaux composés formulés par Yusuf, traitèrent des exigences d'Eames au sujet des enquêtes qu'ils orienteraient aussi bien sur leur patron que sur leur cible, réfléchirent distraitement à la disposition de leur nouvel atelier, conclurent qu'il serait mieux vu de tous se présenter à l'audition de Mercury dans la soirée, et plongèrent finalement dans un silence appliqué. Puis, voyant que leur séance d'organisation touchait à sa fin, Arthur déclara :

— Je dois aller voir Cobb.

Et la douce sensation de chaleur qui les avait progressivement enveloppés s'évanouit tout à coup.

— Quoi, tu l'as amené ici ? s'étonna Yusuf.

— Il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde un œil sur lui, rétorqua Arthur. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

La vigilance constante à laquelle il se soumettait était parfaitement légitime : Julian voyait mal Arthur abandonner Cobb à l'autre bout des États-Unis sans même pouvoir estimer le temps qu'il mettrait à remplir cette mission et rejoindre leur planque. Il craignait trop pour sa sécurité pour courir le risque de la confier à un autre que lui ; surtout durant plusieurs semaines consécutives, et sans moyens concrets de guetter l'évolution de son état.

— Et je dois engager une nouvelle infirmière.

Julian concevait plus nettement l'importance des sommes colossales proposées par Mercury : faire déplacer un malade à travers le pays dans la plus totale discrétion réclamait sans nul doute une compensation financière conséquente. Il était peu probable que recruter des professionnels de santé pour veiller sur Cobb soit franchement moins onéreux.

— Faites-moi une liste du matériel dont vous aurez besoin ici, annonça Arthur. Je me chargerai de passer commande.

Et voilà qu'Arthur additionnait l'équipement collectif à sa note de frais. Julian commençait à craindre que le salaire d'Ariadne ne suffise plus à arrondir ses fins de mois, mais elle renonça à s'aventurer sur le terrain ô combien glissant de leurs revenus respectifs et se contenta d'acquiescer sagement. Arthur lança un dernier regard circulaire à la salle avant de sortir, Ariadne, Yusuf, Eames et Julian sur les talons. Il tourna le verrou, glissa les clefs dans sa poche, et dévala les escaliers pour retrouver l'air humide et tranchant de décembre.

— On rentre à pattes ? demanda Eames.

— Il y a une station de taxi au croisement, indiqua Arthur en s'éloignant déjà vers sa voiture.

— Je... Je peux venir avec toi ? s'enquit Ariadne alors que leurs collègues remontaient leur col pour s'enfoncer sous les trombes d'eau dans la direction inverse.

Arthur pivota sur lui-même, l'étudia attentivement, et dit :

— Non. Pas cette fois.

Ariadne fit son maximum pour chasser la déception de son visage, et après qu'Arthur leur ait adressé un bref signe de menton en guise de salut, elle trottina dans leur sillage pour revenir à leur hauteur. La BMW d'Arthur les dépassa en grondant, crachant l'eau de la route sur le trottoir inondé. Les feux stop s'allumèrent en deux tâches rouges et diffuses derrière le rideau de pluie quand il ralentit à l'angle de la rue, le moteur rugit de plus belle, et les éclats argentés de la carrosserie disparurent dans le flou général d'un décor voilé.

Eames proposa une tournée au bar de l'hôtel où résiderait Yusuf – qui n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de s'établir dans ses nouveaux appartements. Ariadne refusa poliment, prétextant quelque affaire pressée, et ils eurent l'amabilité de ne pas la harceler à propos d'Arthur et de ses tendances solitaires. Julian aurait volontiers bu un petit verre histoire d'avaler la pilule de l'officialisation de ses fonctions, mais la perspective de se trouver seule avec Eames et Yusuf la refroidit instantanément. Quand ce dernier déclina à son tour l'invitation, contraint de s'éclipser pour régler les détails de son séjour en Amérique avant leur rendez-vous avec Mercury, sa motivation chuta à zéro.

Puis elle se remémora ses promesses. Et tandis qu'Ariadne et Yusuf sautaient dans le premier taxi, elle patienta sous l'abri en compagnie d'Eames, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer alors que ses cheveux ruisselants s'égouttaient lentement dans son cou. Yusuf n'étant plus à leurs côtés pour expliquer leur présence au comptoir du Central Loop Hotel, ils avaient planifié un replis stratégique au River. Bien sûr, cet odieux penchant pour la boisson avait été maquillé en une escorte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocente. D'une certaine façon, Julian elle-même tentait encore de s'en convaincre.

À plusieurs reprises l'handicapée sociale qu'elle était se surprit en plein oubli, savourant une bière avec un quasi-inconnu, s'enfilant des raviers de cacahuètes et des poignées de pistaches en riant. Et lorsqu'elle prenait brutalement conscience de la scène, Julian sentait l'alcool lui brûler la gorge, ses excès de fruits secs lui tirailler les boyaux, et une voix lancinante murmurer « Barre-toi, barre-toi » des tréfonds de son crâne. Mais Eames n'était pas Paul. Eames ne le serait jamais. Et à force de se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté de le suivre, pourquoi elle restait là, pourquoi elle s'évertuait à faire taire les fantômes qui hurlaient en griffant les barreaux de leur cage, elle finit par comprendre : il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Elle n'avait plus peur d'Eames. Elle avait décidé qu'elle n'aurait plus peur de personne. Pour la première fois depuis huit ans, Julian répondit à ses angoisses par une simple gorgée, avorta ses envies de fuite par un sourire sincère. Elle avait quitté ses amis, elle avait quitté André et le confort de la routine scolaire. Mais elle avait trouvé Arthur, Eames, Yusuf et Ariadne ; elle deviendrait sous peu architecte des rêves à la botte d'un puissant millionnaire. Et bizarrement, pour la première fois depuis huit ans, Julian se sentait à sa place dans ce monde.

Elle était infiniment reconnaissante à Eames de lui avoir occupé l'esprit en ce début de soirée. Quelque peu éméchée, elle était remontée à sa chambre aux environs de dix-huit heures pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de chien mouillé qui lui collait à la peau. Selon Eames, elle avait ingurgité juste assez de bière pour se relaxer, et trop peu pour vomir sur les pompes du grand manitou. Ce qui, pour un premier entretien d'embauche, était effectivement préférable. Une fois propre et fraîche, Julian prit vaillamment le chemin du repaire de Mercury, son conseiller en détente attitré ayant lui aussi effectué un crochet par son hôtel pour se faire présentable. Julian s'efforça de ne pas prendre trop d'avance au risque de poireauter seule au point de ralliement. Évidemment, à tant vouloir débarquer à l'heure pile, sa stratégie avait eu l'effet inverse ; et elle dut presser le taxi pour éviter la catastrophe.

Cinq minutes avant l'échéance, elle pénétrait donc le hall de la tour de bureaux indiquée par l'organisateur, bonne dernière à l'ordre d'arrivée. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire timide auquel Arthur répondit par un geste évasif de la main. Julian ignorait si sa visite à Cobb lui avait plombé le moral au point de le rendre exceptionnellement clément ou si la perspective de conclure le marché de Mercury monopolisait chacune de ses pensées, étouffant ainsi toute intention de la réprimander pour leur futur retard. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, l'indulgence d'Arthur lui fit le plus grand bien : certes l'étourdissement diffus qui lui embrumait les sens apaisait au passage sa nervosité croissante, mais Julian n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter un détail dérangeant : elle était l'unique cruche fringuée en clown.

Chez certains, comme Eames et Yusuf, la différence était subtile : si une cravate avait remplacé l'encolure négligemment déboutonnée de leur chemise, l'allure générale demeurait sensiblement identique, hormis peut-être le prix de leur costume. Ariadne avait revêtu une jupe droite qui, sans aller jusqu'à l'élégance sévère du tailleur, changeait de son jean rappé aux genoux. Elle avait ajouté à sa tenue une paire de talons discrets et une tunique serrée couverte d'un épais boléro de laine noire. Avec ses cheveux tirés et ses yeux joliment maquillés, elle paraissait six ans de plus. Arthur, pour sa part, avait délaissé son Redskins clair et sa chemise à carreaux pour se glisser dans un costard trois pièces qu'elle aurait juré taillé sur-mesures. Inutile de préciser qu'avec son pantalon de velours élimé, son vieux pull bariolé et ses foulards, Julian ne ressemblait pas à grand chose. À part à un sapin de Noël...

Arthur les annonça à l'accueil et la réceptionniste les autorisa à franchir le portique de sécurité, leur indiquant le couloir menant à l'ascenseur. Dès que la porte se fut fermée sur leur groupe, Ariadne se défit de son gilet et le tendit gentiment à Julian qui, coincée dans le sien, sentait son t-shirt des Rolling Stones remonter dangereusement sur son ventre. Elle parvint finalement à s'en extirper avant d'exposer son soutien-gorge à la vue de tous, enfila le vêtement que son amie lui offrait en gloussant et tenta vainement de fourrer ses haillons dans son sac. Elle avait encore onze étages pour rentrer son froc dans ses bottes, retirer son keffieh sans s'étrangler, se coiffer correctement et faire le ménage parmi les guirlandes de piercings qui se balançaient à ses oreilles.

Julian quitta l'ascenseur en soupirant de soulagement, légèrement essoufflée. Ses quatre compagnons ne cachaient plus leur amusement et les sarcasmes allèrent bon train jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les locaux de la direction. Eames lui fit l'aveu hautement spirituel que la voir sans ses écharpes lui donnait la drôle d'impression de la surprendre toute nue, et referma ce charmant aparté en remarquant qu'elle était au moins aussi déplacée dans cet accoutrement qu'Arthur en salopette. Julian s'efforça de sourire, remercia Ariadne pour sa compassion et fit taire les autres d'un regard qui se voulait menaçant tout en ajustant son nouveau costume. Elle espérait ne pas croiser de miroir : à en juger par l'expression de ses collègues, le résultat laissait à désirer.

Julian s'étonnait que Mercury les ait convoqués en fin de journée alors que la plupart des employés trainaient encore dans les parages, quittant un à un les salles de réunions pour retrouver leur foyer. Dans les couloirs silencieux, quelques hommes d'affaire bavardaient à mi-voix, leurs clefs de voiture dans une main, leur attaché-case dans l'autre. Si elle avait dû émettre des hypothèses quant au lieu choisi pour un tel rendez-vous, elle aurait parié sur un hangar désaffecté ou l'arrière-salle d'un bar fumeux, pas sur l'office d'un immeuble où tout le monde pouvait les voir et les entendre. Mais puisqu'elle n'était encore qu'une étudiante ordinaire menant une existence des plus innocentes deux jours auparavant, Julian se jugea indigne de critiquer les décisions d'un homme du calibre de Mercury et estima qu'il avait d'excellentes – mais obscures – raisons d'agir de cette manière.

Ils empruntèrent un second ascenseur qui les conduisit au siège des grandes instances. L'ambiance s'en trouva nettement refroidie, l'adrénaline eut immanquablement raison des bienfaits de l'alcool, et Julian se composa une expression sérieuse tout juste bonne à dissimuler son angoisse maladive. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle cesse de penser à ce qui les attendait derrière cette porte de bois laqué, au-delà du poste de la secrétaire qui leur barrait la route. Julian était prête à la supplier à genoux pour qu'elle invente un fâcheux contretemps au programme de M. Mercury, pour qu'elle ponde n'importe quelle excuse bidon capable de les sauver de l'affrontement ; malheureusement ses prières échouèrent quand elle les reçut avec un sourire d'hôtesse de l'air pour les inviter à entrer.

Comme souvent depuis qu'elle avait débuté ses études d'architecture, Julian s'intéressa au décor plutôt qu'à ses occupants. Il y avait cependant peu d'observations à fournir au sujet de cette pièce, si ce n'était que le pan de mur opposé était presque entièrement composé d'une baie vitrée protégée à l'extérieur par une façade en rideau filtrant les lumières des grattes-ciel voisins. Les parois restantes étaient lambrissées et décorées avec sobriété. Un espace salon avait été dégagé devant la porte, suggérant une frontière entre le vestibule public et la zone ultra-privée de l'imposant bureau qui occupait la seconde moitié de la surface. Une fois le canapé de cuir et la table-basse passés, on s'aventurait sur le territoire réservé de Mercury et de ses sous-fifres. Deux sièges à capitons faisaient face au fauteuil directorial depuis lequel le maître des lieux les regardait approcher. Debout à ses côtés se tenait un grand homme très mince aux lèvres pincées.

Mercury se leva pour les accueillir et les boutons de sa veste manquèrent de craquer quand il tendit une main par-dessus le bureau pour serrer celle d'Arthur, avant de poursuivre sa ronde de salutations. Julian ne savait trop si c'était la proximité de l'huissier à la dégaine élancée qui produisait un contraste si prononcé avec la silhouette ronde et trapue de Mercury, toujours était-il qu'entre sa calvitie précoce et le sourire fabriqué peint sur ses lèvres de crapaud, le bonhomme ne lui semblait plus si intimidant. Ses intonations en revanche lui firent froid dans le dos ; et elle éluda ses yeux luisants de malice pour fixer les siens sur le sous-main. Arthur la présenta, Mercury grimaça, et Julian réprima un geste pour s'essuyer la paume sur la fesse droite après qu'il l'ait vigoureusement secouée entre ses doigts moites et boudinés.

Puis Mercury se rassit et les incita à en faire de même. Suite à quelques haussements de sourcils, autant de propositions polies et un instant de flottement, Ariadne et Julian prirent place, les trois hommes se resserrant dans leur dos comme pour les protéger.

— Monsieur... Nadler, je présume ? lança Mercury de sa voix traînante et nasillarde en s'adressant à Arthur.

— Oui, affirma celui-ci.

Nadler ? Nadler ? Il ne s'appelait pas Hannigan, aux dernières nouvelles ? Quoique... Julian Nadler, ça ne sonnait pas trop mal non plus...

— C'est donc l'équipe que vous avez recrutée pour moi ? continua Mercury, la tirant brutalement de ses pensées on ne peut plus adaptées à la situation.

— Comme prévu.

— Deux femmes... constata-t-il.

Les accusées se retinrent d'échanger un coup d'œil outré à l'entente d'un commentaire déclaré avec une telle moquerie. Ariadne entrouvrit la bouche, probablement dans le but de clouer la sienne, mais Arthur fut plus rapide :

— Elles font un excellent travail.

C'était sans doute un peu précipité en ce qui concernait les talents de Julian, mais elle était ravie qu'il prenne ainsi leur défense. Mercury eut un rictus malveillant avant d'insister :

— Deux _jeunes_ femmes.

— Elles font un excellent travail, répéta Eames avec un sourire exagéré.

— Je l'espère pour elles.

Il fit couler ses petits yeux mesquins sur leur cinq visages, et à la lueur grivoise qu'elle y voyait briller, Julian devinait qu'il se demandait avec qui ces deux traînées de femelles avaient bien pu coucher pour obtenir une place pareille. Serrant les dents pour mâcher les vilaines paroles qui lui venaient, Julian soutint le regard méfiant de Mercury avec tout son maigre courage.

— Bien, entrons dans le vif du sujet, annonça-t-il. Comme stipulé dans l'offre d'emploi, mes collaborateurs et moi-même aurions besoin de votre savoir-faire pour lever le mystère sur la stratégie commerciale de notre principal rival : un certain Frank Johnson, président-directeur général de la concurrence. L'espionnage industriel classique n'ayant fourni aucun résultat en la matière, c'est aujourd'hui à vous que nous nous référons.

Il marqua une pause, que les autres observèrent respectueusement.

— Le détail des informations désirées se trouve dans ce dossier, reprit Mercury en déposant ledit feuillet à portée de main. Je laisse donc les principaux intéressés en prendre connaissance ; j'imagine que tous ne se pencheront pas sur les subtilités de l'affaire. C'est la première fois que nous avons recours à des extracteurs, mais j'ai ouï dire que certains éléments du travail étaient accomplis parallèlement à toute instruction des attentes précises.

Julian aurait volontiers réclamé les sous-titres pour novices et mal-comprenants, mais elle laissa à Arthur le soin de démêler les méandres du discours de Mercury :

— Nous travaillons ensemble, dit-il. Chacun prend part à la tâche des autres. Nous lirons tous ce dossier avec attention.

— Oh, très bien, répondit Mercury non sans surprise. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas approfondir tout de suite ?

Arthur acquiesça aimablement et l'encouragea à enchaîner. Mercury s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les boutons de son veston tirant de nouveau le tissu sur sa brioche proéminente.

— Ma société bat de l'aile, avoua-t-il, faussement dépité. Depuis quelques temps, nous avons noté une recrudescence des partenariats chez Murcutt Incorporated, l'empire de Johnson et de ses sbires. Les rumeurs courent qu'ils pourraient bientôt conclure un accord avec une entreprise allemande nommée _Aktien gesellschaft_ dont je vous épargne l'historique. Dans l'éventualité où un tel marché serait passé entre les deux firmes, ils nous dévoreront en trois semaines tout au plus. Il nous faut impérativement découvrir si Johnson planifie un engagement avec eux, et si oui : combien les nazis exigent pour l'ouverture de contrat. Ainsi nous pourrons ménager une offre supérieure et coiffer Johnson au poteau.

Arthur médita ses paroles, puis demanda :

— M. Johnson a-t-il déjà été soumis à une extraction ? A-t-il reçu un entraînement spécialisé ?

— Je vous l'ai dit : les détails se trouvent dans le dossier.

Arthur disait donc vrai à propos des commanditaires : eux-mêmes n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une extraction. Du moins ne savaient-ils pas comment les perpétrer, car au vu de l'expression soudain tourmentée de Mercury, Julian présumait que les programmes de Sub-Sécurité lui étaient familiers. Il semblait cependant peu enclin à discuter de l'aspect technique de la chose, même en y ayant été initié pour mieux s'en protéger.

— De combien de temps disposons-nous avant qu'une possible entente soit décidée ? interrogea Arthur.

— Trois mois, grand maximum. Mais vos efforts pour accélérer le processus seront évidemment récompensés...

Leur concentration s'intensifia dans une parfaite synchronisation, comme une meute de chiens de chasse lève la truffe en flairant le gibier. Et ce qu'ils reniflaient là, c'était l'odeur du fric.

— Combien ? osa Eames dans le dos de Julian.

— Vingt pour-cents si vous bouclez ça en moins de deux mois, soit pour la fin janvier.

Julian avait quelques difficultés à visualiser une augmentation de vingt pour-cents sur un salaire dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le montant exact, mais un coup d'œil à Eames lui confirma que c'était le genre de prime sur laquelle on ne crachait pas. Il était indéniable qu'un tel bonus ferait le plus grand bien à leur portefeuille, aussi Arthur s'empressa d'afficher l'air entendu de celui qui compte rentrer dans les délais et décrocher le pompon.

— En ce qui concerne vos honoraires... continua Mercury. Puisque votre équipe compte un membre de plus que ce que vous m'aviez annoncé, j'estime plus équitable de réduire légèrement l'offre, M. Nadler.

Arthur entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à protester, mais se ravisa avant de se laisser emporter sur une voie dangereuse :

— Je vous avais annoncé quatre participants afin d'éviter que vous soyez déçu en cas d'un désistement que je redoutais, dit-il avec un calme mesuré.

En réalité, il avait annoncé quatre participants pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Ariadne avait catégoriquement refusé de l'accompagner, limitant considérablement ses chances de constituer un groupe plus nombreux que ses deux anciens collègues et sa nouvelle recrue réunis – dans l'hypothèse optimiste que tous acceptent son pacte. Dans le déroulement de ses nouveaux projets en quintette, Arthur comptait sur le fait que les riches dirigeants tels que Mercury misent sur la sécurité, et ce au risque de dépenser davantage que nécessaire. Rencontrer un spécimen pareil semblait avoir désarçonné Arthur, ranimant chez ses compagnons la même crainte que son merveilleux plan tombe misérablement à l'eau. Si Mercury était radin au point de contrebalancer un versement supplémentaire par des parts plus maigres, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il s'oppose à rémunérer Ariadne pour un job qu'elle ne ferait pas.

Après tout, ils ne tireraient aucun avantage à lui mentir à ce sujet s'il fallait que leur salaire respectif soit tronqué. Quatre énormes pactoles ou cinq gros pactoles, cela ne faisait pas grande différence. Cela impliquait bien sûr qu'Ariadne soit exclue de l'équipe. Arthur ne pourrait donc plus espérer récupérer son chèque après la mission ; mais puisque Mercury tenait à ses économies, la somme globale varierait peu. Cette alternative s'avèrerait d'ailleurs plus sûre pour tout le monde : ils se protégeraient ainsi des possibles investigations des agents de Mercury, Ariadne n'ayant plus à broder une carrière d'organisatrice fictive.

Il était cependant un peu tard pour rectifier le tir et désister Ariadne... Leur restait l'option de la vitesse : veiller à ce que l'affaire soit terminée en deux mois leur permettrait de toucher le pourboire et d'amortir la perte d'un membre ou leur rétrograde à tous.

— Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous couper les vivres, assura Mercury de sa voix susurrante de perversité. Voilà un compromis : le rabais sera imposable sur seulement quarante pour-cents de votre gain total final.

— Les deux cinquièmes ? lâcha Julian, et elle sentit tous les regards converger dans sa direction, accentuant le malaise qui l'empoisonnait déjà.

— Mademoiselle aime les mathématiques, railla Mercury avec une condescendance exécrable.

— Et la lutte anti-sexisme, siffla Julian. Quarante pour-cents, ça représente deux salaires sur cinq. Deux salaires de jeunes femmes, par exemple.

Arthur se racla la gorge, visiblement embarrassé, tandis qu'Eames et Yusuf échangeaient un regard pétillant. Julian crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire carnassier sur le visage d'Ariadne avant qu'elle retrouve sa mine grave. Malgré sa gêne elle apprécia la retenue d'Arthur, qui ne tenta pas d'excuser sa grossièreté ni de brosser Mercury dans le sens du poil pour apaiser les frictions.

Il se pouvait tout aussi bien qu'il ait décidé de la laisser se dépêtrer avec ses maladresses, mais Julian aimait à croire qu'il admirait sa bravoure et les honnêtes convictions ainsi déclamées. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cet incroyable culot qui l'effrayait presque, mais Julian savait qu'une fois ces mots échappés, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'en affronter les conséquences. Redressant les épaules, elle défia Mercury du regard, priant pour qu'il ne la voie pas trembler des genoux.

— Eh bien je vois que vous en avez dans le... ventre, mademoiselle, puisque vous paraissez attachée au fait de ne rien avoir dans le pantalon.

— Heureusement pour moi, ça n'est pas avec ce qu'on peut trouver dans un pantalon qu'on fait de l'architecture.

Il fallait qu'elle la ferme, et vite. Elle avait toujours haï les machos – qui nourrissaient son aversion incontrôlable envers la gent masculine – et malgré les progrès des dernières décennies, les préjugés avaient la vie dure dans sa profession. Mais au diable la fierté : ça n'était pas le moment opportun pour scander sa révolte. D'ordinaire, Julian savait se taire et raser les murs quand les circonstances l'exigeaient. Ariadne était celle qui tapait du pied quand on la prenait pour la serveuse de café, Ariadne était celle qui haussait la voix pour se faire entendre. Pourquoi Julian avait-elle choisi cet instant précis pour sortir de sa coquille ?

— Alors c'est donc vous, l'architecte, murmura Mercury d'un ton mielleux.

Il connaissait bien mieux leur métier qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre. Une certaine forme de crainte devait le dissuader de trop s'impliquer dans leurs magouilles, d'où l'existence d'un dossier destiné à tout leur expliquer à sa place ; mais il maîtrisait les grandes lignes et savait sûrement que l'architecte détenait un rôle primordial dans toute extraction sérieuse.

— J'aime les forts tempéraments, fit Mercury, et Julian crut sentir la tension se relâcher lentement. C'est un truc d'artiste, mais je peux être certain que vous agirez comme il vous semble juste de le faire. Et selon vos collègues, cela donne de bons résultats...

Julian déglutit difficilement. Inutile de préciser que ce « fort tempérament » n'était tristement pas son tempérament habituel, et que seuls les incessants efforts d'Isy pour combattre sa timidité lui avaient permis de défendre ses positions et son parti-pris architectural aux rares occasions où elle avait eu suffisamment confiance en ses idées pour ne pas les abandonner face à la véhémence de ses adversaires. Quant à ses résultats, si elle se référait à ses immeubles volants et ses plages lunaires, Julian commençait à croire qu'il serait plus judicieux de refuser en bloc la proposition de Mercury et de foutre le camp tant qu'elle en avait encore la possibilité.

C'était d'ailleurs un miracle que Mercury ne l'ait pas déjà mise dehors ; et un miracle méritait d'être honoré. Julian était de toute façon bien trop fébrile pour espérer se lever et prendre ses jambes flageolantes à son cou.

— Ils ont intérêt à l'être, finit Mercury.

— P... pardon ? bégaya Julian qui avait totalement perdu le fil de la conversation.

— Les résultats, ils ont intérêts à être bons.

— Heu oui... bien sûr, bredouilla-t-elle, indécise.

Mercury la dardait de son regard sordide et Julian n'était pas certaine de saisir où il voulait en venir. Puis il lui décocha un sourire et claqua ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, clôturant abruptement un débat pourtant prometteur.

— Si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous pouvons passer à la signature.

L'huissier opina gravement du chef alors que les yeux incrédules des cinq compagnons rebondissaient de visage en visage. N'étaient-ils pas engagés depuis peu dans un combat sanglant pour leurs indemnités ? Mercury n'avait-il pas émis l'intention de minimiser leurs gains afin de compenser le contrat additionnel imprévu ? Ce pouvait-il que les revendications de Julian l'aient convaincu de ne pas les pénaliser ; ou craignait-il seulement que ses penchants sexistes ne lui retombent sur le coin de la cafetière à l'occasion, l'incitant à faire profil bas pour éviter les accusations qu'il la jugeait capable de proférer ? Il n'avait pourtant aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là : Julian était si stupéfaite d'avoir esquivé ses foudres que l'idée de salir sa réputation ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Autant faciliter le job de ses nettoyeurs et se jeter par la fenêtre tout de suite...

Quoi qu'il en soit, et même si sa première hypothèse ne lui semblait pas plus plausible que la seconde, leur traité était sur le point de se voir légaliser – légaliser dans le sens truand du terme, comme quoi le crime organisé porte bien son nom. L'huissier avait ouvert une chemise par-dessus le dossier de Johnson, et poussait le tout en direction d'Arthur avant de déposer un stylo sur la pile. Mais Arthur ne réagit pas, trop accaparé par les prouesses de Julian : par un procédé magique et difficilement compréhensible, elle venait de leur faire gagner quelques milliers de dollars. Ce constat leur avait tous coupé le sifflet, elle la première.

Arthur se faufila finalement entre les chaises d'Ariadne et Julian pour consulter le feuillet. Il prit soin de lire les clauses en petits caractères puis, après consultation silencieuse de ses collègues, inscrivit sa signature à l'emplacement indiqué. Il s'écarta ensuite pour laisser Eames et Yusuf marquer leur griffe. Ariadne s'y soumit sans une once d'hésitation, réprimant cependant un soupir soulagé lorsque l'opération fut terminée et ses chances d'être démasquée nettement amoindries ; et elle tendit le document à Julian avec un bref coup d'œil rassurant.

De sa main gauche, Julian s'empara du stylo ; de sa main droite, elle effleura la croix blanche de sa mère qui se balançait au bout de sa chaîne d'argent. La tripoter était décidément un anti-stress efficace, mais pas suffisant. Elle songeait à la réaction de ses parent, qu'elle avait refusé de contacter avant d'être certaine de son futur – plus certaine qu'elle ne l'avait été en assistant au rendez-vous d'Arthur, plus certaine qu'elle ne l'avait été en le suivant à Paris, plus certaine qu'elle ne l'avait même été en débarquant à Chicago. Il ne s'agissait là que de voyages, que d'illusions. Jusqu'à cet instant précis tout avait encore été possible, même la pire des issues : rentrer chez soi la queue entre les jambes. Alors elle s'était abstenue de les alarmer, comprenant bien que leur infliger l'angoisse de savoir leur criminelle de fille à l'autre bout du monde nécessitait plus qu'une drôle de sympathie ou une folle envie d'aventure pour être justifiée.

Elle la tenait, sa justification : Julian allait bâtir des rêves pour un gros macho pervers, aider quatre malfrats à s'introduire dans l'esprit d'un sombre inconnu et lui dérober ses secrets. Et quoi que rétorquent ses parents, elle ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Puisque Julian n'avait pas les tripes pour se battre seule contre la déception de sa famille, elle comptait sur ce contrat pour y parvenir. C'était lâche, elle en avait bien conscience, mais elle avait besoin de ce garde-fou pour ne pas reculer. D'ici quelques secondes son avenir serait tracé ; et ni la désapprobation paternelle ni la terreur maternelle ne sauraient l'en écarter.

Elle sentait le regard brûlant de Mercury sur son front. Mais ce qu'elle sentait surtout, c'était la main apaisante d'Arthur dans son dos. Alors Julian prit une profonde inspiration, et signa.

Voilà. Elle était hors-la-loi.


	11. DTIV

**Dream team – IV**

_Les rêves récurrents sont des expériences plus ou moins similaires survenant plus ou moins fréquemment._

— Ariadne t'a déjà expliqué les labyrinthes ?

— Oui.

— Parfait, alors continuons.

Arthur la conduisit à travers le hall de la gare. Dans son rêve, les projections voyageuses de Julian se faisaient encore rares. L'heure de pointe sonnerait quand il s'amuserait à tout chambouler, et à en juger par le regard assassin que le contrôleur ferroviaire, le marchand de journaux et la gérante du stand de sandwiches lui avaient lancé en découvrant la supercherie d'un rêve que le subconscient de Julian croyait maîtriser, elle devinait que la guerre serait brutale aujourd'hui. Arthur semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion, car il s'éloigna prudemment des touristes épars pour les mener à l'écart.

— Bon, tu as compris le principe ? Les architectes construisent les strates en labyrinthe pour qu'on puisse se...

— Cacher des projections, oui, j'ai compris. Je t'ai dit qu'Ariadne m'avait expliqué.

Il parut gêné.

— Je sais que c'est plus fort que toi, mais tu ne peux pas t'occuper de _tout_, railla Julian. Je t'assure qu'elle a fait ça comme une chef.

— J'ai cru comprendre, répondit Arthur avec un sourire plus détendu.

Julian avait passé ces deux dernières semaines à dessiner des labyrinthes. Quand enfin ses croquis avaient atteint le niveau requis, Arthur avait consenti à démarrer ses exercices ; aussi Julian dissimulait tant bien que mal son impatience. Elle savait ce que son approbation signifiait : ils passaient enfin aux choses sérieuses. Arthur avait orchestré ce rêve pour lui confier les ficelles de la réalisation d'une extraction du point de vue de ses créateurs, afin qu'elle puisse commencer à réfléchir à leur mission tout en apprenant à se défendre contre de possibles nouvelles manipulations. L'un comme l'autre lui tortillait délicieusement les boyaux d'excitation.

— Tu décideras plus tard si tu veux nous accompagner ou pas sur le terrain, reprit Arthur. En attendant je préfère tout te dire, ça ne pourra que t'aider à construire.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et paniqués. L'idée d'endosser la responsabilité de la création des strates suffisait à lui coller des sueurs froides. Imaginer pénétrer l'esprit de leur victime aux côtés des Voleurs de rêve lui paraissait bien au-delà de ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles.

— Je croyais que j'étais là seulement pour dessiner ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ça n'est pas ce que tu as dit à Miles ?

— J'ai dit ça pour le rassurer. Tu es majeure et vaccinée, non ?

Elle sourit. Elle en savait trop peu au sujet de ces magouilles pour prendre une décision maintenant. Trop peu pour même commencer à y réfléchir. Plus tard, oui. Quand elle aurait pris ses marques dans leur monde incroyable.

Ravi que ce débat soit clos, ou du moins soigneusement ajourné, Arthur en revint à son exposé :

— La base d'une extraction est très simple. La première façon d'obtenir des renseignements est de s'adresser au subconscient du sujet. C'est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves sur les esprits vulnérables. Pour les cibles ayant reçu un entraînement spécialisé, ça peut marcher durant les premières minutes de l'opération, quand elle ne doute pas encore de la réalité de la situation.

Julian aurait volontiers tout inscrit sur son calepin si cela avait pu lui permettre de mieux mémoriser ses conseils ; malheureusement ses notes seraient effacées à sa sortie de cette gare fictive, et ne lui resterait plus comme trace de son savoir que les bribes insaisissables auxquelles elle se raccrochait laborieusement.

— La deuxième façon est du ressort de l'archi : il construit des lieux protégés, comme des chambres fortes, des coffres de banque ou des cellules de prison ; et le sujet y entrepose instinctivement ses secrets les plus précieux.

— Puis vous forcez l'entrée et vous les volez comme n'importe quels cambrioleurs ?

— Exactement.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, loin des groupes qui commençaient à se tasser sous les panneaux d'affichage numérique. Arthur écopait régulièrement de coups d'œil méfiants de la part des projections de Julian, mais puisqu'il ne témoignait aucune tendance vindicative, l'ambiance demeurait relativement apaisante. Et elle croyait connaître la raison de ce calme exceptionnel : cela faisait des jours qu'elle attendait cet instant. Qu'elle attendait de débuter sa remise à niveau, oui ; qu'elle attendait d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour s'atteler aux plans. Mais qu'elle attendait surtout de profiter d'un bref moment de tranquillité en compagnie d'Arthur, sans Ariadne pour lui tourner autour ou Eames pour les régaler de ses plaisanteries d'un goût discutable. Il était donc logique que son subconscient tolère si bien la présence d'Arthur.

— Les principes généraux te serviront autant à détecter un rêve dans lequel on t'a entraînée de force qu'à veiller à ce que ton sujet ne détecte pas le rêve que tu lui imposes, continua-t-il, bien loin de deviner ce qui tourbillonnait dans la caboche de son élève alors qu'il parlait. Tout ce dont tu vas te servir pour distinguer le vrai du faux en tant que victime, tu dois le prendre en compte dans tes plans en tant qu'archi, afin que notre cible ait le plus de difficultés possibles à obtenir de tels outils et capter qu'elle est endormie. Alors écoute-bien ce que je vais te dire, c'est du deux en un.

— Je suis toute ouïe.

— Le premier réflexe à avoir quand tu te trouves quelque part – que ce lieu te semble familier ou non – c'est de prêter attention à l'environnement. Les variations de la gravité, les brusques changements de météo ou de température doivent t'alerter.

Elle se remémorait l'étrange épisode où la maison de ses grands-parents avait basculé d'un côté comme un navire en mer agitée. Désormais les mots de Shane prenaient tout leur sens : c'était bien la conduite de Tommy qui avait occasionné ce mouvement, et durant la fraction de seconde qu'avait duré le virage de la camionnette dans la réalité, le temps ralentis du songe les avait maintenus à l'oblique.

Julian en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle perçut un bruit ténu et mélodieux. Elle tendit le cou, voyant qu'Arthur réagissait pareillement, et dut se rendre à l'évidence : un air de country flottait délicieusement par-dessus le murmure des passants.

— C'est quoi ça ? questionna-t-elle.

Arthur lui adressa un coup d'œil surpris.

— Tu l'entends ?

— Willie Nelson ? Un peu que je l'entends...

Il la dévisagea. Julian haussa un sourcil intrigué, ignorant ce qu'il y avait de si impressionnant dans le fait de posséder deux oreilles et de les faire fonctionner ; et tandis que les notes des guitares texanes allaient et venaient sous le toit de la gare, Arthur gardait les yeux plissés dans une attitude de méditation intense.

— C'est le... Le compte à rebours musical d'Eames, répondit-il quand il eut relégué cet élément perturbateur dans un coin de sa tête, sans que Julian n'ait même l'occasion de l'interroger à ce sujet. Il m'indique qu'il me reste trois minutes avant la démonstration.

— Le compte à rebours musical ? répéta-t-elle bêtement, préférant économiser son énergie en renonçant d'emblée à toute tentative de harcèlement concernant cette mystérieuse démonstration.

— On s'en sert pour transmettre des signaux aux rêveurs, expliqua Arthur. Ça permet de synchroniser certaines opérations, ou de prévenir ses coéquipiers d'un événement déterminé à l'avance.

— Pourquoi de la musique ?

Il parut de nouveau soucieux, la voix grave du vieux chanteur se faufilant jusqu'à eux pour leur chatouiller les tympans.

— Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression d'écouter de la musique dans tes rêves avant de te rendre compte que ton réveil sonnait ?

— Si... tout le temps, avoua Julian. Mais j'avais aussi l'impression que ma mère me hurlait dessus quand elle me secouait les jours de lycée. Eames pourrait tout aussi bien te le dire directement, non ?

— L'embêtant, vois-tu, c'est qu'il y a un risque minime pour que le sujet l'entende, puisque ces sons agissent sur le rêveur, fit Arthur. Par exemple tu as entendu la chanson qui m'était destinée. Imagine qu'Eames doivent me transmettre le signal de t'attaquer, ça perdrait un peu de son efficacité s'il le gueulait dans ma tête.

— En effet...

— Et puis franchement, je préfère la pire chanson du monde que de l'imaginer me susurrer des cochonneries à l'oreille...

Julian ricana et se jura de ne jamais glisser cette idée à Eames, même si la perspective de voir son visage s'illuminer d'une expression extatique et obscène était extrêmement tentante. Ç'aurait été bien cruel pour Arthur...

— J'espère que vous en changez régulièrement parce que personnellement, passées deux semaines avec la même alarme, j'entends plus rien, dit-elle. Et j'arrive en retard en cours, mais ça...

— On en a changé, fit Arthur, et Julian comprit à son regard soudain triste et fuyant qu'elle avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat. Quand Dom... Quand Dom gérait tout ça, on avait l'habitude de passer une chanson d'Édith Piaf. Mal l'adorait.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Julian jugea plus sage de se taire et de laisser Arthur à son silence blessé. Elle le savait plus enclin à discuter ouvertement dans leurs rêves – elle n'avait pas oublié comment Millunes avait usé de son charme pour lui délier la langue. Ses aveux se faisant rares, Julian était toujours bouleversée par les subits accès de sincérité qu'elle causait bien malgré elle. Elle n'eut pourtant pas à supporter longtemps l'embarras qui les avait rendus muets : un lointain crépitement leur parvint depuis la droite, approcha à toute vitesse, puis éclata tel un feu d'artifice sur les tôles ondulées et les armatures métalliques. La pluie explosa en un concert assourdissant avant de disparaître aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivée, déposant dans son sillage l'odeur entêtante du fer humide et du goudron chaud.

— Et voilà la démonstration, fit Arthur.

— Pardon ?

— Eames vient de me jeter de l'eau à la tronche, précisa Arthur. Enfin, c'est ce qui était convenu... Je veux pas savoir ce qu'il a vraiment fait.

Julian réprima un sourire. Elle était soulagée que l'ombre soit passée, mais toujours troublée par les revirements imprévisibles de l'humeur d'Arthur. Elle modérait donc ses réactions, positives ou négatives, afin de ne pas rater le prochain changement de cap.

— Et ça ne t'a pas réveillé ? demanda-t-elle. On m'a déjà tirée du lit à coup de flotte, c'est assez radical...

— Ça dépend de la composition et de la dose du sédatif, dit Arthur. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos des limbes ?

Qu'ils y avaient sombré à cause du puissant mélange concocté par Yusuf, empêchant toute mort onirique de ramener les rêveurs à leur réalité. Julian acquiesça gravement. Direction les grands fonds.

— À moindre concentration le sédatif imite un sommeil naturel relativement léger. En forçant un peu la dose on peut utiliser le sédatif pour stabiliser le rêveur et lui permettre de rester endormi dans des circonstances impossibles pour un sommeil traditionnel, comme être secoué en voiture ou être abandonné à la merci d'Eames. Mais Yusuf te racontera ça mieux que moi. Revenons-en à nos moutons, tu veux ?

Elle s'excusa d'un petit rictus timide, navrée de ralentir leur progression par ses incessantes questions, mais Arthur avait retrouvé son air patient de pédagogue invétéré pour reprendre son cours où elle l'avait interrompu. La rechute n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'elle ne l'avait craint, il était même étonnant de constater avec quel détachement Arthur avait évoqué les limbes, sans que ses prunelles ne brûlent de regret.

— Grâce à Eames, tu as donc eu un petit aperçu de ce que peuvent être des conditions météo inhabituelles. Les averses violentes, les vagues de froid, les coups de vent doivent te mettre sur la voie. Quand tu commences à avoir des doutes, utilises immédiatement la méthode d'autodiagnostic que je t'ai donnée : essaye de te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant, de comment tu es arrivée ici. N'attends pas pour le faire, c'est généralement à ce moment-là qu'on est tenté de croire au décor et d'apprécier le rêve sans se compliquer la vie.

Julian se souvenait s'être allongée sur la vieille chaise longue inconfortable qui servait de point de départ à chacun de leur rêve. Mais si elle s'en souvenait, c'était parce qu'Arthur lui avait déjà ouvert les yeux afin de débuter cette leçon. Cela faisait quelques dizaines de minutes déjà qu'elle se savait prise au piège de son imagination et l'instant de panique qui succédait souvent à cette révélation avait été essuyé avec plus de maîtrise que d'ordinaire. Il était seulement question de théorie, pour l'instant. Ce songe serait avorté dès qu'Arthur lui aurait transmis toutes les indications utiles au bon déroulement de la pratique.

— Si tu penses que c'est un rêve mais que tu n'en es pas certaine, c'est le moment de dégainer ton totem, déclara-t-il, joignant le geste à la parole en s'emparant du dé rouge aux points écaillés qu'il conservait toujours dans sa poche.

Elle atteignait donc l'étape inquiétante qu'avait évoquée Arthur après l'avoir trouvée effondrée au pied d'un mur puant, à demi-consciente et encore hantée par les mensonges de Shane. Parcourir mentalement le chemin semé d'embûches qui séparait l'étudiante paumée de l'architecte qu'elle était devenue lui noua les entrailles tant le voyage lui semblait brusque et précipité.

Julian glissa la main sous ses foulards, puis dans le col bâillant de son pull-over, et en extirpa une longue chaîne d'argent. La petite croix d'ivoire tomba dans sa paume ouverte sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Arthur. Julian soupira doucement, faisant glisser son pouce au dos du pendentif là où auraient dû être gravées les lettres qu'elle connaissait si bien, maintenant effacées par l'ignorance d'Arthur.

— Ça ne te ressemble pas, la foi, dit-il.

Elle leva vers lui son regard songeur. Pouvait-il honnêtement affirmer une telle chose ? En étaient-ils arrivés au point de saisir ce genre de troubles ? Dans le monde réel, exposés aux jugements et privés du voile protecteur de la fiction, elle en aurait douté. Mais à la lueur qu'elle percevait au fond de ses iris, Julian jurait que oui.

— Ça ne te ressemble pas, le hasard.

Arthur eut un sourire en coin que Julian lui rendit, persuadée d'avoir touché la corde sensible avec autant de talent.

— L'important ça n'est pas ce dont ça a l'air, mais ce que ça veut dire, murmura-t-elle, pinçant si fort le bijou qu'elle sentait les branches de la croix s'imprimer sur sa peau.

Il l'observa intensément puis reporta son attention sur son propre totem.

— C'est mon frère qui m'a appris les règles du 421, dit Arthur sans lâcher des yeux le dé qu'il faisait tourner entre pouce, index et majeur. Mon père passait ses soirées à y jouer avec ses amis, au bar du coin. Matthew espérait qu'en sachant jouer aussi, papa nous inviterait à ses parties, et qu'il ne nous laisserait plus seuls tous les soirs.

Julian avait du mal à y croire : non seulement Arthur s'aventurait enfin sur un terrain intime, mais elle n'avait même pas eu à l'asticoter pour obtenir gain de cause. Désemparée, elle écoutait son récit, peinant à imaginer qu'Arthur ait un jour eu un frère, un père, une maison, des heures vides à combler. Quelque part, elle le pensait venu au monde avec ses chemises bien repassées, son Redskins clair et ses cheveux gominés.

— Je jouais avec Matthew pour lui faire plaisir, mais j'avais horreur de ça, reprit-il. Le hasard... j'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide. J'ai fini par lui balancer que peu importait le temps qu'on passait à jouer sous les yeux de notre père ivre-mort pour qu'il comprenne qu'on le voulait près de nous et pas avec les soûlards du pub, ce jeu était débile et ne nous menait à rien. Alors Matthew a bidouillé nos trois dés pour qu'ils tombent toujours sur un certain chiffre. Et il m'a dit : « Voilà, Arthur. Tu trouves que le hasard est stupide, donc on ne jouera plus au hasard. Mais continue à jouer avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

Julian se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, affreusement gênée. Bizarrement attristée, également.

— J'ai continué à jouer avec lui, même si ça n'avait plus aucun sens avec trois dés donnant systématiquement les mêmes chiffres, même si ça ne menait nulle part non plus. Mon père ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien. Puis on n'a plus joué.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? osa-t-elle.

— On a grandi, sourit-il tristement.

Elle voulut soutenir son regard, mais renonça après trois longues et douloureuses secondes. Arthur rangea le dé dans la poche de son veston et fit un signe de menton en direction de la petite croix qu'elle serrait avec la force du désespoir.

— C'était à ta mère, c'est ça ?

Son tour était venu de raconter l'histoire, d'abaisser les barrières. Mais Julian doutait y parvenir, aussi sincèrement qu'elle ait pu le souhaiter.

— Oui... hésita-t-elle. Elle me l'a offert quand... Quand...

Quand elles avaient scellé le secret de Paul. Quand Julian lui avait fait jurer de ne rien révéler à personne, quand elle avait marqué son existence du sceau des fantômes au-delà de ses prédictions les plus pessimistes, quand elle avait pris la terrible décision de garder le silence. Une décision irréfléchie, en apparence ; une décision que la lycéenne blessée de l'époque avait pourtant murement pesée. Un choix que sa mère avait respecté, par amour pour elle, par pitié, par dépit.

— Elle m'a dit que même si je ne croyais pas en Dieu, il suffisait que je croie en quelque chose pour ne pas perdre courage.

Arthur se pencha légèrement et allongea le bras comme pour toucher le bijou, mais Julian ferma le poing pour le glisser dans son keffieh, par le col de son pull-over, sous son t-shirt, et le déposer à l'abri sur sa poitrine. Il s'agissait d'un test, d'une tactique des plus fourbes visant à s'assurer qu'elle avait bien saisi le concept du totem et qu'elle ne se laissait pas distraire par la simplicité de l'instant. Si Arthur effleurait la croix en cet instant, il n'en apprendrait pas plus que ce qu'il avait pu deviner dans la réalité. Mais si Julian se laissait duper au creux de ce monde factice, elle réitérerait certainement son erreur à la surface ; et Arthur distinguerait les détails de son totem. Elle perdrait ainsi tout moyen de distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Alors Julian fit gentiment non du chef et Arthur esquissa un sourire satisfait, toujours incliné dans sa direction.

Il demeura longtemps ainsi, immobile, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, la traversant de ses yeux noirs et brillants d'une drôle de lumière. Julian s'était raidie, la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche tandis que le sang martelait ses tempes dans un fracas infernal. Puis Arthur se redressa, son cœur reprit un rythme normal et l'impression de malaise qui l'avait tenaillée se dissipa sans qu'elle n'appréhende totalement l'étrangeté de la scène.

— Dès que tu seras sûre du rêve, ton subconscient va chercher le rêveur, l'intrus, lâcha Arthur, ramenant de nouveau la discussion à sa direction initiale.

Julian battit des cils, secouant la tête pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et articula ses mots pour en saisir la signification. Elle se rappela la réaction des figurants lorsqu'Arthur avait levé le mystère sur leur emplacement. Leurs coups d'œil inquisiteurs lui devenaient familiers.

— Ça, c'est ce qu'on veut absolument éviter quand on est extracteur, continua-t-il. Si on en arrive à ce stade, il faut que le labyrinthe soit suffisamment complexe pour nous protéger ; et prier pour que le sujet n'aie pas de Sub-Sécurité. En revanche, si tu en arrives à ce stade quand tu es toi-même la cible d'extracteurs, le plus dur est fait. Le but de cet entraînement est d'aller plus loin : une fois que ton subconscient a repéré la menace, c'est à lui de riposter.

— Comment ?

— Tu ne peux pas lui donner l'ordre, fit Arthur. Ton subconscient s'armera par lui-même avec l'expérience. Tout ce que tu as à faire dans l'immédiat, c'est te rendre compte que tu rêves pour lui permettre de se défendre. Quand tu auras fini ton entraînement, il sera même capable de pister le rêveur sans que tu aies fait tout ce travail. L'objectif c'est donc que ça devienne un automatisme.

— D'accord mais... là, quand je me suis rendu compte que je rêvais, personne ne t'a attaqué... ?

— Parce que je n'ai pas essayé de forcer les lieux protégés pour découvrir ce que tu y caches, expliqua-t-il. Ton subconscient me connait, et tant que je ne me montre pas agressif, il reste sur le qui-vive sans passer à l'acte.

— Donc pour les simulations, tu vas vraiment les forcer, ces lieux protégés ?

— Si tu sais que je fais semblant, ton subconscient ne se sentira pas assez en danger pour répliquer.

Julian acquiesça sagement, coinçant ses mains entre ses genoux serrés. Elle présageait une défaite certaine face aux premiers assauts d'Arthur, mais l'idée qu'il pénètre ses coffres-fort pour y dénicher ses secrets inavouables ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Cela lui fournissait au moins une excellente raison de s'appliquer à lui rendre la tâche difficile.

Arthur consulta sa montre, eut l'air étonné, et ouvrit la bouche pour la mettre en garde. À peine eut-il entamé sa phrase que son image s'effilocha, laissant place au plafond grisâtre de l'atelier devant lequel apparut la figure souriante d'Eames.

— Vous avez fait bon voyage, mademoiselle ? s'enquit-il en la débarrassant de sa perfusion de somnacine.

Julian passa une main sur son front pour en dégager sa frange, adressa un rictus peu convaincant à leur superviseur et se hissa en position assise, encore étourdie.

— Attends trente secondes que ça arrête de saigner, indiqua Eames

Arthur s'éveilla peu après, pestant déjà contre le contact glacé de l'eau et le responsable de sa douche improvisée. Eames lui tendit une serviette en ricanant :

— J'ai résisté à la tentation de te plonger les doigts dans le verre.

— Trop aimable, fit la voix grincheuse d'Arthur sous les replis du tissu dont il se frictionnait le crâne.

Julian s'était levée et, titubant sous l'effet résiduel du sédatif, dépassa le bureau où Yusuf travaillait pour s'approcher de la fenêtre opposée et l'entrouvrir. Le vent cinglant d'un décembre polaire rugit dans l'embrasure pour lui mordre la peau, finissant de lui éclaircir l'esprit. Elle s'empara de son paquet de tabac, de ses feuilles et de son briquet, puis roula distraitement une cigarette qu'elle alluma dans le creux de sa paume dressée en bouclier contre les bourrasques.

Une main se posa sur son épaule en la faisant sursauter et Julian pivota pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une tasse de café dont les volutes parfumées embrumaient les traits d'Arthur. Il lui offrit gentiment la boisson qu'elle accepta avec gratitude, et son expression retrouva la sévérité inhérente aux heures de boulot et la noirceur propre à la réalité.

— Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? questionna-t-il.

Julian but une gorgée de café brûlant, tira une bouffée et s'abîma dans la contemplation de la North Wells Street en contrebas. La neige avait couvert les bâtiments d'une fine couche blanche et éclatante, uniformisant le décor monochrome sous le ciel aux nuages bas. Elle avait de vagues réminiscences de leur rêve, mais plus que les clichés, c'étaient les sensations qui lui apparaissaient avec clarté. L'appréhension, l'embarras, la peur de ne pas s'avérer à la hauteur... Julian les mit de côté, forçant ses pensées à dériver au large de ses préoccupations. Elle savait que s'acharner était la meilleure façon de tout perdre, aussi concentrait-elle ses réflexions sur des futilités dans l'espoir qu'elles touchent l'interrupteur à souvenirs et lui renvoient l'intégralité du songe. Ce fut alors que Julian s'aperçut que la main d'Arthur n'avait pas quitté son épaule.

— C'est pas grave, assura-t-il. Ça viendra. Il te faut encore un peu de temps.

Arthur répondit à son sourire sans joie par une brève pression avant de la relâcher. Il avait encore les cheveux humides et le col de sa chemise avait foncé avec l'eau. Dans le souffle du vent, Julian voyait bien qu'il réprimait ses frissons, sa respiration dessinant des moutons de vapeur que l'air sifflant emportait dans l'atelier. Elle éteignit donc sa cigarette sur l'appui extérieur de la fenêtre qu'elle ferma prestement.

— Merci, fit Arthur en la ramenant vers les sièges. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

— À merveille.

— Bon... alors je vais t'aider. Tout ce dont tu dois te souvenir, c'est l'ordre du processus : l'environnement, l'autodiagnostic, le totem, la contre-attaque.

Et la leçon lui revint. D'abord les instructions d'Arthur, puis leurs conversations sauvages qu'il avait sans cesse fallu ramener dans le droit chemin. Elle comprenait son appréhension, maintenant ; elle comprenait son embarras. Et l'angoisse de l'échec lui semblait soudain plus amère que le café d'Eames. Julian s'allongea, grelottant désormais autant de froid que de frayeur. Arthur vérifia une ultime fois les plans des labyrinthes simplifiés dessinés par Ariadne pour l'entraînement de Julian, puis s'étendit à son tour.

Eames revint prendre place entre les deux chaises, devant la petite table sur laquelle on avait installé le système PASIV. Il augmenta le dosage à l'aide de la commande gauche de l'écran, puis pressa les deux boutons simultanément afin de bloquer le niveau d'une première intraveineuse. Les lettres « LOCKED » scintillèrent de leurs barrettes rouges et Eames répéta l'opération pour le second participant avec une dextérité prodigieuse. Julian ne manquait jamais la moindre miette de ces préparations, espérant réussir un jour à maîtriser leur fragile instrument en voleuse expérimentée.

— On peut se reposer plus longtemps, si tu veux, proposa Arthur en la tirant de son étude minutieuse. Rien ne nous oblige à...

— Non, c'est bon, mentit Julian en remontant sa manche pour qu'Eames puisse la piquer au poignet.

— Prêts ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent harnachés.

Arthur interrogea Julian du regard, qui répliqua par l'affirmative.

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'évertuait à le cerner. Arthur était strict, méticuleux, réglé comme du papier à musique. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas mis ses compétences d'organisation au service de la loi ou de la santé. Être avocat ou docteur ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, car une seule chose le fascinait : partager des rêves. Cela se voyait à son aisance, à l'impatience quasi-enfantine qu'il dissimulait tant bien que mal à chacune de leurs expériences oniriques. Quand il retrouvait les songes, l'évidence flamboyait au fond de ses yeux libérés de leur tristesse et de leur crainte : c'était plus qu'un job, pour lui. La technologie unique du procédé l'inspirait tout autant que l'infinité de possibilités qu'elle déployait. Jamais Julian n'avait douté de ses motivations : il était clair qu'Arthur ne risquerait pas sa vie pour un bon salaire. Il la risquerait pour Cobb, oui. Il la risquerait parce qu'il aimait ça. Rêver.

C'était un concept qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à encaisser dans les premiers temps. Mais elle pigeait, aujourd'hui : plus jamais elle ne pourrait s'en passer.

Julian remonta la grand'rue du village, ne sachant trop où ses pas la porteraient ensuite, s'en fichant royalement. Elle avait hâte de se brancher et de construire ses propres mondes, pour son seul plaisir ou celui des autres – si quelqu'un daignait l'accompagner. Elle n'aimait pas cette bourgade, pourtant fleurie et ensoleillée. Elle n'aimait pas deviner les habitants à leur balcon, elle n'aimait pas cette oppressante impression d'être suivie à travers le dédale de ruelles qu'elle foulait rapidement. Les pas dans le sillage des siens ne cessaient de rogner son avance. Julian déboucha sur la place de l'église, se stoppant net face au parvis ; face à cette large esplanade découverte qui l'empêcherait de semer son pisteur. Elle risqua une œillade par-dessus son épaule pour le distinguer. Ses immondes tennis vertes aux lacets jaunes battaient le pavé. Son jean Levi's émettait le bruit rêche du tissu qu'on frotte. Son t-shirt délavé à l'effigie du drapeau anglais moulait les contours de son buste alors qu'une brise chaude descendait la voie en sens inverse.

Bizarrement, plus que l'envie de rêve et la présence de son poursuivant, la douceur de l'air la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle peinait à s'acclimater à ce ciel d'un bleu éblouissant, à la caresse tiède de la brise sur sa nuque. Quelque chose clochait...

— Raté, Jul.

Elle détourna le regard en bondissant. Dressé en haut des marches polies, Arthur montrait du doigt un petit coffre en bois qu'il avait sans nul doute dérobé au prêtre. Julian fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Il faut être plus rapide.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Il avait glissé le coffret sous un bras et avançait nonchalamment dans sa direction. Mais alors qu'il atteignait le centre de la place, Arthur s'immobilisa, son visage se tirant d'une mine soucieuse. Dans le dos de Julian, Paul avalait les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Apparemment, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à lui pardonner...

— Désolée...

Julian arracha l'aiguille avant même qu'Eames n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour l'en défaire.

— C'est normal de ne pas y arriver du premier coup, la réconforta-t-il en passant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur le point d'injection.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter... Il était là...

— Qui était-ce ? enchaîna Arthur en émergeant à sa suite.

Elle évita son regard suspicieux. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner ? Comment avait-elle pu croire à ce village somnolant au cœur de l'été, à la présence envahissante de Paul ? Son désir de replonger dans ses univers imaginaires l'avait trompée, autant que ses raisonnements éclairés à propos d'Arthur. Pendant qu'elle divaguait, lui s'était emparé de ses secrets avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir ouvert ce coffret, mais le mal était fait : elle s'était montrée incapable de les préserver.

— Un... copain de lycée, éluda-t-elle. On recommence.

Elle allait être en retard. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre dans la file compacte, Julian se dévissait le cou pour guetter l'évolution de la queue, fusillant du regard la caissière qui prenait un malin plaisir à aggraver son cas. Le portier fixait l'horloge d'un œil acéré, prêt à fermer l'accès quand sonneraient huit heures. Julian ravala un juron, franchit les trente centimètres qui venaient de se libérer et dirigea ses mauvaises ondes sur le guichet. Elle frémit quand une vague de froid déferla sur l'accueil lumineux du théâtre et resserra son châle sur sa poitrine. Julian avait déployé des efforts monumentaux en matière de tenue vestimentaire ; elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir délaissé son anorak au profit d'un manteau certes féminin, mais surtout trop fin pour ces températures boréales.

Minute... Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas changée en mettant le nez dehors ? S'il faisait si froid – et même si les conventions sociales voulaient qu'on se sape pour une soirée culturelle – toute personne raisonnable aurait troqué l'élégance contre le confort. Julian était une personne raisonnable. Et frileuse.

Ses soucis l'avaient bien occupée, car lorsqu'elle releva le nez de son foulard, elle avait atteint la caisse. Sans même adresser un bonsoir à l'empotée de vendeuse, elle acheta un ticket sans réduction, récupéra la monnaie et se dirigea d'un pas urgent vers le portier qui lui prit le coupon des mains et l'invita poliment à entrer. Julian repéra les numéros des allées, emprunta quelques escaliers et dénicha sa place entre un obèse moustachu et une vieille dame à l'air revêche. Elle s'échoua sur son siège avec un soupir de contentement, soulageant ses mollets éprouvés par un trop long stationnement en position debout ; et jeta un regard circulaire à l'amphithéâtre. La salle se comblait lentement dans les murmures des spectateurs, mais Julian gardait l'impression troublante de ne pas se trouver là où il faudrait être.

Et ce froid... Il était étonnant qu'on n'ait pas encore réclamé le chauffage, plus étonnant encore de constater que sur la centaine de visiteurs présents, aucun n'était habillé plus douillettement que Julian. Et elle était visiblement la seule à claquer des dents.

Ce pouvait-il que...

Depuis quand Julian allait-elle au théâtre ?

Où était-elle, au juste ? Et comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

Une silhouette apparut derrière le rideau qu'on écartait à l'autre bout de la scène et Julian bondit sur ses pieds dans l'indifférence la plus totale de ses deux voisins. L'homme sembla la remarquer, puis s'empressa de tourner les talons pour s'enfoncer vers les loges, laissant le tissu rouge couvrir son ombre. Elle voulut l'appeler mais se ravisa, préférant déranger de nouveau le gros morse qui lui barrait la route et s'élancer à toutes jambes. Alors qu'elle approchait de l'orchestre, un mouvement sur sa droite accrocha son regard : parmi les rangs supérieurs, quelqu'un l'avait imitée et se ruait à sa suite.

En voilà un qui n'avait pas jugé utile de se saper pour une soirée culturelle. Un vieux Levi's râpé, un t-shirt délavé à l'effigie du drapeau anglais, rien qui puisse témoigner du raffinement adéquat à ce genre de situation. Rien qui abritait non plus du blizzard tranchant d'un hiver déplacé. Julian poursuivit sa course, accélérant l'allure pour le devancer. Mais Paul suivait une trajectoire perpendiculaire à la sienne, se dirigeant droit vers la scène le long de l'allée centrale tandis que Julian coupait à travers les rangs. Elle ne pourrait pas atteindre le rideau avant lui. Il allait rattraper l'homme, et Dieu sait ce qu'il lui réserverait quand ce serait fait.

— Encore trop tard.

Julian trébucha sur le pied d'un spectateur et s'étala sur la moquette. Quand elle se hissa à quatre pattes, Arthur l'observait depuis la porte de sortie de secours, la clef des loges dans une main, l'autre déjà sur la barre d'ouverture. Elle pointa le menton vers le haut de l'amphithéâtre, encore sonnée par sa chute et déboussolée par les paroles incompréhensibles d'Arthur. Paul descendit une énième marche, serra les poings, et...

— Merde...

— Détends-toi, lui intima Eames. C'est toujours que ton deuxième essai. Fais une pause.

— Non.

— Eh, tu sais qu'il est plus tout jeune, notre Artie, railla Eames en fermant la fenêtre qui avait craché son air gelé dans leur rêve commun. Tu vas nous l'achever.

— C'est bon, Eames, grommela Arthur en papillonnant des cils.

— À vos ordres.

Futon ou sommier traditionnel ? Julian était en proie à un dilemme dont la cruauté augmentait à mesure que l'heure de fermeture approchait. Il ne lui restait plus que quinze minutes pour se décider à passer commande avant qu'on l'emprisonne dans le labyrinthe des étages et des circuits. Au moins, elle aurait l'embarras du choix question literie, ce soir.

Mais voilà, si elle voulait pouvoir roupiller en toute quiétude, et donc chez elle, il fallait choisir : futon ou sommier traditionnel ? Elle avait toujours aimé dormir près du sol, mais les lattes prodiguaient un confort non négligeable. Julian songea à demander conseil au vendeur mais renonça bien vite : il lui refourguerait le plus cher, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Elle n'était de toute façon pas d'humeur à l'écouter faire l'éloge des matelas en mousse ou tergiverser quant à leur épaisseur optimale. Il y avait décidément trop de monde dans ce magasin, et le niveau des chambres était une vraie fournaise. Son petit doigt lui disait que cette histoire finirait au pile ou face.

Julian avait roulé son keffieh en une boule grossière qui donnait à son sac en bandoulière l'allure d'une coquille St Jacques qui aurait trop mangé. Sa chemise déboutonnée encourageait l'air à se faufiler sous son débardeur et elle avait ramené ses cheveux en une queue de cheval ridicule pour dégager sa nuque. Mais rien n'y faisait : elle crevait de chaud.

Julian se crispa, assaillie par une terrible impression de déjà-vu, dressée au milieu de la foule bruyante qui poursuivait ses emplettes. Alors elle fut projetée de côté et, lâchant un cri effaré, vint s'écraser contre le mur de gauche avec un bruit étouffé. Elle eut tout juste le temps de ramper pour esquiver le futon qui termina sa course contre la paroi dans un fracas assourdissant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Julian s'agenouilla maladroitement, scruta les alentours, et réalisa une chose troublante : le sol s'était déplacé, pivotant à quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour se dresser à la verticale sur sa droite.

Elle savait ce qui se passait. Aucun des clients du magasin bondé ne s'en était aperçu, mais Julian n'était pas dupe. Elle se releva et, immobile dans la marée insouciante, tenta de se souvenir du trajet qui l'avait conduite ici. Bredouille, elle porta la main à son cou, tira son collier de sous son débardeur et glissa le pouce au dos de la croix blanche de sa mère. Rien. Rien que la surface lisse et chaude de l'ivoire.

La terre trembla, le bâtiment vacilla sur ses fondations et tous les regards convergèrent dans le lointain avant que l'univers ne retrouve son orientation habituelle, le plafond et le plancher reprenant un sens plus rassurant. Si Eames avait basculé Arthur sur un flanc, il venait certainement de le rallonger sur le dos.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Julian partit d'un petit trot pour zigzaguer entre les clients raides et graves comme des statues, puis s'affola et força ses jambes maigrelettes à de plus grandes foulées. Lentement, les gens s'activèrent autour d'elle, avançant vers l'intrus pour le capturer ; mais Julian ne ralentit pas d'une mesure et suivit la direction indiquée par les yeux toujours fixes des projections. L'une d'elle avait calqué sa course sur la sienne, la talonnant de quelques mètres. Julian la surveillait du coin de l'œil, toute accaparée qu'elle était par sa randonnée. Bientôt toutes les projections les eurent copiés et s'orientèrent à l'unisson vers l'étage inférieur, insensibles au chaos des objets renversés. Julian parvint à l'escalier principal, déjà à bout de souffle, et vit Arthur remonter le couloir du dessous. Elle lança un regard en arrière pour voir Paul grignoter la distance ; et pour la première fois elle fut soulagée de le savoir là : il y aurait quelqu'un pour intercepter Arthur.

Julian attrapa la rampe et dévala les marches sans prendre garde où elle mettait les bottes. Plus que la drôle de chaleur, le décor inversé ou l'indice de son totem, ce fut l'exploit de galoper sans se casser la margoulette qui lui confirma l'irréalité de la scène. Le boucan de ses talons sur le bois avait alerté Arthur, maintenant acculé par les projections qui déboulaient de toutes parts. Julian entendait les tennis vertes battre les planches, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour voir Paul dégainer un couteau et s'apprêter à attaquer Arthur. C'était ce dernier qu'elle dévisageait, ne pouvant retenir un sourire fier et conquérant face à sa mine aussi déconfite que ravie. Elle avait détecté le rêve, elle avait repéré Arthur avant même qu'il ne fourre son nez dans ses secrets, et Paul allait le...

Julian hurla autant de surprise que de douleur. On l'avait violemment bousculée, la projetant au pied de l'escalier sur le dernier mètre cinquante. Elle heurta le parquet la tête la première, son menton percuta le sol et elle roula deux fois avant de stopper sa chute, les bras en croix et la respiration haletante. La souffrance irradiait à travers son corps depuis le point d'impact jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, faisant danser des étoiles devant ses yeux hagards. Elle crut saisir la voix déformée d'Arthur qui accourait vers elle, mais Paul était plus proche. Trop proche.

Il avait bien dégainé un couteau. Mais ça n'était pas après Arthur qu'il en avait. Paul s'arcbouta au-dessus du visage ensanglanté de sa victime, s'accroupit à ses côtés, puis lui empoigna une hanche avec cette force bestiale qu'elle haïssait tant. Un rictus sordide s'étira sur ses lèvres ; ces lèvres dont elle croyait encore percevoir la pression affamée, cachant les dents qui l'avaient mordue jusqu'à la chair. Alors il pointa son couteau sous sa gorge et le « tac-tac » infernal des semelles d'Arthur s'éteignit.

Julian serra ses deux mains autour de son cou, arrachant la perfusion qui lui entailla le pli du coude. Son cœur pulsait à ses oreilles, menaçant de déchirer ses tympans qui résonnaient toujours des pas précipités d'Arthur sur le bois. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte comme pour piéger le plus mince filet d'air, elle sentait la lame lui transpercer la peau, verser le sang, la lacérer littéralement.

— Eh !

Eames avait quitté sa chaise dans un sursaut, l'envoyant valser sans ménagement contre le radiateur portatif alors que Yusuf les rejoignait. Le second s'abaissait à sa hauteur quand le premier passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'étreindre. Mais Julian ne comprenait rien à leurs paroles apaisantes, Julian ne comprenait rien à rien. Elle suffoquait.

— Laisse.

Arthur s'agita près d'elle et Eames s'éloigna à contrecœur.

— Julian ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Julian, regarde-nous. Tout va bien. C'est fini.

Il avait refermé l'étau prudent de ses doigts sur ses avant-bras, l'incitant à relâcher sa prise. Julian le dévora de ses prunelles écarquillées par la terreur, mais Arthur ne broncha pas, se contentant de la vriller de ses yeux noirs et perçants.

— Respire, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien. Respire.

Elle consentit enfin à se détendre, laissa retomber ses bras sur ses genoux ouverts et prit une longue inspiration chevrotante. Arthur eut un sourire approbateur et sa poigne se desserra sans que ses paumes ne quittent ses poignets.

— Yusuf, tu peux lui apporter à boire ? demanda-t-il. Eames, je crois qu'on a des couvertures dans le placard.

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Après quelques secondes d'agitation fébrile, tous deux étaient de retour à son chevet et lui offraient boisson et duvet, l'air sombre et soucieux. Malgré la douceur du chocolat, la chaleur de la couette et leur gentille attention, Julian tremblait toujours de tous ses membres. Ils l'étudièrent en silence, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire pour la tirer de sa torpeur, et quand finalement Julian se calma, Arthur la tint par le coude pour la mettre debout, s'empara de son sac et la poussa vers la sortie.

— Je la raccompagne.

— Tu ne devais pas voir Ariadne, ce soir ?

— Je l'appellerai pour annuler.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Ariadne ne pointait plus le bout de son nez. Depuis qu'Arthur lui avait indiqué la position de la planque de Cobb, elle n'était plus qu'un courant d'air valsant d'un bout à l'autre de la ville, ralentissant pour épauler Julian, reprenant son envol pour esquiver les nombreuses disputes qu'ils alimentaient à propos de Johnson. À dire vrai la jeune femme n'avait pas encore eu à souffrir de son rôle de nounou tant les projets annexes d'Arthur l'avaient tenue occupée.

— Non, vraiment, essaya Julian, horriblement confuse. Je veux pas vous...

— Je te demande pas ton avis, coupa Arthur avec un sourire ferme mais amusé.

Il poussa la porte derrière eux une fois qu'ils furent entrés. Julian n'avait pas manqué de noter la mine taquine du réceptionniste lorsqu'elle était venue réclamer ses clefs, Arthur au bras. Elle ne savait trop s'il valait mieux pour ses idées reçues qu'Arthur ressorte vite ou s'attarde dans sa chambre. Non qu'elle attache une importance quelconque à ce que pouvait bien penser le maître d'hôtel, mais Julian escomptait éviter les questions personnelles et les clins d'œil coquins tant que possible.

Arthur la fit asseoir sur son lit, balayant des yeux le capharnaüm de la pièce. Ses vêtements s'entassaient au pied du bureau, formant des monticules colorés éparpillés autour de son sac éventré. Ses affaires de toilette traçaient un joli chemin allant de la commode à la salle de bain, et Julian découvrit avec horreur qu'une culotte sale traînait encore près de la corbeille à papier. En toute discrétion, elle roula sur les draps pour s'installer côté fenêtre, Arthur prenant place sans flairer la diversion.

— Tu ranges, des fois ?

— Quand je fais ma valise, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle savait que ce genre de broutilles ne meubleraient pas éternellement la discussion, mais Julian redoutait plus que tout au monde d'avoir à aborder le triste épisode de son entraînement de Sub-Sécurité. Elle ne pourrait cependant pas y couper : c'était absolument adorable de la part d'Arthur de l'avoir ramenée au bercail et de veiller à sa sécurité, mais s'il préférait lambiner ici que de retrouver Ariadne, nul doute qu'il attendait une récompense à sa délicatesse. Et les réclamations ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à pleuvoir :

— Je croyais que c'était un simple copain de lycée ?

Julian détourna le regard, pliant les genoux sur le matelas pour enfouir son menton entre ses bras serrés. Arthur tiqua, songeant probablement que la couverture abandonnée à l'atelier aurait fait bon usage. Mais l'atmosphère était douce. Julian avait froid en-dedans.

— C'en était un.

— Il t'a égorgée, Julian.

Elle déglutit, la salive cheminant là où elle avait cru sentir le sang couler à flots quelques minutes auparavant.

— Je ne... Je n'ai pas... J'ai pas envie d'en parler, bredouilla-t-elle, toujours incapable de l'affronter.

Il n'existait que deux issues possibles à ce dialogue : la plus probable était que Julian nie en bloc le moindre problème et entre dans une colère feinte pour le chasser. La seconde, moins plausible mais bien plus terrifiante, l'obligerait à tout lui avouer.

— Écoute, je sais que c'est dur. Enfin... j'imagine. Mais il faut que tu me le dises.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est dangereux. Pour toi comme pour tous ceux qui rêveront avec toi. Surtout si tu dois nous accompagner sur le terrain...

— Cobb ne t'avait rien dit à propos de Mal, protesta Julian.

Elle réalisa la mesure de son désespoir : il n'y avait rien de plus bas et blessant que de ramener Cobb sur le tapis. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Arthur ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Julian n'était pas en état de répliquer posément, et toute arme à sa disposition pouvait lui être utile, aussi indigne soit-elle.

— Mal faisait capoter les missions, elle n'essayait pas de le tuer, répondit-il doucement. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends bien ce que ça veut dire.

Elle osa enfin le scruter, des larmes pailletées flottant déjà sur sa cornée en lui brouillant la vue.

— Je ne suis pas psychanalyste, expliqua Arthur devant son air de complète innocence. Mais j'aurais tendance à penser que quand notre propre subconscient cherche à nous déglinguer, ça traduit de légers penchants suicidaires.

Elle ne l'avait même jamais envisagé sous cet angle. Était-il concevable qu'elle ait refoulé son malaise pendant huit ans sans que l'éventualité du suicide ne lui traverse l'esprit une seule seconde ? Était-elle à ce point tourmentée, à ce point tarée ?

— On a besoin de toi, Jul, mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une gamine maladroite, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une potiche incapable de réussir un exercice de Sub-Sécurité, ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'une architecte. Ariadne serait heureuse de dessiner les plans et de les lui confier si Mercury exigeait de les voir. L'équipe entière gagnerait au change.

Et comment Arthur comptait-il l'aider ? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus rien à réparer. Inutile qu'il gaspille son énergie à tenter de l'exorciser alors qu'Ariadne était là pour prendre le flambeau et leur alléger la tâche.

— Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrai pas te laisser emmener quelqu'un d'autre avec toi, s'excusa Arthur. Encore moins te proposer une place pour la mission finale. Tu le sais, hein ?

— Oui... mais... j'ai pas envie que tu le saches.

Et voilà, elle avait craché le morceau : révéler ce secret n'était pas une mince affaire, le révéler à Arthur multipliait la complexité de la chose par cent. Elle avait vaguement songé se confier à Ariadne afin de soulager ce poids étouffant, priant pour se débarrasser définitivement des démons qui la narguaient sans cesse. Personne hormis sa mère ne l'avait jamais su. Et pour que ce pacte ne soit jamais bafoué, Kathleen Doherty avait offert une croix d'ivoire à sa fille avant de l'embrasser sur le front, lui murmurant que partout sur cette planète, si Dieu ne l'écoutait pas, sa maman le ferait à sa place. Ouvrir son cœur à une amie lui apparaissait comme une peine insurmontable. Hors de question qu'elle l'ouvre à Arthur.

— Alors dis-toi que je me fous de ce que ça peut te faire, souffla-t-il. Dis-toi que je te réclame seulement ça pour les autres.

— Tu sais trouver les mots qui réchauffent, railla Julian.

Il pouffa. Le silence s'étira sans inconfort, Julian fixant les tours de verre par la baie, Arthur fixant le profil grave de Julian. Il avait raison, elle l'admettait de bonne foi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre ses collègues en danger à cause des vieux fantômes de son adolescence. Et quand bien même elle serait la seule cible, une architecte ne pourrait travailler convenablement dans pareilles conditions si chaque sortie onirique se soldait par une mort longue et douloureuse.

— Je ne le dirai à personne, promis, insista Arthur.

— T'aurais dû ouvrir ce putain de coffret, ça m'aurait épargné la peine de tout raconter.

Il dut deviner l'abdication sous ses bougonnements, car il ne la pressa plus pour se jeter à l'eau. Julian se contraignit au repos, se focalisant sur le passage lent et régulier de l'air dans ses poumons. Mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, fermement décidée à vaincre son égoïsme pour leur éviter à tous quelques désagréments superflus, ses résolutions volèrent en éclats et sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge sous le coup de la panique. Arthur inclina le visage vers elle dans un geste compatissant, toujours sans la brusquer.

— Je... Il... Il s'appelait Paul, bégaya-t-elle, gardant ses prunelles brûlantes loin de celles d'Arthur, hypnotisée par le paysage grisâtre de la ville. Il s'appelle Paul. On était... On sortait ensemble quand j'avais quinze ans. Il en avait dix-huit.

Arthur écoutait religieusement son récit, sa figure imperturbable stagnant à l'orée de son champ de vision.

— Il y avait un match de foot, au lycée. Il était capitaine et j'étais venue le voir jouer. Je l'ai attendu dans les vestiaires. J'ai bien vu qu'il faisait exprès de traîner. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y a plus eu que nous.

Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'Arthur prédise la suite et qu'elle n'ait pas à prononcer ces paroles acides... Ses immondes tennis vertes aux lacets jaunes. Son jean Levi's dont elle connaissait toutes les pressions, les coutures et les reprises. Son t-shirt délavé à l'effigie du drapeau anglais. Sa montre au bracelet de cuir rapiécé. La dent de requin se balançant à son cou au bout d'une chaîne rouillée. Sa mâchoire anguleuse. Ses cheveux ternes. Comment lui décrire Paul dans tous ses affreux détails ? Comment approcher la folie de l'instant ? Comment dresser le portrait fidèle de son pire cauchemar ?

— Il a voulu... Tu vois... le faire.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle parle de _ça _avec _lui_.

— J'étais pas prête, j'en avais pas envie, mais faut croire que j'avais pas mon mot à dire, conclut-elle avec un petit rire dénué de joie, son cœur malmené trébuchant à chaque battement répercuté en échos contre ses tempes, dans le vide de son crâne, contre ses côtes.

Julian ne parvenait plus à chasser de son esprit l'image floue et bouleversante de l'horreur qui assombrit soudain les traits d'Arthur. Tiraillée entre le besoin vital de la voir pleinement et la honte de son aveu, ses prunelles perdues bondissaient d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre sans se poser nulle part.

— Je l'ai dit à ma mère. Je l'ai suppliée de ne rien raconter à mon père, parce que je savais qu'il l'aurait tué. Je n'ai pas porté plainte... C'était mon petit ami et je... Je pouvais pas lui faire ça, tu vois ? Alors je suis retournée au lycée. Et je... Il n'est pas... Je n'ai jamais revu Paul.

Elle ne pleurait pas, en fin de compte. Si les sanglots grossissaient sur sa langue, si les larmes lui rongeaient toujours les yeux, l'orage n'éclatait pas. Et Arthur demeurait muet comme une tombe, tétanisé par l'impuissance, foudroyé par la stupéfaction, anéanti par le dégoût. Il restait là, assis tout près d'elle, la dévisageant avec plus de tristesse qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir le supporter. Pourtant Julian se tourna vers lui, reçut de plein fouet la détresse de son expression dévastée, et esquissa un sourire qu'on aurait cru arraché sous la torture.

— Je suis... Je suis désolé, bredouilla Arthur.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

— Y'a pas de raison, c'est pas toi qui m'as violée.

Et le déclic se fit. Elle prit conscience avec une violence inouïe que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait employé ce terme ; le terme fatal, le terme tabou. Julian avait détourné ses phrases pour arrondir les angles lorsqu'il avait fallu mettre sa mère au courant, elle avait slalomé parmi les synonymes quand elles s'étaient présentées chez le médecin pour vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte. Dans ses souvenirs, dans ses tourments, dans ses pensées, Julian n'avait même jamais articulé ces syllabes. « Violée ». La vérité lui éclata au nez, manquant de la renverser. Les sanglots l'étranglèrent, les larmes perlèrent à ses cils et Julian ploya sous la force du chagrin sans comprendre où avait disparu sa si belle résignation.

Elle voulut cacher son visage dans ses bras croisés avant qu'il ne la voie chialer, mais ceux d'Arthur l'encerclèrent, emprisonnant ses épaules tremblotantes dans leur étreinte. Dépitée, épuisée, rompue, Julian se laissa aller contre son torse, sentant ses mains d'homme la serrer avec une ardeur qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais aimer.


	12. DTV

**Dream team – V**

_Le rêve créatif consiste en une expérience dont le sujet tire une nouveauté : une idée d'œuvre artistique, l'invention d'un nouveau concept, la réponse à un questionnement._

Elle stressait méchamment. Julian s'était évertuée à trier ses papiers, à boucler les comptes-rendus et à consulter ses plans jusqu'à les connaître par cœur, habitée d'une anxiété criante qu'elle avait renoncé à maquiller. Ça n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir vérifié chaque centimètre carré de ses premières esquisses ni d'avoir relu ses notes une vingtaine de fois. Elle en arrivait presque à souhaiter que l'échéance la rattrape et qu'elle fasse le grand plongeon : cette attente devenait insupportable.

Arthur avait répété leurs séances d'entraînement, doublé leur créneau d'exercice pratique et approfondi leur analyse. Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle faisait preuve, Julian n'avait fait que de maigres progrès en la matière, en grande partie du fait de Paul qui s'invitait régulièrement dans leurs rêves. Arthur avait tenu ses nombreuses promesses, ne dévoilant rien aux autres et usant de leur temps de promenade sur le terrain pour combattre ses démons. Leurs efforts combinés n'avaient pour l'instant pas fourni de résultats très probants, mais Arthur restait optimiste et il l'incita à s'atteler aux plans officiels tout en poursuivant la formation de sa Sub-Sécurité. Autant dire que chaque instant que Julian ne passait pas à rêver était mis à profit pour préparer d'autres rêves, activité entrecoupée de courtes périodes de sommeil dont le potentiel onirique naturel s'amenuisait lentement malgré ses efforts pour tenir un journal quotidien visant à entretenir sa capacité à se rappeler ses expériences nocturnes.

Après une semaine intensive à enchaîner cafés, cigarettes et chips sous l'œil bienveillant de son attrape-rêves sans lever le nez de sa table inclinée, Julian avait pondu les bases grossières de ce qui constituerait la strate inférieure du monde à deux niveaux dans lequel ils plongeraient Johnson. L'avantage était qu'aucun de ses collègues hormis Ariadne – qui avait exceptionnellement délaissé Cobb pour se joindre à leur réunion et ainsi se tenir parée au rôle d'organisatrice – ne possédait plus que de vagues notions d'architecture. En attendant d'affiner ses recherches à la bibliothèque la plus proche elle était sûre de pouvoir leur faire gober deux ou trois conneries sans éveiller leurs soupçons ; Julian n'avait donc pas à craindre que la qualité de ses dessins les déçoive ou que l'orientation des escaliers soit soumise à débat. Se répéter le bien-fondé de ces remarques ne suffisait pourtant pas à la rassurer et il lui fallut quatre essais infructueux avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte extérieure de l'immeuble tant ses doigts tremblaient autour des clefs.

Julian gravit les marches quatre à quatre et poussa le battant entrouvert de l'atelier où Arthur s'affairait à installer les chaises en cercle devant le tableau blanc, tandis que Yusuf et Ariadne discutaient près du laboratoire improvisé. Son entrée fracassante – elle avait accroché l'encadrement avec son tube flambant neuf avant de marcher sur ses lacets défaits – lui attira les regards amicaux et enjoués des futurs spectateurs, auxquels Julian répondit par un petit coucou timide. Ils échangèrent des politesses, se moquèrent de la chemise de Yusuf et évitèrent soigneusement de mentionner l'avancée des travaux clandestins d'Arthur et Ariadne. Puis Eames débarqua à son tour, quelques flocons finissant de fondre sur les épaules de son manteau de laine noire. Julian n'était pas fâchée de le voir, surtout quand il les gratifia de ses blagues habituelles ; mais sa présence signifiait que l'heure serait bientôt venue pour elle d'être propulsée sous le feux des projecteurs.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était à Arthur de prendre la parole :

— Bon, voilà où nous en sommes : on sait que Murcutt Inc. a déboursé quelques millions de dollars l'année passée pour les « services particuliers » d'un certain groupe d'experts. On peut supposer que Johnson a été le premier à suivre un entraînement de Sub-Sécurité, donc qu'il a assez de notions en la matière pour nous repérer.

Il marqua une pause.

— On est partis pour deux couches : la première pour Yusuf, la seconde pour Eames. Si Johnson flaire le rêve, il faut qu'on ait un autre environnement à portée de la main ; un environnement dans lequel il sera certain d'être éveillé et conscient, donc un lieu que lui seul connait et qui, selon lui, ne pourrait pas exister dans un rêve.

— Comme quoi ? fit Eames.

— Une fois par mois Johnson se rend à Madagascar pour rencontrer les sous-directeurs locaux de Murcutt Inc., informa Arthur. J'y ai envoyé Bill en filature. Il est devenu exigent en matière de tarifs, d'ailleurs...

— Combien ? sourit Eames.

— Trop pour moi.

Eames ricana dans sa barbe sous les yeux intrigués de ses trois collègues perdus dans les détours de leur conversation.

— C'est qui, Bill ? questionna Julian.

— William était notre agent de repérage lors de la première mission que j'ai effectuée avec Eames, expliqua Arthur.

— Que de nostalgie... railla ce dernier. Il doit être passé pro pour réclamer des honoraires pareils.

— Il aurait difficilement pu devenir moins bon, plaisanta Arthur.

— Oh oui, quelle bille c'était, ce pauvre Bill, s'amusa Eames, les yeux pétillants dans le lointain de leurs expériences passées. Combien de fois il s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac...

— Il aime ce qu'il fait, opposa Arthur avec légèreté. Et on m'a dit beaucoup de bien de son job, ces temps-ci.

— Tant mieux pour nous.

— Il te passe le bonjour, au f...

Yusuf se racla la gorge. Les deux hommes observèrent l'assistance muette d'un œil étonné, rappelés à leur présence par l'intervention mécontente de leur chimiste largué.

— Un agent de repérage ? répéta Ariadne, perplexe.

Arthur échangea un dernier regard avec Eames, signe que leur aparté sentimental devrait s'arrêter là.

— Il ne fait pas vraiment partie de l'équipe, au sens où il se charge exclusivement de récolter les informations préliminaires sur le terrain, dit-il. Bill n'a jamais mis les pieds dans un rêve. On le paye à sillonner la planète. Il est peu probable que vous le rencontriez.

Julian en était presque soulagée : ça commençait à faire beaucoup de monde mobilisé pour récolter une seule petite information. Sa fâcheuse tendance à fuir les gens suffisait d'ailleurs à la dissuader de trop insister pour connaître le fameux Bill qui avait jadis eu l'insigne honneur de bosser en compagnie d'Eames et Arthur.

— Bref, j'ai eu son rapport hier soir : lors de son dernier voyage, il y a cinq jours, Johnson s'est arrêté dans une bijouterie pour acheter deux alliances. L'élément surprenant est que ce cher Frank se trouve déjà marié à Evelyn Yuxley, héritière d'une puissante famille anglaise.

Arthur s'interrompit pour ménager son effet. Curieuse, Julian se dandina sur son siège, impatiente d'en apprendre plus au sujet de Johnson et des motivations de ses petits achats romantiques :

— Après son détour par la bijouterie il s'est fait conduire par son équipe de sécurité à la sortie de la ville avant de prendre seul la voiture et de revenir vers l'aéroport où il a accueilli cette charmante personne.

Arthur leur distribua quatre exemplaires d'un dossier qu'ils ouvrirent à l'unisson. Julian feuilleta les papiers jusqu'à tomber sur un cliché de Johnson entrant dans une petite boutique du centre d'Antananarivo, pris depuis l'angle opposé de la rue. Sur la page suivante, la charmante personne en question – une femme d'une petite trentaine d'années aux traits exotiques – avait été photographiée à la sortie du terminal, une valise dans une main, un bouquet offert par Johnson dans l'autre.

— Il trompe sa femme ? s'étonna Ariadne.

— Le vilain chenapan... glissa Eames.

— Il ne peut pas se remarier, si ? s'étonna Julian.

— Il est deux fois plus vieux qu'elle ! s'indigna Yusuf.

— Vous être pires qu'une bande de retraitées devant les Feux de l'Amour, souffla Arthur, désespéré. Tournez la page.

Ils s'exécutèrent en parfaite synchronisation.

— Lauryn Hewitt, future mariée et médecin volontaire à Beira, Mozambique, déclara Arthur tandis que leurs yeux tombaient sur le portrait plus précis de cette femme au teint hâlé et à la mine avenante. C'est la fille illégitime de Johnson.

Il laissa le temps à l'annonce de pénétrer leurs esprits et sourit face à l'air déçu qu'ils affichèrent ainsi privés de leurs potins.

— Son actuelle femme, Evelyn, ignore tout de l'existence de Lauryn ; et la mère de cette dernière ignore qu'elle a renoué avec son père depuis deux ans. Ils se retrouvent une fois par mois pour rejoindre ensemble la côte ouest de l'île de Madagascar et y restent quelques jours avant que Johnson ne reparte pour les États-Unis.

— Où vont-ils exactement, tous les deux ? interrogea Ariadne.

— Une baraque, sûrement, répondit Arthur. Johnson s'y rend sans escorte. Même ses gardes du corps n'y ont jamais mis un orteil, il les sème toujours avant son passage à l'aéroport. S'ils possèdent un pied-à-terre là-bas, Johnson et sa fille sont les seuls à savoir où il se situe et à quoi il ressemble. Et cette architecture nous servira de police d'assurance au cas où Johnson devinerait le rêve de la seconde strate.

— Ça a l'air super, fit Yusuf, visiblement sceptique. Mais comment on va répliquer un environnement si personne à part eux ne sait à quoi il ressemble ?

— On va le trouver.

Sa déclaration plana dans le silence épais de l'atelier.

— Y'a du faussaire dans l'air, ricana Eames. On est partis pour une petite extraction chez cette chère Lauryn, c'est ça ?

— Tout juste. On aurait pu y aller à la manière forte, mais puisqu'on a un super acteur sous la main, autant le mettre à profit.

— Tu vas me faire rougir, Artie, gloussa Eames avec un geste exagérément embarrassé de grande dame aristocratique.

Arthur lui confia un second dossier en souriant.

— Edward Drescher est conseiller bénévole au dispensaire où elle bosse, il épousera Lauryn d'ici six mois, dit Arthur. Il est temps qu'il insiste pour rencontrer le papa de l'heureuse élue. En toute discrétion, bien sûr.

— Dans une propriété privée perdue en pleine jungle malgache, par exemple ? proposa Eames.

Imiter cet Edward Drescher dans les rêves de sa fiancée pour l'inciter à révéler l'emplacement précis de leur refuge, c'était ça, le plan ? Non qu'elle doute des talents d'Eames en la matière, mais cela lui paraissait presque trop facile...

— Il ne faudrait pas que la découverte d'un enfant caché fasse scandale dans les affaires de Johnson, renchérit Arthur en approuvant d'un signe du menton.

— Quel scandale ? risqua Julian. Ça n'est pas une star hollywoodienne, que je sache ? C'est pas ses histoires de fesses vieilles de trente ans qui vont faire la une des tabloïds ?

Elle se tassa imperceptiblement sous l'intensité subite du regard de ses collègues. Prise dans le feu de projecteurs Julian lutta pour ne pas littéralement se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

— Les actionnaires de Murcutt Inc. accordent une certaine confiance à son patron, répondit Arthur. Découvrir qu'il a trompé sa femme et qu'il continue à voir sa fille en secret ne donne pas une image très honnête du bonhomme. Ils pourraient craindre pour leur argent et le reprendre. Evelyn possède d'ailleurs des parts dans l'entreprise, elle risquerait de se sentir d'humeur agressive et de tout faire pour récupérer son fric la première, quitte à détruire le business.

Bien évidemment, Julian n'y connaissait rien en combines de multi-milliardaires. Elle avait encore raté une occasion de se taire, apparemment...

— On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu... marmonna Eames tout en étudiant les traits de l'homme dont il devrait prendre l'apparence pour duper Lauryn et lui extorquer l'information voulue, détournant enfin l'attention de Julian. Qui sera du voyage ?

— Julian, toi et moi, annonça Arthur. Je compte sur Yusuf pour couvrir nos arrières pendant notre absence.

— Oui chef, affirma ce dernier avec entrain.

— Ariadne, tu veilleras sur Cobb. Et j'ai un rapport intermédiaire à transmettre à Mercury concernant cette petite aventure.

La fausse organisatrice acquiesça sérieusement.

— Et on part quand ?

— Dans quatre jours. Les billets sont réservés.

Julian referma prestement le feuillet, soudain très tendue. La perspective de s'envoler de nouveau pour des contrées lointaines ne l'enchantait guère, et elle prenait brutalement conscience du travail titanesque que la simple extraction de Johnson nécessitait. Rien ne lui semblait exagérément facile, tout-à-coup. Pas étonnant qu'il leur faille au minimum deux mois pour s'y préparer si, en plus de leur action sur la cible principale, cette mission réclamait également qu'ils volent des renseignements éparpillés parmi son entourage.

— Et la deuxième strate ? s'enquit Ariadne.

Le cœur de Julian se pinça quand le regard d'Arthur trouva le sien pour l'inciter à se lever. Et sans vraiment réaliser ce qui s'était produit Julian se trouva piégée sous leurs yeux acérés, plantée comme une idiote à côté du tableau où elle exposait les ébauches de plans qu'on avait fixées au cadre par deux morceaux de bande adhésive et trois pinces à linge. Les doigts noués dans le dos, l'estomac en pagaille, elle scrutait d'un œil désespéré les lignes d'encre qui barraient ses feuilles, faisant face à un trou de mémoire vertigineux. Elle n'était même plus certaine de savoir ce que ces innombrables gribouillis représentaient...

— Allô ? fit Eames.

Julian secoua le menton comme pour dissiper les brumes qui occultaient jusqu'à la dernière bribe du discours préparé pour l'occasion.

— Oui je... Désolée je...

— Relax, Jul, sourit Yusuf. On est pas là pour juger, seulement pour comprendre.

— Je sais...

Elle se focalisa sur ses esquisses, se remémorant ses efforts monstrueux pour les terminer à temps afin de concentrer son esprit sur la première couche qu'il lui faudrait bâtir, ses longues nuits de veillée dans le silence complet de l'atelier ; et elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Puisque Johnson est familiarisé aux concepts de l'extraction, je me suis dit que le moyen le plus sûr pour qu'il ne renifle pas la combine serait de lui faire sentir qu'il est maître de la situation, commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus convaincante. J'ai donc utilisé ses goûts en matière d'architecture pour le flatter un peu, en y ajoutant des éléments qui devraient lui rappeler son Angleterre natale...

Julian s'empara d'un crayon pour désigner les zones importantes, ponctuant ses explications des détails jugés pertinents relevés dans la notice biographique concoctée par Arthur. Elle était au final si absorbée par son exposé que les ronchonnements dans son dos ne lui revenaient qu'en chuchotis indistincts.

— Arrête de baver, Eames.

— Pardon ?

— Oh, excuse-moi, fit Arthur. J'avais l'impression que tu visais un peu trop bas dans tes observations.

— Et toi un peu trop à droite, non ? Tu m'espionnes ?

— C'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour discuter du cul de Julian, grommela Ariadne.

— Quoi ? s'exclama celle-ci en se retournant dans un sursaut, ses dernières démonstrations se noyant dans un hoquet stupéfait.

Arthur et Eames étaient comme deux écoliers séparés par la maîtresse en pleine bagarre, toute complicité maintenant disparue. Assise entre eux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une attitude réprobatrice, Ariadne continuait à fixer Julian pour mieux les ignorer. À sa droite Eames avait détourné le regard en toute innocence, Yusuf le scrutant sans comprendre ; à sa gauche Arthur gardait les sourcils froncés par une colère troublante. Julian n'avait pas besoin d'entendre confirmation pour connaître la vérité, elle se fichait d'ailleurs qu'Eames ait préféré lui reluquer les fesses que de s'intéresser à ses plans – du moins elle essayait désespérément de s'en persuader. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était capter le regard orageux d'Arthur et y lire ce qu'elle croyait deviner. Alors quand ses yeux noirs s'aventurèrent vers elle presque malgré eux, elle y planta les siens pour les piéger avant que la gêne ne les détourne encore.

Il avait tenté de ne rien laisser transparaître, tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais Julian le devinait chaque jour plus fébrile à cette idée. Voilà pourquoi elle avait d'abord refusé de se confier à lui : ça n'était pas le genre de fardeau qu'on imposait à un quasi-inconnu, et le poids de ce mystère devenait sans doute trop lourd pour que les songes le supportent. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'en rêve qu'Arthur était autorisé à témoigner de telles émotions : elle l'avait fait jurer de les enfouir dans la réalité, de ne surtout rien sous-entendre. Mais voilà qu'il osait déterrer leur secret – et sans raison valable. À se scruter ainsi, lui les paupières plissées, elle les prunelles rondes comme des soucoupes, il était évident qu'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher. Julian savait néanmoins qu'il était trop tard pour prétendre le contraire.

Renonçant à feindre l'indifférence elle lui adressa un avertissement silencieux. Elle appréciait sa prévenance, elle se sentait même délicieusement émue de le voir prendre sa défense. Mais pourquoi donc se formalisait-il des imbécilités d'Eames à son encontre, tout-à-coup ? Ne réalisait-il pas qu'une réaction si étrange de sa part leur mettrait tous la puce à l'oreille ? Et puis franchement, il était inutile de sauter à la gorge du pauvre Eames parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de lui adresser une œillade ; c'était aller un peu vite en besogne que de l'associer à l'aveu d'un viol dont il était le seul à connaître l'histoire.

Remarquant l'agitation tout aussi inhabituelle de Julian Ariadne avait abandonné son masque de sévérité pour les étudier à son tour, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'un tel échange muet évoquait à leurs collègues, eux qui ne savaient rien de Paul ni de la conversation houleuse qu'Arthur et Julian avaient entretenue dans sa chambre d'hôtel ? À quoi ressemblaient-ils de l'extérieur, si ça n'était à un homme jaloux et une femme stupéfaite de saisir clairement ses sentiments ? Julian accrocha les iris brillants d'Ariadne et entrouvrit la bouche pour protester. Non, non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'aussi romanesque là-dedans. C'était la peur, c'était la paranoïa, c'était la pression constante à laquelle Arthur s'était soumis en acceptant la responsabilité de l'exorciser qui avaient précipité ces mots hors de sa bouche ; pas l'amour. Surtout pas. Et elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Mais Julian ne savait quoi dire, craignant trop d'envenimer la situation plutôt que de l'arranger. Le malaise s'éternisa ; elle frémissait d'être là, au centre de leur cercle, assaillie par tous ces regards accusateurs et perdus, se demandant comment les choses avaient pu si mal tourner.

— On en était à la salle de réception, je crois, fit Eames en se redressant sur son siège.

Julian chercha du secours auprès de lui, oubliant momentanément qu'il l'avait matée – sans rire ? Dans _ce_ pantalon ? – pour le supplier de l'aider à franchir ce cap. Eames esquissa un sourire à mi-chemin entre l'excuse et l'encouragement qui la remit sur les rails.

— La salle de réception, répéta-t-elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur les dessins du bâtiment central et chassa toute autre préoccupation de ses pensées.

— La salle de réception, oui. Il suffit de créer un décor adéquat et le subconscient de Johnson lui organisera une petite fête, reprit-elle. Anniversaire, soirée de bienfaisance, il se chargera du boulot tant qu'on définit l'environnement qui lui en soufflera l'idée. Un peu de champagne et un bon repas, ça ne pourra que le mettre en joie. On aime tous les rêves où on est roi.

Julian poursuivit son résumé sans plus se soucier de cet incident. Elle prit note de leurs différents conseils, gribouilla dans la marge de son petit calepin quelques pistes d'améliorations fournies par Ariadne et accueillit la conclusion de cette réunion avec un soulagement mal dissimulé. Si on écartait les drôles d'interventions d'Arthur, se soumettre aux jugements des vétérans n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'elle le redoutait. Plutôt satisfaite de sa prestation, elle enroulait ses plans pour les glisser soigneusement dans son tube quand elle se souvint d'un élément crucial :

— Attendez ! lança Julian tandis qu'on rendait les chaises à leur bureau et que chacun rassemblait ses affaires pour le départ.

Yusuf croisa son regard complice et lui rendit un hochement de tête en guise d'accord. Elle avait mis ses connaissances à contribution pour peaufiner ses projets ; et après lui avoir donné une leçon de chimie express – lui indiquant comment une dose croissante de somnacine pouvait plonger un rêveur dans une palette d'états allant de l'imitation du sommeil naturel dissipé par simple gifle au stade dangereux utilisé pour l'Inception, lequel s'avortait par décharge obligatoire au risque de finir dans les limbes – Yusuf avait promis de tenir sa langue. Ils avaient opté pour le sédatif le plus léger, expérimenté par Julian lors de son entraînement, et Yusuf avait d'ores et déjà réglé l'appareil PASIV sur les quantités désirées pour leur offrir quelques heures de rêve en toute sécurité.

— J'ai... J'ai une petite surprise pour vous... bafouilla Julian, les joues rosies.

Ariadne, Eames et Arthur échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné. Personne ne prétexta un rendez-vous urgent pour y échapper, ce dont Julian leur fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Dans le cas contraire elle n'aurait sans doute pas su démontrer la conviction nécessaire à les retenir ici afin d'y assister tant l'idée lui semblait ridicule désormais. Elle espérait sans trop y croire que cette surprise soit à la hauteur de leur intérêt et que l'incroyable professionnalisme dont elle avait fait preuve auparavant ne soit pas noirci par leur déception certaine.

— Yusuf ? appela-t-elle.

— Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous allonger, l'embarquement va débuter d'ici quelques minutes, déclara celui-ci d'une voix de steward.

Après une brève hésitation, les trois autres firent glisser leur sac à terre et leur manteau sur les tables, intrigués. Ils s'installèrent sans rechigner, l'air toujours hagard et quelque peu inquiet. Julian prit place à leurs côtés, se calant comme elle le pouvait sur le bureau voisin faute de profiter du luxueux confort des transats métalliques, et regarda Yusuf les brancher un à un. Il ajusta sa propre intraveineuse, s'étendit près de l'appareil, et pressa le bouton de lancement à son signal.

Une batterie de tests de réalité, quelques résidus d'auto-suggestion pré-endormissement, et voilà que Julian était parfaitement lucide, consciente de son propre rêve après une courte minute d'indécision.

Elle les guida au bas de la falaise, serpentant entre les buissons de bruyère en fleurs et les rochers dorés avec l'adresse de l'expérience. Après l'ambiance magique et dépaysante, leur expression époustouflée avait fini de la rassurer : son initiative n'avait rien de ridicule. Courant presque, électrisée par une excitation enfantine et contagieuse, Julian enjamba les derniers buissons et s'enfonça dans le sable. Un sable brûlant, grossier, très différent de celui de Millunes. Mais un sable plus _réel_. Et pour cause : chaque minute libre avait servi son imaginaire, chaque divagation par la fenêtre de l'atelier lui avait permis d'amonceler les sensations fines et délicates qui donnaient tout son charme à la scène.

— Tadam !

Julian écarta les bras face à la mer d'un bleu turquoise et limpide. La crique était déserte, propre et sauvage. Ses yeux s'approprièrent d'abord le décor : le ciel reflétait un éclat presque violet, le soleil rougeoyant inondait la terre d'une lueur parfaite, les flots scintillaient à perte de vue. Lorsque ses prunelles eurent dévoré chaque détail, elle tendit l'oreille. Le ronron des vagues, le clapotis de l'écume sur la berge, le bruissement d'un vent tiède dans les arbres, le chant des cigales, tout y était. Alors, le sourire aux lèvres, Julian inspira l'air à pleins poumons, s'enivrant du parfum du sel, de l'herbe sèche, des eucalyptus et des pins parasol.

— Qu'est-ce que... commença Ariadne.

— Joyeux Noël, lança Julian.

Elle se retourna pour les voir la dévisager, les mirettes comme des billes et la mâchoire tombante. Ravie, légère, elle reprit sa marche pour les conduire à l'ombre d'une rangée de chênes-liège. Une maisonnette de pierres claires et de tuiles rouges s'y était réfugiée, ses murs massifs déjà envahis de broussailles, sa porte de bois restée ouverte comme pour les accueillir. À peine plus grande qu'une remise perdue en pleine garrigue, elle constituerait pourtant leur refuge pour ce repas de fête exceptionnel. Toujours grisée par l'enthousiasme sincère de ses collègues qui auscultaient les lieux avec admiration, Julian les invita à entrer. Sur une table imposante trônait quantité de plats qu'elle s'était amusée à concocter en pensée durant ces derniers jours. Rien de fabuleux – rien d'aussi alléchant que la dinde aux marrons de Grand-mère Aslinn ou que le pudding de sa mère – mais elle espérait que le voyage gastronomique compenserait la pauvreté des aliments.

Sans même qu'elle n'ait eu à le leur ordonner, tous s'assirent sur les bancs qui jouxtaient la table. Et le plus naturellement du monde, on servit le vin et remplit les assiettes de légumes et de viande grillés ruisselants d'huile d'olive. L'odeur appétissante des mets se mêlait à celle des pins, soufflée à l'intérieur par la brise chaude de la côte qui ramenait avec elle le roucoulement lointain des flots.

— Ah, la Méditerranée ! s'extasia Ariadne, enchantée.

— On devrait y penser plus souvent, aux voyages gratos, approuva Eames tout en mâchonnant.

— Elle a de l'idée la petite, hein ? insista Yusuf.

— Et on a droit à combien de temps ici ? s'enquit Arthur.

Elle inclina le menton vers lui, s'attendant à voir briller dans ses yeux le plaisir et l'innocence qu'elle lui connaissait en rêve ; _priant_ pour les voir face au rêve qu'elle avait bâti pour lui. Mais tout ce qu'elle rencontra fut la nouvelle crainte nourrie depuis l'apparition de Paul, flamboyant au fond de ses pupilles.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucun risque qu'il débarque ici : le subconscient de Julian se trouvait loin. Elle était désolée de constater que cette petite escapade ne suffisait malheureusement pas à lui aérer l'esprit.

— Cinq heures, déclara-t-elle moins fièrement qu'elle ne l'avait escompté avant l'œillade soucieuse d'Arthur.

Ils approuvèrent par une exclamation enjouée et repartirent à l'attaque de leur déjeuner. Suppliant Arthur de jouer le jeu, Julian les imita.

Elle-même fut stupéfaite par l'exactitude des goûts, par les saveurs subtiles qu'elle distinguait. Elle avait mis beaucoup de patience dans ce songe, beaucoup d'application et de souvenirs d'anciens périples familiaux. Elle n'avait pas d'argent, pas la moindre idée de ce qui leur plairait, alors Julian leur avait offert la seule chose qu'elle exécutait avec un talent tout relatif. Elle s'était d'autant plus acharnée qu'il s'agissait certainement de sa dernière chance de les réunir dans un endroit clos hors du temps et des tracas, protégé de sa conscience. Avant que les ennuis n'arrivent, elle voulait les leur faire oublier, ne serait-ce que pour les vingt-cinq minutes qu'ils resteraient assoupis dans l'atelier. Et Julian voulait les oublier elle aussi.

La première heure s'écoula ainsi, sans accroc ni malaise, avec le naturel d'un bon repas entre amis. Les plats devenus froids furent dégagés les uns après les autres, laissant place à une quantité incroyable de fromages, de fruits sucrés et de sirops qui eurent rapidement raison de leur estomac déjà bien remplis. Seul un Eames vaillant poursuivait son petit manège en réceptionnant plus ou moins habilement les amandes que Yusuf lui lançait par-dessus les bouteilles vides, visant avec la précision d'un hippopotame aveugle. Ils traînèrent encore, envahis par une impression de satiété factice mais poignante de réalisme qui faillit bien les convaincre de s'octroyer une petite sieste sur la plage. S'accordant sur le fait que ce serait absurde en plein rêve, ils sortirent de table avec la ferme intention de profiter de leur après-midi en Europe méridionale.

Ils marchèrent un peu avant de stopper leurs déambulations à l'extrémité sud de la crique, là où la végétation plus dense offrait une mince protection contre les rayons solaires. Ariadne et Julian improvisèrent une partie de beach-volley qui n'avait de beach-volley que le nom, implorant vainement les autres de se joindre à leurs pitreries. Aucun des trois hommes ne paraissait emballé par leurs activités, mais après avoir encaissé l'insulte suprême de « vieux cons », Eames et Yusuf n'eurent d'autre choix que de répliquer à la provocation et de relever le défi, prêts à leur prouver qu'ils n'étaient ni trop rouillés ni trop sérieux pour faire mumuse avec une baballe.

Il s'avéra rapidement que constituer une équipe entièrement féminine n'aidait pas les deux jeunes architectes à prendre l'avantage, aussi Julian se coltina Eames et Ariadne Yusuf tandis qu'Arthur arbitrait sans grand entrain. Et à la manière dont il comptait les points – quand l'un des joueurs lui annonçait un but supplémentaire, lui-même ayant cessé de les observer depuis dix minutes – il était évident qu'il se fichait bien de démentir l'accusation du « vieux con ». Il finit d'ailleurs par abdiquer et abandonna Julian et son partenaire à leur défaite en leur annonçant vaguement qu'il allait faire un tour plus au nord. Bizarrement, quand sa silhouette noire eut disparu derrière les premiers rocs, Julian n'avait plus du tout envie de s'amuser.

Elle capta le regard concerné d'Ariadne avant que Yusuf ne la rappelle au sport. Eames fixait toujours Julian quand elle se retourna pour servir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il.

— J'en sais rien, dit-elle, désarçonnée par la brutalité de la question.

Eames fronça les sourcils d'un air méfiant.

— Attendez les gros nuls, on va boire un coup, lança-t-il en prenant Julian par le coude pour la ramener à la cabane sous les yeux éberlués de leurs adversaires scandalisés.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de refuser. Lâchant le ballon, Julian trottina dans son sillage pour calquer son rythme sur ses grandes enjambées.

— Ça tourne pas rond chez lui. D'abord qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, tout à l'heure ? insista Eames.

Ça, elle le savait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le lui avoue.

La lumière changea imperceptiblement tandis qu'un vent violent se levait, présage d'un orage imminent. Ça n'était pas ainsi que les choses devaient se dérouler, et l'esprit rembruni de Julian teintait sa création de sa mauvaise humeur, rameutant des nuages noirs et menaçants par-dessus l'horizon. Arthur n'était pas censé leur fausser compagnie, Eames n'était pas censé ramener Paul sur le tapis. Était-ce vraiment trop leur demander que de se laisser aller à l'insouciance pour une fois ?

— Écoute, Jul, le petit Artie est bizarre ces temps-ci, reprit Eames avec sérieux. Pas seulement depuis aujourd'hui. Depuis que je l'ai revu.

Elle trébucha contre une branche morte et faillit bien s'ouvrir le crâne sur une pierre si Eames ne l'avait pas rattrapée dans un réflexe qui traduisait une longue habitude de sa maladresse.

— Comment ça ? parvint-elle à articuler quand elle eut retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre.

— Tu vois, avant tout ce bordel avec Cobb, Arthur était... hésita-t-il avant d'émettre un claquement de langue agacé. Je saurais pas te l'expliquer. C'est juste des détails. Mais les détails, c'est un peu ma spécialité.

Julian acquiesça, lui faisant signe de poursuivre.

— Avant que Cobb reste coincé Artie était le genre de type à se balancer sur sa chaise pendant les réunions, à ramener le café et les croissants le matin, à... sourire. C'était Cobb le grand stressé de la bande.

— Peut-être que devenir extracteur lui a...

— Non, Jul, interrompit Eames. Je te parle pas de son boulot, je te parle de lui.

Ils s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée de la maisonnette, hors de vue d'Ariadne et Yusuf qu'ils entendaient glousser plus loin. Eames l'étudiait scrupuleusement, guettant la compréhension sur ses traits tendus. Et Julian comprenait parfaitement : depuis leur premier rendez-vous elle avait présumé cette noirceur chez Arthur sans jamais réellement en connaître l'origine. Jusqu'à ses confidences à Millunes. Elle savait que Cobb l'obsédait, savait que l'image qu'elle gardait d'Arthur n'était pas celle du visage qu'il avait toujours eu. Mais elle savait également que le boulot occupait une place primordiale dans ses préoccupations et que ce même boulot tendait de plus en plus à le définir, qu'il le veuille ou non. Après tout, ce job était intimement lié à Cobb, et Eames avait noté comme elle ses réticences à prendre la place de leur précédent leader dans l'équipe.

— Je suis pas sûr de piger pourquoi il se démène autant pour sauver Cobb, dit Eames. Ils étaient amis, oui, coupa-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répliquer ces exacts mots. Mais pas amis à ce point.

Julian le détailla à son tour. Cette option en revanche ne l'avait jamais effleurée. Dès le départ elle avait considéré cette amitié exceptionnelle comme acquise. Elle avait d'ailleurs un mal fou à accepter que Cobb et Arthur aient pu être de simples collègues, mais Eames n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir à ce propos.

— À sa place Cobb aurait peut-être fait deux ou trois essais avant de lâcher l'affaire. Il y a forcément une raison pour qu'Artie s'acharne, et je crois que c'est cette raison qui le rend aussi... chiant.

Julian médita ses paroles, prenant conscience qu'elle aussi avait été happée par les événements pour oublier ses si douces perspectives de vacances. Elle restait stupéfaite par la rapidité avec laquelle leur horrible réalité revenait sans cesse à la charge. La tempête avait adopté le rythme, grondant et craquant comme une horde de chevaux lancés au triple galop.

— Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ces deux mois, finit Eames.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

— Alors là... souffla-t-il. Pour tout t'avouer je me fous qu'il ait pété une durite, tant qu'il bosse ; ce qu'il fait toujours très bien, je l'admets. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que notre Artie national ne nous raconte pas tout, et vu sa drôle de réaction pendant le briefing, je suppose que t'es la mieux placée pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

— Ça n'avait rien à voir, s'empressa de rétorquer Julian.

— Oh, donc il y a bien quelque chose... sourit Eames.

Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose. Mais ce quelque chose-là n'avait pas pu tracasser Arthur durant les deux derniers mois.

— Tu penses qu'il faudrait que j'aille le voir ? interrogea-t-elle, anxieuse.

— Fais comme tu le sens, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Y'a peut-être vraiment un truc qui cloche, auquel cas vaudrait mieux que ça s'arrange avant qu'il mette tout le monde sur les nerfs. Ou alors on est tombés pendant la mauvaise période de ses règles.

Elle secoua désespérément la tête. Il faudrait un jour que les hommes comprennent que les hormones ne faisaient pas tout, et qu'une fille pouvait parfaitement se montrer désagréable à longueur de temps : on appelait ça des emmerdeuses. Ce qu'Arthur n'était pas, de toute évidence.

— Je vais occuper les gosses, déclara Eames en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

— Ah et au fait... lança-t-il en pivotant légèrement sans ralentir.

— Hm ?

— Si tu vas lui parler, dis-lui que je suis désolé de t'avoir reluquée.

Julian le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que le chemin bifurque au sud, certaine aujourd'hui de différencier son humour douteux d'une quelconque mauvaise intention. Plantée sur le seuil de la cabane elle glissa son regard dans la direction opposée, là où Arthur s'était volatilisé. Elle ignorait quoi lui dire, comment l'aborder sans qu'il ne flaire la combine et craignait même qu'il la chasse purement et simplement. Mais Julian ne pouvait nier la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ; cette si lourde promesse qui l'avait engagé à lutter à ses côtés alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Elle n'avait pas le droit de solliciter son aide pour le fuir quand il souhaitait peut-être que les rôles s'inversent.

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et se dirigea résolument vers le nord, intimant son imagination au calme alors que les premiers éclairs zébraient le ciel dans le grand large. Ses pieds nus faisaient crisser le sable sous leur plante, le vent murmurait dans les hautes herbes, et toujours les rires ténus et déformés de ses amis lui chatouillaient les oreilles. Elle progressa avec prudence, anticipant le terrain accidenté qui séparait la crique d'une portion de côte moins praticable. Julian n'eut pourtant pas à pousser son exploration en profondeur : à peine eut-elle contourné le nez de la falaise et gravi quelques éboulis qu'elle trouva Arthur assis à l'ombre d'un arbre tordu dont les feuilles comme des pompons s'agitaient au bout de leurs interminables branches sinueuses.

Elle s'était défait de ses foulards et de son gilet, avait retroussé son pantalon sous les genoux et retiré ses chaussures pour leur tournoi de volley, prenant l'allure ô combien séduisante de la pêche aux moules ; mais Arthur n'avait même pas quitté son manteau. Sa cravate noire claquait dans les rafales, sa chemise immaculée se gonflait du souffle tiède de l'orage et l'atmosphère brûlante de la plage ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Julian approcha prudemment, aventurant ses petons sur un sol plus stable et solide tapissé de graminées qui donnaient au décor des nuances de vert jauni et de rose. Au-delà de l'arbre aux ramifications semblables à la roue d'un paon, la plaine étendait ses cailloux et sa terre claire jusqu'aux collines.

Elle hésita à se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Arthur l'avait repérée, sa progression rendue difficile par les gravillons n'étant pas de la plus grande discrétion. Il ne tourna pourtant pas la tête et réagit à peine quand elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées. Durant quelques minutes Julian se contenta de contempler le même morceau de ciel sans broncher. Aucune amorce géniale ne l'avait foudroyée, mais repousser leur discussion ne l'embêtait qu'à moitié. Elle aimait être là à regarder l'ouragan approcher dans le rugissement du tonnerre.

— Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure.

Elle tressauta, tirée de ses réflexions par la voix nouée d'Arthur. Qu'il se lance le premier allait bien au-delà de ses espérances.

— Je suppose qu'Eames a pas fini de m'emmerder avec ça...

— Il m'a l'air bien parti, ricana Julian.

— Je t'avais juré de...

— Non, c'est bon, l'arrêta-t-elle. C'est pas grave. Dis-moi seulement... c'est pas à cause de ça que tu... Enfin tu vois...

Il s'inclina enfin vers elle pour l'interroger du regard.

— Bah... ça a pas l'air d'aller très fort, conclut-elle pitoyablement.

Elle se serait volontiers collé une gifle. À quoi bon préparer un discours précis pour en arriver à ce genre de conneries ? Elle avait la subite impression de dialoguer avec Charlie durant ses pires chagrins d'amour... Mais Arthur eut un sourire. Un vrai sourire, quoi qu'un peu triste.

— Disons que ça n'aide pas, répondit-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? osa-t-elle, déjà persuadée qu'il garderait ses soucis pour lui.

— C'est Noël, déclara-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'horizon.

— Oui, c'est pour ça que je vous ai amenés ici, crut-elle bon de souligner au cas où Arthur ait déjà oublié qu'elle avait dessiné une île entière en leur honneur.

— Et c'est génial, Jul, assura-t-il.

Elle apprécia le compliment même s'il manquait un peu de conviction.

— C'est juste que... commença-t-il avant de soupirer longuement. C'est juste que quand j'ai quitté Los Angeles en embarquant Dom, je pensais qu'il serait revenu à temps pour offrir leurs cadeaux à James et Phillipa.

Julian se mura dans le silence. Elle se souvenait de l'histoire de Cobb, Mal et leurs enfants. Elle savait que quelque part dans le sud des États-Unis, ils attendaient toujours que leur papa rentre du travail. Mais elle refusait de voir Arthur culpabiliser pour les choix que Cobb avait faits, ou pour le soit-disant échec de sa mission sauvetage. Il avait besoin de plus de temps, de plus d'argent, de plus de soutien.

— C'est pas ta faute.

Encore une vérité défigurée par ses mots mal choisis. Elle aurait aimé se montrer plus sincère, trouver les phrases que se murmurent les amis, lui prouver qu'elle comprenait ses regrets et compatissait à sa peine. Néanmoins l'essentiel était dit : Arthur n'y était strictement pour rien. Elle doutait que cela lui suffise, surtout venant d'une ignorante telle que Julian, mais il lui faudrait se contenter de ses bêtises.

— Merci.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une formule de politesse, pas même d'un subtil mensonge pour couper court à la conversation : ses paroles d'une banalité à pleurer semblaient l'a voir touché. Le pouvoir des rêves n'avait donc pas totalement cessé de faire effet sur lui, et Julian en était profondément soulagée : elle avait encore une chance de lui changer les idées.

— Viens, dit-elle en se relevant. On va se baigner.

— Il va pleuvoir.

— Ça peut s'arranger, assura-t-elle.

À peine eut-elle terminé que les nuages se dissipèrent au large, traçant dans leur sillage des traînées de lumière orangée là où le soleil perçait entre leurs cheveux vaporeux. Le tonnerre résonna une ultime fois, ronchonnant d'avoir été si vite congédié, et le vent tomba doucement dans l'atmosphère encore teintée d'électricité. Elle désigna la falaise du menton, souriant toujours, et Arthur consentit enfin à se redresser pour la suivre.

— C'est quoi le programme ? interrogea-t-il sur le chemin les ramenant à la crique.

— Concours de châteaux de sable, railla Julian.

Ils retrouvèrent Ariadne, Eames et Yusuf, qui feignirent tous avec beaucoup de talent que leur absence était passée complètement inaperçue. Julian fut la première à se jeter à l'eau pour barboter. Première également à se voir disqualifiée de leur somptueux concours pour cause d'infâme tricherie – modeler le sable de son rêve à l'effigie de la cathédrale de Chartres lui avait pourtant semblé être une bonne combine pour décrocher le gros lot. Elle boudait sur le banc de touche aux côtés d'Arthur qui avait poliment refusé de participer. Ses réticences ne l'étonnaient guère : même du temps où il se balançait sur sa chaise durant les réunions et apportait café et croissants à ses collègues, Julian doutait qu'Arthur ait été du genre à faire des pâtés dans des seaux en plastique.

— Je rigolerais presque s'il avait pas l'air aussi crétin... se lamenta-t-il en observant Eames qui en appelait aux compétences d'arbitrage de Yusuf afin de pénaliser Ariadne pour avoir malencontreusement bousculé la seule tour stable de son tas de boue difforme.

— Y'a faute, là ! Y'a faute !

— Tu te fiches de moi ? s'exclama Ariadne. J'l'ai pas touchée ta m...

— Ma quoi ?

— On souffle dessus et elle s'écroule, ta _forteresse_...

— Yusuf !

— Hm ?

Julian éclata de rire alors qu'Arthur pouffait.

— Quel mauvais joueur... souffla-t-elle.

— Quel mauvais perdant, surtout.

— Oh les commentateurs sportifs, ça va hein ! protesta Eames.

Arthur leva les mains en signe de paix, attendant qu'il reporte son attention sur son adversaire pour ricaner.

— C'est chouette d'avoir fait tout ça, Jul, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Elle continua bêtement à sourire sans oser le regarder, les yeux rivés sur ses orteils qui gigotaient dans les grains brûlants. Leur voyage tirait lentement à sa fin, bien que personne ne paraisse se soucier du délai. Et Julian n'aurait pu imaginer plus grande récompense que de les voir rire, rire vraiment, sans s'inquiéter du temps qui leur était imparti.

— J'avais tort, en fait.

Elle releva le menton, arquant un sourcil dans une expression étonnée.

— Avec toi, on aura toujours des rêves innocents.

Julian fut saisie aux tripes par une impression de déjà-vu troublante. Sur une autre rive, sous un autre ciel, à la lumière froide des milles lunes de ses songes, Arthur avait prédit le pire. Aujourd'hui, grâce à tous ses efforts, grâce à la patience et l'envie déployées pour offrir à ce décor tous ces détails aux reflets de réalité, elle était parvenue à démentir ses sombres prévisions. Sa voix s'étrangla et ses remerciements se noyèrent dans sa gêne. C'était certainement le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse lui faire. Alors le murmure du vent, le chant des cigales, le ronronnement des vagues et les rires s'enroulèrent autour d'eux, les couleurs se fondirent en un tourbillon d'ocre et de rouge ; et les images disparurent.

— Vainqueur par forfait.

— J'ai pas déclaré forfait !

— Ah bon ? L'arbitre dit le contraire...

— Il dit ça, l'arbitre ?

— Oh mais foutez-lui la paix, à l'arbitre, grommela Yusuf en les débarrassant tour à tour de leur intraveineuse.

Julian frissonna dans le froid de l'atelier. La lueur blanche d'un jour neigeux, le plafond gris, les murs nus, la silhouette blafarde des immeubles derrière les baies vitrées, tout accentuait leur brusque retour à la vraie vie. Elle lança un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, pressant dans le creux de son poignet le coton que Yusuf lui tendait, et soupira de dépit. La température avait entraîné son moral dans sa chute libre ; mais si ses compagnons semblaient désolés que leurs moments de détente n'aient pu être prolongés, l'effervescence et la beauté du voyage maintenaient chez eux l'illusion et chassait l'hiver, la ville et le travail de leurs pensées.

— J'aurais dû sortir et t'étouffer dans ton sommeil, grinça Ariadne.

— Et c'est moi le mauvais perdant ?

— J'ai _gagné_ !

Julian échangea un regard amusé avec Arthur avant de se lever pour s'enfermer dans leur minuscule salle de bain. Elle s'y arrêta face à la glace craquelée, les mains fermées autour du lavabo, et plongea ses prunelles ambrées dans celles de son reflet. Ce qu'elle y aperçut ne la surprit qu'en partie : un peu de déception, un maigre résidu de fierté, trop de mélancolie. Et ce qui l'énervait le plus en cet instant alors qu'elle étudiait sa figure tirée de fatigue dans le miroir sale, cherchant frénétiquement à se souvenir des plus petits recoins de son rêve, c'était de ne pas savoir d'où lui venait cette soudaine tristesse.

Elle était ravie d'avoir pu partager son imagination avec eux, ravie que son idée les ait charmés, ravie de la réussite indubitable de ses plans oniriques. Mais elle prenait doucement conscience que ce petit don, ces toutes jeunes capacités en la matière, avaient servi à divertir trois bandits et une architecte corrompue. Des collègues, oui ; des amis, peut-être. Des gens avec qui elle forcerait l'entrée de l'esprit d'un homme innocent pour lui dérober ses secrets. Debout devant le clone pâle et tordu de son corps, elle réalisait qu'elle fêtait son premier Noël loin de sa famille, qu'elle n'avait passé qu'un coup de fil pressé à ses parents pour leur annoncer son départ, qu'elle n'avait même pas acheté de cadeau à Charlie. Si cela avait été possible, si elle avait su comment faire, Julian aurait envoyé un rêve à son frère dans une belle enveloppe et prié pour qu'il la pardonne de l'avoir abandonné aux interminables repas familiaux et aux tournées de bisous baveux.

Elle n'avait jamais regretté sa décision, jamais remonté le fil des dernières semaines pour se demander si suivre Arthur ne s'avérait pas être une énorme erreur. Elle aimait les rêves, aimait les bâtir, aimer les voir s'animer des projections de ces quatre personnes qui étaient progressivement devenues la seule compagnie que Julian recherchait et appréciait. Elle évitait de trop réfléchir à l'avenir, à l'issue de leur mission, à ce qu'elle ferait de l'argent de Mercury une fois le chèque encaissé. Elle évitait de trop réfléchir au passé, aux études arrêtées, aux grands projets réduits en cendres. Elle se concentrait sur le présent et mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage sans s'accorder une minute de répit. Et son acharnement avait porté ses fruits : en l'espace d'une seule journée, elle avait honoré les attentes de ses supérieurs et prouvé sa valeur au-delà de ses propres espérances.

Mais voilà, pour la première fois depuis sa fuite, Julian aussi s'était laissée bercer par la douceur de ses délires ; et en oubliant momentanément le boulot elle s'était surprise à oublier tout le reste pour se satisfaire de quelques heures passées auprès d'Ariadne, Eames, Yusuf et Arthur.

En revenant à la réalité Julian avait entrevu le mensonge de leur bonheur : leur complicité ne dépassait pas la confiance relative qu'ils se devaient d'échanger pour une tâche telle que la leur. Elle avait préféré faire plaisir à des étrangers que de rassurer ses proches. Son attitude ne l'unirait pas aux premiers, et l'éloignerait des seconds. Elle était seule, et chaque seconde dédiée à ses rêves creusait irrévocablement le gouffre.

Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, et même si elle ignorait toujours ce qu'il adviendrait de sa personne après l'extraction de Johnson, même si elle hésitait entre persévérer et offrir son salaire à Arthur pour rentrer chez elle en espérant qu'il réussisse à sauver Cobb, elle se cramponnait à sa mission.

Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, non ; simplement de s'être aperçue d'une chose : elle était perdue. En comprenant qu'elle s'attachait à des gens qui l'appréciaient tout juste, elle comprenait que sa routine lui manquait. Sa sécurité, son confort, ses angoisses scolaires lui manquaient. Et peut-être ne l'aurait-elle jamais constaté si elle n'avait pas commis l'erreur de ralentir l'allure avec cette soit-disant tranquillité amicale dissipée dans les dernières traces de somnacine.

Ariadne avait traversé cette épreuve avant elle ; Ariadne s'était éveillée un beau matin, seule dans son lit de retour à Paris, la tête pleine des images de ces longues réunions, de leurs sourires, de leurs songes et de leurs non-dits. L'amitié qu'elle leur portait les avait-elle empêchés de partir ? Non. Les liens que Julian sentait se tisser les empêcheraient-ils de l'oublier ? Non. Quelques châteaux de sable ne feraient pas d'eux les meilleurs amis du monde, et espérer bêtement que leur gaité soit sincère n'y changerait rien. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, ils l'abandonneraient à son existence morne et fade ; s'enticher de tortionnaires pareils ne rendrait la douleur que plus profonde.

Son travail lui avait offert des œillères parfaites, sa volonté de faire ses preuves l'avait tant accaparée que jamais Julian n'avait remis sa situation en cause. Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance et continue à croire que la présence de ses collègues compensait l'absence de ceux qui comptaient sur elle, ceux qui comptaient _pour_ elle. Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle ne sorte jamais la tête du sable.

Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu ne pas se réveiller de ce rêve-ci.

— Eh, Jul, tu bouges de là ? fit la voix d'Eames qui tambourinait contre le battant.

Elle sursauta et s'écarta du miroir, voyant ses cheveux cendrés virevolter autour de son visage quand son reflet tourna la tête vers la porte.

— Heu... deux secondes !

Elle s'empressa de soulager sa vessie, sortit en vitesse et passa sous le nez d'Eames sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt, croisant les doigts pour que son indifférence lui fasse ravaler la réplique bien sentie qu'il lui réservait. Elle se faufila derrière Ariadne et Yusuf qui débattaient encore du résultat des matches et s'empara de son sac pour fuir à l'autre bout de la pièce avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu la freiner dans ses intentions. Julian commença par rouler une cigarette, comptant sur la perspicacité de ses collègues pour reconnaître son rituel post-rêve et ainsi interpréter le message subliminal associé clamant « Foutez-moi la paix ». Elle usait de cette habitude bien connue pour dissimuler sa véritable motivation à se terrer loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Bien sûr, si sa dose de nicotine traditionnelle pouvait lui permettre de clarifier les dernières zones d'ombre de ses souvenirs oniriques, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. D'une pierre deux coups.

Julian aspira une bouffée, s'emplit les poumons des picotements de la fumée et se détendit lentement. Cela n'eut que peu d'effet sur sa mémoire encore barbouillée mais elle était plus sereine quand elle attrapa son portable pour dénicher le numéro souhaité et presser le bouton d'appel.

— Allô ?

Sa voix rendue grésillante par la distance était comme une couverture douillette sur son cœur gelé. Julian laissa un sourire fendre ses lèvres, réfugiée dans l'angle de la fenêtre et du mur, tournant le dos à l'atelier pour étouffer leur conversation contre la vitre voilée de givre. Ses intonations, toutes impersonnelles qu'elles soient faute de destinataire précis, ravivaient en elle la petite flamme réconfortante et douloureuse à la fois des maux du pays et des gens aimés.

— Joyeux Noël, Isy.

— Juju ?

Sa nuque se raidit quand son souffle se coinça. Les doigts pressés sur sa cigarette, les autres agrippant le cellulaire d'une anxiété nouvelle, Julian guetta la suite avec appréhension. Ça n'était pas le style de réaction qu'elle pensait susciter, et si le ton d'Isy s'était aiguisé en l'entendant, sa froideur subite la déstabilisait d'autant plus que son amie l'avait assurément reconnue. Pourquoi donc semblait-elle si sévère ? Qu'avait-elle fait ou oublié de faire pour recevoir un tel accueil après plus de trois semaines de silence ? Julian aurait voulu croire que c'était précisément cette discrétion qu'Isy lui reprochait désormais, Julian aurait voulu croire à un caprice innocent. Mais quatre années en sa compagnie lui avaient appris que parmi les rares défauts d'Isy ne figuraient ni susceptibilité ni rancune. De plus Julian avait eu la politesse d'expliquer son geste à son amie dès son arrivée à Chicago, et le remord avait été tué dans l'œuf. Isy n'avait aucune raison de la blâmer à ce sujet.

Et Julian redoutait de découvrir l'origine de son trouble, certaine que seul un épisode d'une gravité exceptionnelle pouvait infliger tant de peine à une jeune femme telle qu'Isy.

— On a essayé de t'appeler...

Pas de joie, pas une once d'excitation, rien qui témoigne de ce mois passé sans nouvelles l'une de l'autre. Le bras de Julian retomba à son côté, son cœur se pinçant désagréablement dans sa poitrine.

— J'ai dû changer de portable... dit-elle. Je ne savais pas que...

— André est mort.

Sa phrase fana sur le bout de sa langue, y déposant des marques acides et amères qui lui donnèrent la nausée. Les prunelles écarquillées, les lèvres entrouvertes, immobile jusque dans ses dernières fibres, Julian put compter les tambours à ses tympans, résonnant dans son crâne comme autant de coups de glas. Elle demeurait là, blottie contre le verre glacé et le béton poussiéreux ; regardant sans les voir les couches de peintures écaillée sur les encadrements de bois, fixant aveuglément les aspérités de la paroi pareilles à des constellations de minuscules étoiles noires. Ses yeux effleuraient le monde mais Julian n'y distinguait rien. Pourtant, après une éternité, Isy la tira de ses contemplations ; et quand elle battit des cils sur la réalité, elle avait même oublié les mots responsables de sa transe.

— Juju ?

— Que... Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

— André est mort lundi, répéta Isy d'une voix contrite. L'enterrement a eu lieu hier.

— Non.

Non, il ne pouvait y avoir eu de cérémonie sans elle. Il ne pouvait y avoir eu de veillée sans elle. André n'avait pu mourir sans elle.

— J'ai pas osé insister... poursuivit timidement Isy. Je crois que c'est un ami qui l'a trouvé chez lui. Crise cardiaque, apparemment. Il a pas eu le temps d'atteindre le téléphone.

Jean-Claude. Jean-Claude l'avait trouvé écroulé au pied du canapé, au bas de sa chaise au beau milieu de ses timbres éparpillés, ou baignant dans la soupe de la marmite renversée. Plus de parties de dames pour ces deux-là. Plus d'virées chez'l Jean-Claude pour c'bon vieux Dédé.

Et l'évidence la frappa de plein fouet, l'écrasant sous le poids d'un sentiment dont elle ne mesurait ni la force ni l'ampleur, dont elle avait même perdu le nom. Ça n'était pas une plaisanterie, ça n'était pas un cauchemar. André était mort. Mort.

De petites étincelles éclatèrent en un feu d'artifice brûlant sur sa cornée et Julian se noya dans les sanglots prisonniers de ses dents serrées. Mâchoires fermées, elle retenait si fort ses pleurs que sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Devant ses prunelles pailletées de larmes la scène se jouait avec une précision terrifiante. Foutue imagination... Chaque râle d'agonie, chaque perle à ses cils, chaque ombre de panique au creux de ses rides. Et ses doigts cagneux griffant son torse, ses ultimes forcés piégées par la douleur, la détresse et la crainte au fond de ses iris rendus fous d'impuissance... Tout. Julian voyait tout. Putain d'imagination de merde.

— Peut-être que t'aurais voulu être là...

Elle aurait _dû _être là. Là pour l'entendre suffoquer, là pour appeler les urgences, là pour poser une main apaisante sur la sienne quand l'ambulance l'évacuait, là pour occuper le fauteuil au chevet de son lit d'hôpital. En quatre ans de vie commune, combien de samedi matins avait-elle passés dans la salle d'attente du médecin de famille ? Combien d'ordonnances avait-elle conservées ? Combien de trajets à la pharmacie avait-elle effectués ? Combien de vaccins achetés, de médicaments déposés près de son assiette, de pansements changés... Combien de jours et combien de rires pour finir ainsi. Combien de confiance et d'amour pour l'abandonner.

Elle aurait dû être là. Là pour le sauver.

— La lecture du testament devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. J'ai chopé le numéro du notaire, si ça t'intéresse. Je te l'enverrai par texto.

Ce fut à peine si elle l'entendit.

— Je suis désolée, Juju. Je dois y aller.

La tonalité de coupure retentit mais Julian n'y prit pas garde. Les bras ballants elle restait plantée devant la fenêtre grignotée par la neige. Elle crut entendre un appel, loin derrière elle, mais Julian ne bougea pas un muscle. Tétanisée par l'incompréhension et le chagrin elle attendait que la souffrance cesse, en vain. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand on la saisit par les épaules pour la faire pivoter. Hagarde, étourdie et lourde, elle vit Arthur lui empoigner la main pour lui arracher les cendres de la cigarette qui lui noircissait les doigts. Alors seulement la morsure de la brûlure lui transperça la peau et remonta le long de ses nerfs pour l'engourdir, précipitant ses larmes rebelles au bord de ses paupières.

Les yeux d'Arthur trouvèrent les siens à travers les vapeurs de sa tristesse alors que des formes mouvantes accouraient dans leur direction, entraînant un concert de pas et d'exclamations à peine audibles par-dessus le tonnerre de son cœur. Arthur serrait toujours ses doigts frigorifiés et rougis dans les siens, cherchant à comprendre. Et pour toute réponse, une unique larme s'échappa et roula sur sa joue avant de se réfugier dans les replis de son foulard sans même qu'il ne la remarque.

Mais déjà le désespoir avait mué, grossissant dans ses entrailles pour en imiter les formes tortueuses et nouées. Elle était dévastée, harassée par ce deuil impossible à porter, mais plus encore que l'affliction c'était désormais la culpabilité qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Cette voix mielleuse et sournoise qui lui soufflait que tout était de sa faute, qu'aucune catastrophe pareille ne se serait produite si elle avait seulement daigné penser aux conséquences de ses actes avant de tourner le dos à André, que les mille quatre cent euros versés ne rachèteraient jamais sa trahison. Cette voix qui susurrait que sans l'égoïsme stupide de Julian, André serait toujours en vie.

Cette voix qui ricanait. Cette voix qui chantait qu'elle l'avait tué ; et que les meurtrières n'avaient pas à pleurer leur victime.

Eames, Ariadne et Yusuf apparurent dans les brumes, l'air affolés ; l'air _effrayés_. Et Julian en frémit, terrifiée à l'idée de voir tant de faiblesse sur des figures toujours dures et rassurantes, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre ses repères dans cette marée d'inquiétude presque palpable.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jul ? murmura Arthur.

— Eh...

— Jul ?

— Julian, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle les dévisagea tous les quatre, percevant les détails de leurs traits avec une netteté incroyable maintenant les larmes asséchées par la honte et l'horreur, analysant leurs expressions avec un regard neuf. Le regard de ceux qui ont ouvert la mauvaise porte et vu les pires choses qu'il y avait à voir en eux. Le regard de ceux qui guettent alors leur reflet dans les prunelles étrangères de peur d'y deviner la porte restée ouverte.

Aucun regret, hein ? Joyeux Noël :

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?


	13. DTVI

**Dream team – VI**

_Les hallucinations cénesthésiques se produisent au cours de l'endormissement et sont__ relatives à des sensations corporelles (picotements, vibrations, impressions de transformation du corps ou de l'une de ses parties qui paraît plus lourde ou plus légère, de forme ou de position différente, etc.) _

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? insista Arthur.

Julian lut l'égarement dans ses yeux braqués sur elle. Et avec la même violence que l'annonce de la mort d'André l'avait percutée, une autre vérité l'accabla : elle était trop grande pour chougner devant eux. Trop responsable pour se laisser distraire par ce drame. Trop seule et distante pour réclamer qu'ils déplorent sa perte et partagent sa peine. À son âge, dans son métier si particulier, face à de simples collègues, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se lamenter – quand bien même elle aurait estimé en avoir le privilège.

Mais l'avait-elle encore ? Après avoir quitté André sans lui assurer le soutien matériel et humain le plus élémentaire, après l'avoir littéralement condamné, après s'être montrée si lâche, comment revendiquer encore sa part de chagrin ? Elle se haïssait, oui, elle vomissait l'image trouble que les regards des autres lui renvoyaient ; mais elle s'interdisait de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Parce qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'on la plaigne, parce qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'on l'épaule.

Et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la soutiennent malgré tout, elle avait décidé de prendre les devants :

— Je... Rien, rien, bredouilla-t-elle. Désolée, je...

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? répéta Ariadne.

— C'est rien... J'ai été... surprise, hésita Julian. On vient de m'apprendre que quelqu'un était... mort.

Julian savait d'expérience qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un secret mal dissimulé pour attiser leur curiosité et, _a fortiori_, leur sympathie ; de plus garder le mystère entier pousserait certainement Arthur à s'inquiéter plus que de raison, lui qui savait à quel point ses douleurs refoulées la hantaient. C'était un pari risqué que de tout leur avouer, mais elle avait calculé son coup : quitte à les alarmer, Julian préférait que cela ne dure qu'une poignée de minutes. Ainsi une fois les politesses et les condoléances échangées, ils lui ficheraient la paix et la laisseraient s'embourber dans ses regrets pour se flageller de tout son soûl. Leur indifférence ne serait que le juste retour de la négligence tragique dont elle avait fait preuve.

Elle ne voulait pas que le fantôme d'André rejoigne celui de Paul. Elle voulait s'en exorciser maintenant, et enfouir la honte insoupçonnée sous la tristesse illégitime. Elle ne cacherait pas sa disparition comme elle avait caché son viol : en espérant à moitié qu'un courageux déterre ses cadavres et la console comme Arthur l'avait fait. Julian se priverait de ce réconfort à retardement. Alors Julian ne cacherait que l'essentiel : la culpabilité. Personne ne saurait jamais qu'elle s'accusait de sa mort, et quand ils jugeraient le deuil terminé, la page serait définitivement tournée pour eux.

Souffrir, peut-être ; mais en silence. Ç'aurait été un comble que la fautive exige qu'on la dorlote. Elle avait de toute façon la ferme intention de ne pas laisser ses tracas ralentir encore leur travail.

Ariadne l'observait sans comprendre, la bouche entrouverte et les prunelles agrandies de stupéfaction. Eames et Yusuf paraissaient gênés, déplacés dans cette scène trop personnelle. Lâchant doucement ses doigts, Arthur avait froncé les sourcils.

— Qui ?

— André.

Son prénom lui brûla la langue, lui donnant la sensation dérangeante de le souiller de sa voix. Elle ne parviendrait bientôt plus à le prononcer sans se trouver dévorée par le dégoût.

Il baissa légèrement le menton pour capter son regard fuyant. Sur ses traits, Julian pouvait presque décrypter les paroles qu'il retenait derrière la promesse de son silence : « T'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça... ».

— Je suis navré, Jul.

Elle esquissa un rictus peiné, touchée par l'honnêteté de ces quelques mots.

— Moi aussi, dit-elle.

— Je sais pas qui c'est, lâcha Eames. Mais je suis désolé.

Ariadne et Yusuf approuvèrent d'un petit signe timide de la tête, et Julian sourit plus franchement.

— Merci.

— Ça va aller ? s'enquit Arthur.

— Oui... affirma-t-elle. Oui, ça va aller.

Elle aurait aimé fondre en larmes, maintenant plus que jamais. Mais son mensonge était trop parfait pour qu'elle coure le risque de tout gâcher si près du but. L'image obsédante d'André succombant à son mal dans la solitude et le désespoir les plus complets suffisait à lui rappeler son crime et le droit à la compassion qu'elle y avait perdu. Alors elle tiendrait, aussi dur que cela puisse être. Parce que cette souffrance si terrible et profonde lui ferait peut-être ravaler son imprudence.

Elle revint lentement vers les tables, toujours étourdie, feignant tant bien que mal de ne pas sentir les regards soucieux la suivre. Avec toute la mesure dont elle était capable, Julian s'exhorta au calme. Ce fut avec beaucoup de naturel – quoi que mêlé d'un abattement certain qu'il était inutile de masquer – que Julian enfila son blouson et jeta son sac sur une épaule.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer, déclara-t-elle piteusement.

— Bien sûr, dit Arthur. On avait fini.

— Alors... rendez-vous ici mercredi matin ? demanda-t-elle.

Arthur interrogea Eames du regard, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— Oui, ça sera plus pratique que de faire le tour des hôtels.

— D'accord. Alors à mercredi.

Elle se tourna vers Ariadne et Yusuf pour leur dire au revoir, mais avant même qu'elle ait esquissé un geste, Ariadne la prit de court :

— On se reverra avant que vous partiez.

Étonnée, Julian opina finalement du chef. C'était très délicat de sa part de s'inquiéter des effets néfastes d'un trop long isolement sur le moral d'une jeune femme portant le deuil, mais ces derniers temps, elle gardait la nette impression qu'Ariadne avait sans cesse quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Pourtant depuis que leur rôle d'architecte respectif avait été tiré au clair, Julian ne voyait plus matière à dispute... Si elle ne venait pas de perdre un précieux ami, sans doute aurait-elle été tentée de poursuivre l'enquête. Dans l'immédiat, rien ne lui importait davantage que la perspective de quitter cet endroit et de se soustraire à cette bienveillance dont elle se montrait chaque seconde plus indigne.

Julian les salua d'un regard plein de gratitude, attrapa son tube au passage et sortit sans attendre. Sur le chemin enseveli de neige menant à la station de métro, Julian reçut un SMS d'Isy lui transmettant le téléphone et l'adresse électronique d'un certain Maître Jeanneret. D'abord perplexe – et quelque peu préoccupée par les drôles de lubies de son amie – Julian se remémora progressivement les paroles que sa cervelle n'avait voulu imprimer sur le coup. De vagues réminiscences du monologue d'Isy lui revenaient par bribes, dont une sombre affaire de testament à laquelle on s'évertuait à la mêler. Julian envoya ses remerciements en réponse, s'excusant également pour le manque de réactivité au bout du fil, et termina en lui demandant expressément de ne dévoiler son nouveau numéro à personne. Quant aux messages inquiets qu'elle lut par la suite, elle préféra ne pas y répliquer, quitte à ce que la méfiance d'Isy se change en paranoïa.

Julian rejoignit son hôtel aux alentours de dix-sept heures, alors que le crépuscule engloutissait lentement la ville drapée de blanc. Elle noya ses larmes défendues sous une douche brûlante, commanda un apéritif corsé au room-service et grilla un nombre indéfini de cigarettes sans saveur ni réconfort, pareille à un zombie devant la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Elle organisa les jours suivants entre quelques achats et autant d'envois de cadeaux de Noël à sa famille restée en Angleterre, espérant bien étouffer sa peine dans le bouillonnement des grands magasins. Puis elle fit le stock de café et tira de son sac le petit calepin qui lui avait servi à annoter les conseils d'Ariadne et les modifications d'Arthur. Déroulant les ébauches du château de la strate inférieure sur le minuscule bureau, elle dégaina ses outils et entreprit une longue et minutieuse séance de correction. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ses dessins la tiendraient occupée jusqu'à l'aube. Alors elle pourrait contacter Maître Jeanneret sans craindre de le déranger.

Elle voulait seulement consulter son compte en banque. Rendue fébrile par l'échéance de leur départ tardif, Julian avait désormais atteint le stade du stress pur et dur. Eames et Yusuf étaient bien trop accaparés par leurs ultimes préparatifs pour accorder le moindre intérêt à ses activités, pourtant elle se sentait épiée, espionnée, assaillie de tous côtés par les yeux perçants et inquisiteurs d'observateurs invisibles. Elle voulait seulement consulter son compte, pas tomber là-dessus. Quelle idée de laisser traîner un texte pareil, bien en évidence dans le dédales des dossiers et des raccourcis qu'on avait déployé pour le cacher...

Bon, à vrai dire, peut-être Julian avait-elle fouiné plus que nécessaire pour une connexion internet... Mais abandonner son ordinateur personnel aux griffes de ses collègues valait bien une invitation, non ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, intituler un document « InceptionEssai » était clairement un appel à la lecture...

Alors Julian avait lu. Ça n'était pas sans scrupules qu'elle avait double-cliqué sur l'icône, cependant elle s'était rassurée en se disant que si vraiment Ariadne avait souhaité garder ça secret, jamais elle n'aurait enregistré ce texte à portée de souris. Pourtant, après réflexion et tandis que ses prunelles effleuraient les mêmes mots sans relâche, Julian commençait à croire que violer l'intimité de son amie s'avérait être une erreur plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un compte-rendu, pas même de détails administratifs, mais des premières lignes d'un roman. L'histoire de la terrible aventure qui avait un jour conduit une petite Parisienne jusqu'à Los Angeles, l'histoire des gens qui avaient brisé tous ses espoirs avant de la contraindre à reprendre la route du pays la tête basse et le cœur en miettes.

Et cette histoire qu'elle ne cessait de lire et de relire débutait ainsi :

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse ? D'être la moitié d'un tout ?

— Non, murmurai-je à mi-mots.

— J'ai une devinette pour vous : vous attendez un train. Vous ne savez pas où ce train va vous emmener. Vous espérez qu'il va vous conduire quelque part, mais rien n'est sûr. Vous vous en moquez. Comment pouvez-vous vous moquez de là où il vous emmène ?

Ce fut Dom qui fournit la réponse avant qu'elle n'essaye de me planter ce verre brisé dans le ventre :

— Parce qu'on sera ensemble. »

Et si Julian ne comprenait pas d'où venait son trouble face à ces quelques phrases, elle croyait mieux saisir pourquoi Ariadne témoignait tant de prudence en s'adressant à elle récemment.

Elle ferma le document dans un sursaut lorsque la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit sur les visages d'Arthur et Ariadne, l'un encombré d'un grand sac de voyage, l'autre emmitouflée dans son manteau. Les voyageurs avaient déserté leur hôtel, aussi Arthur comme Eames ou Julian rapatriait l'ensemble de ses possessions au quartier général pour les confier à la surveillance des autres le temps de leur périple. L'organisateur avait en effet jugé plus sage de ne pas se sédentariser ; leur petit détour par Madagascar constituerait donc une excuse parfaite pour un bon ménage et un nouveau changement d'adresse.

Il avait chargé Yusuf et Ariadne de dégoter trois chambres à leur retour. Chacun prenait sa tâche très à cœur et Julian ne s'inquiétait pas de l'avancée des travaux en leur absence. Mais elle redoutait le fait d'embarquer pour d'autres horizons, et plus que tout encore, elle frissonnait de peur à l'idée de parcourir tous ces kilomètres pour se montrer incapable de mémoriser assez fidèlement l'architecture du refuge de Johnson. Julian échangea un coup d'œil avec Ariadne, priant pour avoir effacé toutes traces de son passage sur « InceptionEssai ». Son amie lui rendit un sourire crispé. Sous son bonnet, elle avait les cheveux encore humides.

— Et les deux tourtereaux quittèrent leur nid d'amour, de guimauve et de barbe à papa pour se mêler au commun des mortels, chanta Eames en relevant le nez des papiers de Yusuf qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Marquez cette date d'une pierre blanche mes amis, car si je ne m'abuse, notre petit Artie a perdu sa virginité cette nuit.

Le principal intéressé leva les yeux au ciel, dédaignant superbement les ricanements de Yusuf et la mine songeuse de Julian. Il fallait avouer que la blague d'Eames tombait à pic dans ses déductions, mais si relations sexuelles il y avait bien eu entre eux deux, elle doutait qu'aucun y ait perdu quoi que ce soit.

— Joli poème, bougonna Arthur. Mais on s'est croisés dans le métro.

— Oh. T'es plus matinal d'habitude. Ton réveil n'a pas sonné, c'est ça ?

Le regard d'Arthur se fit plus ferme. Il était peut-être temps pour Eames de fermer son clapet avant d'avoir totalement épuisé son humour.

— C'est ça, mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

— Alors pourquoi Ariadne a pris sa douche chez toi ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant qu'Arthur ne détourne plus ou moins subtilement l'attention sur lui en avançant d'un pas. Eames ne put retenir un sourire satisfait, même s'il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que son très estimé collègue ne prenait plus goût à la plaisanterie.

— Elle se sèche les cheveux avant de venir normalement, surtout par ce froid, insista-t-il avec délectation. Alors j'en déduis qu'aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas son attirail sous la main. Donc qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

— Je... J'ai pas eu le temps, bredouilla Ariadne, ignorant les signaux dangereux d'Arthur pour la faire taire et ainsi éviter de relancer Eames en participant à son petit jeu.

— C'est marrant cette façon que vous avez tous les deux de vous justifier, remarqua-t-il d'un air malicieux. En général quand vous avez rien à cacher, vous vous contentez de me dire de m'occuper de mes fesses.

Ariadne chercha de l'aide auprès d'Arthur qui semblait maintenant tout aussi désemparé qu'elle. Bon gré mal gré, Julian se trouverait bientôt forcée d'adhérer à la théorie d'Eames, aussi farfelue soit-elle. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne : inutile d'être menteur professionnel pour deviner ce que signifiait la rougeur délicate de leurs joues et leurs mots embarrassés. Mais tout de même...

— Ah, je vois, ricana Eames en observant Ariadne. Ton réveil n'a pas sonné non plus, hein ?

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil appuyé.

— Simple coïncidence.

Julian les dévisagea, mais tous deux évitaient son regard. L'évidence la cogna avec la violence et l'imprévisibilité d'un parpaing en pleine face : si elle était encore tentée de penser qu'Eames les harcelait pour le simple et éternel plaisir de les enquiquiner, leur réaction ne trompait personne. Même Yusuf avait cessé de sourire bêtement, l'air tout aussi surpris que gêné. Et soudain Julian oublia que les deux fautifs s'appelaient Arthur et Ariadne, oublia même qu'ils étaient amis. Bizarrement, elle ne les voyait plus que comme un pénis et un vagin sur pattes.

— C'était bien ? demanda Eames.

Arthur réitéra sa menace silencieuse.

— Le métro, je veux dire, précisa Eames. Quand je suis passé y'avait un attroupement de clochards à la station et un violoniste russe dans la rame. Un vrai spectacle.

— Oui, c'était génial, grommela Arthur.

Les deux organes génitaux allèrent poser leur fatras dans un coin. Foudroyée par leur aveu à peine maquillé, Julian restait plantée comme une parfaite idiote près de la machine renfermant le texte qui avait étayé ses doutes après des jours de suspicion. Dans son esprit, cette éventualité n'avait jamais dépassé la forme de délire ; et même si tout semblait concorder et confirmer ses craintes, Julian avait judicieusement décidé qu'y penser le moins possible serait la meilleure solution. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le loisir d'y réfléchir à outrance, ses rares moments libres de plans et de maquettes ayant été mis à la disposition de ce cher Maître Jeanneret et de leurs arrangements vaseux.

Mais voilà que Julian avait réglé ses derniers soucis bureaucratiques, vidé sa chambre d'hôtel et bouclé sa valise en prévision du vol qu'ils prendraient en début d'après-midi. Hormis le fantôme d'André, elle n'avait plus que les scénarios rose bonbon de leur vie amoureuse pour nourrir son imagination. Et les révélations du jour allaient bien au-delà de ses pires prédictions. Ils ne pouvaient pas sincèrement avoir osé coucher ensemble ?

Elle n'était pas naïve au point de songer que leurs interminables heures de coopération n'aient aucune incidence sur leur relation. Après tout, cela faisait un mois qu'à chaque réunion terminée, à chaque café écourté ou à chaque nuit esseulée, Ariadne et Arthur se retrouvaient pour chercher un moyen de sauver Cobb. Toutes ces soirées en tête-à-tête, sans Eames pour les emmerder, sans Yusuf pour les interrompre, sans Julian pour les fatiguer de ses questions... Pas besoin d'être d'une perspicacité extrême pour piger le tableau. De ce côté-là, elle n'était pas surprise : Julian se rappelait parfaitement la façon dont Ariadne avait enlacé Arthur en le rencontrant à Paris, Julian se rappelait parfaitement des œillades échangées et des sourires en coin. Mais il y avait une marge entre le flirt et le sexe. Un gouffre.

Et elle s'était persuadée qu'ils ne le franchiraient pas. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Pas en pleine mission. Pas alors que Julian avait présenté Paul à Arthur. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de songer que leurs instants de complicité exclusive n'aient aucune incidence sur leur relation ; elle l'était apparemment assez pour songer que ses petits problèmes le retiendrait. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était la façon qu'ils avaient de prendre des gants avec elle. Julian savait maintenant pourquoi Ariadne ménageait sa sensibilité avec tant de soin ; elle craignait en revanche de découvrir pourquoi Arthur s'était joint au mouvement. Il n'existait que deux explications à cet étrange comportement : il avait mis sa dulcinée dans la confidence du viol de Julian, ou sa dulcinée avait largement insinué que Julian nourrissait des sentiments à son égard. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela aurait pu justifier leurs précautions inutiles et leur discrétion sur le sujet. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Julian n'avait plus qu'à crever de honte.

Elle refusait d'être la pauvre fillette qu'on protège dans le silence, elle refusait d'être la pauvre victime à qui on épargne la vérité sous couverture de ses traumatismes passés. Si Arthur avait parlé de Paul à Ariadne, jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait ; jamais elle ne pardonnerait non plus à Ariadne de préférer la traiter en bébé que d'amener calmement le sujet dans une discussion ouverte d'adultes. Julian avait maintes fois failli l'en informer, mais pas pour qu'elle la prenne en pitié. Pas pour qu'elle la pense prête à se blesser sur le bonheur des autres.

D'un autre côté, si Ariadne avait gardé le mystère sur leur couple pour s'épargner une jalousie sortie de derrière les fagots, elle n'était pas certaine d'excuser sa prétention. Qui était-elle pour présumer mieux que Julian les conséquences qu'une telle constatation aurait sur son petit cœur ?

Et d'ailleurs, quelles conséquences une telle constatation avait-elle _réellement _eu sur son petit cœur ?

— On ne va pas traîner, lança Arthur d'une voix qui se voulait détachée, bien conscient que tous les esprits étaient restés bloqués en amont. La neige risque de nous ralentir sur la route.

Julian se leva sans s'en apercevoir, son corps répondant aux ordres du marionnettiste qui tenait les ficelles depuis un coin reculé de son cerveau embrumé. Elle renonça à consulter son compte en ligne et rangea ses préoccupations pécuniaires dans un coin de sa tête. Il serait temps de s'occuper des offres du notaire et de ce fichu testament une fois rentrés à Chicago. Sa décision était prise, et ce quoi qu'Arthur et Ariadne fassent de leurs nuits.

Julian avait longuement hésité au sortir de leurs vacances oniriques, et la terrible prise de conscience qui s'en était suivie l'avait poussée à envisager sérieusement la possibilité de s'en retourner simplement en France après l'extraction. À vrai dire, on ne lui laisserait pas le choix : tous l'oublieraient, et c'était bien cette simple constatation qui l'avait tant effrayée après avoir espéré sentir leurs liens se resserrer.

Alors pourquoi rester ? Pourquoi s'entêter ? Pourquoi ne pas sagement rentrer ? Un joli pactole en poche et de grands souvenirs en bagages, elle avait sincèrement cru que cela la contenterait.

Mais la mort d'André l'avait ébranlée au plus profond de son être. Avant cette tragique nouvelle, chaque jour lui donnait l'impression d'effacer le sens de son existence, chaque rêve rendait la présence d'Arthur, Ariadne, Eames et Yusuf moins concrète et tangible, chaque degré d'affection gagné lui rappelait inexorablement que cet attachement était voué à l'échec. Alors elle avait éprouvé le désir de revenir à _sa_ réalité, de retrouver la majesté des Alpes et le confort du train-train quotidien ; elle avait éprouvé le besoin quasi-maladif de pénétrer de nouveau la grande maison d'André et de se caler devant la télé au coin du radiateur.

Aujourd'hui le malaise demeurait, l'indécision persistait, et Julian n'avait toujours trouvé aucun sens à sa vie ni à l'amitié qu'elle portait à ses partenaires. Mais André était parti, et elle ne trouverait rien à son arrivée qu'une bâtisse vide et le froid hivernal. Ses amies auraient décroché un stage et ne reprendraient le chemin de l'école que pour leurs derniers partiels. Ses études seraient irrémédiablement foutues. Elle serait seule, plus seule encore qu'elle ne pensait l'être en cet instant.

Alors pourquoi partir ? Pourquoi s'accrocher inlassablement à ce passé qui ne renaîtrait jamais de ses cendres ? Les relations à sens unique qu'elle entretenait gardaient un arrière-goût de poison, mais cette prison épineuse constituait sa dernière ancre. Julian n'avait pas faibli et la disparition d'André, au lieu de la mettre à terre, n'avait que renforcé la conviction que plus rien ne l'attendait là-bas. Ce n'était donc pas par choix qu'elle resterait ici, mais par dépit. Elle tiendrait ses engagements et ferait tout son possible pour mener cette mission à bien, et plus encore pour demeurer à leurs côtés à l'avenir. Parce que réussir ce défi était désormais sa seule motivation, parce leur semblant d'amitié était désormais le seul lien auquel se cramponner. Et Ariadne était bien bête de croire qu'un chagrin d'amour suffirait à la faire changer d'avis.

Julian s'empara de son sac et le hissa sur son dos tandis qu'Eames enfilait son manteau. Elle assista aux ultimes recommandations de l'organisateur d'une oreille distraite, perdue dans ses propres pensées. Puis l'agitation grandit et, après quelques embrassades protocolaires, Yusuf et Ariadne les raccompagnèrent à la porte. La seconde adressa un sourire navré à Julian qui préféra l'ignorer, et elle dévala les escaliers avant d'avoir eu à supporter les dernières papouilles des deux amoureux. L'ambiance ne s'améliora ni avec le vent polaire, ni avec la relative tiédeur du taxi qui les conduisit à l'aéroport. C'était à peine si Julian ne voyait pas des éclairs dans les yeux d'Arthur lorsqu'ils se posaient par mégarde sur Eames.

— On en a pour combien de temps ? s'informa Julian lorsqu'ils furent enfin au chaud dans le terminal désert.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ? fit Arthur avec un regard à leurs billets.

— Je saurai à quoi m'attendre...

— Avec United Airlines : départ à quinze heures dix de Chicago, une heure et demi de vol jusqu'à Washington, deux heures d'escale pour changer d'avion, puis dix-sept heures trente de vol jusqu'à Johannesbourg, lut Arthur d'une voix morne. Là on embarque avec la South African Airways pour la dernière heure de trajet. Arrivée à Maputo : cinq heures du matin le 31 décembre. Mais entre le décalage horaire et l'attente, je serais incapable de te dire combien de temps ça va nous prendre... Sans compter qu'il faudra prendre un bus ou un taxi jusque Beira...

— J'crois que j'ai raté une occasion de me taire, bougonna Julian, désespérée.

Arthur eut une moue fatiguée alors qu'Eames les entraînait déjà vers les comptoirs d'enregistrement.

— Tout ça pour reluquer une baraque pendant dix minutes... maugréa-t-elle. En plus ça a dû te coûter la peau du cul.

— Eh non, le seul avantage à bosser pour des gens comme Mercury, c'est qu'ils ne lésinent pas sur le fric, dit-il. Quand je lui ai dit qu'on devait se rendre au Mozambique _puis _à Madagascar pour en apprendre plus sur Johnson, il était presque ravi de me signer un chèque si ça pouvait arranger son affaire.

— Il avait pas l'air ravi de signer le mien, fit remarquer Julian qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le sexisme outrageant de leur employeur.

— C'est un pourri, approuva Arthur. Mais j'ai connu des pourris plus radins que lui.

Elle abandonna toute tentative de riposte. Rappeler à Arthur que son si généreux patron avait bien failli abaisser leur prime sous prétexte que deux membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas l'outillage approprié ne les mènerait à rien. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas à tergiverser : le contrat était bouclé, quelles qu'en soient les closes.

— Faut que j'aille pisser, déclara Julian en larguant son sac à ses pieds tandis qu'ils se glissaient dans la file du bureau United Airlines devant lequel s'amassait une foule croissante.

N'attendant aucune réponse à tant de poésie, elle leur tourna le dos et se lança à la recherche des toilettes pour dames. Elle ne se pressa ni à l'aller ni au retour, fit quelques détours dans l'espoir de trouver une salle fumeurs et se résigna à griller la moitié d'une cigarette sous la neige avant de revenir auprès de ses collègues. Mais quand elle les repéra dans la queue toujours plus bruyante des voyageurs en partance pour Washington, Arthur et Eames ne prêtaient guère attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Julian ralentit le pas, se faufilant dans leur dos pour échapper à leur radar, et approcha en catimini afin de saisir les bribes d'une conversation mouvementée :

— Tu sais que je bite rien à ce que tu racontes ? s'impatienta Eames.

— C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans le principe de fermer ta gueule, pour une fois ?

— T'as honte, c'est ça le problème ? répliqua Eames avec une hargne inhabituelle.

— Honte ? répéta Arthur, scandalisé. Non, je ne... ah puis merde ! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde pas ?

— Comment je pouvais deviner que tu voulais pas que ça se sache ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Ça t'a pas effleuré l'esprit que c'était personnel ?

— Vous vous cachiez pas franchement la dernière fois... grommela Eames. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'emmerde tellement que ça soit officiel tout-à-coup ?

— Je ne voulais pas que Julian... commença Arthur.

— Oh arrête un peu de croire que le monde tourne autour de ton petit nombril, Artie, trancha sèchement Eames. Tu t'imagines quoi, qu'elle est éperdument amoureuse de toi et qu'apprendre que tu couches avec Ariadne lui a brisé le cœur ?

— Ce que tu peux être emmerdant, des fois !

— Si tu voulais pas la blesser, fallait p't-être y penser avant de baiser avec sa copine !

— T'es vraiment un sale con !

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, frémissant de rage et de ressentiment. Un silence de mort avait couvert les alentours et les yeux écarquillés des touristes les plus proches ne les quittaient plus. Pétrifiée par une peur inédite et brutale, Julian restait cachée derrière le père de la petite famille qui les talonnait. Elle avait la détestable impression de surprendre une scène honteuse comme un enfant regarde ses parents se disputer entre les barreaux de la mezzanine. Il ne s'agissait donc pas de simples angoisses, mais d'un fait sérieux : toutes ces courtoisies, tous ces ronds de jambes, toutes ces plaisanteries... Rien n'était sincère. Peut-être faisaient-ils des efforts pour elle, peut-être préservaient-ils l'illusion de leur bonne entente comme Ariadne préservait l'illusion d'une distance effacée depuis longtemps entre elle et Arthur. Peut-être la pouponnaient-ils pour ne pas l'effrayer et garantir à Mercury que leur archi ne se ferait pas la malle en pleine course.

Mais au fond, ils se haïssaient. Arthur et Eames se haïssaient. Eames et Yusuf se laissaient de marbre. Yusuf et Ariadne se connaissaient à peine. Ariadne et Arthur dissimulaient ce sentiment bizarre qu'était leur début d'amour parmi toute cette rancœur. Et prisonnière de ce bordel monumental, Julian prenait douloureusement conscience qu'ils ne l'appréciaient guère plus qu'une collaboratrice quelconque. C'était là, sous ses yeux. La confirmation que ces gens ne remplaceraient jamais sa famille lui était enfin apparue ; et loin de la décider à rentrer au bercail, la rancune qu'elle en éprouvait la rattachait plus fermement que jamais à son travail.

— Elle en a rien à foutre, la gamine, cracha Eames.

Elle aurait voulu intervenir, là, maintenant, avant qu'Arthur n'intègre ses paroles. Mais Julian arrivait à peine à respirer. Tétanisée par l'effroi, elle s'étranglait dans des protestations muettes. « C'est faux. C'est faux, ne l'écoute pas. » Elle en avait tout à foutre, au contraire. De leur couple, d'Eames, de Yusuf, de tout le monde. Fallait-il être désaxé pour accorder tant d'importance à ses partenaires ? Débarquait-elle d'un pays inconnu ou d'une planète lointaine pour être la seule à s'effondrer en les voyant se déchirer ainsi ?

— Tu ne la connais pas, rétorqua Arthur entre ses dents.

— Oh parce que la demoiselle t'a fait sa déclaration ? railla Eames. Dans ce cas je m'incline, c'était d'autant plus classe de te taper Ariadne en sachant pertinemment que ça la...

— Elle m'a fait une déclaration, oui, coupa Arthur. Mais pas ce que t'imagine.

S'il osait prononcer le nom de Paul dans cette discussion, Julian se jurait de l'étouffer à mains nues. Il était déjà insupportable d'imaginer qu'il ait rompu sa promesse avec Ariadne. Révéler un secret si crucial à Eames au beau milieu de l'aéroport de Chicago la mettrait dans un état difficilement contrôlable.

— C'est pour ça que tu joues les grands frères ? interrogea Eames. C'est pour ça que je me suis fait agressé l'autre fois ?

— Ne t'occupe pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas, finit Arthur, et Julian se détendit légèrement.

Eames se redressa imperceptiblement, comme cherchant à se hisser à sa hauteur pour mieux chercher le vrai dans ses yeux brûlants. C'était donc ça, la raison de tout ce mystère ? Arthur ne la pensait pas capable de tolérer l'image d'un tandem heureux sous prétexte que l'unique amourette sérieuse qu'elle avait vécue à ce jour s'était terminée par un viol ? Elle en aurait hurlé de fureur, mais la véritable question était maintenant de savoir s'il était arrivé seul à cette conclusion, ou s'il avait jugé plus prudent de mettre sa compagne au parfum pour qu'ils décident ensemble ce qui s'avérerait meilleur pour la petite pitchoune. Alors chérie, faut-il dire à tes enfants que tu as un amant ? Auront-ils les épaules assez larges pour l'accepter ? Et s'ils nous détestaient ?

Trop tard, songea sombrement Julian. À force de la croire plus faible qu'elle ne l'était, la colère l'avait d'ores et déjà consumée. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, à la fin ? De quel droit s'estimaient-ils le pouvoir de choisir quoi lui dire et quoi lui cacher ?

— Si je ne voulais pas que ça soit officiel, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que ça soit officiel, reprit Arthur sans détacher ses yeux noirs de ceux d'Eames.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

— Comment je vais m'en sortir pour faire comprendre à Ariadne que je compte pas l'épouser si vous passez votre temps à fourrer votre nez dans nos histoires ? lâcha Arthur.

— Elle veut t'épouser ? s'écria Eames.

— Non, crétin, c'est une façon de parler, maugréa Arthur. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tant que ça restait entre nous, c'était plus facile pour moi d'y mettre un terme. Maintenant que t'as envoyé le faire-part, ça va être une autre paire de manches...

Julian retint une exclamation de surprise et se réfugia derrière un vieil homme quand Eames et Arthur aventurèrent le regard dans sa direction. Sa haine reflua brutalement, chassée par une vague d'incompréhension plus violente encore : ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles des tours ou Julian distinguait-elle là une seconde explication à l'embarras d'Arthur ?

— Quoi, tu vas la larguer ? s'étonna Eames dont les réflexions avaient visiblement suivi le même cheminement. _Déjà_ ?

— J'essayais justement d'éviter d'en arriver au stade où elle se dirait qu'on sortait ensemble... marmonna Arthur.

— Parce que la voir tous les jours et coucher avec elle c'est pas ce que ça veut dire pour toi ?

— J'ai pas l'intention de... Tu crois que c'est le moment idéal pour... Nan, laisse tomber, grommela-t-il. Je sais même pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi...

Julian en resta bouche-bée. Elle n'était pourtant pas folle : même sans expérience personnelle dans le domaine, elle savait reconnaître un béguin quand elle en voyait un. Oh elle n'avait jamais insinué qu'Ariadne et Arthur étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ni qu'ils fileraient le parfait amour jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mais en considérant ce qu'elle avait appris à leur sujet au fil des jours, Julian pouvait affirmer sans craindre de se tromper qu'aucun ne s'encombrerait de mensonges dans une situation pareille. Loin de la passion de Scarlett O'Hara et Rhett Butler qu'elle avait imaginée – exagérée – sous le coup de l'indignation à leurs retrouvailles à Paris, leur idylle avait pourtant assez de valeur pour qu'ils s'appliquent à la vivre. Ce qui, pour deux voleurs en cavale, en disait long sur l'importance de la chose.

Peut-être Arthur s'était-il montré plus accessible que d'ordinaire pour convaincre Ariadne de le suivre aux États-Unis, mais une fois son premier refus essuyé, ses attentions et sa gentillesse avaient été on ne peut plus sincères. Aujourd'hui encore, lorsque leur regard se croisaient avec cette joie mêlée de tristesse, elle sentait que quelque chose de vrai flamboyait là-dessous.

Alors pourquoi la repoussait-il ainsi à l'aube d'une concrétisation qui, elle en était certaine, les ravirait tous les deux ? Pourquoi reprochait-il à Eames d'avoir officialisé une relation qui ne demandait qu'à l'être ?

— C'est Cobb, hein ? lâcha Eames d'une voix soudain très calme. Ça t'obsède tellement que tu t'es persuadé tout seul que t'avais le temps pour rien d'autre.

— Je n'_ai_ le temps pour rien d'autre, répliqua Arthur en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, poussant son sac du bout du pied pour occuper la place laissée vacante dans la file.

— C'est ta vie, Arthur, pas celle de Dom.

Il baissa les yeux sur Eames, et Julian vit une telle surprise au fond de ses prunelles que son cœur s'en pinça de frayeur. Pas vraiment plus rassuré, Eames avait froncé les sourcils dans l'expression de celui qui redoute d'avoir mis le doigt sur un point très sensible.

— J'ai dit que j'avais pas envie d'en discuter avec toi, conclut Arthur.

Julian n'avait pas oublié le discours soucieux d'Eames lors de leur escapade onirique en Europe méridionale, et même si d'autres tracas étaient venus s'ajouter à sa liste depuis, son inquiétude à propos du net changement de personnalité d'Arthur n'avait pas quitté ses préoccupations. La déchéance de Cobb l'avait transformé, d'une façon que ses anciens collègues ne pouvaient nier. Julian n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'autre Arthur, celui qui se balançait sur sa chaise pendant les réunions, celui qui ramenait café et croissants le matin, celui qui souriait. Mais elle faisait confiance à Eames sur ce point ; et si le sauvetage de son ami l'obnubilait tant – sans que personne ne connaisse l'origine profonde d'un tel tourment – Julian devinait qu'il justifiait également ses réticences à s'engager auprès d'Ariadne.

Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de si mal appréhender ses travers, terrorisée à l'idée de découvrir jusqu'où cela risquait de le mener. Pourtant Julian ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de leur malheur : Arthur et Ariadne ne seraient jamais faits l'un pour l'autre. Arthur et Ariadne ne fileraient pas le parfait amour jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Julian s'écarta prudemment, se faufila hors de leur champ de vision et fit un crochet par l'arrière des panneaux d'affichage numérique dans l'espoir de tromper leur méfiance. Puis elle revint vers eux sans la moindre discrétion, priant pour que son entrée fracassante mette un terme à leur dispute sans qu'elle n'ait à en entendre davantage. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Julian leur adressa un sourire innocent auquel ils répondirent avec un aplomb presque insultant. C'était inhumain de mentir avec une telle facilité...

— T'en as mis, du temps, ricana Eames.

— Tu veux les détails ?

— Pas besoin, tu pues la clope.

Julian ne tenta pas de réfuter l'accusation, trop contente d'y trouver une excuse à son retard. Encore troublée par les échos de leur conversation, elle fixa son attention sur la responsable du guichet qu'ils atteignaient enfin. Ce fut dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils firent enregistrer leurs bagages en soute et prirent la direction des salles d'embarquement. Et malgré leur talent, les faux-fuyants de chacun eurent tôt fait de réduire à néant tout embryon de camaraderie. Souriant tantôt à l'un, tantôt à l'autre sans jamais parvenir à les rabibocher, Julian garda l'impression de mener cette croisade au bout du monde en solitaire.

Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin la gare routière bondée et bruyante de Beira : chaud. Il était bientôt midi et sur le littoral mozambicain le soleil accablait la terre de sa lumière brûlante. Le fond de l'atmosphère était poisseux de pluie et de sel marin, mais même le vent de la saison humide ne parvenait à rafraîchir les rues. Julian n'avait guère eu l'occasion de tâter du climat de l'hémisphère sud depuis leur arrivée sur le continent africain, leur débarquement à Johannesbourg puis Maputo ayant eu lieu tard dans la nuit et tôt dans la matinée, soit aux heures les plus clémentes ; aussi goûtait-elle maintenant au dépaysement avec une intensité nouvelle.

Elle s'était débarrassée de ses foulards en grimpant dans le bus aux premières lueurs de l'aube, avait abandonné son gilet au lever du jour, retiré sa tunique à mi-parcours et sérieusement envisagé de foutre en l'air son pantalon lorsque l'astre solaire s'était fixé à son zénith, les dardant de ses rayons impitoyables à travers les vitres encrassées de l'autocar. Eames et Arthur avaient depuis longtemps défait leur nœud de cravate et renoncé à toute élégance inappropriée, et ce fut le pull sous le bras et la chemise ouverte qu'ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux taxis.

La ville portuaire de Beira était située à l'embouchure du fleuve Pungue. Le petit aéroport en faillite ne proposait malheureusement qu'un vol tous les trois jours toutes destinations confondues, il leur avait donc été impossible d'amputer leur interminable périple d'un tronçon d'avion ou de bus. Malgré la meilleure volonté et tous les talents d'organisation du monde, ces trente-six heures de déplacement n'auraient en aucun cas pu être écourtées. La faiblesse des systèmes de transports locaux les condamnerait également à rebrousser chemin par la terre jusqu'à la capitale mozambicaine afin de dégoter un charter ou un ferry en partance pour Madagascar.

Aux rares occasions où Julian avait émis des doutes quant à l'intérêt de se taper ensemble l'aller-retour Maputo-Beira alors que seul Eames avait à faire dans cette petite ville de province, l'organisateur s'était contenté de rétorquer qu'il était hors de question de se séparer. Au vu de leurs récentes tensions, elle aurait pourtant eu tendance à croire que quelques jours au large leur aurait fait le plus grand bien – et lui aurait personnellement épargné deux trajets de sept-cent vingt kilomètres sous le cagnard. Un tel détour ne serait en effet utile qu'à leur faussaire qui disposait désormais d'une semaine pour approcher Edward Drescher et cerner le personnage afin de pratiquer une extraction rapide sur Lauryn Hewitt. Extraction qu'Eames était tout à fait capable de mener en solo, moyennant une petite somme pour corrompre un superviseur temporaire – un étudiant fauché ou une serveuse ferait l'affaire, après tout il s'agissait seulement de garder un œil sur la machine PASIV.

Arthur ne lui serait donc d'aucune aide à Beira ; inutile de préciser qu'il en allait de même pour Julian. Si l'organisateur préférait gérer l'affaire en direct et mettre lui-même l'extraction sur pieds, qu'il s'éclate. La pauvre architecte épuisée aurait volontiers bifurqué à Johannesbourg direction Antananarivo. Elle y aurait tranquillement attendu ses collègues dans une chambre climatisée, peut-être même sur un transat au bord des côtes malgaches, toute occupée à s'enfiler des cocktails dans des demis noix de coco. Quand elle avait énoncé cette charmante alternative de vive voix, la réaction d'Arthur l'avait quelque peu désarçonnée :

— Tu préfères être toute seule dans un pays inconnu que de rester avec nous ?

Julian s'était abstenue de répliquer qu'elle était passée experte en matière de débrouille à l'étranger, et que bronzer sur une plage de sable blanc s'avérait infiniment plus séduisant que de jouer à l'autruche face à leur haine muette. Comme elle ne répondait pas, Arthur avait semblé vexé par son hésitation ; avant de tenter de la rassurer en lui promettant d'occuper intelligemment le temps qu'ils passeraient à patienter pendant qu'Eames espionnerait leur cible. Encore une fois, Julian jugea plus sage de ne pas souligner le fait que deux jours de farniente la branchaient plus que deux jours d'entraînement de Sub-Sécurité intensif. Avec un sourire peu convaincu et un émerveillement excessif, elle s'était résignée à leur filer le train vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que la solitude qu'elle avait si longtemps fuie offrait de nouveaux avantages insoupçonnés. Elle associait ce revirement à sa récente prise de conscience, causée aussi bien par la mort d'André que par la constatation de leur inéluctable éloignement. Puisque Julian demeurerait seule où qu'elle soit, autant qu'elle apprenne à accepter cette condition. Autant qu'elle apprenne à l'aimer.

Ne parlant ni le portugais ni aucune des langues bantoues pratiquées dans la région, ils eurent quelques difficultés à se faire comprendre auprès du chauffeur du taxi qui les déposa à l'entrée de l'hôtel Jardim das Velas – non sans en profiter pour les escroquer de quelques meticais. Les négociations furent grandement facilitées par la responsable de la réception et son Anglais approximatif. Finalement, après encore une ou deux embrouilles financières, ils purent rejoindre leur chambre respective. Julian leur faussa compagnie sans réclamer de futures directives et s'enferma dans ses appartements. Elle prit le temps d'observer la pièce large et claire, sa géométrie complexe, ses murs blancs, son carrelage ocre, son lit à baldaquins, ses fenêtres rondes aux encadrements patinés et son mobilier ciré. Elle approcha de la baie vitrée pour balayer des yeux la petite terrasse, avant que son regard ne soit entraîné au loin jusqu'à la plage. Jusqu'à l'océan.

Peut-être qu'une fois reposée, elle apprécierait l'endroit à sa juste valeur. Après tout, des plages et des cocotiers, le Mozambique en avait à revendre ; et quand le souvenir pénible de leur voyage aurait fané, sa mauvaise humeur disparaîtrait à son tour. Julian soupira de soulagement en larguant son sac au pied de la petite table qui occupait le centre de la chambre. Puis elle s'extirpa enfin de son jean trop serré et se jeta en travers du matelas pour s'y assoupir dans la seconde.

Le premier coup lui sembla sortir d'un rêve – un rêve lucide, dans lequel elle jouait à Dieu avec l'excitation d'un gosse comblé par le nouveau jouet qu'il commence tout juste à maîtriser. Le second la fit émerger d'un semi-sommeil vaseux, et le troisième finit de la secouer. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle roula sur le flanc pour jeter un œil au radio-réveil : vingt-et-une heures. Les rouages rouillés de son cerveau mirent un temps considérable à interpréter cette information et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle aventura le regard dans la nuit du dehors que Julian se souvint s'être endormie. Songeant que le room-service s'inquiéterait de lui prévoir un dîner, elle se leva sans se rhabiller et traversa la chambre d'un pas traînant tout en se grattant distraitement le ventre. On frappa de nouveau lorsqu'elle attrapa la poignée de sa main libre pour ouvrir la porte sur... Arthur.

Dans un bond de carpe plus ou moins discret, Julian se réfugia derrière le battant, cachant maladroitement son boxer à ses yeux écarquillés. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Julian bafouilla des excuses et lui ferma au nez avant de s'empresser de sauter dans son froc.

— Désolée je... Je savais pas que c'était toi... bredouilla-t-elle en l'invitant finalement à entrer.

— J'aurais dû prévenir, dit-il en déposant la mallette sur les draps froissés. Tu t'es bien installée ?

— J'ai ronflé comme une bûche.

Il eut un sourire. Nul doute que son premier réflexe avait été de ranger ses affaires et de prendre une douche avant de déballer dossiers et plans d'action pour un énième topo. Les vêtements de Julian étaient toujours fourrés en boule dans son bagage – hormis les chaussettes puantes qui traînaient au pied du lit – et chaque mouvement de bras dégageait chez elle une odeur de fauve assez peu ragoûtante qu'elle-même avait du mal à tolérer. Faute de mieux, elle repassa sa tunique dans l'espoir que le tissu intercepte les relents de transpiration et se tint suffisamment loin d'Arthur pour ne pas l'asphyxier.

— Où est Eames ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il est parti en fin d'après-midi, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant, mais où Julian percevait sans peine les résidus de colère que lui évoquait son seul prénom.

— Alors maintenant on attend qu'il revienne ?

— Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, assura Arthur. Lauryn n'a jamais reçu de formation spécialisée, Eames n'aura pas de gros travail à fournir pour l'amadouer. Quand il aura observé la façon dont Edward se comporte avec elle et repéré deux-trois tics, le tour sera presque joué.

— Et nous ?

Arthur sembla surpris, et durant un instant où le temps parut flotter autour d'eux, Julian fut certaine que ces mots avaient soudain pris un tout autre sens dans son esprit. Peut-être était-ce parce que sa dispute avec Eames bourdonnait toujours à ses oreilles qu'Arthur avait extrapolé cette question bien au-delà de sa véritable signification, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait acquis une sincère importance depuis qu'il couchait avec Ariadne ; toujours était-il que ce « nous » semblait résonner avec beaucoup de gravité sous son crâne.

— C'est quoi notre programme ? insista-t-elle, soucieuse de souligner que ses paroles étaient bien plus innocentes et banales qu'il ne le croyait.

— Ah, heu... eh bien, je t'avais dit qu'on reprendrait ton entraînement, répondit Arthur. Tu n'es toujours pas tout à fait au point...

— Je suis toujours à côté de la plaque, tu veux dire...

Il secoua légèrement la tête en guise de contradiction, mais Julian n'était pas dupe : à son troisième essai, Paul l'avait tout bonnement égorgée. Durant ces dernières semaines, elle s'était acharnée à utiliser les techniques d'apparition de la lucidité onirique, suivant les conseils des scientifiques et les astuces dénichées sur le net. Elle avait appliqué toutes leurs astuces, griffonnant d'innombrables récits imaginaires sur son journal dans l'attente du jour où elle serait parfaitement en mesure de mettre à exécution les méthodes d'induction découvertes durant ses recherches effrénées pour maîtriser sa conscience onirique. Cet exercice lui était aujourd'hui profitable avec ou sans injection, avec ou sans partage.

Julian faisait de nets progrès en matière de détection des songes, et ses incessants tests de réalité portaient généralement leurs fruits dès les premières secondes. Mais que ce soit de sommeil naturel ou sous influence de somnacine, elle ne parvenait à contrôler l'incontrôlable : son propre subconscient cherchait à la dézinguer avant même de chasser les intrus, et les tentatives consécutives pour y remédier n'avaient eu qu'un effet dérisoire sur ses tendances suicidaires.

— C'est pas un entraînement qu'il me faut, c'est une psychanalyse... grommela Julian alors qu'Arthur ouvrait la mallette au pied du lit pour doser deux intraveineuses.

— Ça va mieux depuis qu'on en a parlé.

Il avait levé les yeux vers elle pour la fixer intensément. Oui, ça allait mieux ; en discuter était d'ailleurs le seul élément qui avait apporté une quelconque amélioration à son état. Non sans satisfaction, Julian avait noté chez Paul ce subtil changement d'attitude après qu'elle ait tout avoué à Arthur. Il se faisait moins agressif, moins confiant ; et bien que cela ne l'empêche pas de l'empaler ou de lui tirer dessus à bout portant, elle devinait que son fantôme se sentait menacé par la proximité inhabituelle d'une personne extérieure. Durant huit ans, le souvenir de Paul n'avait eu à craindre aucune riposte. Sans cesse nourrie des terreurs de Julian, sa projection avait finalement gagné assez de consistance pour la tuer de l'intérieur. Mais maintenant qu'Arthur était dans la confidence, une partie du poids de cet énorme secret s'était envolée, emportant avec elle un peu de la réalité de Paul.

Elle aurait pu espérer en guérir totalement à force d'acharnement et de travail, mais son quotidien semé d'embûches semblait décidé à équilibrer chaque victoire par une défaite plus grande encore. À peine avait-elle le temps de se réjouir de la présence dissuasive d'Arthur dans son subconscient, à peine avait-elle le temps de réaliser à quel point il était bon de ne plus se savoir seule dans cette galère qu'un coup en plein cœur donnait à Paul assez de douleur pour grandir de nouveau. La mort d'André, le couple d'Arthur... par un procédé qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, chaque gifle supplémentaire revigorait le spectre de son violeur. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun lien entre le vieil homme et son ex-petit ami, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de lien entre l'amourette de ses collègues et l'issue de la sienne. Mais peut-être ne fallait-il pas chercher si loin. Peut-être le seul rapport entre tous ces événements était-il le sentiment poignant d'insécurité et d'abandon qui en résultait systématiquement.

Au fond de sa caboche, Paul était devenu plus qu'un cauchemar d'adolescente salie et rompue. Il était devenu l'image même de l'angoisse constante qui lui collait à la peau. Et cette image, Julian craignait de ne jamais parvenir à s'en défaire, aussi fort qu'elle essaye.

Résignée à ne pas réussir, elle pressa la canule pour libérer les deux petites aiguilles de la perfusion, les planta au creux de son poignet, laissa Arthur programmer la machine et s'allongea pour rêver.

Durant les six jours suivants, Julian partagea ses activités entre les exercices de Sub-Sécurité et les séances de bronzage. Ayant toujours fui la cuvette alpine en été pour profiter de l'éternelle fraîcheur anglaise, elle n'était guère accoutumée aux hautes températures – d'autant moins après avoir affronté un blizzard polaire descendu tout droit du Canada pendant son séjour à Chicago. Il lui fallut s'adapter à la chaleur étouffante et à l'humidité collante qui se mêlaient parfois en une pluie aussi brusque que violente. Quelques heures sur la plage l'ayant déjà gratifiée d'un coup de soleil généralisé, elle devait s'avouer ravie d'avoir une bonne excuse pour restée cloîtrée à l'intérieur, quitte à subir encore les remontrances d'Arthur et les attaques de Paul.

Elle croisa Eames au détour du couloir à cinq reprises, mais le faussaire semblait trop débordé pour lui accorder plus qu'un bonjour en passant. Fourré du soir au matin à l'hôpital Macuti, il suivait Edward Drescher comme son ombre afin de saisir les détails de sa gestuelle et de ses mimiques avec le plus de précision possible. Julian l'avait surpris devant le miroir de sa chambre, prenant des poses qui lui ressemblaient peu en débitant des âneries sur des intonations étrangères comme un acteur se prépare pour son rôle. Aussi effrayée qu'impressionnée, elle avait préféré refermer la porte derrière elle sans le déranger. Jamais son boulot ne lui avait paru plus bizarre et tordu qu'à cet instant-là, et Julian regretter plus que jamais de ne pas se montrer d'attaque à plonger avec eux lors de l'extraction finale – car tant qu'elle ne vaincrait pas Paul, c'était bien le banc de touche qui l'attendait.

Ses arrangements avec Maître Jeanneret, quoi que rendus ardus par le décalage horaire, touchaient à leur but. Le dossier passerait entre les mains de l'administration d'ici une semaine, le temps que Julian prenne réellement conscience des tenants et aboutissants d'une telle découverte et ne décide qu'en faire dans sa situation. Dans l'immédiat, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, ce qui en disait long sur la taille des félins en question.

Elle somnolait sur un transat une cigarette aux lèvres quand Arthur vint la remuer. Un coup d'œil à son expression déterminée lui suffit à piger que les vacances étaient terminées, et Julian prit seulement la peine d'enfiler une robe par-dessus les sous-vêtements qui lui faisaient office de maillot de bain avant de lui emboîter le pas. Un autre taxi – pas plus coopératif que le précédent – les attendait sur le parking de l'hôtel. Eames s'était accoudé au toit du véhicule, négligemment appuyé contre la carrosserie bouillante avec l'air de celui qui leur prépare une charmante excursion. Arthur le dépassa sans un regard pour glisser la mallette dans le coffre, et ce ne fut qu'en s'écartant du chemin qu'Eames remarqua Julian et sa tenue on ne peut plus surprenante.

— Eh beh... souffla-t-il en la scrutant de haut en bas. Attends, j'en profite tant que tonton Artie n'est pas là pour me taper sur les doigts...

Julian jugea plus judicieux de ne pas préciser que ses jambes n'avaient pas vu l'épilateur depuis deux semaines et roula des yeux en lui envoyant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes avant de s'installer à l'arrière, ne sachant trop elle-même s'il valait mieux rire de la plaisanterie ou lui reprocher sa rancune. Puisqu'ils ignoraient toujours avoir été écoutés, elle estimait que l'indifférence demeurait la meilleure tactique et préféra changer de sujet avant que les choses ne s'enveniment :

— Alors ça y est ?

— Ouaip, déclara Eames en s'asseyant à ses côtés tandis qu'Arthur grimpait à l'avant. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à trouver Lauryn.

La route était comme une cicatrice sur la peau verte de la terre. Le bitume disparaissait sous le sable charrié par le vent depuis la plage que des palétuviers peinaient à contenir sur les talus. Les maisons étaient basses, carrées, identiques, et pourtant toutes magnifiques. Sur leur gauche, alors qu'ils remontaient l'avenue das FPLM, quelques night-clubs fermés attendaient le soir pour appâter les touristes éparpillés sur les innombrables berges paradisiaques que comptait la ville de Beira.

Le taxi ralentit devant l'hôpital, où ils patientèrent longtemps avant de localiser Lauryn. Déployant des trésors de diplomatie pour persuader le chauffeur de suivre sa voiture, ils la prirent en filature jusqu'à un petit café du centre. Ils remercièrent le conducteur réfractaire en y perdant plus d'argent que convenu, puis attendirent de le voir tourner à l'angle pour se mettre en chasse. Julian flâna le long des trottoirs, effleurant du regard les quelques courageux aventurés dehors aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée. La plupart se pressaient aux portes du cinéma Sao Jorge dans l'espoir d'y trouver l'air conditionné, d'autres se regroupaient simplement à l'ombre des arbres du petit parc qui occupait le centre de la place. Alors qu'elle feignait de s'intéresser aux boutiques de souvenirs, Arthur et Eames bouclaient le tour du café en quatrième vitesse. Ils revinrent lui annoncer qu'une porte de service donnait sur les cuisines à l'arrière et lui ordonnèrent de procéder au plan tandis qu'ils se postaient en retrait. Acquiesçant sérieusement, Julian les regarda disparaître dans la contre-allée avec la mallette.

Elle réajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et entra. Elle repéra immédiatement Lauryn : attablée en compagnie d'une jeune femme noire à l'autre bout de la salle déserte, elle finissait tout juste de se mettre à ses aises sans se départir du sourire charmeur qu'elle avait inconsciemment adressé à l'objectif sur les clichés agrafés dans son dossier. Le plus naturellement du monde, Julian choisit une table à proximité de la vitre, de façon à les garder en vue tout en les plaçant sur l'itinéraire des WC. Elle s'empara de la carte pour y plonger le nez lorsque les prunelles de Lauryn captèrent sa silhouette dans son champ de vision. Puis son amie engagea la conversation sur une anecdote des plus passionnantes et Lauryn se désintéressa de l'unique autre cliente de l'établissement.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et Julian tendit l'oreille de quelques centimètres à l'affût d'une réponse. Elle espérait bien calquer son jeu sur la durée approximative qu'il faudrait au garçon pour ramener leurs consommations à leur table, malheureusement Julian ne saisit de leur courte discussion qu'un enchaînement de syllabes à l'accent latin indéchiffrable. Ruminant un juron, elle retomba au fond de sa chaise, réclama un café au serveur quand il fit un crochet de son côté et ne le lâcha plus des yeux. Trois minutes plus tard, il quittait le comptoir central, un plateau en équilibre sur l'avant-bras.

Julian se leva avec un calme calculé, sentant déjà son cœur remonter le long de sa gorge pour l'étouffer de ses battements frénétiques. Elle pressa l'allure quand le garçon se pencha pour déposer une théière fumante entre les deux jeunes femmes, serra les dents afin de ravaler une prière, déglutit difficilement ; et le bouscula avec force en le dépassant. Une tasse lui échappa des doigts et renversa son contenu sur le pantalon immaculé de Lauryn.

— Oh je suis désolée ! s'exclama Julian, effarée. Je ne...

— Non, ce n'est rien, assura Lauryn avec un sourire amical. C'est juste un peu chaud...

Elle pouffa. Son sourire éclatant s'étira sur son visage bronzé et ses paupières se plissèrent de petites rides espiègles. Elle ressemblait tellement à son père...

— Vous devriez passer de l'eau, dit Julian.

— Oui, bonne idée, approuva-t-elle en se redressant. Dois minutos, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie.

Julian la précéda jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle avait la bouche si sèche qu'elle aurait juré avoir avalé un kilo de sable et trois kilos de sel.

— Je suis vraiment navrée, insista Julian, penaude. Sur du lin, en plus...

— Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière, répondit Lauryn alors que Julian tenait la porte ouverte pour l'inciter à entrer dans le couloir exigu qui tenait lieu de sanitaires. Vous venez d'où ? C'est rare de croiser des compatriotes dans la région.

Son accent britannique ne l'avait pas trompée.

— Londres, avoua Julian en prenant garde à ce que le battant soit clos. Vous êtes de Manchester, non ? Ça s'entend.

— Eh oui, difficile à cacher ! répondit Lauryn en riant de plus belle.

Julian lui tendit une serviette en papier que Lauryn humecta au robinet rongé de tartre. Les entrailles nouées, elle glissa une main dans son sac, retira précautionneusement le capuchon du flacon et le tint au creux de sa paume. Dans le miroir craquelé, elle observait Lauryn en plein nettoyage, pliée en deux contre le lavabo pour frotter énergiquement la tâche de thé qui s'étendait sur le tissu de sa cuisse. Julian ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage puis tira une deuxième serviette de la boite et la lui colla sous le nez avec une insistance exagérée. Pas le moins du monde intriguée par ses drôles de manières, Lauryn émis le début d'un merci qui se noya dans un vague murmure. Julian lui tint la tête avant qu'elle ne heurte le bord du meuble et l'allongea délicatement à terre.

Elle reboucha le flacon de somnifère et le fourra dans son sac sans ménagement. Accroupie auprès d'une Lauryn endormie, Julian tâta son pouls à sa jugulaire, s'assura de ne pas l'avoir trop assommée puis la saisit par les poignets pour la tirer à l'écart de la porte. Son estomac dansait la polka quand elle sortit pour longer le couloir adjacent, se faufiler devant les cuisines et émerger à la quasi-obscurité malodorante de la contre-allée. Arthur et Eames réprimèrent un sursaut à son apparition subite avant de la suivre dans le café. Julian jeta un œil à la salle, constata que l'amie de Lauryn aidait toujours le serveur à nettoyer les vestiges de porcelaine cassée, puis se précipita dans les toilettes, ses collègues sur les talons. Il leur fallut se serrer comme des sardines pour parvenir à tourner le verrou et les deux hommes durent se contorsionner afin de trouver une position confortable, sinon supportable.

Julian ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant Eames avachi sur la cuvette des chiottes et Arthur coincé sous l'évier. Son sourire glissa rapidement de ses lèvres à la menace silencieuse du second et elle s'agenouilla en toute hâte devant le dispositif PASIV dont les doses avaient été pré-réglées par les bons soins de leur organisateur. Elle vérifia les branchements, guetta le signal d'Arthur, puis pressa le bouton de lancement. Trois des quatre écrans affichèrent alors le compte à rebours pour chaque participant, et quand Julian releva le menton, Eames et Arthur dormaient déjà du sommeil du juste.

C'était étrange. Étrange d'être là, parfaitement éveillée, électrisée par l'adrénaline, aux aguets du moindre bruit de pas approchant. Étrange d'être si alerte quand trois personnes rêvaient autour de soi, écroulées à même le sol incrusté de saleté et de sable, embarquées pour une heure de périple imaginaire à des années-lumière d'ici. Étrange parce que c'était la première fois que Julian expérimentait ce côté du processus, étrange parce qu'elle se consumait de curiosité à l'idée de découvrir ce qui se produisait dans les songes d'Eames à ce moment-là. Étrange enfin parce qu'elle était seule responsable de deux collègues et d'une inconnue, seulement protégée par le bois vermoulu d'une porte et son verrou branlant. Elle réalisait brusquement à quel point ce penchant de l'action était dangereux : si son amie avait le malheur de venir s'inquiéter de l'absence de Lauryn maintenant, Julian était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Elle scruta le décompte des petites barrettes rouges. Encore trois minutes et quarante deux secondes...

Adossée au chambranle, elle était assez proche d'Arthur pour voir ses mouvements oculaires rapides, signe distinctif d'une phase de sommeil paradoxal et d'un phénomène onirique lancé à plein régime. Lauryn restait étendue de tout son long sur le carrelage sale, pieds vers la sortie, tête vers les toilettes, occupant à elle seule la profondeur du cabinet. Ramassé contre la paroi de bois à la peinture écaillée, Eames était à-demi dévoré par les ombres. La lumière de l'abat-jour tombait timidement sur la machine et les cheveux de Julian, plongeant les recoins de la pièce étroite dans les ténèbres croupies et humides.

Julian gigota pour soulager la pression que ses genoux exerçaient sur la faïence rugueuse, mais les jambes de leur victime ne lui autorisaient pas de grande marge de manœuvre. Elle avait la gorge plus aride que jamais et les quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'évadaient du robinet à intervalle régulier commençaient à lui faire sérieusement envie. Cédant à l'impatience, elle consulta de nouveau le minuteur : « 00.02.06 ». Ce devait être une blague. Comment le temps pouvait-il passer aussi lentement ?

Une paire de pieds s'engagea dans le couloir et malgré la chaleur ambiante, les poils de Julian se hérissèrent sur ses avant-bras comme l'herbe d'un pré sous un coup de vent. Ça n'était pas crédible, jamais nettoyer une tâche de thé n'avait réclamé autant de...

— Alguem de vivo ai dentro ?

— Ah heu... Oui heu... tout va bien ! s'exclama Julian.

Elle n'avait rien compris à son charabia, mais dans le doute il était plus sage de répondre par l'affirmative. Elle pouvait presque voir le serveur courber l'échine pour coller l'oreille aux planches, aussi Julian tendit le bras afin d'atteindre le robinet et l'ouvrit du bout des ongles. Le glouglou réticent de l'eau couvrit le silence épais de la cabine ; et après une courte hésitation, la paire de pieds s'éloigna en sens inverse. Julian souffla longuement, tentant de faire taire les tambours irrépressibles de son cœur à ses tympans. Quand l'air lui manqua, elle inspira doucement par le nez, sentit l'oxygène lui emplir les poumons, et aventura le regard sur l'écran. Quarante secondes.

Julian s'empara de la bouteille d'alcool et tapota trois moutons de ouate hydrophile au goulot. Ses mouvements fébriles se faisaient maladroits et elle rangea le liquide dans son étui avant d'engendrer une catastrophe. Les sourcils froncés par l'appréhension, elle guetta l'égrainage des dernières secondes et ne quitta plus Arthur des yeux. Les chiffres « 00.00.00 » clignotèrent lorsqu'une brève alarme sonore retentit, et les paupières du premier rêveur papillonnèrent furieusement dans la pénombre de la pièce. Julian le défit du bracelet de l'intraveineuse et appliqua le coton sur le point de piqûre pendant qu'Arthur rembobinait les tubes avec des gestes experts.

— Alors ? s'enquit Julian d'une voix pâteuse.

— On l'a, déclara-t-il.

Eames s'éveilla à son tour et Julian répéta l'opération en rampant vers lui sans même avoir l'opportunité de laisser éclater sa joie à l'annonce de leur réussite. Le faussaire se leva du trône pour boucler la mallette quand Arthur finit de stopper le système. Julian désinfecta la plaie de Lauryn et se redressa péniblement, les articulations douloureuses de ses jambes donnant la réplique à ses muscles perclus de crampes.

Un battement de cils plus tard, elle était dehors sous le feux des projecteurs, avançant d'un pas aussi droit que possible en direction de l'amie de leur victime. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond en la voyant approcher, et Julian fit appel à toute son imagination pour l'alerter tout en la détournant un instant des toilettes à grand renfort de gestes flous et d'Anglais incompréhensible. Quand elle ne put plus la retenir, Julian prétendit solliciter son aide et la guida jusqu'à Lauryn, infiniment soulagée que sa piteuse diversion ait permis à Eames et Arthur de s'enfuir sans être repérés. Les mains moites et les dents serrées, Julian approcha de Lauryn pour lui entourer les épaules avec maintes précautions. Le job de ses collègues était terminé, c'était maintenant à elle de jouer.

— Qu'est-ce que... Que... bégaya Lauryn en émergeant péniblement.

Son amie s'était agenouillée à ses côtés et serrait fermement ses doigts dans les siens.

— Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Julian.

— Heu... Oui je... je crois, bredouilla-t-elle en dégageant ses cheveux noirs de son front. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Vous avez fait un genre de... malaise... répondit Julian.

— Tens certeza que estàs bem ?

— Sim...

Les deux jeunes femmes la soutinrent pour l'aider à se hisser sur ses talons. Encore sonnée par la dose de somnacine qu'on lui avait injectée, Lauryn n'avait sans doute aucun mal à diagnostiquer les symptômes d'un évanouissement. L'air étourdie, elle s'agrippait au meuble malgré l'appui ferme de son amie.

— Vous devriez aller vous asseoir, conseilla Julian, et Lauryn approuva silencieusement sans que son pouce et son index ne quittent ses tempes.

Elles la ramenèrent à leur table, réclamèrent un verre d'eau fraîche au serveur et attendirent, l'air soucieux, que la grimace douloureuse de Lauryn s'estompe.

— Je vais payer pour votre thé, dit Julian en dégainant son porte-monnaie grenouille.

— Non, ce n'est pas la peine, assura Lauryn.

— J'y tiens.

— Alors buvez votre café avec nous ?

Ne trouvant aucun rendez-vous urgent à prétexter pour décliner l'invitation, Julian se joignit à elles avec un enthousiasme feint et un sourire poli qu'elle estimait trop tordu pour être honnête. Il fallut quelques minutes à Lauryn pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et chasser partiellement le trouble de ses traits. Mais à chaque mot prononcé, Julian percevait les ruines du rêve d'Eames au fond de ses prunelles. Un rêve d'un incroyable réalisme, certainement. Un rêve comme elle n'en avait plus fait depuis des années.

— C'est surprenant, tout de même, lâcha-t-elle après un silence alors que leur boisson refroidissait dans leur tasse. Je ne me souviens pas avoir tourné de l'œil.

Julian se raidit. Elle avait peut-être négligé une petite information en préparant l'alibi du malaise : Lauryn était médecin.

— D'ailleurs j'ai fait un rêve... On ne rêve pas quand on tombe dans les pommes.

Julian serra les doigts autour de la céramique pour dissimuler ses tremblements et but une gorgée de café tiède, s'octroyant ainsi une poignée de secondes pour pondre une excuse valable :

— Je n'y connais rien, à vrai dire, dit-elle avec un sourire désolé. Vous êtes devenue très pâle, vous ne m'entendiez plus, et vous vous êtes juste... écroulée.

Ah ça, c'était de la belle excuse...

— Hum... fit Lauryn, songeuse. En tout cas heureusement que vous étiez là. Dieu sait combien de temps j'aurais pu passer là-dedans si vous n'aviez pas tâché mon pantalon !

Julian s'efforça de glousser. Le son qui en résulta tenait plus du cri de chat coincé dans une porte que du rire de jeune fille, mais Lauryn ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. N'osant croire à sa chance inouïe et au désintérêt improbable de sa victime, Julian piqua du nez dans son mug. Elle retint un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, ne voulant attirer l'attention sur Arthur et Eames s'ils lambinaient dans les parages. Pourvu qu'ils ne se soient pas barrés sans elle...

Après une discussion à rallonge qui n'en finissait pas d'user ses nerfs sur des mensonges improvisés, Julian vit enfin se présenter le moment opportun pour leur fausser compagnie. Non sans quelques courbettes et autres amabilités artificielles, elle se retira pour payer leur consommation, retourna à Lauryn ses espoirs de la croiser bientôt à Beira, s'excusa encore pour le thé et les salua toutes deux. Cramponnée à son sac, les ongles plantés dans le tissu pour canaliser le stress qui lui tournait la tête, Julian déambula sur les routes brûlantes, fit quelques détours de sécurité par le parc et remarqua enfin ses partenaires à l'angle de la rue où le taxi les avaient déposés. Elle avala les derniers mètres au petit trot et se réfugia à l'ombre du mur décrépi pour se laisser glisser à terre et enfouir sa figure entre ses genoux pliés, la respiration forte et saccadée.

— Oh fait chier... Désolée, elles m'ont retenue... Putain, j'ai cru que j'allais crever de trouille...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre son calme, Eames s'était assis près d'elle et l'attrapait par les épaules pour la gratifier d'une accolade virile et brutale qui faillit bien lui briser les côtes. Étouffant un hoquet de surprise, elle leva le menton vers eux dans une attitude agitée.

— T'as fait un boulot d'enfer, Jul ! s'exclama Eames en la secouant comme un prunier.

Elle interrogea Arthur du regard, perplexe. D'abord grave, son visage se fendit d'un sourire franc et joyeux comme elle ne pensait plus jamais en voir.

— On a l'adresse et tous les détails nécessaires pour trouver leur planque, dit-il. Tu t'en es sortie comme un chef.

Ses lèvres trahirent le bonheur intense et bouillant qui lui réchauffait soudain le cœur. L'anxiété reflua peu à peu sans qu'elle n'appréhende pleinement l'étendue des compliments dont ils la couvraient. Et quand Arthur lui tendit la main pour la remettre debout, elle eut l'impression furtive mais troublante que ses doigts s'attardaient plus que de raison autour des siens.

— Quelle équipe de choc, dit-il en empoignant la mallette.

— Quelle équipe de rêve, railla Eames.


End file.
